Aquilas, Emblems, and Triforces
by Flame Falcon
Summary: The saga has ended. The Tales of Alexander Aquila, Ike, Zelda, Sheik, and all of their allies are complete. From Haven Minor, to Moor V, to the grassy lands of Hyrule itself, Chaos and the Green Tide tremble before their wrath. Sequel, where wolves, angels and eagles dare is up.
1. Introduction

**Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop, Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. I own nothing.**

**Now thats out of the way, greetings. I'm Flame Falcon, this is my first fanfiction that I am publishing on this site. I would appreciate constructive criticism of any kind. So without further delay, let the story begin.**

What effect does one person have? One person, in a sea of millions, what difference can they make in the Imperium?

Can one man truly make a difference in the Galaxy? The High Lords of Terra take the Imperium and holds it in their hands, capable of toppling it with nothing but a nod. The OfficioAssassinorum has ended several would be Black Crusades, heresies, and coups with one bullet, and Space Marines such as the Blood Ravens can save an entire Sub-sector with two under-strength battle companies.

So what difference does one person make in the Imperium? If all depends on who he is, that is all that needs to be explained. It is not the world he is born on that makes his fate, but it is the will that person holds.

It only matters how far someone is willing to go to do what they believe in.

The planet Alexandria is a planet on the Eastern Fringe, a backwater world, only noted to the Imperium for their rich veins of uncommon metals and hearty people. What hope does one person have in making a difference to an empire of untold numbers of worlds from a world such as this?

Alexandria is prime recruiting grounds for several Space Marine Chapters, mainly the fleet based chapters. Five Space Marine Chapters, the Warlords, Sons of the Blade, Guardians of the Aquila, the Blood of Dorn, and the Knights of Corax, have signed the Pact of Alexandria. They agree on recruiting from certain continents of the world, occurring once every two decades, to keep a population ready for feature recruitment. It also contains oaths to defend one another in times of crusade when possible, and it is considered the Emperors blessing if five Space Marine Chapters fight side by side.

The time of recruitment is known as the Age of Fate. Young sons and brothers are taken from their families to be considered for ascension to their chapters. To be considered for recruitment is an honor all in its own, even those who don't make it in to the Chapters go off to severalSchola Progenium across the world for training. Some of the greatest commissars in the history of the Imperium have come from Alexandria.

On the north most continent of Vanguard, the Knights of Corax claim recruitment. They are true sons of Corax, experts in guerrilla warfare and sabotage. They rely off the cold wasteland to provide the heartiest of Initiates. Where there is a Crusade or battleground, the Knights are always there or en route. _"Knights of Corax, Sons of the Raven, to war in His name!" _

From the Lost Isles in the Oceans of Malcontent, the Sons of the Blade turn tribal humans into Battle Brothers. Known for their unchallenged mettle with melee combat, they are perhaps the most foreign Chapter to the _Codex_. They are known for their blood lust, bedrock faith in the God Emperor, and constant suicide charges into enemy lines. Their Battle Brothers are comprised of solely of what could be considered Tactical and Assault Squads. "_The sword is strong, but Faith guides it." _

The bustling city nation of Reach sees the Warlords Chapter taking recruits. They have deep connections with the Aduptus Mechanicus, second only to the Steel Confessors. Their Chapter Master is also the Master of the Forge, as a requirement for ascension to the position. The Gene-Seed is that of the Iron Hands, and model their Chapter after them . "_The machine is the weapon."_

The deserts of Tahalla are brutal but so are the people. As such, the Blood of Dorn shelter these people, and build a fine Chapter that could make their Primarch proud. Experts in open-ground warfare, they alone held back a massive Ork WAAAGH! with only two Devastator squads, one Tactical squad, and one Assault squad. They have gained a reputation so grand and so powerful, that pilgrims come here from beyond the planet to have a chance to be accepted as a son of Dorn. _"In the name of the Emperor, Dorn, and His people, CHARGE!"_

And from the central continent, and capital of the world, the Guardians of the Aquila claim their recruitment. They are of a knightly order, following the _Codex_ but adopting their own code of morals that exemplify the Ancient Terra Knight. They value an innocent life above theirs, and will lay down their life to protect the defenseless. Truly, there is no greater gift in the Imperium of Man then a Guardian of the Aquila fighting for your life. "_On the wing of the Holy Aquila, WE FLY!"_

But for now, Alexandria will take part in a great fate, as one soul will change the fate of two worlds.

For on Alexandria, a young mother has been murdered this night.

* * *

"Do you think Captain Varian will accept this new batch of recruits? He has been most hesitant on coming to this world." Brother –Librarian Rowan said as he walked down the cobblestone streets of the capital, Sterling. He was flanked by his retinue, Scout Sergeant Booth and Apothecary Hannibal. His solid blue armor, signifying his psyker powers, stood out from the stainless steel colored armor of the Scout sergeant and the dove white armor to the Apothecary. The street lights cast an ominous glow down the streets while the sounds of work whistles sang softly in the background, echoing the change of shifts

The three had just come back from the docks, loading the three hundred potential recruits on to their 4th Company's ship, the_ Wings of the Aquila_. Captain Varian had to stay behind as his augmented hand needed to be fixed. It troubled the Captain much, as he had always oversaw the recruitment personally. He was also unfamiliar with this world, therefore not ready to come to this world, unsure of its habitants.

The three had spent the entire day gathering recruits from the capital, where all of the recruits come for the Time of Fate. While they came in the thousands, only three hundred were deemed acceptable for the trials of the Guardians of the Aquila. Those who weren't accepted were sent off to the schools in the capital, or back to their homes. All were given a brand to show that they were considered for ascension, which would get them far on the world.

Disregarding the barbaric Blood Trial, where the youth are placed against each other, the Guardians prefer duels against the combatants. It was a stylized first blood drawn duel, where each combatant is given a combat knife, and fights each other. That was on top of extreme conditioning, to see who was capable of what.

Booth waved a care-free hand, "He will accept them. The Guardians accept all who are willing to take the chance to serve for something greater then themselves." He said, quoting their chapter's dogma. Booth assisted Rowan in selection the applicants today, as a scout sergeant, he would see what the finer points they had. He had seen a lot of possible Assault Marines, but there were also a large amount of possible Tactical Marines. The Guardians followed the _Codex_, but not as closely or blindly as the Ultramarines or the Red Scorpions would.

The Apothecary chuckled slightly then became somber, "That we do, that we do. The initiates will survive, and we need them to. A thirteenth Black Crusade could take out two or maybe three battle companies, should we deploy towards the Gate. While I don't expect all of them to survive, I feel that we will gain about a company out of the survivors. The chapter is also in need of serfs, they are essential to our chapter, as even the largest mountain has humble rock supporting it. "

The Librarian nodded, "But still, one has to wonder if-" he was cut off mid-sentence; a massive ripple in the warp caused him to stop and grasp his head, yelping in pain. The other two members suddenly stop as well, all getting the feeling that something wasn't right. Booth didn't live so long in the Guardians by luck alone; he had to listen to his guts and instinct. Right now, everything was screaming at him. Something or something wasn't right. Hannibal breathed in the clear air, but his senses picked up something. The air hung with the irony taste of life fluids, and being an Apothecary, he knew that taste in the air better than anyone else. It was covering the air freely and in great quantities.

**_Speak to me, waves of creation, what has caused such an imbalance_**_? _The Psyker asked the great ocean, hoping for an answer, the one he got forced him to draw his Force Mace and plasma pistol. "This way! Murder has struck this city!" The other two needed no further prompting and followed the Librarian.

The three Space Marines ran the servos in their armor audibly whirred as their forms dashed across the cobblestone streets, kicking up fragments of brick and mortar. They reached their destination in a matter of seconds, seconds too late. Rowan shook his head as he slammed his weapons back into their sheaths. The woman lying in front of them was barely out of her teens, she had coal hair, and lightly tanned skin now covered with her own crimson life source.

The librarian knelt before the corpse, murmuring the Rites of Rest. He took a good look at her, and questions and assumptions ran through his head. It was obvious that she came from off world simply by the way she was clothed. She wore a simple, yet elegant dress. The people of Alexandria, particularly those of Sterling, dressed practically for their work, taking little care in elegance. Her silken glove bore a stylized H, and was clenched in a death grip.

Rowan reached out his hand to see what was in the hand, but stopped as the corpse moved. He then slowly rolled the corpse over and saw an infant, still alive. He wasn't more than a month old; yet he was in a state of absolute calm. He was covered in his mother's blood, and from what the Librarian saw, none of his own. As Rowan touched the child, it began to stir and give out a muffled cry. "Shh, little one." He whispered as he picked up the infant and stood to full height.

"Hannibal, I have witnessed a hundred years of war, seen thousands of dead. But that feeling you have when you see the dead, it never leaves" Booth spoke up.

The Apothecary gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know, and it is not wrong to feel this. To see a defenseless woman slain in such a way… it never leaves you." Hannibal bowed his head in respect. Rowan dipped a finger in the blood on the infant and placed it to his tongue, and let the vision take him.

* * *

_ The woman ran down the alley, her breathing heavy and tired. In her arms she carried her son, already growing a crop of hair, black, like hers. If she left him behind, the one who was trying to kill her would have surely killed her. Him. She knew what he would have done, and while she may have set his plan back for a decade or two, he would have to be stopped permanently. She saw what she was dabbling in and what plot he was planning, it was only by the grace of the Goddess that she escaped._

_ She searches everywhere, trying to find those Angels of Death the Court Mages spoke of. They may be able to help her, but the reach of the council is long. And not even a portal to a different world has stopped the assassins after her. She didn't care, she knew what had happened, and if she had to die to reach the Angels, so be it._

_ She turns around another corner and runs into three tall figures. She gasps and tries to back track, but bumps into another one. She feels something puncture her skin, causing her to scream out in pain. A short sword ruptured her lung and was withdrawn as soon as it came_

_ She topples to the ground, but she reaches and grabs the necklace of one of her killers, braking of a portion of it and taking it down with her. The assassins laugh at her fall, and plunge their daggers into her, her child missing all of those blows. It is clear that the assassins are after her and her alone._

_ As her life fades from her eyes, she is happy that she doesn't have to witness the death of her son._

* * *

Rowan spat the blood out on a nearby wall, his spare hand gripped tightly in rage. "This woman died trying to find us." He breathed those words, seething with rage and anger.

Booth stooped down to the woman and picked her up, and noticed her clenched fist. He pried the fist open, which revealed a small, very stylized golden triangle. He removed it and placed it in the infant's hand, who was now fast asleep. "We need to get him to one of the orphanages."

Rowan nodded, and Hannibal agreed. There was one not too far from here. It was where he would find propose in life in duty to the Emperor. The three Marines gave him the name Alexander Aquila, named after the planet he was found on, and the holy symbol that would guide him. The Canoness of the orphanage accepted him, and the Guardians left, but the Librarian stayed behind, taking off his own Aquila and fusing the triangle to the place between the two heads with warp energy from his fingertips, then handing it off to the young child.

"_Know this little one. Our paths will cross again, it may be a decade or a century from now, but I know we will meet again._" He whispered as he place him down in a cradle and then turned to leave. He gently smiled to himself as he left, he would meet that young child once more. He knew it.

Alexander Aquila slept through the night without complaint, unaware of his future.

* * *

The Smash Mansion was unusually loud for once. It was the start of a new season, and that meant new parings. The new brackets have been chosen and divided, and everyone was gathered around to see who would be fighting whom. But the most buzzing question was WHO they would be fighting with.

Ike held to the back of the line, he was in no hurry to figure out the bracket. It would come to him in its own time. A mercenaries' life was spent waiting, waiting to see what would be worth fighting for. He looked over to his friend, Marth, who was constantly jumping up and down, trying to catch a glimpse of the bracket.

"Calm down Marth. Jumping up and down won't make the line go any faster." Ike spoke after a while.

"Easy for you to say." The Prince murmured under his breath, but he stopped acting like a fool and waited like Ike. Eventually the line grew thin and the two, along with the more "vertically challenged" brawlers moved up.

Ike gazed over the list, seeing who would be fighting who. "You do you have for your first match?" He asked Marth, who was holding the pink vacuum known as Kirby in his hands

"Let's see… it would appear that I am fighting… Bowser and Mario..." he then cocked an eyebrow, "it also seems I am teamed up with Kirby." Ike couldn't help but chuckle. The resident of the Stars did his little happy dance once he saw the bracket.

Ike continued to look over the lists to try to find his name, he then came across his name and his heart gave a thud. He was paired with Zelda.

Marth also came across the name and it was his turn to laugh. "You are lucky Ike. Look like you have another excuse to see her." Ike would have glared daggers to anyone else who threw a comment like that, but he let it fly. He placed those thoughts to the back of his head and looked on to see whom he would be facing. '_Terrific, Falcon and Gannon.´_

He spun on his heels and left, heading back to his dorm room. He rubbed his eyes and smiled slightly to himself. He reached his dorm room, laid his sword down and threw himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and let the sleep take him. Tomorrow the Brawls would start, and he and Zelda were the first to start of the round. Nothing could happen that would change his mood, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

He would regret thinking that in the morning.


	2. Aquilas: Chapter 1

Alexander Aquila stood on a gantry overlooking the hull of the ship; he looked down upon the Guardsmen of the 38th Moor Overlanders. His black storm coat touched his heels, his heart pounding in his chest. The navigator said they would reach their destination within the hour, from there, only the Emperor knew. He touched the bill of his Commissar hat, having just only recently acquired it. It was his first assignment as a full-fledged Commissar having spent three campaigns in the Eastern Fringe against the Xeno as a Cadet Commissar and then a Junior Commissar.

He looked at the men, those who he would lead into combat. There were a few of his age, roughly seventeen standard years, and some old enough to be his grandfather. The men and women of Moor V were no strangers to combat, constantly fighting back one Ork WAAAGH! after the next. They have gained a reputation of Ork hunting units, but were also masters of unconventional tactics.

While most Guard regiments followed a strict combat doctrine, much like most Space Marine Chapters follow the _Codex_, the Overlanders adapted as the situation will them to. Seeing the waste of most tactics the Imperial Guard uses, you will never see the men of Moor making a pointless suicide last stand. They adapt and move with the flow of combat, as a surgeon would be to remove a cancerous tumor. The defenders of Moor have an unnatural boast, not one of their regiments has been destroyed, and at least one company has always survived and has returned for recruitment.

Alexander mentally spat on the reason these men and women would have to die for. Lord-General Holt lost one of the planets under his command due to rebels of the Imperium. They weren't heretics turning a planet into a warp blasted wasteland, simply those who didn't desire to live with the corrupt and morally bankrupt government. As far as Alexander was concerned, let the rebels have it. The world had little tactical value, a ten-hour day and eight-hour night. It was a small lump of rock in Segmntium Ultra. No value whatsoever saves the living space and rich fishing grounds.

Rather, the Lord-General needed to crush this rebellion to nurse his injured pride. As such, he sent the Overlanders to deal with this "small uprising". Alexander disagreed; his men deserved a better reason to die than this. A Guardsman should die facing the Great Enemy, Lasgun in hand, a prayer to the Emperor on his lips. But the Emperor has a purpose in everything, and when his mind thought of that, he thought of the Aquila that hung around his neck.

He pulled it out and gazed upon it, suddenly being reassured and calmed. It was worn, but the ornate golden triangle between the two heads stayed the same. His heart ached each and every time he saw that triangle. It was the closest material connection to his mother that he had.

Unlike most in the orphanages, he was told how he came to be. Canoness Rose told him of his mother and what happened. She constantly told him he was destined for great things, as the Emperor had him delivered to her by His own Angels of Death. He was unusual for the rest of the lot in the Orphanage because he was someone who came from off world. That fact often made him come to blows with the rest of his peers.

He grew and matured quickly, at the age of five, he was able to speak both Low and High Gothic fluently. He memorized tomes of knowledge and famous combat maneuvers, and was even allowed to read the sacred texts of the Tech-priests of Mars on more than one occasion. He was selected for training as a Commissar, and at the age of twelve was sent out in a Cadet squad. Three campaigns have taught him much of how a battle is fought and to know yourself as well as your enemy.

He was given his first taste of true command on this day, and Emperor willing, in many more days to come. Captain Orwell was forced to stay behind due to a recent complication of recent field surgery. Since there was little time to find a replacement, he gave Alexander his orders and told him to lead the Overlanders into battle. He relished the opportunity to show his worth, but at the same time he felt very humble about the situation. One mistake on his part and he could cause the destruction of the 3rd company.

That is why he was told, "Listen to your lieutenants." He shook his head free of the doubt that plagued him and looked to his men, his heart swelled with immense pride.

The Moor Overlanders were a motley group of individuals. Most were human, but there were quite a few Abhumans in the group. Most notably was Pork chop, one of the best Ratling snipers in the Guard. He has at the least twelve Traitor Marine kills to his name, and countless Orks lives wisped away from the end of his rifle. Off duty, however, he was the embodiment of what the Ratlings were famous for. There have been more than one occasion of valuables stolen, kegs of strong ale drained, and strings of tasteless pranks have plagued the Company. His aim is to thing that keeps him going, and the only reason he hasn't earned a bullet to the head for insubordination.

Another notable Abhuman was an Ogryn named Morn. He is one of the oldest of the company, aged eighty-five. Morn had saved the lives of the entire company on multiple accounts. One highlighted example was when he picked up a fallen Deathwatch Space Marine's heavy bolter, and used it to provide cover fire to ensure the company's and Kill-teams survival. He was always a child at heart though, but attack those he called "little 'unes" and you just made the worst mistake of you now very short life.

Alexander chuckled slightly to himself and swung down the ladder, getting ready to disembark. It has always been his belief that a commissar leads by fear, but a better commissar leads by example. That motto will be the death of him yet, as he has always been told to "give the men some courage and example at the front lines." More than once, he had almost left to join the Endless Crusade at the side of the Emperor. Only luck, the Emperor's grace and sheer stubbornness has saved his life. He had been called crazy, insane, and down-right stupid for his near suicidal actions, but he disregarded them. Commissars that are a good example for the men tend to have few cases of "accidental friendly fire" happen to them. He also bore several medals and commendations from campaigns and deeds. He most notably already wore the Winged Skull on his shoulders for his actions on Montage Prime, where he rallied the 3rd company against the green tide. It was also where he was officially named a commissar on the death bed of his mentor, Commissar-Captain Neman Pilate.

Neman had given Alexander much of the knowledge of leadership from his own experiences. The two were like father and son, and were both from Alexandria. His blessed steel long sword, _Deliverance_, had been handed down to him by his teacher and her teacher likewise. Neman fell in single combat against a Nob, only to be avenged by Alexander. With his last motes of strength, Neman placed _Deliverance_ into Alexander's open hands, and gave him his promotion. Alexander had carried that blade with him ever since, and it had almost became a second extension to his body.

He walked down the lines of men and women, most of whom were making peace with the Emperor. Pork chop was focusing his scope, and loading in his special anti-armor rounds. The second he saw Alexander, he quickly came to attention, as snapped a salute: which Alexander returned. Many of the Guardsmen made the sign of the Aquila as he past them, and he simply nodded and made the Aquila back to them.

He came across his first lieutenant and top combat medic, Harkon, topping off his syringes of chemicals and rolling up bandages. "Commissar, I don't like the look of this campaign." Harkon spoke up from his equipment. He wore three Crimson Skulls on his chest, signifying he had done lifesaving surgery in combat three times, one of which was Alexander's. He was one of the best medics Alexander had ever seen, possibly second only to Space Marine Apothecaries.

"I agree with you Harkon. Normally, when we go into war, the enemy has his own tactics, but knows little of yours. But we are going against our own brothers and sisters of flesh. They know how a regiment works, where to strike, and what to play with to gain their own advantage. I can't help but worry that they would have taken certain steps to accommodate those disadvantages for their advantage." Alexander spoke, a hint of genuine worry in his voice.

"Where is the rest of the regiment going to be?" Harkon asked.

"The 1st Mechanized Company is providing artillery for the Second Infantry Company at the city of Crain. The Fourth Infantry is tied up in combat at Vengeance Peeks defending the last standing Imperial Navy port, and the Fifth Specialist Company is fighting the rebels somewhere where I can't pronounce." Alexander replied off the top of his head.

He gently shook his head, "Well, I guess it's time for that big speech I prepared."

"Knock it out of the park, Alex."

Alexander smiled slightly and walked up to the front of the lines of Guardsmen; they all snapped to attention and turned their faces towards him.

"Men and women of the 38th Moor Overlanders: the time has come for us to go to war in the name of the Emperor." He paused while they slammed their fists against their chest, chanting the Company motto.

"Nam imperator, praesidium tutorem! For the Emperor as he guards and protects us!"

"But this war is unlike any of you have ever fought in before. There will be no tide of green-skin Orks, no maddened heretic screaming praise to his misbegotten deities. No, you will be fighting a fellow human, who fights for his independence. Hey are masters with their weapon, and will not hesitate to end your life so that they may see another sun rise over their free planet. They were once Imperial Guardsmen like you, they know what you are equipped with, they know how a regiment works, and they know what you THINK!" He let that last word carry through the hull; he could see their looks on their faces change from confident to optimistic. "Do not underestimate them. They will fight for every last inch on this planet they call home. They are organized, but they are not prepared for the Overlanders to answer the call! We have the immortal God Emperor on our side, and we are invincible!" The confident faces came back to him and the slamming of fists to their armored chests echoed across the room.

A large holographic display came behind Alexander, displaying a large city."This is the city of Brags, a standard civilized world city. They are dug in, ready and waiting for us to drop in. They have bunkers loaded with auto-cannons, mortar teams stationed all around the city, and more than likely, a few handfuls of snipers." He hit a few buttons and the map showed three green arrows, labeled their company.

"The 3rd Company will spearhead the infantry attack, we will be reinforced with the 1st Mechanized providing artillery strikes and barrages and the 2nd company once they finish taking the port city of Crain. Until then, we are the only Imperial Guard in that city. There have been reports of resistance and loyalists in the city, by I wouldn't place much stock on that." The map then animated the required troop movements. "Squads one through eight will attack on the left, squads eleven, twelve, fourteen, and seventeen on the right. I will take squads thirteen and sixteen. The rest of you stay behind and set up a medical station. Harkon, you will be in charge of that." He saw Harkon nod in agreement out of the corner of his eye.

A loud mechanical voice boomed over them "**ARRIVAL IN THREE MINUTES. ALL GUARDSMEN PREPARE. LET NONE FIND YOU WANTING."**

Alexander gulped, readjusted his hat and kissed his Aquila. "Fight well or die well, guardians of Moor. May we meet again, in this life or in the next at the right side of the Emperor." He moved through the lines, muttering a blessing for each row of Guardsman he passed. He reached the Thirteenth squad and Sixteenth. Pork Chop was in the 13th and was reading himself. Everyone had a particular look on their faces, as if they knew what could happen to them. They all knew they were going to die one day, and for some, they knew that the day had arrived.

The bells and sirens rang, singling their arrival and deployment.

The doors flung open and the Guardsmen charged out. The sound of belt fed slug guns filled the air. Alexander was charging near the front of the line, his squads behind him. They saw the ruins of once a great city, buildings reduced to rubble, stone streets tor up, and everything just shot to hell. Alexander directed his mind to his men, there would be time to fix this city when the war was over. He charged forward, twisting and turning dodging the lead shells that bore the name of him and the defenders of Moor. He eventually found himself crouching under a concrete wall, rounds exploding all around him.

The men of Moor were drilled like a fuckin' ballet. They knew how machine gun operators worked, and dodged their bullets accordingly, firing off las rounds in the machine gun bunkers. Alexander looked around, and saw several men being torn to shreds. He couldn't spare them a moment of sediment; they were with the Emperor now. He had a battle to fight, and took a quick peek at the machine gun emplacements. Taking all of the information in, he directed orders to the marksmen to get those machine gunners taken care of. Jackson and his squad managed to get the heavy flamers up close to the bunkers and burn them out.

Rising to his feet, Alexander charged forward, las bolts flying all around him. He pulled out his bolt pistol and fired at the renegade Guardsmen, the bolts exploding in his targets, showing the rubble with blood and gore. The squads broke up and headed their separate directions, Alexander continued forward, firing off rounds, reloading, and occasionally cutting renegades with his combat sword. "For the Emperor and for his people!" he cried above the carnage.

* * *

Ike finished tightening the belts to his armor, offering a prayer with each one attached. His sword, Ragnell lay nearby, a whetstone having gone over its edges. It illuminating in the sun, ready to bring defeat to his enemies, and Ike couldn't imagine another blade he would use for any fight, a Brawl or a war. He had fought before in Brawls before, but not with Zelda, or in an official competition for that matter.

He hefted his sword up over his shoulder and headed to the arena. His mind raced with combat maneuvers to use, counters to Ganondorf's Warlock Pouch, or the infamous Falcon punch. He was faced with two slow but very powerful enemies, while he himself was paired with an expert mage.

His heart fluttered slightly when he thought of her. He never truly believed in love at first sight, but he felt something when he first came to the mansion. He tried these crazy stunts to get her attention, and she would always laugh whenever he told a joke, even if it was a weak one. While they hadn't been any official notice of courtship, it was a dull roar around the mansion that the two were romantically involved. Now with their first team brawl ahead of them, it could be beneficial for the two of them.

He reached the entrance room where he and Zelda would make their grand entrance. To his surprise, she was already there. His heart gave a loud thud in his chest. She was wearing her crimson red dress, his favorite. "_By all that is holy, give me strength."_ He whispered.

She turned and met his gaze and gave a small smile. "You clean up quickly. Are you ready for you first match?"

"I have been training for whole years haven't I, sweetheart?"

She gave him a mischievous smile, and before they could say anything, the bright light of the Master Hands teleportation spell encased them in its glow, and they were off and away.

The sounds of thundering cheering and applause met their ears as they made their entrance. The map selected was Final Destination, perfect for no-holds melee combat. Captain Falcon and Ganondorf were already there, relishing in the cheer.

"**3!**"The loud voice of the Master hand echoed across the stadium, silencing the entire crowd.

"Ike, I think I can take Captain Falcon. His attacks may deal high damage, but I think I can lay some on him before he can follow through." Zelda spoke quickly before the brawl began.

"**2!**"

"Agreed. Ganondorf will have to deal with me instead of some princess in distress." Ike replied, smirking slightly.

"Shut up." She shot back at him in good nature.

"**1! GO!**"

Suddenly, time froze and light began to envelop the couple. It wasn't Master Hand's magic, it was a different color. It was the shades of blue, violet, pink and other unnatural colors.

"Ike, what's happening!?" Zelda asked, her voice quivering with fear. Ike struggled to move, but he managed to reach the princess and grab her arm and mover her. Ganondorf suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming in pain.

With little resistance, Ike flung Zelda out of the light, and not a moment too soon. The glowing colors and energy completely enveloped Ike. He grimaced at the pain, and flew from his feet into a rift, also the same unnatural colors. His vision slowly began to fade, but he felt content that he managed to save Zelda from sharing a similar fate.

* * *

The battle was intense and exhausting. Alexander had long since holstered his bolt pistol away, rather using his combat knife and Deliverance to bring death to his enemies. Pork Chop was in an ample sniping position and was picking off enemy leaders and other snipers. The rest of the squads were dug in, firing off las rounds at anything that wasn't with them.

Alexander was covered in blood, mostly which was that of his enemies, but there were a few shallow cuts across his own frame. He didn't have time to think of his wounds anyway, he was focused on the person who gave him those wounds in the first place. His foe was a high-ranking officer of some sort from what he could tell from the decorations of his armor. He was wielding a saber like blade, and obviously knew how to use it. He swung from the left to the right, Alexander parrying the blows with his long sword and combat knife. Alexander hadn't gone on the offensive because he was too busy defending, analyzing his opponents combat style. He was looking for that one flaw in his opponent attack that would turn the battle in his favor.

The saber was a good weapon, could easily sever limbs and easily slice a man down the middle, but was only at its prime as a hacking weapon. Alexander finally saw his chance and jumped back right as his opponent brought his saber down over his head, causing him to stumble. Alexander charged forward, running his combat sword through the man, who howled in pain. Alexander let go of his blade and moved around to the back of his opponent, brining his combat knife down on his opponent's neck, cutting through the spinal cord. Blood gushed from the wound, showering Alexander with its crimson hue. He spun the falling corpse around, drawing his sword free, and severed the head from the shoulders of the traitor in one smooth motion.

The other rebels saw what happened to their leader and felled back. Alexander fired a few more shots off from his bolt pistol, and then did a quick movement from his hand to stop firing. The adrenaline of combat gone, Alexander sagged and plopped down on a chunk of rubble. He gasped for some air, and the other Guardsmen stopped firing and began changing out their power packs or barrels.

Pork Chop came down from his sniping position, and popped a squat next to Alexander. He produced a small silver flask, more than likely containing some form of strong alcoholic liquor. "Hell of a way to start the day." He said in a matter of fact tone. He unscrewed the top of his flask and downed most of its contents in a single gulp. He offered the flask to Alexander, but the commissar waved his hand.

Alexander nodded, "A good way to start a nice little war."

Pork Chop was about to say something, but stopped as if something caught his attention. He quickly screwed the top on his hip flask and pulled out his rifle, loaded a clip in and peered down the scope. Alexander produced a pair of monocular, and looked where Pork Chop was. While he only saw a few rebels, he could notice that they found something or someone of interest. "Take them out." Alexander told him.

"I thought that you would never ask." Pork Chop replied and three bangs of his rifle became audible and the rebel's heads exploded like over-ripe fruit. The Commissar rose to his feet and made tracks to where the rebels were, Pork Chop right on his heels. There were a few las shots coming from concealed positions, but were well out of the range to deal any lasting damage.

They reached a ruin fountain, strewn with bodies of Guardsmen and rebels alike. Alexander could see Pork Chops handiwork, with three headless bodies still squirting fountains of life's crimson essence. But that wasn't what caught his attention. He heard a groan come from one of the bodies, and when he got a look at the source, he cocked an eyebrow.

The man was dressed in unusual attire, the kind you would expect on a feudal world. He had bits and pieces of plate armor covering his limbs, and a great two-handed sword lying just beyond his grasp. His hair color was of a dark sky blue, tied back with a piece of ragged cloth. He was alive, but looked as if he had just gone to hell and back.

"Well, what the fuck do we have here?' Pork Chop plainly stated.


	3. Aquilas: Chapter 2

Ike's head felt as if he had spent several hours of hard drinking on an empty stomach and weaseling his way out of a bet with Solid Snake. His eyes saw only the bright red of a setting sun, and his hands were in something wet. His senses eventually came back to him and he took in his surroundings.

He saw bodies all around him, bleeding and he found himself in a pool of blood hat was submerging his shoulder blades. He tried to move but his limbs wouldn't respond. He couldn't remember much, a bright light, Zelda screaming, and him being thrown into a portal. Who could do such a thing? Merely thinking of it made every part of his body groan in an ecstasy of pain.

"Hey, look at this." He heard a new voice, followed by a swift kick in the ribs. He felt his breath be flushed out of his lungs. He reached for Ragnell but heard it being kicked away. He felt the heavy butt of a gun being brought down on his spine and head. Then came the ominous sound of charging an energy weapon, and a barrel staring down his sight.

The thoughts of his life being over ended by three gunshots and the sound of explosions. He looked up and saw his attacker missing his head. He felt cold sweat rolling down his face and his vision began to slowly fade from him. The last thing he heard was the sound of footsteps coming for him.

* * *

Alexander hefted the strange man over his back. He was surprisingly built, and almost caused him to fall over. "You sure that this is a good idea, Alex?' Pork Chop asked him, as they moved back to a temporary hold out, a shelled out chapel. The rest of the Guard were either keeping watch or grabbing some bag time.

"I don't see a reason not to. He was being attacked by these rebels, besides, you know the saying." Alexander replied.

Pork Chop rolled his eyes "Every human life is worth saving."

"There may be hope for you yet." Aquila said to the Ratling. Pork Chop looked as if he was about to tackle the commissar, but decided against the urge. They reached the chapel before the sun finally fell. Alexander laid the man down on a pew, dabbing his brow down. The man was sweating profoundly, although he had no sign of a fever.

He heard a chime on his Vox and pressed the take button. "Aquila three here."

"Aquila, this is Harkon. Camp has been set up and receiving casualties, total casualties is five percent of the entire company dead, twelve percent wounded. News from Captain Ajax of the second company, the port city of Crain has been taken, ETA about 1200 tomorrow."

Alex let out a sigh of relief, "That's good news, keep up the good work. The Emperor protects."

"Aye that he does." Harkon stated before cutting the line. Alex plopped down next to the unknown man, and now he had a greater chance to figure out who he was. He reached into his storm coat and pulled out a box of rolled Fire Weed, a native herb from Moor Prima that calmed a man's nerves in a much safer form then the Imperial Guard Issued Cigarettes, which only had a quarter tobacco content.

He placed the end of one between his teeth, and held his hands hear the edge of the roll. Almost immediately, a shower of sparks formed and a small orb of fire came from the center of his palm, about the size of a marble. The end of the roll ignited and he clamped his hands together, extinguishing the flame. He always wondered where he got that from, he had been examined by several Psykers and none said he couldn't be able to touch the warp. If it was not the abilities of a Psyker, then what was it? Was it the blessing of the Emperor, or was it something else, something harder to explain? The thought made him shutter slightly.

He took in a deep lungful of the rich smoke and noticed that the downed man finally began to move.

Ike opened his eyes, and found himself in the ruins of a building, a church from the looks of the benches around him. He felt the cold sweat gone from his face and, with great effort, tried to sit up. The pain instantly came back and he let out a small groan as he collapsed again on the hard bench. He felt a pair of hands stabilize him, and the rich smell of a tobacco like plant invaded his senses

"Take it easy, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore then you already have." A strange voice told him. Ike moved is attention to the direction of the voice. His gaze fell upon a young child, not even in his twenties, but well above adolescence. He wore a long dark coat, and had a long combat sword strapped to his side. Ragnell lay nearby him, the figure making sure he wouldn't do anything hasty. His words came out as a raspy groan, "What… when…where…who?"

The figure seemed to understand, and passed him a flask, open and filled with cool water. Ike grabbed it and downed all of the contents and, with the help of the figure this time, sat up. "I could ask the same questions, but for manners sake, let's start with introductions." The figure said, and then stuck out his hand. "I am Commissar Alexander Aquila, acting captain of the 38th Moor Overlanders 3rd Company."

Ike looked at Alexander's hand, and then firmly griped it. "Ike Greil."

Alexander nodded "What do you remember before you woke up? I don't know if this will help me, but I think it can help you piece together where you are."

Ike tough, "I don't remember much. I just remember the fight was about to start, when this energy wrapped all around me and Zelda. It was… unnatural in its color. I hadn't seen anything like it before. Managed to get her out, but I was flung… well, here."

Alexander nodded and stroked his chin. Either this man got a nice blow to his skull, and/or he was telling the truth. Honestly, he could believe either one. "Well, I don't know where you came from but you ended up on the world of Haven Minor, in Ultima Segmentum. A planet locked in constraint civil warfare against the Imperium of Man."

Ike pressed his forehead against the palm of his hand, _"A whole new planet, one locked in warfare. What happened to me?"_ He thought in his head, despair covering all of his features. Alexander looked upon him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I…I…" Ike's voice trailed off, becoming lost in thought.

"Barrage incoming!" one of the Guardsmen yelled, and sure enough, a wave of mortars came down on the temple. The stone walls exploded all around them, sending shrapnel in all directions. Ike ducked under the pew while the Commissar flipped it, yelling for all of the men to fall back. The ceiling began to whine in protest and was beginning to fall.

"Everyone, get your arses out if you value your lives!" Alexander yelled over the din and escorted the survivors out of the chapel. Ike picked up his sword and followed them out, just before the ceiling finally gave way, bringing down tons of rock and marble. Only Ike, Pork Chop, and Alexander made it out.

Alexander kicked a roundish piece of rubble, screaming in frustration. Pork Cop and Ike just sat down and thanked all that was holy that they survived. Alexander calmed himself down and buried his face in his hands. He was angry, both at himself and those rebels. Pork Chop stood and walked over to the Commissar. "The mortar fire came down from the northwest. They will harry us the rest of the rest of the way and the others unless we take them out."

Ike rose and placed a hand on Aquila's back. "You can avenge your men's deaths with them. You have my sword arm."

"You promise to kill for me, and we barley know each other? Why?" Aquila asked.

"You risked your life to save mine, it is the least I can do for you. I have seen more than enough of my shares of war."

The commissar chuckled slightly despite himself, "You any good with a pistol?" Ike shrugged.

"Not as good as I am with Ragnell here, but I can aim and shoot." Ike replied. The Commissar reached over to his side and pulled out his spare Las-pistol.

"This has about fifty charges in it, make every shot count." He slammed it into Ike's open palm, and drew his sword. "We need to be as quiet as we can, no noise, sword and knife only unless it is absolutely necessary. The other two nodded and moved out over the rubble, making good time surprisingly. Ike seemed to carry himself well, now that those chills were gone from him, he had to focus his mind on one thing; getting back home, no matter the cost.

They moved a few blocks before the smell in the air changed. It was smoke, industrial smoke. "I think we are in the Production Quarter. If I recall correctly, there should be munitions factory a few blocks to the left." Alexander whispered. Pork Chop looked around, and saw a small pipe, of what use to be a service tunnel.

"We can use the Metro service tunnel to reach the factory without the risk of running into patrols or snipers." He whispered back and they moved slowly over to the tunnel. Ike looked down; it was about a two story fall and the landing wasn't a mattress. The Commissar didn't seem to mind what it looked like, sat down and pushed himself off. He landed with a thud, but was still in one piece. Pork Chop jumped down into the Commissar's arms and Ike slowly lowered himself downwards.

It was dark, cold, and damp down in this tunnel. Alex turned his flashlight on, "Pork Chop, take point. I'll have the only light source, see any rebels drop them. Ike, cover the rear."

'Ha ha, a short joke." Pork chop stated sarcastically, but took his position anyway. They moved in and out of wrecked trains, piles of rubble, and puddles of water. There were no patrols down here as far as Alex could see.

The flashlight began to flicker out and died. "Throne of Terra, batteries died out." Alexander swore under his breath. "The exit to the factory should be just ahead anyway. Keep low, and keep quiet."

The darkness seemed to intensify as they moved forward, the smell of the air got worse as they continued. It became the smell of burning fuels mixed with metals, and was intensifying at the base of an exhaust pipe. They then heard the sound of boots clamping on the ground, causing the three to freeze up. Ike unsheathed his sword, the commissar drew his combat sword and Pork Chop pulled out a small single edged knife.

The sound of boots belonged to a three man Rebel patrol squad, armed with lever action snub rifles and flashlights taped under the barrel. They were wearing old Guard flak jackets, painted dusty grey to blend in with the rubble. Alexander gripped the hilt of his sword with renewed conviction, and charged at them from the shadows. Ike was close behind him wielding his claymore like weapon with only one hand.

The former guardsmen had been caught unaware and raised their rifles to fire, but it was too late. Alexander brought his sword down on one of their necks, severing the head from the torso. Ike boxed two in close and tossed his sword up in the air, brining one of the rebels up with it. The momentum of the blade caused it to be lodged in with the traitor; Ike jumped up, gripped the sword once more, and brought it down on the last one. Blood showered Ike in its crimson radiance, and more gushed upon him when he pulled the sword from the corpse.

"In all my years I haven't seen anyone fight with a sword like that. Who taught you?" Pork Chop asked as the three went towards the pipe and entered it. The smell of the fuels and smoke threatened to choke the three, but with their hands raised seemed to stop worst of it.

"I was taught by my father, and I picked up a few tips from Marth and Link. The rest I learned myself through experience." he replied, his voice slightly muffled. There was light at the end of the tunnel, but was more like an eerie unnatural glow then natural light. The heat was rising, and sweat began forming on the three soldiers faces.

There was grating over the end of the pipe, and the three looked through it. It was an awesome sight to behold, a blessing of the Omnissiah in the making. Rows and rows of guns were being rolled off by massive machines, tech priests crafting individual bolters. The three cracked the grate open and fell down to the ground in a very ungraceful manner. The robed men looked up from their work, a few of them reaching for their oddly shaped axes that had gear like teeth with a skull on both sides of the head.

"Audes Solum sacra occulere apta de Omnissiah Rebellis spumae?" One of the machine men demanded. Ike was taken aback by the appearance of the men. They looked machine, but could see parts of flesh exposed where the metal ended.

"Who are they and what did they just say?"

"They are Tech-priest, Thrivent followers of the Omnissiah, the Machine Spirit. Actually, the Omnissiah is the Machine Spirit made manifest as the Emperor, respectfully. I believe they just said you dare defile the sacred realm of the Omnissiah, or something along those lines. It's been a while since I had to speak High Gothic, and they have it heavily accented. It's difficult to fully comprehend what exactly they say." The Commissar spoke quickly.

The one with the axe stopped and slowly lowered it, "You seem to know quite a bit of our religion. You are clearly educated, so you cannot truly be from this city of ignorant morons."

Alexander faced the Tech-priest, "I am part of the liberation force, honorable Fabricator."

The machine man gave off a laugh, it sounded like a Leman Russ trying to start with watered down fuel. "You flatter me Commissar, the Machine God watches over you. I am simply known as Fabricator."

Pork Chop piped up, "Your mom gave you no first name?"

The Fabricator shook his head, "In service to the Omnissiah, names mean little. We stand in reverence to the Machine, aiding it and furthering its purpose within this realm."

The Commissar nodded respectfully, "You are on natural terms with the rebels?"

"Indeed, I think they should know better than to barge in this sacred realm. We are defended by forty Gun-servitors, twenty defense turrets, and twelve Tech-priests. I trust-" Fabricators voice was cut off by the sound of intense gunfire. "Report!" he yelled, at apparently no one.

"We have encountered unknown enemy combatants-SHSSCK-possible Xeno invasion-MARS AND TERRA! Get away from that you- SHCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH…" The voice on the vox said, eventually turning into a constant steam of static. The Fabricator drew his axe and backed into a battle stance, and pointed to Alexander.

"We require your assistance. Help us quell these Xeno invaders and forge Arcane will be with the Imperium once again."

Alexander spoke, his voice deep and calm, "If the Omnissiah deems the safety of this realm, so be it. In the name of the Emperor and the Omnissiah, where are they?"

"Follow me." The Fabricator ordered, gesturing for the other Tech-priests. Pork Chop and Ike followed Alexander, and the sounds of gunfire intensified as they moved closer to the source.

"You will need some heavier equipment if you hope to survive." One of the priests told them, and unlocked a door, which revealed an impressive armory. The walls were racked with guns and other weapons Pork Chop, Ike, and Alexander couldn't place a name on. There was a man in the armory, which appeared to be mostly human, save one or two augments to his face. "Apostle Erik is the keeper of the combat armory. Erik, this is Ike, Pork Chop and Commissar Alexander. Erik here will help you select your weapons. Be quick, the fate of the factory could very well depend on it." The Fabricator stated with great speed.

As he turned to leave, Ike spoke up in a surprised tone, "How do you know our names if we didn't tell you them?"

The Fabricator gave a small smile, "The Omnissiah knows a lot, young warrior."

The door shut behind him and Erik approached them, and quickly sized the three up. He had always had an ability to translate combat styles just by looking at the person. When his gaze fell upon Ike, he saw a man w ho could carry himself in battle, a slow but very heavy hitter. But at the same time, he could be quick on his feet and attack faster then the spinning teeth of a chainsword. He was thinking that a combi-bolter with a Melta gun would do the trick.

He looked at the Ratling, the obvious marksman of the group judging by the size of that scope on the rifle. He would need a decent melee weapon; probably a chain blade would suffice.

Then his gaze came upon the Commissar, and he was quite frankly stumped. He could fight with more ferocity then a Space Wolf, and as clam as an Assassin firing a shot. He stroked his chin and thought about it.

"Ike, step forward." His voice was cool and monotone and Ike did as he was told. "Receive your holy bolter." His hands drifted over to a weapons rack, and pulled off a very large gun. "This bolter is a combi-Melta; its name is Cyrenean Judgment. It has seen action with the Arbiters on this world, gifted to us by the Blood Ravens after we provided them recruits. It was blessed and crafted by the Master of the Forge Martellus of the Blood Ravens. It holds only ten bolts so it can be used by a mere mortal, and has only a single fire setting. Its machine spirit is strong. Treat it well and it will serve you with honor."

Ike's head turned on itself, "What are exactly a bolter and a Melta weapon?" Personally, he preferred to stick away from firearms when he had the chance, but he used them from time to time on the target range. But from the looks of combat he had seen thus far, range combat was a very popular choice.

Erik chuckled slightly as he collected magazines full of very large bullets and somewhat large cylinders. "Bolts are mass reactive shells, roughly .75 calibers. They prime after being fired, and once they hit their target, they explode, almost always guaranteeing a kill with each hit. This bolter was crafted to have a melta gun attached to it. Melta is intense heat and energy, capable of melting Astartes Power Armor. But they contain only one shot per canister. However, Martellus used a technique that focuses the heat of the blast, making it more precise and getting three shots per container."

"I am honored." Were the only words Ike could say. Erik nodded and gestured for Pork Chop to come forward. In his hands he placed a Chain Blade. "This Chain blade is unnamed; it was crafted by me only recently. Its Machine Spirit is strong. May it serve you well."

Pork Chop accepted the blade, but mentally grumbled something about being cheated. Finally, Alexander was motioned to come forward. . He walked over to a locked cabinet, and opened it. From it, he pulled out a large, glowing sword and a glowing gun. The blade was a bit larger than his standard commissar sword, but it was almost the same. It was duel-edged, with a fist guard and perfectly balanced

"This plasma gun and Power Sword we crafted on Mars. They carry no name, may you name them through your actions." The Commissar accepted it with a slight bow and tied it to his side.

Ike shook his head slightly, "_What the hell did I get myself into?"_ He thought to himself, and Alexander must have seen what he was thinking.

"I ask myself that question every day." He spoke, and then whirred up his plasma gun with a battle earned grin, "Prepare for war."

* * *

The Mansion had an unnatural silence surrounding it, a complete one-eighty from yesterday. The other brawls for the day had been canceled, and everyone just wandered around in complete shock. One moment Ike was there, in the flesh and blood. The next moment he was taken away by a strange energy, and nothing but air was in his place. The Master Hand detected a rift in the security measures; its source was unknown to even him or Lucario.

The one person who didn't wander around the Mansion, who stayed where she was when it all happened, was Zelda. She stayed on the stage, almost unmoved for five hours. Her dress was stained with tears, her tears. Her friends tried to comfort her, but were all ultimately in vain. She felt slightly responsible for his demise since he had entered the strange energy and took her place. What fate fell upon him could have… no… should have been hers.

She heard a pair of footsteps come up behind her, actually two pairs. Her gaze slowly turned and saw Link and, much to her surprise, Ganondorf. Each bore a somber look, but both wisely kept their mouths shut. They all stood there, not moving or speaking.

Ganondorf's facial expression went from somber to a flare of pain within the matter of a second. Zelda suddenly turned her attention to him, as he showed those same expressions when Ike was taken away. Before she could speak, the same unnatural glow appeared in front of them. Links hands drifted to the master sword, while she prepared Din's Fire.

A very large armored figure strode out of the rift. This creature was tall, very tall, easily towering over Ganondorf by two feet. Its helmet was cackling with the same strange energy, with an eight-pointed star riveted on his chest plate. "It would appear that my lesser have failed in their duty, but that matters little." His voice was not natural sounding, as if the magic around him was speaking. "You have proven to be quite elusive, young princess. At least I will know the job is done when it is carried out by my hand."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Links voice rang out, sword and shield rose to his fighting stance. The figure only chuckled; which in itself was as unnatural as the energy that surrounded the figure.

"A better question would be who you are? My name will mean little to you once I am finished." A quick wave of his hand and chains of energy flew all around them. Link and Zelda suddenly had the bands of energy wrap around their limbs, pain engulfing their entire bodies. Ganondorf whisked away the chains of strange energy with some of his own magic. The figure was surprised and fired a bolt of pure energy at the Warlock. Ganondorf blasted it aside with one of his own.

"Despite your light show, your powers are NOTHING compared to mine." Without further due, Ganandorf charged the armored figure, readying a Warlock punch. His fist collided with the armor, knocking a den in the crematic shoulder pad. The intruder countered with a fist of his own, its gauntlet glowing with the strange energy, connecting it to Ganondorf's chin. Even from the distance they were, the other two could hear the sound of a jaw breaking. Ganandorf was sent back flying. The wizard landed hard on his back, and got back up as soon as he landed. He placed his palm to his jaw and snapped it back into place, completely unfazed from the blow.

The figure sounded genuinely surprised, "It is an astounding feat that one mortal such as you can withstand an Astarte's strength, especially one of my standing with the dreaded Four."

All of the color in Ganondorf's face drained, his voice now horse, "You…I thought you and your kind were-" The figure let out a long laugh, almost overwhelming their senses.

"A myth, a suspicious tale told by mothers to frighten their children into being good? No." He dragged out the word, the unnaturalness in his voice becoming more evident. "We are more than just tales, where once we were the Angels of Death, now we are more powerful then the slaves of the withered Corpse on the Throne. The Four have given me power, and I will give you yet another show of it."

The figure raised both his fists and shot out a blast of that energy to engulf the trio, the battle cry of a new combatant sounded above the din. A blast of blue energy nullified the incoming barrage of unknown energy. Lucario landed between the warring parties, a new bolt of energy forming in his hands.

"It would appear that I am not the only psyker here." The figure purred, and sent out a new blast of energy, this time catching the group. He closed one of his gauntleted fists and a flash of bright light blasted all around.

Link opened his eyes and found himself sprawled out on the stage, he saw Lucario next him, and Ganondorf behind him. He looked around for Zelda; fortunately she lay right next to him. She appeared to be in a state of comatose, unmoving and unresponsive. He tried to reach her, but she disappeared into a flash of smoke. All what was left of her was little sprites of that residual energy.

His heart bubbled with rage; he walked over to Ganondorf, and pulled the warlock to his feet, the master sword a mere inch from his neck. "WHO WAS THAT!? TELL ME DAMN IT OR I'LL RUN YOU THROUGH!"

"Link, control yourself!" The voice of the psyker Pokémon came from behind him. Link sheathed his sword, but still had a dead man's grip on the Warlocks clothes.

"Fallen Angels, those who serve the Dreaded Four… blood, knowledge, lust and sickness." Ganandorfs eyes were full of fear as he spoke, causing even Link to shutter. "Traitors… nine Legions of great men, nine who fell prey to the corrupting power."

Ganondorf breathed three words, "Chaos Aduptus Astartes."

* * *

**Hey everyone, I know that my postings have been a bit unpredictable so I'll try to get my new chapters out in a fair time.**

**As always, review and comment. If you have an idea for an OC, please tell me. I am ALWAYS open for new ideas.**

**Thanks,**

**Flame Falcon**


	4. Aquilas: Chapter 3

The battle for the Forge went on through the night. The three were an awesome sight to behold on the battlefield, even shocking the Tech-priests. The unknown Xeno assailants were fighting for their lives against the carnage unleashed by the resistance. Alexander had studied their combat style and statue. He assumed they were Xeno were Eldar, but as soon as one was stuck down, they teleport out, not leaving a body behind. They could only wonder what their enemies actually were.

Ike felt alive, Ragnell in his hand, Judgment slung over his side, he only felt this way when he led his Mercenaries into battle. While he still wished for his Mercenaries, Alexander and Pork Chop proved more than worthy of his respect. Pork Chop provided more than accurate cover fire, working the bolt on his rifle as if it was second nature. More than once had Pork Chop provided the accurate shot that saved their lives. Ike noticed as Alexander wields the Power Sword as an extension to his own body. It was quite clear he had been trained to use a sword at a very young age.

While he used Ragnell most often, he had used Cyrenean Judgment, and was amazed at the sheer raw power. It had a nasty kick to it, but it reduced his enemies to nothing but bloody ribbons. Ike brought Ragnell to his side, and then followed in a counter attack against his opponent. Blood showered Ike in its grand crimson radiance, but he had little time to rest, as a new challenger came next to him. A dagger slashed at his side, cutting through his armor, and puncturing his skin, drawing blood. The attacker was too close for Ragnell to be used properly, so Ike wrapped one of his arms around his attacker's neck, with the other on the attackers head. With one fluent movement, he jerked his arms opposite directions. A sickening crack became audible, and the attacker became still. Then it became nothing but air as it disappeared from his grasp.

Ike ran over to Alexander, who was under attack from two of these strange beings. The plasma gun had to be given back to the Tech-priests, as the proper rites had not been done. It was fortunate that this was done; it could very well have exploded in Alexander's hands. The figures were practically dancing around him, and it would only be a matter of time before they wore him down.

Ike slammed Ragnell down into the ground and swung Judgment around, bringing it up to his shoulder. He aimed down the sights, lining up the shot. He sighted one of them, calmed himself before taking the shot. He pulled the trigger, the bolt exploding from the barrel. About a second later the primer in the bolt activated, sending a second shockwave, and a red tail blossomed from the bolt. It flew to its target, hitting the figure square in the chest. It became nothing more than a ragged corpse when the bolt exploded with in its target. Alexander turned to see Ike, who in turn threw his combat knife at him.

The knife flew by Ike's head, by only an inch though. He heard the sound of metal digging into flesh behind him. He spun and saw a Xeno with a knife sticking in its shoulder. Ike pulled Ragnell free from the ground and brought it up for a thrust. The Xeno brought its swords up and parried the attack. Ike grunted and bashed his fist across its jaw, hearing bones brake in both his hand and the jaw. He gritted his teeth in pain, but continued through with the attack, bringing up one of his feet, connecting it with the thing's face. He finished his attack with cleave from over his head parting the Xeno's chest from right to left. The waves of the attackers began to thin, and with that Ike hoped that the battle would be over before long.

* * *

"Each foe slain is an offering on to His alter!" Alexander boomed, slamming his fist into the nearest assailant, following by a quick chop with his swords, severing its head. "The Emperor guides my blade, who guides yours?" The figure disappeared in a flash, and Alexander readied his blades for the next foe.

A cloaked enemy came and attacked Alexander, with two curved blades. Alexander parried, and then the figure blasted him with psyker ability. Alexander was hurled back, but landed on his feet. He felt a few of his ribs brake under the concussion from the blast, but showed no pain on his face."Where is your precious Emperor now, human?"

Alexander charged, screaming. The figure stepped to the side, but Alexander saw it coming. Alexander twisted his body and brought the blades sweeping across. The attacker was sliced in half. "THE EMPEROR IS WITH ME, AND I SHALL NOT FEAR!" Alexander screamed above the din.

Blood poured from his wounds, but Alexander refused to yield. He brought his power sword down, gutting yet another of the Xenos. "Each swing of my blades is an exaltation of His power!" His brow was drenched in sweat; his arms aching in pain, Alexander blocked another sword brought down by the Xeno. They began to speak a strange language, and before Pork Chop could run his bolt, they all disappeared into thin air.

"Praise the Omnissiah!" The Tech-priests shouted, their arms rose in jubilation.

"Thank the Emperor indeed." Alexander breathed. With the rush of combat leaving his system, Alexander slumped down, his body exhausted. Ike followed in suit. While they won, their victories had not come without a cost. Ike himself had been run through about three times, fortunately avoiding him main organs. Pork Chop had been burned by blasts of flame magic. Alexander probably bore the worst of the injuries, at least five deep gashes upon his frame, and several ribs were broken.

Alexander spat some blood out, revealing red stained teeth. He then raised his hand to his vox. "Harkon, come in, this is Aquila."

There was some delay, then Harkon's voice came, it was quick and rushed. Something wasn't right. "Aquila, praise Terra you answered. Rebel resistance is increasing sevenfold across the city; many of the squads are being forced back. The Second Company is encountering resistance coming this way. They won't be able to come until they deal with the threats. I have sent out a call for aid, and I can only hope that someone acts on the call. Orders?"

Alexander placed his chin in his hand. He was right, there was little in this city that was worth fighting over, and he wasn't about to throw away lives just to prove it. "Order a fall back of all squads to the base. We'll make our stand there." He then cut the vox.

He looked over to Fabricator, "You have a ship that can fly?"

* * *

Harkon breathed in the air, it was different from the highlands of Moor, but it was somewhat clean. He thanked the Emperor that he was able to find a base outside the city, the air would have harmed his patients as well as his own health. He looked at the city, the city where it would possibly be his grave. His Standard Issue Guardsman Uniform was stained in his fellow soldier's blood, but his hands were drenched in it. The deluge of casualties, both civilian and Guard, were far from what he expected. The way intelligence looked, it was only one large cell of malcontent, but the figures he and his other medics had to deal with was staggering.

H had operated on everything that had come through the doors of his makeshift hospital. He had saved the lives from the infant to the elderly, operated on everything from a slug in the arm to third degree burns. It was always the first day of the Campaign that was the most unsettling, the one that takes the most time to get readjusted to.

He sat on a piece of rubble, overlooking the city. He ran his hands over his stained uniform, trying to get as much blood off as he could. He always spent some time wondering why he signed up to the Guard. He wondered what would have happened if he had stayed in Moor, working as a surgeon, fixing broken bones from accidents and falls then placing kids organs back into their chest from autoguns emplacements.

He shook his head, and then reached for a cup of recaf, finding his familiar mug. He heard a pair of footsteps from behind him. Far too heavy to be a human, the grunting also gave the identity away. Morn, the company's smartest, if there was such a term, Ogryn plopped down next to him. "Hello, boss."

"Hello as well, Morn. Been one long night." Harkon replied, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Where is Little Alex?" The Ogryn asked, laying his Ripper Gun across his lap.

"Alex is out in the middle of the city, Morn. He led a charge; I only managed talked to him a few minutes ago. He's coming back."

Morn found the response reasonable, and grunted. Harkon smiled slightly to himself. The Ogryn was one of the few stand alone soldiers in the Moor Overlanders. There were other Ogryn in the regiment, but for the most part they were assigned to be shock and awe troops with the infantry.

There was the sound of revving engines in the air. Harkon and Morn looked up, seeing a large transport in the distance dodging anti-aircraft fire. It was hard to tell who or where it belonged to, but it clearly wasn't one of the rebels. It was making a bee line to them, which made Harkon rise to his feet. He activated his vox, "Unidentified vessel, state your intentions or you will be fired upon." He waited a second, then the vox activated, he could hear the inside of the vehicle. There were many different voices, containing the words of prayers, curses, and warnings. A voice came in clear on the other side, a familiar voice.

"Harkon, this is Aquila. I'm on the _Will of the Omnissiah_. I have several wounded, including myself, on board. I have quite a few dozen boxes of weapons and ammunition. Get the surgery room prepped." Alexander spoke over the vox chatter, before cutting the link. Harkon turned and began making a mad dash to the landing pad.

As the ship was coming in for a landing, Harkon could see it much clearly. Its paint coating was rust red, almost a dead giveaway that it belonged to the Aduptus Mechanicus. As if to dive that fact further, there was the symbol of the half bone, half metal skull. The landing doors opened. Alexander was at the front, flanked by Pork Chop and someone who Harkon was unfamiliar with. He had a head of blue hair, natural colored, not dyed. He also carried a bolter, a rarity in itself, as well as a great sword that reminded him of the claymores from his home land.

Alexander descended from the ramp, one of his hands clutching a deep and bleeding wound. His white teeth were covered in crimson red; his storm coat was sliced, to an extent hanging by a thread, in several places. He had a large power sword strapped to his back, which was dripping in blood as well. He only managed to reach the end of the platform before his legs seemed to give away. Alexander toppled over, Harkon immediately swooping down after him.

"What happened, where are the rest of your squads?" Harkon asked, already fearing the worst.

"Dead, they died in a mortar barrage. We were going to take out the mortar emplacements, but we got tied up in defending a forge from several dozen Xeno attackers." Alexander paused, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Enough talk, you and your men need medical attention. JANICE AND CONNOR! Give me a hand over here." He yelled at two more medics. They came over and helped carried Pork Chop and the other one over to the field hospital. It was a bombed out building, an Administration building from the layout of it. The roof was almost completely blown off, and rubble laid everywhere. They were carried through the door frame, and Alexander was laid down on a hardwood table.

Harkon rubbed his hands off with some alcohol. "What is the damage report?" He began to remove Alexander's storm coat and body armor. He handed the storm coat off to one of the loyalist civilians to sew back together, and he placed the body armor on another table along with his weapons.

"A few broken ribs I think, and quite a few slashes and gashes. I don't think they hit anything important." Alexander grunted then coughed up some more blood. Harkon attached an IV full of O blood to one of Alexander's veins, and gave him a shot of strong painkillers.

"Just relax and prey to the Emperor for survival." Harkon said as he fetched his tools.

He started by looking Alexander over. There were indeed several puncture wounds, and they were all pretty deep. But thankfully the blows missed any internal organs. They did however manage to cut some primary vessels, which would take some fine needle work to fix. Harkon pulled out one of his scalpels and began to open Alexander's chest, peeling the skin and muscle away. Alexander groaned in pain underneath, before eventually passing out. Harkon breathed a sigh of relief, as he would not have to experience the pain of surgery after the shot of chemicals wore off.

He applied a bone past to his broken ribs, which were five in number. The putty-like paste quickly fused to the bone, and formed a solid lock that would rival tempered steel. He whispered the Rites of Healing, calming his nerves as he asked the Emperor to help his friend survive. He then parted the ribs, using a rib spreader to get to the veins. He quickly saw that one of the main veins leading to the aorta next to the heart had been cut open. He attached two clamps on both veins, slowing the blood loss. He rubbed his hands over the veins, pondering the next course of action. He picked his thread and began to sew the vein back together.

It was a delicate process, one wrong stitch and he could seal off the entire vein. But fortunately, when he was using such fine thread that it would be near impossible to foul up unless it was intentionally. He started at the bottom of the vein, slowly working around it, clockwise. After the vein was reattached, he removed both of the clamps and waited a bit to see if the blood was going through properly. After seeing that it was working properly, he tired off the thread and removed the needle.

Harkon smiled slightly, his work almost finished. After checking to make sure there were no more veins that needed to be repaired, he closed the ribs back over the lungs. The then pulled the muscle, fat and skin back over the ribs. Harkon applied a quick sealant to the skin, which formed a new, thin layer over the open wounds.

The sealant went to work almost immediately, clotting and scaring within seconds. Had Harkon possessed more of this medical wonder, he could save lives at a much faster rate. But he realized he had to save it for the cases that really need it, and reached for his needle and thread. He finished off by attaching a new blood pack and sewing off the final gashes in Alexander's flesh. He cleaned off his hands with some warm water, and stepped outside.

* * *

Alexander rose from the table, his chest feeling as if it there was a large weight on it. He pressed his right hand to his temple, massaging it while his other hand looked at his chronometer. He had been under for roughly an hour and a half, and it would appear that Harkon's hands made fine quick work.

He found his weapons lying on another table, his swords cleaned off of all of the blood, and the magazines for his bolt pistol refreshed. He reattached the weapons to his self, and looked for his storm coat. He found his body armor and undershirt, but his storm coat was nowhere to be seen. He picked up his hat and placed it back on his head, then walked outside.

He was greeted with the smell of burning promethium, a sure sign that there had been some combat in the past hour and half. The sounds of heavy weapons squads loading in new boxes of ammo for the heavy bolters echoed in the air. There was a disturbing calm that blanket the camp. "_It's always quiet before the maelstrom._" He mused to himself, remembering what his Captain taught him. He reached for his canteen, which felt unusually light in his hands, and then remembered it was empty. Chuckling at his forgetfulness, he walked over to a large barrel of water, where he submerged it until it was full

He saw Harkon directing troops; Morn chatting up a storm with some of the other Ogryn, even Pork Chop was better and testing out his chain blade. Ike looked a bit worse for wear; he had a layer of wool bandaged around torso, blood visible from the cloth. Alexander his power sword for balance, and headed over to him. Ike looked at him, and walked out to meet him.

"You look like hell, kid." He said to Alex, wincing in pain a bit.

Alexander chuckled, "Could say the same for you. I see Harkon's skill with the needle and knife worked well on you." Ike nodded, and Harkon noticed the two and made a dash to them.

"Commissar, your presence is needed immediately." His breath was hurried and nervous. Alexander nodded and fallowed Harkon, Ike and Pork Chop close behind him. Harkon led him a fortified bunker, the communication post from the looks of it. Two guards opened the blast like doors and the four moved in.

The communication bunker housed a few, but reliable video vox machines, as well as an astropath, Tam. Harkon gestured to the blind psyker, "Marcus received a message from Captain Ajax from the Second Company. Its contents were…disturbing."

As if he received a mental nod, Tam began to relay the message, his voice dropped to Ajax's baritone voice. "Commissar Alexander, this is Captain Ajax of the Second Company. We have encountered a massive rebel offensive heading your direction. They have deployed a division to stand against us, but the majority of the retaliation force is heading your way. You are on your own, we are making to you at full speed, but it will be a long time before we can actually reach your positions. I have received word from the Navy of possible Space Marines in the area, but that seems highly unlikely. Hold out for as long as you can, remember; the Emperor is with you. Ajax out."

Tam finished the message and collapsed to the ground, drenched in a cold sweat. Alexander slumped down in a chair, assessing the situation. Pork Chop lost his entire carefree attitude that he held three seconds ago, Harkon reached for a hipflask, and Ike leaned his head against the nearby wall.

Alexander snapped out of his daze and activated a computer, which displayed all of the troops in the compound. "Harkon, what's the status on the surgical supplies?" He asked as everyone gathered around the computer.

"I have enough medical supplies to last us until the Emperor comes, but what I do lack in is experienced hands. We have only twelve medics, two of them carry a crimson skull. I'm the only skilled surgeon attached to the Company." He pressed a few keys and the image changed, displaying a large blocks of red. "We have an estimated twenty thousand foot soldier coming our way, not including armor or aircraft."

"Boss, what's the plan?" Pork Chop spoke up. Alexander looked down on the screen; the outcomes he came up with didn't look good. No matter how many times he ran the scenario through his head, there were only two options; fight or run. Both were crazy, illogical, and insane.

"_Pilate, if there was ever a time I was in need of your council, now is that time._" Alex whispered. He took in a deep breath and spoke.

"We have roughly twenty-five squads, of that three heavy weapon teams, a Ratling sniper squad, and eight Ogryn. We need to have fortifications at the major points of this base, issue an order and have them build some cover with the rubble. When the attack comes, I will order the men to fight back, by whatever means necessary. The defenders of Moor die fighting, and if that is what the rebels want, I have every intention to make sure they get their wish." He turned and repeated it into the vox caster, and the sounds of boots moving became audible. They walked out from the bunker, and saw that most of the squads have already gotten to work.

"Pork Chop?" Alexander spoke up; the Ratling came in to view.

"Yes?"

"Gather your fellow snipers and get into positions. I need you to give us Intel on how far they are away and how many they are."

Pork Chop rubbed his hands together, cackling slightly. "What's the score, Commissar?"

"Heavy weapons, officers, and other snipers." Alexander replied.

"Will do." Pork chop replied and headed over to the rest of his squad. Ike turned to face the commissar, his face spoke of a long talk. Alexander saw that look and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, spit it out. What is it?"

Ike scoffed, "How could you tell?"

"Ike, I don't need to be a psyker to tell that you want me to answer for something. I won't know what exactly you need to be explained unless you tell me."

"Explain." His demand was simple, and Alexander felt his guts knot up. After all what Ike had done for him, he was in debt for some answers. "What caused this problem, who are we fighting, and most importantly, who are YOU?"

Alexander pulled out one of his rolls of Fire Weed, and after barrowing a lighter from Harkon, took in a deep lung full of the deep sensual smoke, and exhaled it in nervous puffs. "Ok, where do you want me to start?"

* * *

"Just explain who they are." Links voice was cold, his gaze was that as well. The Smashers assembled in the main hall. The Master Hand called a meeting to examine these happenings. Every Smasher, from Ness to Snake sat in the hall. Ganondorf was standing; a look of concern lined his face. He knew very little of what they encountered, but he could fully comprehend their power.

"There is very little of what is recorded of them. They are very obscure tale, a myth within a myth if you will. To explain who they were, it would be best to explain their history as a whole." He stated slowly, being careful of what words to use. "From what I could gather, the tale starts with something like this."

"Long ago, there was a planet named Terra. Its race was blessed with ten thousand years of enlightenment, advancement, and power. They left their cradle of life, and settled on new planets far beyond their home." The Warlock could not help but smile a little when he was telling this tale. He learned it a long time ago, one of the first myths he had read to be precise. "They encountered strange races, and both were willing to learn from each other. They soon began to forget where they had come from and began to mingle with the Xenos."

"I take it this fairy tale is going to take a turn for the worst." Snake spoke up, earning him a smack over the head by Samus.

If the king of evil showed any annoyance to being interrupted, he didn't show it. "That proved to be their downfall. The xenos turned on them when humanity was at its weakest. Like a fox being turned on by wolves, they brought the race to its knees. The proud descendents of Terra were enslaved, tortured, and sacrificed. That wasn't the worst of it. The four Gods of Chaos: Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, and Slaanesh took interest in the human race. The rifts that were opened from the Warp were so intense that billions died in the first second from the pure physic backlash. They were the lucky ones, those that were nearby the rifts ad were still alive were torn apart by daemons, with their souls thrown into the Warp."

A hushed silence fell over the room, some whispered amongst themselves as if this could possibly be true. The Warlock continued, "For five thousand years, Terra and her daughters suffered. They would have died from their enemies… if not for the Emperor."

* * *

"The Emperor, the Father of Mankind. He rose from the ashes of Terra and united the techno-barbarian clans under his authority. From them; he created twenty legions of Aduptus Astarte, the Space Marines. To lead each legion, he forged a son, the Primarchs. Before the Emperor could take his plan, the Gods of Chaos struck once more. They scattered the Primarchs across the galaxy in a desperate attempt to stop humanity from gaining its rightful place among the stars. In this, they hoped to stop the coming of the age of the Imperium." Alexander spoke with such spirit, Ike could almost see it. The entire regiment worked and listened in to the retelling of history.

Alexander knew more than most on the history of the Imperium, especially on the Primarchs. He was blessed with a philosophical debate with Chaplain Nathaniel of the Sons of the Blade. The Space Marines sent a Company to aid them in driving off an Ork incursion of planet Omega Terra. During a lull, the two debated on several things, ranging from the bureaucracy to the Astarte's history. The two found common ground almost instantly, and continued their debate into the next wave of enemy attackers. The history of the Imperium had been one of the most talked about for them."The Emperor would not be denied by the foul deities. He took the mantle of leading the twenty Legions himself, and with the massive armada granted to him by the Tech-priests of Mars, embarked to the stars. The Great Crusade, the golden age of Humanity, we re-conquered planet after planet, system after system. For each human that suffered under the abuser, we made them pay back ten thousand fold. Eventually, the Primarchs were found along the way. The Emperor was overjoyed, and gave each of his sons a Legion to continue conquest. It was a great age; nothing was standing in our way from our rightful place as rulers of the galaxy. It was all perfect; the Emperor and his Sons ushered us into a new age. But it was not to be… the Horus Heresy. "

Ike noticed that Alexander's voice trailed off, as if he reached a dark point in the story. Alexander's head dipped only a degree, as if trying to draw upon a reservoir of strength to continue his tale. It lasted for only a fraction of a second, before his head flew back up. "It all began with Horus, leader of the Luna Wolves, the first found Primarch and favored son of the Emperor. He was swayed to the sides of Chaos. He spat on his oaths of loyalty and honor and pledged his soul to the forces of Chaos. Tens of thousands of super-humans tossed aside their virtue and nobility all for the promise of power. Half of the Space Marine Legions turned against the Emperor. Those still loyal to the Emperor fought back, but were forced back. Planet by planet we were forced back, until the traitors reached Holy Terra, our sacred and blessed cradle of life. Each side knew that this would be where the fate of humanity hung in the balance."

"The traitors landed, with numbers far beyond counting. They descended upon the population, desecrating life and the very ground they walked on. We made them pay a heavy price for each life they took, for each step, we made them pay the toll for despoiling its sacred soil. They reached the Imperial Palace, the last bastion of defiance. The three loyal Legions stood alongside the human soldiers as equals, they fought as heroes reborn. But it did little to stem the tide. For each heretic killed, for each mutant placed to the sword, for each traitor Marine blasted apart by bolts, for each daemon banished back to the hell warp, more came. The inevitable happened; the walls of the Imperial Palace finally broke. The traitors poured through, despoiling the pure beauty of the Palace. Where once grand gardens stood were a lake of the blood with traitors and loyalists in. Where once marvelous statues stood, there was only rubble as they were destroyed by the crossfire. Humanity was now at its darkest hour."

Alexander's voice billowed with a hurricane of pure, raw, and unbridled rage Ike had only seen on the battlefield. Ike knew what betrayal was, he had experienced it first hand on more than just one occasion. However, this was something new for him. Had this been told to him by anyone else, he would have disregarded it as a tall tale. But this soldier, this world around him had proven him wrong. This…child, which was the best way to describe him, had fought for hours on end against swarms of unknown forces, never once losing faith in his Emperor. His belief and skills on the battlefield had placed a lasting impression on him.

"Horus, the blasphemer, stood on his battle-barge, _Vengeful Spirit_. He watched the battle from orbit, and in one last moment of regret, he lowered his shields down. The Emperor rose to the challenge, and with two of his Sons, a detachment of his body guards and one soldier teleported to the ship. The powers of Chaos separated them, and they fought their way alone to the grand hall, where Horus would surely be. Sanguineous, Primarch of the Blood Angels and beloved by all, was the first to reach his former brother. Horus tried to tempt the angel to the fold of Chaos. The two had been the closest among the sons of the Emperor, fellow gods among men. Sanguineous refused and charged his former brother. The battle was decided before it even started. Horus was at the peak of his power, and the Angel of Baal was already wounded from his defense on Terra. Horus butchered his brother with ease, scant seconds before the Emperor came in. He saw his angelic son laying dead on the ground, his once-favored child standing over the corpse. When he saw this, the Emperor wept. He begged Horus to step back from Chaos, but was met with only laughter. Horus called his father a fool and that if he bowed before him, he would spare him. But the Emperor, who was ages older than his wayward son, knew that no one could be a true master of Chaos, only a glorified pawn. He said that a man couldn't control Chaos, just as a boat couldn't control the storm that would surely sink it. Horus lashed out against the Emperor, who calmly with a heavy heart drew his sword."

* * *

"It was a battle of legends. Chaotic warp energies cackled from Horus' Lightning Claws, and orange flame engulfed the Emperor's sword. The two fought back, each blow being parried one after another. The Emperor would have won. Should have won, but He stayed his hand. Horus was his favored creation, how could He strike down that which he loved so much? Horus had no such thoughts; he ruthlessly struck at his father. Blow after blow, Horus never yield any blows. Bloodied and disabled, the Emperor was raised above Horus and brought down on his knee." Ganondorf continued telling the story with such vigor, that everyone in the Mansion was shell-shocked still. Even the two Hands remained quiet, and the little brawlers were on the verge of tears. Pausing for breath, the Warlock continued.

* * *

"At that moment, the lone soldier, who had fought his way through the hellish ship, reached the Emperor. He saw his master's broken body beneath the Great Heretic, who taunted the Guardsman. With little thought for his own safety, the soldier charged at Horus. With no effort, Horus flayed him alive with nothing but a passing glance. This act of brutality didn't go unnoticed by the Emperor. In that act, where a human life could be taken away without a second thought, he saw what humanity was to be left at the mercy of. Gathering all of his psychic energy, he fired a bolt of pure warp energy at Horus, which fell the Traitor. When sanity began to return to him, Horus looked his father in the eye, shed a single tear, and begged the Emperor for forgiveness. Knowing that his son was there, the Emperor fired one last blast of energy at his son, shattering his soul forever, lest Chaos take him." Alexander sighed as the last f his breath came out of his lungs. He had heaved up the last sandbag onto a foxhole, where a heavy weapons team set up their heavy bolter. Ike slammed a fresh clip into Judgment, his attention still drawn to the story given by the Commissar.

Alex walked over of a rack of powerful Las-guns, and slung one over his shoulder. "Though the Emperor may have slain his misguided son, and the Chaos forces fled, it was far from over. The Emperor was forced unto the Golden Throne, which would keep him alive. The traitor Legions scattered, and the Imperium of Man formed. A bureaucracy led by unworthy officials who lead worthy citizens. From my lips you will only hear praise to the Emperor, not to the Imperium. Humanity now fights only to survive the dark cosmos, with the Emperor at our side, we stand as a bastion against the gathering darkness."

"We are the Imperial Guard, where we are the first, last, and often only line of defense. Not many see their second campaign, fewer see their home planet again, but we give our tomorrow for humanity's today. I hold the rank of Commissar, a political officer of sorts. While I fight for the Imperium of Man, I have pledged my everlasting service in the name of the Emperor." His voice became deep and somber, and then looked to the hills, where the enemy was coming from. A buzz in his ear meant that Pork Chop had some news.

"They are about one and a half kilometers out. Better get ready." Alexander nodded and turned to Ike.

* * *

"Chaos Space Marines. They number in the tens of thousands, and are among the most fearful enemy you will ever face. Their armor and weapons is among the most powerful in the known history of warfare. With a powerful deity granting it unholy grace, they are a formidable opponent on the battle field. Those who have such psychic power are called sorcerers. They are few in number, but NEVER underestimate them." The Warlock bowed his head, signifying that he was finished.

The room suddenly began speaking in hushed tones, but Marth spoke up above the crowd. "How do we defeat them?"

Ganondorf shook his head, "They have at least ten thousand years under their belts of combat experience to draw upon, excluding their armor and weapons. Kill them the same way you would anything else, but a thousand time more."

"Is there any chance of finding them?" Popo asked, and this time Link spoke up.

"We must be able to; if not… we can only hope for their safety."

* * *

"Have I answered your question?"

Ike nodded slightly, "For the time being. But at least I know who I fight with now." Alexander walked over to Ike, and places a hand on his shoulder. He was about to say something, but a two bright flashes caught their attentions. For Ike, he saw three streaking stars come over the sky, descending nearby them. For Alexander, he saw a blast of pure warp energy form in the ground between them and the enemy. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but something slumped out. The two looked at each other, nodded to a silent oath between them, and moved out into the battlefield. Alexander ran the fastest, his power sword; aptly named _Retribution,_ was placed in a tight grip in his palm. Ike wasn't far behind him, followed by a squad of Guardsmen, who obviously were in the mood for a fight.

One of the falling stars landed about seventy meters to their let, and rippled the very air around them. The group paused, and looked at the star. It was made of metal, with a dark red paint covering its side. There was a symbol of a black mailed fist with a teardrop shaped with the color of blood in the middle. Alexander breathed a blessing of praise to the Emperor, and the other guardsmen did the same. Ike wondered who could it be and was answered almost immediately.

The drop pod flung its doors open, and out stepped five very tall beings. They were armored in powerful suits, caring heavy bolters in their grip. The booming voice gave away their identity before their names were said. "Commissar Alexander Aquila, this is Devastator Sergeant Hawthorn of the Blood of Dorn Chapter. We hear you were in need of reinforcements."

* * *

**Wow, that took a lot of my knowledge of the Warhammer 40k universe to write. I'm still open to OC ideas.**

**I want to say thanks to you guys for reading this. I especially want to make a special thank you to BipolarIke for being my reviewer thus far. I appreciate it. **

**Review, I would like to hear what you think of the story thus far. Thanks. **


	5. Aquilas: Chapter 4

Alexander immediately dropped to his knees, placing his hands over his chest in a strange symbol and the guardsmen did the same. The massive armored figure known as Hawthorne gestured them to rise, which they did. "We have a whole Company deploying all around the planet. We heard that this was where we were needed, and deployed with Tactical Squad Manson and Venerable Achilles."

Alexander looked as if all of his worries were gone. "Yes, my lord. I have ordered my men to fortify the field hospital; you will find roughly three hundred Guardsmen ready for war. I saw something appear a few hundred meters ahead, if it's any chaotic taint, it would be best to handle with it when it's still coming to realspace."

"Commissar, will you need us?" One of the Guardsmen asked, a corporal Kipper if he wasn't mistaken.

Alexander shook his head, "Ike, take the Guardsmen back to the base, I'll investigate what that was. It might be nothing, but I better check it out just to be sure." Ike gave a curt nod and motioned for the others to fallow.

Hawthorne nodded, "We'll make tacks to the hospital and dig in there. May the Emperor and Dorn be with you." Alexander made the sign on his chest again and dashed to where he saw the light. Ike took the squad of Guardsmen back with him, beginning to hear the sound of gunshots getting too close for comfort.

* * *

Alexander felt renewed energy surge to his veins as he dashed forward, bullet zipping past him in all directions. This horde had autoguns and a few lasguns in their possessions, but it did little to slow Alexander charge. His Aquila began to flare up, something it hadn't done before, but he had little time to investigate it. He saw a blasted out bunker where he saw the flash come from a few meters ahead. He lunged into the cover when he was close enough and entered the bunker, drawing his bolt pistol in his other hand. The top of the bunker was blown off, and was barren. However, Alexander knew that these bunkers. A modified Lion style bunker had a lower level that was used for storing munitions.

He moved quickly and crouched down, trying to make himself as small of a target as possible. He fired off his bolt pistol blindly in the direction of the horde, in an attempt to buy some time. He reached the bunker, and sure enough, he noticed the stairways leading down. Alexander leapt onto the stairs and made a dash down to the stairs.

It seemed to be deserted, and the hordes of rebels were getting closer. But through the light of his Aquila, or the gold piece more precisely, illuminated a figure trapped under some rubble. He slammed his bolt pistol back into its holster, and began to toss some of the rubble aside.

After ten seconds, he saw a female who, quite frankly, looked like beauty incarnate. He could tell that she was unconscious, but the faint detections of warp energies still lingered all around her. It wasn't chaotic from what he could tell but rather having teleported her through the warp. He didn't have time to contemplate it, and pulled her out from the rubble. She wasn't heavy by any means, and he laid her against a wall. He heard the sound of the rebel footsteps next to the door way, which caused him to sling the lasgun around and up to his shoulder.

The first rebel came through and before he could say a word, a bolt of las ate away his chest. Alexander placed a finger to his vox, "This is Aquila, and I have a P.O.I in the bunker. I'm in need of an extraction as soon as possible."

"Uhhh… roger that. The rebel army is right over you, so you'll have to wait it out until the first wave falls back. Either that or you could charge though the horde, which I _strongly_ advise against."

Alexander nodded his head and fired his lasgun again. "Affirmative, Harkon. May the Emperor be with you, in this life and the next."Killing the link, Alexander readied himself for the fight ahead.

* * *

Brother Sergeant Hawthorne enjoyed the sight of the battle field more than anything. The preparation before the fight, the whispered prayers to the Emperor, and the sound of a heavy bolter belt being locked in was music to his ears. His four battle brothers: Hale, Lyon, Lentos, and Mal, had taken up firing positions in sheltered areas. Hawthorne had told them to do this specifically so they could have some cover and have an active crossfire. Personally, Hawthorne chose to be out in the open, giving him a wide view of field of attack, and so that the foes of the Emperor would know who their executioner was to be to carry out their sentence.

The motley crew of rebels was getting closer by the passing moment, and some shots were landing close by, but too far away to be accurate. Those that did manage to hit his armor were reflected and made only a metallic ding. The Guardsmen had taken up their positions in the foxholes, either next to his brothers, or at their own field of choosing. They were well disciplined, and knew what they were facing. The Commissars second-in-command, Harkon, had told the men to use the stub guns and powerful autoguns that were gifted to them by the Tech-priests against the infantry, and save their las charges for armored targets. He did this because the rebels used the same ammunition, and would greatly aid them instead of wasting finite las shots.

"Brother Sergeant, they are within two hundred meters." Brother Hale spoke in his vox. Hawthorne pulled back the bolt, and aimed his heavy bolter down the battlefield.

"Blood of Dorn, make yourselves ready. Fire in bursts and in a crossfire attack pattern." He spoke into his vox, and activated the targeting computer in his helmet, specifically designed for a devastator. One hundred eighty-five meters and closing, his Heavy bolter had a maximum kill range of two hundred meters. He could fire from here, but he wanted them to get closer. He held his fire so that Lentos' plasma cannon and Mal's Missile launcher could get more accurate shots.

According to the _Codex_, a devastator squad should have four heavy weapons in place of the holy bolter. The Blood of Dorn disagreed with that and all the members had heavy weapons if you were in the devastators. Because of that fact, the company masters issued powerful melee weapons for defense in close quarters. This time, each devastator was given a chainsword for close quarters combat, but was also usually backed up with usually an assault or a tactical squad. In this case, it was the latter.

One hundred seventy meters, they were getting closer, bust still needed to be closer. A few transport vehicles veered in front of the troops and entered the accurate kill zone. The rebel's gunshots began to hit the rubble around him, it was time.

"FOR THE EMPEROR, FOR DORN, FIRE!" Hawthorne bellowed, and pulled the trigger on his heavy bolter. His arms were braced, and the familiar kick from his gun brought a feeling of satisfaction. He fired in long bursts, comprising of exactly twenty bolts per burst. The first line of rebels was reduced to bloody meat chunks. The Guardsmen began firing their guns, which were compromised of their specialties. But for the most part they were mostly given autoguns.

There was a loud crack that came from Mal's missile launcher, blasting an armored transport vehicle into a thousand pieces, and sending burning pieces of metal in all directions. Hawthorne fired off a final blast of bolt before his gun clicked empty, at his feet laid two hundred expended bolter shells. "Guardsman, provide me supporting fire." Hawthorne said, and twelve riflemen answered his call and blasted their rifles away.

Hawthorne crouched down and reached behind his back, grabbing hold of a new bolt belt. He disengaged the expended one and locked in the new one, murmuring rites of praise to appease the machine spirit in both the bolt and the bolter. After he locked it in, he made sure that there was enough coolant in the cooling system, so his gun wouldn't over heat. The whole process took five seconds, and then he hefted his heavy bolter up and took aim once more.

The Overlanders unleashed a barbaric howl, carrying its way down the line. Hawthorne couldn't help himself and join its choir.

* * *

Ike felt out of his element on the battlefield, not so much as being there but the style of combat. He was much used to open ground warfare, two armies charging at each other. The style the Overlanders fought was almost anything goes, as an under city pit fighter would fight. They fired a wide variety of weapons, ranging from lever-action rifles he had seen in black and white western movies he had watched on days that had nothing to be done, to the iconic lasgun.

He brought up Judgment, pulling back the bolt giving a satisfying click. He pulled the trigger, expending a bolt and blasting apart a rebel. He didn't have enough time to register the kill before he had to pull the trigger again.

He attacked in the same motion for the next eight rounds, expending bolt after bolt. He had become so lost in the battle that he had forgotten that his magazine was empty. He slid down into the foxhole, and ejected the spent magazine. He could hear the battlefield all around him, being overtaken by the sounds of the screams of the dying and the endless chatter of gunfire. He slammed a fresh clip into the bolter, the raked the bolt back.

When he rose he saw the lines had reached farther in, at the very least seventy meters away. Their gunfire was becoming more accurate, but thanks to the Devastators, those who could get an actuate shot off at them didn't have the time to do a second shot before they were reduced to a ragged corpse. Ike realized he only had three more magazines left for his bolter, and he knew the bolts were best against armored targets; he shouldn't waste them against light infantry.

He looked around and saw a spare autogun lying on a crate with an ammo box lying next to it. Ike moved Judgment to his back and picked up the gun, checking to make sure the magazine was full. The layout of the gun was familiar, and looked a lot like the M16 Solid Snake would use on the firing range. He slammed the clip home and fired in three round bursts.

Shortly afterwards the rebel lines were reaching them. Ike had did all he could as a marksman, now he would have to fight on his terms. He unsheathed his sword, and after bellowing a wordless scream, he charged the enemy lines. The defenders of Moor fallowed, and the two armies slammed together.

Now, it would be the blade that would decide the outcome of the battle.

* * *

Zelda's head thumped with pain. Her sight was blurred and her hearing was ringing all around her. It was dark, and somewhat dusty. She could make out a tall figure standing next to her, illuminated in a glowing light. Then she could hear the sound of energy being charged and fired.

After a moment her vision and senses came back to her. Questions flooded her mind, but she focused on the figure, defending her from what she could gather. He appeared to be of a young age, no more than eighteen. He wore a long black coat, and in his hands he hefted an energy rifle. On his chest, she could see several medals and accommodations, but also under that she could see well toned muscle. For a second she thought she saw Ike, but her hopes faded as quickly as they came.

The blasts from the gun stopped as the figure turned to notice her moving. She readied a fire spell in her hand, but the figure laid down the smoldering rifle at his feet. She kept the spell at the ready and tried to speak, but found her throat dry and scratchy. The only sound she made was choppy groan. The figure unhooked a canteen from his side and offered it to her. She didn't touch it at first, but she did after he took a swig first. It was simple water but it felt like the ultimate luxury as she considered her situation.

A shadow jumped out onto the person standing in front of her. The figure threw the shadow over him landing on its back. He drew a glowing blade from its sheath, pressed his foot down on the chest and drove the blade through the shadows throat, splattering blood all over the azure glowing blade. Zelda flinched at the sight, but held back a scream. The figure withdrew his sword from his enemy and wiped his sword clean on a spare piece of cloth.

"Hell of a way to start first impressions." The figure chuckled slightly to himself. Zelda couldn't control a small smile that flew across her face, but it faded soon after that.

"What he do to deserve that?" She spoke finally, gesturing to the corpse. The figure shook his head.

"He declared rebellion; his reasons for it are that of his and his alone. I was sent in the name of the Emperor to quell the rebellion. Not my personal choice of a war I would want to fight. This world is not worth the life of my brother in arms, but orders are orders." The figure held out his arm, which Zelda took. He pulled her up with ease, and she gave out a slight yelp.

"Commissar Alexander Aquila, acting captain of the 38th Moor Overlanders 3rd company, milady." He pressed his lips against her right hand. She smiled slightly; it was obvious that he had some tact and manners.

"Zelda."

Alexander raised an eyebrow, "Zelda." He let the word roll of his tongue, as if trying to get familiar with the name. "Not a very common name in the Imperium."

Before she could ask another question, a few more rebels came through the door. Alexander whipped out his sidearm and fired off three deafening bangs, reducing them to ragged meat. "We won't be able to hold out for much longer here, Zelda. You are a psyker, but I have to ask, have you any defensive spells?" Zelda smiled slightly and made a simple gestured her hand.

A slight blue glow enveloped Alexander and her, and was done at such an apt time as a las blast slammed into the left side of Zelda's head. Alexander charged the rebel and gutted him in an instant with his glowing blade. He turned to see Zelda knocked to the ground, but still very much alive and unhurt. He gave a slight smile as she stood up, and he held out another sword. Zelda pulled it free of its sheath and felt it. She was trained how to use a blade, but preferred to use her magic and the bow. This was a fine sword indeed and she could see several names written on the hilt and the blade of the sword. It was hand crafted, but was finely sharpened that was too precise for human hands.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Alexander moved some the corpses that were blocking the exit.

"My men have a medical base set up about seven hundred meters from here. We can make a dash back there, provided you can keep that shield up. In failing that, I am fairly certain I can 'commandeer' a rebel technical." He then took a good look at her, and realized she was wearing a red dress. Not too revealing in any way or that he didn't mind her wearing it, but offered little protection. He looked around and saw an old model of Guard flak armor lying in the corner. He picked it up, examined it quickly, and once seeing no problems with it, he tossed it to her.

"You might want to put that on." She gave him a glare; Alexander shook his head and turned his back to her keeping an eye trained on the door. She slipped the armor around her dress. It fit surprisingly well, and she noticed the adornments on the armor itself. There was a faded golden two headed eagle on the chest, and a faded white number on the shoulder pads. She was about ready to turn and leave before she heard Alexander speak. "Ditch the dress and actually put the armor on. If you wear that dress, it's going to be hell to pay to run in that. There is a small room where you can change."

"Were you looking at me?" She asked, rather annoyed.

"Honestly, no. I just know that it takes longer than a minute to place fatigues and flak armor on." He shot back, not turning around in one part of it.

She groaned and moved to the room. After about ten minutes, she had the armor on, and it felt pretty nice if she didn't say so herself. It was practical, and somewhat light as compared to most of the other armors she had worn over her years. She folded u p her dress and placed into in the pack built into the back of the armor. He also took off her slippers and tied the combat boots on. She thought that the faded green was a nice color and suited her just fine, and walked out of the room.

Alexander turned to get a good look at her, and nodded approvingly. In his spare hand he held a helmet which was the same color as the armor. He tossed the helmet to her, which she caught with ease. It fit snugly over her head, and she even didn't have to adjust her ears or hair to place it on.

"Wait for the sound, then cast the spell and run like the warp."Alexander said quickly, pulling a grenade from his belt and tossing it up the stairs. After the explosion only a few seconds later, Alexander gestured for Zelda to fallow him.

She bolted up the stairs after him, gunshots zipping all around the two, some occasionally hitting their mark, but thanks to her shield they bounced off harmlessly. Alexander blasted away with his bolt pistol in a continuous stride. Zelda was close behind him, murmuring her incantations of protection. He swung his sword in all directions around him, hitting and felling a rebel with each swing. His pace increased, trying to get to the safety of the first line of foxholes. It took all of Zelda's strength to keep up the pace. They ran past the rebels, who were somewhat awestruck to see such an act.

They got past the rebel's lines and were in the middle of no-man's land. A transport drove near them, and stopped right in front them. The doors opened and out came five rebels. They wore heavy armor, and had guns trained on them. Zelda's spell was beginning to wane, and Alexander could notice the glowing around his skin was fading, but his Aquila was still glowing. He pressed a finger in his ear and said some words that couldn't be heard clearly over the din of the battle. He then gripped his sword tight and charged the rebels, Zelda wasn't far behind him.

Before the gunners could fire, two had their arms explode. Zelda paid it no attention and blasted magic into the horde; buying Alexander the time to finish off the closer rebels.

She was fighting for her life now, not as a brawl in the Mansion or having a twisted dream, rather this was real life happening all around her. She could feel tiredness nipping at her, and her mind began to cloud as she slung spell after spell. A few rebels go closer to her and it only exhausted her more to swing the blade then it was to cast a spell. She felt Alexander's heavy hand fall on her shoulder as he pulled her to the transport. He slammed a button behind him, and the door closed behind him.

She felt her legs give away as soon as she set foot in, and she collapsed on the floor. She felt Alexander pull her up onto a nearby seat. Her vision slowly began to flicker in and out of consciousness, and couldn't feel herself being pulled out of the seat as Alexander got the transport to safety.

* * *

Alexander huffed Zelda's unconscious body out of the troop carrier and into the middle of the camp. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat and murmured inconsistent words over and over. Her temperature was fluctuating as was her heart rate was as well. Harkon saw him and ran over towards Alexander. "Fluctuating temperature and pulse, most likely warp travel sickness. Take care of her." Harkon nodded and hauled the body to the medical tent.

Alexander mopped his brow with his sleeve, and moved over to the front lines. The sounds of bolter fire and autoguns became louder as he approached it. He gave a quick two finger salute to a nearby abandoned clock tower, where Pork Chop was holding out, thanking him for those well placed sniper shots.

"We are your warriors and your servants to be!" The voice of a Space Marine blared. Alexander turned his attention and saw Sergeant Hawthorne leading the Guardsman in prayer on the battlefield. "We stand free from corruption and vain glory. You command and we obey. May You guide our bolts, our las beams, and our blades to your glory. We fear no evil, for you are with us, though we walk through the fire, we shall not be burned. DEATH TO YOUR FOES!"

Alexander walked over to the group of huddled Guardsmen and Hawthorne; he gave the battlefield a quick glance, and noticed that the rebels were pulling back. Regrouping for certain, not retreating, he knew that. Hawthorne finished the benediction, and the Guard began to head out to the battlefield to gather the ammunition that their guns would need. Hawthorne saw Alexander and moved over to him. "I saw your thrilling heroics on the battlefield, and while I must admit they are brave and becoming of a Commissar, I am forced to say it is crazy."

"It has always been my creed that a good Commissar leads by fear, but a better Commissar leads by example." Alexander simply replied to Hawthorne, who gave a slight laugh.

"That motto will send you the side of the Emperor before you know it." Then he turned his attention to the stricken battlefield. "You think they will be back?"

"More likely than not I suppose." Alexander replied, pulling out a stick of Fire weed and lit it with a match. "They know we are here, and they will be back with more armor next time. This was just their test wave, to analyze our defenses. What they will bring, I do not know."

"**WHAT EVER THEY BRING… IT CANNOT WITH STAND HOLY MIGHT AND BOLTER." **A massive voice boomed behind Alexander, causing him to almost jump almost a foot in the air. He spun around in the air and saw a massive metal walker. It stood at least twice as high as a Space Marine. It bore a six-barrel heavy bolter for one limb and a massive power fist for its other with an underhanded falchion.

"A dreadnought." Alexander breathed those words, barely more than a whisper. The battle sarcophagus gave out a deep laugh.

"**INDEED COMMISSAR. YOUR GUARDSMEN FIGHT WELL, BETTER THEN THE OTHERS I HAVE SEEN."** Achilles said, Alexander still wincing at the volume. "**THE REBELS WILL BE BACK… OF THAT I AM CERTAIN. THE NEXT WAVE WILL HAPPEN WITHIN THE NIGHT OR EARLY MORNING, I AM SURE OF IT. I WILL STAND WATCH WITH MANSON. YOUR GUARDSMEN HAVE EARNED SOME REST."**

Alexander made the Aquila on his chest, which Hawthorne immediately noticed his glowing Aquila necklace. "Commissar, may I see that?" He said gesturing to the Aquila. Alexander hesitantly took off the necklace and placed it in the open palm of the Space Marine.

Hawthorne's helmet computer looked at the Aquila. He could tell that it was made for an Astarte. The size of it attested to that. It was worn and had seen much use, as any good Aquila would be. But what threw him off was the small ornate pure gold triangle in between the two heads. He could see several small glowing runes, carved by hand with such fine skill. It produced an enchanted field around him, forming a holy glow around Hawthorne.

Hawthorne placed the Aquila back into Alexander's open hand. "That is a very special Aquila; I have only seen that sort of power come from blessed gear." He was about to say more when the sound of heavy bolter fire and a figure bringing a two handed sword down in mid air caught their attentions.

Alexander and Hawthorne moved quickly, Achilles' waddling behind him. Alexander slipped his Aquila over his neck once more, still glowing. The three reached where the sounds came from, and were met with a gruesome sight. Devastator Hale was clutching a bleeding stump where his right hand had been and Ike with his bandages slashed open his organs exposed to the air, screaming in pain. Looking down, what they saw was none other a Chaos Space Marine. Its armor bore the symbols of the Word Bearers, and its twisted head laid three feet away from the rest of the body. A cursed lightning claw was in one of its hands, covered liberally in blood.

Alexander rushed over to Ike's side, using his storm coat to cover the organs and stop the accursed bleeding. "Help me… help me…AHHHHH!" Ike screamed, and Alexander looked around. Sure enough he found a nearby first aid kit, in which he found some liquid pain killers. He took the whole needle and injected it into Ike's major vein on his neck. He began to stop screaming and passed out, thanks to both the pain and liquid.

Rage bubbled in Alexander's veins and it threatening to boil over. Alexander felt a tear of pain and rage slide down the side of his cheek. Chaos, he had hoped that the rebels would be above that. Apparently he had forgotten that hope was the first step down the road to disappointment. These rebels had made their worst mistake, and it would cost them dearly.

Some of the nearby Overlanders saw this and began to carry Ike to the hospital. Alexander began whispering a string of prayers to the Emperor, asking him to protect and defend Ike from deaths embrace. Ike was not ready to leave for the Eternal Crusade at the Emperor's side just yet.

* * *

Hawthorne moved to Hale, whose modified blood had already began to clot. "How did it happen?"

Hale shrugged, or tried the best he could as his armor hindered that movement. "We were cleaning out this section of the trenches. I let my guard down slightly, and lowered my heavy bolter. Then the traitor leapt out of nowhere, severing my hand before I could fire off a round. Then he," Hale said gesturing to Ike, "drew his claymore, tossed it up into the air, and brought it down. The traitor slashed him with his tainted lighting claw, causing him those wounds. I had then drawn my bolt pistol and began to fire. This heretic turned his attention to me, where the Guardsman severed his head before succumbing to his wounds." Hale stated clearly and bluntly, as one would be to describe a flaw in armor or a weapon.

Hawthorne shook his head, "The Emperor protects him, and it would be loss for us all if he dies. Though the Emperor has a purpose in everything, I believe that it would be unwise if the guardsman was to be taken to His holy side right now."

Hale looked at his commander, "What does it matter? They are Guardsman. For every one that falls, there are hundreds to take his place."

Hawthorne bit back a retort, but merely picked up Hales heavy bolter and slammed it to Hale's chest. "Soldiers of the Emperor are not to be wasted or to die needlessly." Hawthorne stated, quoting from the _Codex_. Hale gripped his heavy bolter, and fallowed his Sergeant to receive medical assistance.

* * *

"I think that should be it." Harkon said as he injected the last shot of antibiotics into Zelda's arm. She was beginning to feel a lot better now, the pain was going away, and even her head began to feel much clearer. Harkon's attitude took off a lot of the edge around her. He was polite, always tried to make her feel at ease, and actually cared about her well being.

"Should I feel anything?" She asked as she rolled her sleeve down.

Harkon shook his head. "I don't think so, but if you feel unusual, come and see me."

Zelda opened her moth to speak, but the doors to the room slammed open. Both of their heads turned, and saw Alexander with three Overlanders carrying something wrapped tightly in his storm coat. All three of them seemed exhausted, and somewhat scared. But Zelda could tell that they were afraid _for_ someone then afraid of something.

"Harkon, get a table prepped. He could very well be at the Emperor's side in a matter of seconds." Alexander had some scared excitement in his voice, very out of character for him. Harkon moved over to an operating table and pulled a set of tools over to him.

Alexander carefully placed the body down on the table, and lifted a bit of the coat to let Harkon see the damage. Harkon just about lost his cool when he saw Ike's butchered state. "Holy Emperor! Those bastards… what caused this!?"

"Chaos Space Marines." Alexander breathed those words, rage seething in each one.

"What happened?" Zelda asked, and walked over to the operating table. She saw a broken man, skin torn open, revealing what lay inside him. Skin, bone, organs, muscle and fat were smashed together, all describing a bloody mess. Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw the sight. Her eyes then began to move up the frame, taking note of the clothes. Her heart began to race, afraid it could possibly be _him._

When her sight reached the face and hair, an ear piercing scream of horror filled the room.

* * *

Link slammed his sword into the training block recklessly, drawing out all of the anger and hatred that had built up in his veins. He saw that… monster, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He swore to Zelda that he would defend her, but he didn't. He was beginning to blame himself his ineptitude, and it was beginning to take its toll. He hadn't left the training hall for the past day, and never yield any his blows.

"You're still here?" A voice startled him and circled around, sword at the ready. He sighted Marth, hands raised slightly. Link slowly lowered his blade and turned back to the target.

"What do you want? Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

"I'm concerned, that's all. The events of the past day weigh down on all of us, and yet you shoulder it as if it was your entire fault." Marth replied and drew his own sword.

"Save your pity for someone else then." Link shot back and began his barrage of attacks on the target. Marth merely walked to the side of Link and placed his hand on his shoulder. Link spun around, brining the master sword with him. Marth easily parried the blow. He had never seen Link this full of rage and anger, he could see its violent flame burning it those blue eyes.

The two began to walk slowly around in a circle waiting for the other to make the first move. Marth had been expecting Link to lash out at him; he would be concern if he didn't. If this was what it would take to vent all of the steam out of him, Marth would do it.

Link charged forward, gripping the Master Sword in both hands. Marth brought his sword up and blocked the blow. With a feral cry, Link swung and didn't yield. Marth dug his heels into floor and weathered the attack. He saw an open in Links attack, and made a thrust forward with his blade. While they were still in the Mansion, the protective shields that would usually be on with the Brawls were turned off. Marth's sword dug into Link's side, causing blood to spill from the wound.

Link murmured some curse and pulled himself forward, ready to crush Marth's skull. His hands encased Marth's head and added strength. Marth's hands flew from his sword and tried to pull Link off of him. Blood began to seep out of Marth's nose as the titanic pressure began to take its toll, and Link felt some blood trickle down his face as scratch wounds formed over his featured.

A massive force of psyker energy blasted them apart. The shadow of the Master Hand soon came into their views. "ENOUGH! HAS THERE BEEN ENOUGH MISERY ALREADY!?" The voice was deep and commanding, but it also held the rare touch of emotion in it.

"Sir, I merely-" Marth began to say before the Master Hand shook violently, signaling for him to be silent.

"Your intentions are always in the right, but it will get you killed if you don't be careful. We have greater pressing concerns at the moment however." As if on cue, a figure came out of the shadows. She was dressed in cloths of white and teal. She wore a bandana and a head wrap, with blond hair falling out from the sides.

She was known to the two other Smashers: Sheik.

"Zelda's back?" Link asked, hope filling each letter of those words.

The Master hand spoke, "This is difficult to explain." Sheik nodded


	6. Aquilas: Chapter 5

Alexander stood outside the operating room, a sobbing Zelda crying on his shoulder. She still wore her helmet and armor, but was to shell shocked to notice it. Night of the second day set in and estimates of a second wave were that it would happen in the morning. But that seemed so far away, and time seemed to drag out slowly. From what he could tell between Zelda's sobs, she knew Ike. To what extent, either she didn't know or he couldn't understand what she was trying to say. As of now, she kept repeating the words please and I'm sorry over and over. Those lists of words were constantly interrupted by another fit of uncontrollable sob.

His shoulder was soaked with her tears, but he wasn't in any position to complain. Ike had proven himself worthy of his respect and with the potential of losing him; a man who saved your life at least once gave you a fine blow to your calm. Even Pork Chop took the news with some shock, and actually stopped drinking his favorite hard liquor when he heard about it.

He heard someone walk up behind him. It was long and heavy strides, they were also graceful and not clomping. That eliminated all the humans, ratlings and Ogryn. That left only one party; Space Marines.

Alexander turned around and saw Sergeant Hawthorn, his blood-red helmet under his arm, revealing his dark ebony skin like most of those from the deserts of Tahalla. He had a somber look on his face, due partly to Ike's condition and Chaos. He stood there for a long time, only his emerald-green eyes speaking. After a pause, his head rose and he spoke in a solemn, but commanding tone. "Alexander, your presence is required."

Alexander nodded, patted Zelda's back and she let go. She hobbled down to a nearby char, where she sat and sobbed her eyes out again. The two left and headed to the communication bunker.

"What is his condition?" Hawthorne asked, ducking into the bunker.

Alexander shook his head, "He has gone through at least fifteen packs of blood, and Harkon hasn't patched up all of his organs, milord. I can only pray to the Emperor for his survival. Harkon is the best damn medic I have, owing him my life no fewer than three times. I hope his skill can save Ike."

When they entered the bunker, there were five vox screens set up. Alexander saw down in the chair and pressed the activation button. After verifying his identity with his thumbprint, five Aquilas came onto the screens with the thought of the day. "Light your path in the darkness with pyres of heretics." _How aptly placed._ Alexander mused to himself.

When the screens flickered to life, he saw five Space Marines before him. One had black and dull silver colors with a mark VI helmet, and a sword with raven wings painted on his chest. "Commissar, Shadow-Captain Nero of the Knights of Corax Fifth Company."

The other screen bore the colors of Sergeant Hawthorne behind him, so he assumed they were of the Blood of Dorn. The Astarte gave a slight bow of his head, "Captain Elijah of the Second Company. I have heard much of the Overlanders and it is an honor to fight alongside them."

"Please, the honor is all mines, my lord." Alexander replied.

The third screen flickered to life and a familiar figure appeared on the screen. The Space Marine bore blackened armor, wore a silver skull for a helmet, and shoulder pad was jungle green with three blades. "Alexander, it is good to see you once more. The Third War Party is ready to fight at your side once again." Chaplain-Commander Nathaniel of the Sons of the Blade boomed.

The fourth screen came to life and a techmarine came on. It bore rust red armor, and an extremely modified helmet. "Chapter Master and Master of the Forge Hagan brings the Warlords to free this planet in the name of the Omnissiah."

Finally, the fifth screen activated. Bright, polished, unpainted ceramite shined on the monitor. A great stylized Aquila was on his chest, made of platinum and gold. The Astarte had solid blue eyes, and all seemed to be encompassed by his glare. "Knight Lord Desmond is here to bring war in the name of the Emperor. The Guardians of the Aquila have brought _The Fortress of Eternal Service_ monastery with half of the Guardians prepare for righteous battle."

Many different feelings rushed over Alexander, from honor, excitement, relief, but there was one that stuck out: unworthiness. Who was he, an unknown Commissar on his fourth deployment, to be placed before legends of tales untold? He felt small, almost unworthy of theses heroes' attention.

Elijah must have heard what Alexander was thinking and spoke his mind. "You have held out for two days against swarms of rebels, xenos and traitors. That alone is worthy of praise. The Pact of Alexandria has called for the corporation of the Chapters. But I fear this was only the birth pangs of a far greater threat."

Alexander connected his palm to his forehead; how could his day get any worse? Realizing that he just said that, he probably just did make it worse. "What do you mean?"

It was Nathaniel who spoke his time, "We have received word of massive movements in the Eye of Terror and chaotic incursions on planets nearby it, especially on Cadia. I fear that this is the beginning of a new Black Crusade. The traitor king makes another gambit in realspace."

The statement hit Alexander like a ton of bricks. A thirteenth Black Crusade, he had only heard horror stories from Nathanial of what the Twelfth was like. If Chaos was ready for another battle, then let them come. Questions and answers ran threw his head in almost rapid .If the Word Bearers have come here, it could mean a whole new host of conundrums. Haven was far away for the Eye of Terror, but warp tide may have dropped them off here instead of the sectors near the Terror. Was it an accident that they came here, or was it intentional. While he had hoped it was accidental, it could also be on purpose.

Haven was a mainly unknown world, the Inquisition ha little note on this world. If a rebellion raged unchecked on this world, and the daemons came when it was too late. They would have a bastion and a stepping stone to other worlds. The Inquisition would be hard pressed to get fleet within the nearby space of the planet; thus rendering it free from annihilation or reclamation. He had been so locked in his thinking that he didn't notice Nathaniel asking him a question until it was repeated.

"Commissar, what is the status of your forces?" Chaplain-Commander Nathaniel asked him.

"We have roughly two hundred Guards left, excluding civilians nearby and the Blood of Dorn Space Marines already reinforcing us. I have issued the order to press the civilians into Whitesheilds. We have a whole variety of weapons, ranging from a bolt action stub gun, to a standard lasgun, and even a few dozen bolters. Heavy weapons are those of flamers and stationary heavy bolters. No armor, we were expecting the first Company to arrive with Leman Russ tanks, but I think they must have been stopped by the rebels." Alexander replied after a moment.

"How large is your medical compound? The _Fortress of Eternal Service_ needs to know so it can deploy." Knight Lord Desmond spoke.

"Roughly half a kilometer square milord, which is excluding the trenches and foxholes dug for the base line of defense." Alexander replied, relief in his voice. He had heard tales of the mobile fortresses utilized by the Guardians, how they saved hundreds of thousands of lives behind their walls.

"The fortress shall then be deployed immediately. I must leave to attend to it. The Emperor protects." Desmond spoke before cutting his link.

The other four leaders turned their attentions back to Alexander. Chaplain Commander Nathaniel spoke again. "Our initial scans show a chaotic force of large proportions, based on at least thirty thousand soldiers. We will deploy to your position, my Brothers are eager to sharpen their blades against heretics once more. Orks are a tough advisory, but the healthy soul requires the spilling of the blood of Traitors from time to time."

Eli chuckled at the Chaplain's statement. "My battle barge _Fist of Terra_ will be able to provide fire support across the planet, but I will be unable to provide direct support. My Brothers have been deployed to the Vengeance Peeks to provide protection to the Imperial Navy holdouts there. I leave Squads Hawthorne and Manson, as well as Achilles. I know that they will be able to help you hold out against the demonic tides."

There was the sounds of heavy machinery outside, which identified the Guardians had begun their construction of the fortress. Hagan breathed out a breath of pure anger and his tone carried that anger all too clearly, "I have heard of several forges that have been occupied by these rebels. If they have turned them in to forges of Chaos… by the Omnissiah it CANNOT be allowed!"

"I have secured Forge Arcane within the city of Brags; I believe they will be needing any help you can provide." When hearing this, Hagen leapt up and cut the link.

Nero turned his beaked helmet towards me. "I will deploy where we are needed, hit and runs on the enemy. It is not our forte to make stands in forts, rather to be swift and ever-changing to the tasks at hand. This our Primarch Corax decrees." He then cut the link abruptly, taking Alexander by surprise.

Elijah and Nathaniel were the only two Commanders left on the feed. Nathaniel rose from his seat "You better get some rest, Commissar Alexander. You have a long fight in for you at the break of morning. I will deploy my Brothers to the surface and help with the defense."

Elijah nodded and both made the sign of the Aquila before cutting their links. Alexander closed his eyes, knowing that the Emperor's Finest would be with him.

And with the drop of the hat, Alexander fell asleep for the first time in thirty hours.

* * *

Zelda stood next to the observation window that gave her a view of Harkon working on Ike. She had remained there for what seemed forever and Harkon hadn't finished. She was still crying, unable to control herself. She had thought Ike could survive just about everything. He led armies into battle, fought in Subspace at her side; she thought he could overcome anything. Maybe she thought wrong.

The door opened up behind her, and she turned around. She almost screamed when a massive figure, almost as large as the one that sent her stood a mere twelve feet from her. The figure wore pitch black armor, a silver skull helm with red eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul, and breathed in a disturbing mechanical voice. She felt her legs give away and she fell to the ground.

The figure let out a mechanical chuckle, "Don't worry, you are not the first to do that, and by the Emperor you won't be the last." The massive figure held out a gauntlet hand, and patiently waited for Zelda to take it.

With great hesitation, Zelda gently placed her hand in the palm of his and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry… it's just..." She was about to break down again, and the figure strode past her and looked at the operating room through the glass.

"You know him?" He asked as he gestured to Ike.

"Yes." Zelda replied, sniffling away the last of her tears. She had told herself that she had cried enough, and Ike wouldn't want her to feel sorry for herself.

"A brave man from what I have heard from the rest of the Overlanders as well as Sergeant Hawthorne. Don't morn for him; he is in the hands of the Emperor now."

Zelda then thought about it. She had heard the word Emperor being said time and time again by Harkon when he was working, something more along the line of a litany of mercy. Questions came in and out of her head in such unison she couldn't focus on one. Was this Emperor their leader who referred himself as a god, this they call their god the Emperor? She was about to say something when the figure turned back to her.

"I believe you should come with me. The surgeon seems to have some work ahead of him and watching it is not going to make it go any faster." She could feel the figure smile under his helm. "I also believe you would like to see our chapel. It is a rarity and a weary soul, is a soul in need of Devine blessing."

Unsure of what he meant, Zelda decided to fallow him. There was nothing she could do for Ike right now, and she needed to take her mind off of him. She fallowed the massive figure outside of the blasted out building and felt as if she had set foot into a new world again. There were several dozen tall blocks of metal being crafted onto a wall encompassing the entire camp. She looked around and saw at least a hundred of the same heavily armored figures, which reminded her of the attacker, setting p buildings or taking up positions with heavy guns of some sort. The figure in front of her continued onwards to a rather large building, but she told herself that to call it large would be an understatement. It was built of blackened metal with a gothic themed architecture if she could recall correctly.

The building had two massive doors, which looked as if it would take all of her magic to even make it open a crack. Not even Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon had no hopes of pushing those doors open. The being in front of her was undaunted and placed one of his massive hands on each door. With a little effort, the doors swung open.

It was definitely a cathedral, the stain glass windows attested to that. The dying sunlight showered the room, illuminating all in its heavenly glow. Zelda looked around with awe in the room. It reminded her slightly of the cathedrals back home, but they didn't hold a candle to this.

There were nine windows that aligned the left and the right, each depicting a man of immense power. They were done with such skill that they looked as if they could walk out of the frames. She saw the armored figure go to each one, and murmured some sort of prayer.

Zelda shrugged and approached the first one, marked with a heavily stylized I. It depicted a tall young man with chiseled looks with long flowing blond hair, a knights helmet under his left arm, and a sword in his right hand. A sword surrounded with angelic wings was placed on his dark green tabard, and his arm was of a dark metallic blue helmet. The figure reminded her slightly of Link, with the hair and the design of our sword. Beneath the figure was the word _Lion_.

The sheer beauty of these images threatened to overload her head. "Who are they?" She whispered to no one.

"They are the Primarchs, sons of the Emperor." The figure spoke with great reverence, kissing the image of the Lion. He turned to her, and she realized that he had disengaged his helmet. His features were youthful; a few battle scars across his face, and three metal disks that appeared to be riveted on his forehead. "Have you not heard of the nine great Sons of the Emperor?"

Zelda cautiously shook her head, expecting him to be disappointed.

Instead he smiled, "Then let us start, shall we?"

Gratefully Zelda nodded, and then the figure who told her his name was Chaplain Commander Nathaniel pointed to the figure in front of them.

"Primarch Lion El'Johnson, holy knight and leader of the Dark Angels. A figure of great prowess in combat, his exploits are legendary. He led his Legion with a calm tactical thinking that would rival Guilliman. His Legion was betrayed after the Horus Heresy by his own mentor, Luther. The Legion was split amongst itself, a traitor half and those that remained loyal."

"What happened to him?"

"It is a complicated tale. The Lion is presumed dead, although they never did find his body. The Legion broke up into several chapters and is devoted to hunting down the traitors. A secretive and paranoid chapter, but are quite competent allies to fight alongside of." Nathaniel spoke, waving his hand as if brushing aside a bad memory.

They walked over to another image, which was just as powerful looking and beautifully crafted as the last one was. Unlike the last one however, there was a new man standing in the window. Zelda found that the best word that would describe the individual in front of her was barbaric. Black hair flew in every which direction, furs of animals covered his frame and a curved blade was held in his right hand. The word Khan and the letter V was drawn in great detail.

"Jaghatai Khan, the Primarch of the Fifth Legion, the White Scars." Nathaniel spoke in a voice filled with pride, bowing in reverence to the image.

"He seems to hold a special place in your heart. What sets him apart from the others?" Zelda asked.

"The White Scars are our founding Legion. Although we are descendents from the Iron Talons, our Gene-Seed leads back to the Great Khan. We revere him second only to the God-Emperor. All of the Primarchs are worthy of endless praise, but the Kahn is the first to pass our lips in exultations." Nathaniel explained, with great emotion and with the first digit on his left hand carved a lightning bolt in the air.

Zelda heard footsteps entering the cathedral. She turned to see the warriors wearing the same armor as Nathaniel come it, obliviously for evening prayers. The Chaplain turned to see his flock come through the doors, and both noticed Alexander alongside them. Nathaniel strode over to him, "I thought I told you to get some sleep for the battles ahead."

The Commissar shrugged, "Five hours does a lot to me, and I feel fine for the battles to come." He looked over to where Zelda was standing in one of the shadows of a Primarch. "You're giving her the history of the Primarchs?"

"Aye. Would you teach her the other Primarchs I have no gone over yet? I see that my flock of brethren awaits me." The Chaplain asked as he reattached his skull helmet.

Alexander nodded, "I would be honored, revered Nathaniel."

Nathaniel clasped his hand on Alexander's shoulder, and then pulled back as he turned to welcome his brothers in. Alexander smiled at apparently nothing, which he rarely did. He then turned and walked over to Zelda, readying his mind for questions to be answered.

Zelda looked at him now in much greater detail. He was young, possibly younger then she was, and she was only twenty, almost twenty-one in a few weeks. When he wasn't wearing his cap, he revealed a full crop of black hair, possibly more tangled and untamed then Ike's was. He bore a few cuts and scars across his facial features, but did nothing to detract from his image. But his most astounding feature that amazed her and gave slight chills down her spine was his eyes. They spoke of innocent but had seen more than enough bloodshed in his young life time. Even the color was unnatural; its color was amplified to an ethereal color, a shade reserved only for those of other-world splendor.

Alexander approached Zelda, and looked deeper into her. He could tell that she was quite capable of many things. He did receive an aura from her that he only experienced when meeting nobility from some of the planets. She didn't just give away that feeling; she radiated it and threatened to drown Alexander with its strength. But it wasn't he usual feeling, where it also held notes of incompetence and haughtiness, it was slightly different. There was the feeling of being in the presence of someone who is blessed, and Alexander was determined to find out who she was.

But he had promise his friend that he would teach her the Primarchs, and he owed it to Nathaniel.

He gestured Zelda over to the next stain glass image, and Zelda was taken back. This image bore a strikingly powerful man dressed in plated armor. He bore long, thick blond hair tied and braided in many ways. He held a greatsword in one hand and a smoking gun in the other. Two large and fearsome wolves flanked him, and there was a phrase written above him_**. "A fortress circumvented ceases to be an obstacle. A fortress destroyed ceases to be a threat. Do not forget the difference." **_

"Leman Russ, the Great Wolf, the Wolf King, the Primarch of the sixth Legion, The Space Wolves. Experts in unconventional tactics and are one of the few Legions or even modern Chapters that protects the defenseless and civilians. The Imperial Guard honors his name with naming our backbone tanks after him. The Overlanders have had the honor of serving along sides the Wolves of Russ."

Zelda looked in awestruck wonder, and she wandered down the line of imagines. She could hear Alexander talking in the background, but eventually he stopped. He decided to let the images do all the speaking for him.

She approached the nest window, and it would seem that each image was better than the last. This one displayed a tall man, wearing ornate, but practical golden armor. His tabard contained that of a blackened mail fist. Unlike his brothers, who were looking towards the heavens or forward, he was looking down at his left. It was as if he was looking at something only he could see. In fact, he was looking right down on Zelda, his blue eyes piercing her soul. Dorn was stylized above the glass.

The one after that was a creature of angelic beauty. Out of all of them Zelda felt the most awestricken by this one. An angel stood before her, a pair of satin white wings adorned his back, and armor crafted by only the Devine adorned his perfect frame. He held a spear in one hand and a sword in the other. He was looking to the heavens, as if looking for guidance. By the blood of Sanguineous was inscribed in perfect calligraphy above this figure of absolute beauty and power.

The two continued down the rows of images, each one was moving and powerful. She had seen a Primarch with an arm made of pure iron, and another with a book in his hands, commanding a vast Legion of warriors. But she was drawn to the image of the Emperor, which stood at the end of the cathedral. Words would do the image of the deity no justice. Powerful and wise, the Emperor sat on a throne of gold, a sword of pure flame at his side. Alexander looked upon the Savior of humanity with look of humbleness, then directed his attention back to Zelda. Zelda turned to him. "Alexander, could I ask you some questions? In private?"

Alexander turned his head to one side, as if rolling the question around in his head. He gestured to the back pew and the two walked back to it. Alexander turned to the head of the chapel, with the most masterly crafted image: The Emperor of Mankind. He dropped to one knee and placed both his hands over his chest, whispered "Honor, the immortal Emperor.", he then sat down in the pew. Zelda bowed her head in reverence to image and moved in.

She opened her mouth as she turned to Alexander, but saw that he had his eyes closed, fingers grasped around a two headed eagle. He appeared to be locked in deep prayer, and Zelda listened to his words. He spoke in a quiet, timid, and a voice that appeared to be stating that he was unworthy to be speaking to his god.

"Oh, Mighty and Immortal Emperor, who sits upon the holy Golden Throne on Holy Terra, hear my humble words. Take to thy side those who died in your name scared and alone on this very night, as with those who died fighting for you. Grant us the strength to continue our battle of holy wrath against the enemies of Man.

"You have a purpose in everything, but sometimes it is unseen on where the path will lead us. You deemed it worthy to have my mother murdered and being a bastard has a part to play in that plan. While I am filled with regret and sadness, I accept that if it was Your will, then it must be so. I have served you, Your willing and humble servant fights for Your cause, but my heart is that of a mans. Beneath the armor,, the title, the weapons, the medals, the dogma built around my type, I am still…human." Zelda could see tears beginning to form on the corner of his eyes. "I have my moments of doubt, and this is one of them. I fail to see why I must lead men, Your good servants to their deaths for a government that has become unworthy of your graces. Why, Immortal Emperor? I know men must die so that humanity as a whole must move on, but a pointless sacrifice is worse then none."

He paused for a moment, to gather some of his courage, and then gripped his image with renewed vigor. "I have my moments of weakness, but if this is a test, we shall not shrink from it. My body is my own, my soul and love belong to you. Lend us the strength, so that we may continue to fight in Your name. I ask that You watch over Ike, as he is being healed to carry on the fight. Take to thy right hand the Overlanders, who fight against the forces of the hellish warp. Bless your proud sons, who fight for our sakes on this day, we are blessed to have them. Guide each and every one of us, like a good parent advises his child."

He then began to speak in a slow mournful tone, chanting words in a strange, yet stirring and powerful language.

Et venientem in tempestate

Nostrum Imperator, libera nos.

Pestilentia, et bellum tentationem,

Nostrum Imperator, libera nos,

A flagello de Kraken,

Nostrum Imperator, libera nos.

Blasphemia de lapsis,

Nostrum Imperator, libera nos,

A procreandis daemones

Nostrum Imperator, libera nos,

A maledicto mutant,

Nostrum Imperator, libera nos,

A morte Perpetua,

Domine, Libra nn.

Mors velis eos,

Ut parcas none,

Ut esses veniam nemo

Quaesumus nos.

After he finished the incantations, he pressed his hands to his chest and formed a two-headed eagle. Alexander turned to face Zelda, who had a few tears in her eyes. "You wanted to ask me something?" Alexander asked.

* * *

Harkon shook his head in disbelief, and not for the first time today. Rebels were bad enough; heretics with chaos space marines were even worse. Ike's condition could attest to that horrific fact. For at least five hours, he had stood over him, trying to get everything back into place. He was shaken already, and Zelda's unending sobbing put him even more on the edge. His hands were shaking, and had to restart more than once from a faulty stitch.

He heard footsteps approaching the operating room, and Harkon braced himself for another flood of tears. The doors swung open, almost coming off of their hinges. He didn't look up from his work, "Morn, I'm a little busy right now. Leave me."

"I have been called many things, Harkon. Morn is not one of them." A deep mechanical gruff voice spoke.

Now Harkon was really placed on the edge.

He dropped his tools and looked up. Standing before him was an Astarte with unpainted ceramite, shining brighter then the most polished steel. There were a few parts of his armor that had a coat of white paint, and a helix placed in between the head of the Aquila placed on the chest plate. There was one set of medical tools on both his wrists, whereas most would usually have one. The Space Marine in front of him was an Apothecary.

"My Lord, I apologize for my previous rudeness. I had no idea-"Harkon began to say before the Apothecary raised a gauntlet to silence him.

"None are needed, I understand. We will speak of this later, but for now, we have surgery to do." The Apothecary looked down on Ike, and whispered something. "What is the casualty's status?"

"Yes milord, of course." Harkon said, somewhat relived, but said relief quickly faded when he looked back down at Ike's opened torso. " A Traitor Marine, a Word Bearer if I recall correctly, attacked him. He was sliced open with a tainted lighting claw. I managed to repair the primary veins and most of the bone."

The Apothecary nodded. "Harkon, I think the Pages helping with the wounded need your direction. You have done what you could, I believe that your skills would be needed where more than one life depend on your skills. I will finish this operation."

Harkon, for a moment felt insulted. But once his calm head prevailed, he nodded and headed to the larger operating room was located. Ike would be in the hands of an Apothecary, he would survive."

Hannibal activated the sensors in his helmet's auspex. This guardsman was in critical condition, only the blood transfusions and timely intervention kept him alive. It was a surprise that he had survived for so long, and being seven hundred years old, very little surprised Harkon much. Harkon was a skilled surgeon, but he was best suited for the field. Hannibal readied both his Nartheciums, and observed on what needed to be done. The bones had to be repaired; the organs back to where they belong, sealing any cuts on the organs, and sealing the wounds.

He selected his medical riveter, and began riveting the ribcage back together. He used his other one to inject a dose of diluted medications that soon slowed the heart rate to a state that rivaled that of suspended animation. The Guardsman's heart rate was soon down to a few beats a minute, brining almost all the bleeding to a standstill. The riveter fired small rivets, barely more than a centimeter in diameter to the broken bones. The bone paste was best used for singular ribs, not the whole cage.

He could tell a lot from a person by what was inside them. He could tell what type of world they were from, what their diet was, and how they fought. When he looked at this Guardsman, he saw a warrior. Not the usual type that would be associated with the Guard, this one has seen many battles. Given his bone structure and muscle mass, he preferred to fight with a sword and other close combat weapons. How he ended up here, Hannibal did not know.

Hannibal pushed that from his mind and focused back on his operation. He finished riveting the left rib cage and proceeded to the right. His other arm produced his automated needle and thread and began to stitch the organs close.

After the organs were finished he checked to make sure there were no other acute internal wounds, seeing none, he sprayed some antibiotics over the exposed organs and slowly sealed the rib cage. He looked over to his left arm, and saw the red vial in it. He didn't know that it would work on such damage, as the sacred fluids were manly used for stab wounds, not as a surgical sealant for operations.

He shook his head, it would work. The blessed life fluids of the Guardians were used on worse cases. If it prevailed then, it would do so now. The ejected the vial from the Narthecium and opened the lid. "From the flesh of man you were found. From the blood of the Emperor, you were given a purpose. The purpose was to defend and to protect humanity from the horrors lurking in the blackness of space. In that trying to fulfill that, you fell. In death, may you continue to serve, both at the side of the Emperor and in this vial. Thank you for your sacrifice." Hannibal spoke from the _Book of the Guardians_, citing the chant of sacrificial healing.

He poured the light red blood over the wounds, and the effects were almost instantaneous. The blood began to clot, scaring so fast that only his enhanced senses could pick up. The area where the lightning claw hit soon scarred and formed the familiar tight white tissue. Hannibal breathed a prayer of thanks and checked the vital signs of the wounded Guardsman.

Satisfied, Hannibal picked the Guardsman up from the surgical table, and carried him over to the recuperating room. He laid him out on the bed, and pulled a sheet over him, stopping at his shoulders. . He noticed a piece of torn paper in the poket of his coat. With a fine touch that belied his size, he gently pulled the piece of paper and unfolded it.

It was a picture, and it contained the blue haired warrior next to him. There was another person in the image, a female. The warrior was wielding a giant two handed blade, possibly the size of an Astarte power sword, with one hand. The lady in the dress had some form of psyker energy in her hand, and both looked as if they were about to attack something outside the image. He could tell that the young warrior and the lady were in love, even the simplest of men could tell that. He flipped the image over, and saw a note. "_First brawl together, Z_". He game a quick smile, then Hannibal folded the image back up and placed it back into the pocket it came from.

He took one last look at the blue haired warrior, and then turned his attention to a fellow Brother standing at his side.

The newcomer wore lighter power armor then a fully fledged battle brother, a mixture overlapping carapace and ring chain mail. A tabard displayed an ornate Aquila, and a mop of salt and pepper hair fell past his shoulders. In his hands he held a rather large shotgun, its drum filled with solid slugs. At his side hung a twin edged sword in a leather sheath.

"Scout Sergeant Booth." Hannibal said, turning his full attention to him.

"Apothecary Hannibal." Booth replied, his fingers drumming the barrel of the gun. He turned to the recuperating Guardsman. "This is what the Devastator asked you to do?"

Hannibal nodded, "This Guardsman saved an Astarte's life, while taking the life of one of the fallen. It seemed right to preserve his life so he could achieve it again."

The Scout Sergeant nodded. "We will need all of the help we can get if we are going to survive this. The Thirteenth Black Crusade. I still have a hard time grasping the fact that it is here, and we are at the doorstep."

The Apothecary nodded, then headed towards the door, "The traitors will try any attempt to brake us, so we best be prepared for the unexpected. Go with the Emperor and the unknown Primarch, Booth."

"As with you, Apothecary Hannibal. As with you." Both replied, then moved headed off to his initiates. It was time for a lesson.

* * *

Zelda sat shell shocked, tears pouring down her face once again for many reasons. She had no idea on how Ike was doing and began to fear the worst. But what was making her cry was Alexander Aquila. She had asked one question, and began to regret it. He told her what she wanted to know, and he looked as if he was using every ounce of his will power from braking down. His voice was cool and calm, braking at certain points. She sympathized with him, she wanted to comfort him, but he held her back. "Experience is the best teacher, and experience without pain is meaningless."

"The Warboss…" he paused, taking in a deep breath, and cringed at the words he spoke. "The Warboss closed his power klaw on Pilate's throat, severing the primary veins. He then began to beat the corpse into the ground, opening his chest cavity. He let go of him and the peons-" The final chord in him snapped, and Alexander broke down. Tears fell from his eyes, as he sobbed quietly to himself. His voice was no longer clear and calm; it was now laced with many emotions, from sadness to rage.

"They began to strangle him with his own intestines. He screamed in pain for the first time of his life. I picked up the shattered _Deliverance_ and charged the Warboss, with a cry of rage, vengeance and anguish passing my lips. He was too busy gloating over the fallen body for him to notice me. I drove the broken blade through his spine, and then the rest of the stabs were uncoordinated blows of rage."

He paused, and gathered his final reserve of control. "I came over to his mutilated side, and he was still alive, clinging on to what remained of his life. In his remaining hand, he held the tip of _Deliverance_, and he placed it in my open hand. He gurgled my promotion from Junior to a true Commissar. With that, Commissar-Captain Neman Pilate from Alexandria died in my arms. Imperial High Command soon after declared that the campaign was a 'complete and total victory.' On that blasted piece of land, Montage Prime, where we waged war was hailed as a victory? We lost three Cadian Shock Trooper Regiments, almost all of the 12th Overlanders and all save the third and second companies of the 38th. On that day, I lost two things. I lost my mentor and friend, but I also lost my blind devotion to the Imperium. The superiors were born to their rank, praising the God Emperor in the temple, and then to squander the lives of their men for their place in history outside. No longer, had I sworn on that day. On that eve, as the bodies were set alight in a funeral pyre, I swore an oath to the Emperor and His blessed sons. I promised my everlasting service to Him; not the corrupt bureaucracy and nobles that ruled in His rightful place. I am Alexander Aquila, Commissar of the 38th Moor Overlanders, Third Company, ally to my comrades, defender of humanity, bane of the Green Tide, and a humble servant to the Immortal God Emperor."

When the last words passed from his mouth, Alexander slumped down into the pew. Zelda didn't move or blink for quite some time, then moved a hand to his shoulder. No words were spoken, none needed to be. Alexander reached over and placed a gloved hand over Zelda's and smiled slightly to her.

With all of his energy used, Alexander bowed his head in reverence to the Emperor, and then fell into a sleep. Nathaniel came over to them, and carried Alexander off to a bench built in the cathedral. He then turned his attention to Zelda,

"He told you, did he?" He asked, and Zelda nodded. "Let him rest for about an hour or so, then wake him. We will need his opinions on what is to come shortly."

Zelda sat down next to Alexander and pondered what he told her. The day had been one of the most eventful in her entire life. Her love was possibly dying and untold millions of miles from a place that could be considered home in a place racked by constant warfare.

She then gazed down upon Alexander. He was willing to give his life for his men and her. She brought his head up and upon her lap in a motherly display of affection. She had only done this once on Christmas with Lucas, and granted Alexander was no Lucas, it seemed needed.

What fate awaited her, she didn't know. But whatever it was, she knew she wouldn't face it alone.

* * *

"Say that again, but slower and much more stupid." Sonic stated, and the majority of the hallway full of Smashers nodded in agreement. The two Hands were at the head of the group, in-between them was Sheik.

"Crazy, may I try to explain it this time?" The Master Hand's obviously annoyed voice boomed over the crowd.

"Sure, sure, you're the boss." Crazy spoke rapidly.

Sighing, the Master Hand spoke, "When the intruder ruptured our defenses, the fabric of reality, the Warp according to Ganondorf, was torn asunder to allow him to come through. The Warp is chaotic and impossible to predict what will happen. When Zelda was tossed through, something must have happened."

"Are you sure you actually know this, or are you just saying this after watching too much TV?" Snake asked, and earned himself yet another slap over the head by Samus.

"Snake, next time I want your cynical comments, I'll ask for them." She whispered harshly to him.

"Sorry honey." He said and managed to dodge the slap this time, but was caught off guard by its return backhanded.

The Master Hand ignored this and continued. "Though I am unfamiliar with the warp, there is a similar effect in the arcane. It is called "Image Splinter". What happens is that a person is taken by raw, untamed energies and is essentially split in two. Sheik is Zelda's alter ego, it is possible that she was split into that instead of an identical copy."

The Smashers still seemed confused on the subject, which was when Sheik finally shook her head in frustration. "Basically you will have to deal with me from now on. I am Sheik, not Zelda. Anyone who states otherwise will have hell-to pay for crossing me."

A silence instantly fell across the room. "Now if anyone else has something to add, this conversation is over, and I need to get some practice in before the next brawl."

She waited a moment, then turned around and walked away towards the training hall. Nobody spoke for a moment, and then Crazy broke the silence. "I like her."

Peach was the next, "So there is no way we can get Zelda and her as one, provided we find her."

Master hand shook, "I'm afraid not. Image Splinter is a permitted effect; once it is done there is no way it can be reversed."

Link spoke for the rest of the group, "This is going to take some getting used to."

* * *

**Another week, another chapter. The hymm that Alexander is singing is a version of the Sisters of Battle main chior. I can't recall it's exact name off the top of my head at the moment. It's written in Latin for those of you who don't know.**

**Thanks for all of the views and reviews. You are my encourgement to keep this going. OCs are still open.**

**Again, thanks and review.**


	7. Aquilas: Chapter 6

Alexander awoke with a splitting headache, and almost complete blindness. It took him about three seconds to fully regain control over his senses, but it seemed much longer then that. His felt blades of grass under his palm, and the wind on his exposed skin. When his sight came to him, he saw himself on a hill, overlooking an everlasting highland. He didn't need to wonder where he was. He was back on Moor V, in the tribal highland continent. He honestly wasn't surprised he was here, he always had this dream. It always occurred when he tore open the wounds of his past.

He took in a deep lungful of the fresh air, smelling the wild grasses and flowers. He felt at peace here as he sat up right on the tall grass. He looked up into the sky, seeing the twin moons, the White Lady and the Blue Child. It was in the late afternoon which caused his mind traveled back.

He knew this land; it was where the tribesman of Moor V wadded across as the seasons changed. He could almost smell the campfires, the roasting Whitetail over the said fire, and the sounds of laughter with the highlanders.

He heard a pair of footsteps trudge through the grass behind him. He turned around and saw his friend and mentor: Neman Pilate. He smiled at Alex and trudged over to him, where he pulled up his own seat next to him. The years had been kind on him, considering he was well over eighty years old. He had a full crop of hair still on his head, granted it was whiter then the snow of Valhalla.

"You don't seem too surprised, kid." Neman said in his usual tone. There was a special trait of affection in his voice. However; it was not like that one would a expect of a father figure. It was more like a teacher or a grandparent.

Alexander shrugged, "When ever I talk or contemplate my past in great detail, you always come in my sleep." He reached into his vest and pulled out one of the Fire Weed rolls and gave it a light. He held out the case to Pilate, who took one with thanks.

The two sat there, not speaking for a moment, and then Pilate broke the silence. "What do you need to ask me?"

"Pilate, now more than ever, I am in need of you council." Alexander replied.

"Go on then, I'm all ears."

Alexander then told him what conundrums he and the Overlanders were faced against. He described what the enemies were, the Space Marines who fought alongside them, and everything in between. Pilate sat there, nodding and occasionally taking in a lungful of smoke.

After finishing the troubles he was facing, Pilate looked to the sky, as if he was locked in deep thought. "The Thirteenth Black Crusade, I had hoped I would survive to be part of one of the defenders. " He took in another lungful of pure smoke and shook his head. "I only fought the minions of Chaos once, and that was when I served alongside the Inquisition."

"Still, that's more experience than I ever had. What are their weaknesses, and how can I exploit it?" Alexander asked in a somewhat surprised tone. This was the first time he had heard of his mentor serving alongside the holy Inquisition.

"The powers of Chaos are a rather fickle bunch. They are letting one pawn rise while plotting its fall and replacement before the first move is made. During the Incursion of Orleans, I served with an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor…Janice if I recall correctly." He smiles fondly, as if he was remembering happier times. Alexander was about to say a remark but thought against it. "What happened was, there was a corrupt Arch-Deacon who was partially ascended to daemonhood. Either out of fear or some form of respect, the lesser heretics and daemons followed his orders. With a well placed consecrated bolt…heh, and a kiss for good luck, we put a quick end to his damned life. The second he was torn back into the warp, there was confusion and battling amongst the corrupted."

"So shoot the big ones?" Alexander asked, and Pilate laughed.

"In a sense yet, but another key piece of information is that they lack one thing you have; discipline. Their patrols are more interested in finding something to kill then actual reconnaissance. They charge blindly, ignoring all of the dangers. With the Devastators and tall fortress that you are granted, that should be no problem." Pilate said.

Alexander shook his head, "I also fear that the Overlanders are being pushed to the breaking point. I swore I wouldn't do any executions without just cause. But I am afraid I will have to use the duty of my office to kill a soldier needlessly."

Pilate rose, signifying Alexander would wake up rather shortly. "Use your head. The Imperium did something to Moor V; most of your men and women practice it in secret. The defenders of Moor will fallow you into the Eye of Terror. Find what it is, and the spirits of the soldiers will rise."

Alexander rose and placed his hand on Pilate's shoulder, and Pilate did likewise. There was a moment where no words were spoken. Silent respect held between the two, pride beaming from the teacher to the student and honor from the student to the mentor.

"May the Emperor be with you, Alexander Aquila."

"May the feast at His side be filling, Neman Pilate." After those words left his lips, Pilate faded into the twilight, and the wind brushed against Alexander's skin. He took in one last lungful of the fresh air and closed his eyes.

* * *

Alexander slowly opened his eyes, and noticed he was still in the cathedral. The only thing he noticed that was unusual was that his head was laying down in someone's lap. When his sight agreed to work with him, he looked up and saw Zelda, a small smile on her lips. Alexander pulled himself up and stood. He then turned around and offered his hand towards Zelda. She took the hand and he pulled her up from the bench.

Alexander held on to the hand for a while longer, pondering what happened. "Zelda…thank you."

She seemed slightly taken back, but still answered."For what?"

"For listening, for helping me remember that ordeal. I…"

She took her hand out of his and cupped his chin, and pulled I up slightly so she could look into his eyes. They were full of calm, but there was a slight amount of sorrow. She knew what he told her was true, and it clearly hurt him when he spoke of it. Beneath the titles and rank, he was scared and afraid. He doubted himself, on weather he could accomplish this campaign or fail. He needed some encouragement.

"You're welcome." She slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek, and she felt his temperature rise when she did the act. She smiled and could see him turn a slightly red color.

The two then began to walk in sync, and it was Zelda who spoke first.

"What's the plan now?"

Alexander thought for a second, then looked outside to see the compound completely transformed, where open land once was took the place of many forged. There were those in humble robes who hammered away on weapons, while conscripts receive their weapons from massive lines. The single green moon hung over them, illuminating all in its glow. The walls of the fortress stood over them, at least fifty feet tall. Gun-servitors laced the walls, but so were rifled serfs and Devastators. Alexander breathed a prayer of thanks, and heard Zelda doing the same.

"I think the Astartes will gather and discuss the events for tomorrow's battle. In the meantime, I have to talk to the Overlanders. Why don't you go and see how Ike is doing?" She didn't let him finish his thoughts before she bolted off twords the hospital.

He laughed slightly to himself, and then reached for his vox. "All Overlanders, report to the west side of the fortress. There will be no exception for absence." He cut the link and made his way over to the side he needed to be.

Once he got there, he was met with the fifteen surviving squads of the Third Company. They all looked beat, and looked as if they just wanted Alexander to say his piece then beat it. Pork Chop was there with the rest of the Ratlings, and given their short statue, they were given front row seats.

Alexander stopped right next to a brazier, crackling with lit coals. The Commissar opened his storm coat, and found the document he was looking for. It bore the personal seal of the Planetary Governor of Moor V, another spineless bastard in the Imperium that was barely worthy of life, much less respect. He turned the document over and it was written in calligraphy, _Order 171_, perhaps the most hated document the Overlanders were subjected to.

He opened the document and red the preamble, "By order of The Planetary Governor, William, the Hammer of the Moors, may it be known that the practice of any form of the cultures of Moor V or the Moor System is hereby prohibited. The Overlanders should act as the standard Guardsman of Cadian standards. The singing of cultural songs, speaking the language of the Moors, or any form of Moors culture will be punished by death, and it will be the Commissar's duty to see that the sentence is carried out. It shall be carried out in front of the Company assembled, so it will crush any and all unnecessary ideals."

Alexander couldn't force himself to read anymore of the document. He looked to the assembled Overlanders, who were moving back to back. A few of them were even reaching for their sidearm to protect their brothers and sisters of war. "I was given these orders slightly before we headed out to this battlefield. It is created in an attempt to create efficiency and spread the modeled Guardsman. To make our enemies see that we are one in the same. That there is no way to tell if we are from Cadia, from Valhalla, or from Armageddon; we are only from one mold."

Alexander paused for a moment, his own spare hand curling into a fist. When a man is stripped of his culture, what else is there to keep fighting for? Alexander constantly told himself he fought not only for the Emperor, but for each of the men and women he served alongside of. When he looked to the Overlanders, they had to fight for something with the Emperor and their brothers and arms. They fight for their home planet to make sure that on the next cycle, its people will still be there.

But when they can't practice their traditions, what reminds them of who they fight to defend, they forget who they are. A warrior who doesn't know himself is destined to fail.

His lips curled into a snarl then folded the paper. He then held it high above his head, anger and rage filled his words. "This was given from a man who had never set foot ON Moor V! This was given to us who earned his title by coming out of the womb, not through the blood and sweat where we serve! Is Governor William HERE!? Is he here fighting the damnation manifested?" His voice was rising, and he could hear several agreements ripple through the Guard. "This unworthy lapdog has no authority to command us off this soil."

With those last words he tossed the document on the smothering coals, the parchment was set alight almost instantaneously. The act was greeted by several roaring cheers and thunderous applause. "You are the Defenders of Moor! You are your people. For as long as you live, there is another sun that will rise across the Moor system. Let us standout from the regulars, let our enemies fear us when they see the Overlanders on their battlefield! _Order 171_ is invalid!" This was met by the loudest applause of all. "Sing your songs, play your instruments, speak the tongue of your people! But for the Emperor's sake, if I or anyone else asks for you, have the common courtesy to speak gothic."

The Overlanders agreed with an earth shaking howl. Alexander finished by yelling the Company Motto in the tongue of Moor V. The rest of the Company repeated it, emotion lacing each one of the words. They then disbanded, speaking their tongue and began singing songs of their homeworld. Alexander smiled slightly t himself. Pilate was right, moral did soar. The Overlanders were pleased to be rid of a suppressing order, and now they were ready to truly fight as sons of Moor V.

Alexander stood and looked at the brazier, watching the ashes of the paper he threw in tumble away. He shook his head and headed over to the hospital. He had a wounded friend to meet.

* * *

Zelda approached the doors to the hospital, her feet feeling as if they were ready to give out on her. More than once she stumbled and had it not been for the Pages who caught her, she would have fallen. The doors seemed larger than the first time, but it didn't cause her to pause. She pushed the door open and was met in the face by a gush of cool air. The recovering ward was whiter than a dove's feathers.

There were rows and rows of recovering Guardsmen as well as civilians. She walked slowly down the center, glancing over the long line of casualties. They varied in age and wounds. She saw a young boy, perhaps as old as Popo missing a leg and half his right hand. She then saw a woman as old as her with half her body wrapped in burn bandages.

She then paused and looked around her. She saw almost four hundred beds filed with casualties, and Pages with white robes walking down the rows checking up on the patients. Her kingdom has been blessed not to have been cursed with many devastating wars, but this…the sheer number was overwhelming. Her heart ached when she gazed upon all of their shattered frames. She then became filled with fear, wondering if Ike was among those who couldn't be saved.

She approached one of the Pages, who could be no older than ten years of age. He looked up to her with a small smile, "Are you looking for someone?"

Despite her, she smiled as well but it faded as quickly as it came. "Yes, is there an Ike Greil here?" Her heart stopped for a moment, fearing an answer.

"Yes there is. I am to tend to him by orders of Apothecary Hannibal himself. Right this way, milady." He spoke up in a cheery tone, something that was rare around here Zelda noticed. The young child led her back to the far west corner where there was a massive man standing over a bed. He was wearing one of the white robes the Pages were, but there was much greater adornment upon the cloth.

He turned and revealed a grizzled ancient face. Hey looked more like erosion left by a glacier then the hands of time doing its inevitable work. Like Nathaniel, he had metal disks in his skull, but numbered seven rather than Nathaniel's three. The page stopped abruptly in front of her, almost stumbling over his feet. "Apothecary, I had not expected you to come back."

"It seemed only right to visit him, to make sure that he is alive." The Astarte spoke, his voice old and somewhat scratchy, like the court wizards back at the castle.

She walked over to the bed and looked. Ike looked much better, and it took her all her willpower not to scream or do anything irrational. He was asleep, with an oxygen mask over his face. The Page left the three and returned to his duties. Zelda was about ready to collapse and the Apothecary swooped down and caught her.

"Easy, he is alive." He pulled a chair over and helped her sit down. She nodded in thanks and looked down on Ike. Her hand went for his hair and began to run her fingers through it. He coughed and moved a little bit, but it was all involuntary movement.

The Apothecary produced a needle filled with a stimulant and injected it into Ike's veins. He then turned and looked at Zelda, and nodded. "I think you two know each other?" He asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded, "Quite well actually." The Apothecary gave a curt nod and rose, his joints obeying reluctantly. He considered it a slight luxury to get out of the power armor and to feel his skin be exposed to the air, something he hadn't done since he was a young boy. Despite that, his joints never agreed with it. His age was catching up with him.

Ike convulsed now and began to let out a long raspy groan. Zelda took in a gasp and the Apothecary made a symbol on his chest and left the two.

* * *

White light and a constant ringing was all that Ike's senses could detect. He had never known what realm of logic and time he was in. One moment he is around the campfire with his mercenary band, the next he is giving Zelda some lessons on how to swing the claymore properly. Then came the nightmares, then a sudden ever burning pain that flared across his entire body, and then complete blackness. Where was he, was he fighting the Black Knight, a brawl gone horribly wrong, or was it something else? He could recall a twin headed eagle, a glowing blade and a hulking monster. Where was he

The white all around him made him wonder if he died.

It began to clear up now, and he could see individual ceiling tiles, the sound of fans spinning around. The ringing in his ears eventually ceased, and he could hear someone breathing excitedly next to him.

The next thing he knew is that he was in a bone crushing hug around his neck. He used all of his fledging his strength to pry the person off of him, and to get his ability to breathe back. Once he got the person off of him he looked at her. She wore the combat armor of a Guardsman of Moor, but in a much darker shade of green. She had long dark brown hair slide past her shoulders and a pair of familiar eyes who were about ready to cry tears of joy.

What was she doing here? Before Ike could ask anything, Zelda came on him with another hug, thankfully not around the neck this time. He embraced her in his own hug, and they remained saying absolutely nothing for a while.

Eventually she let go and sat back down in her chair. Ike, even though it pained him very much, forced himself to sit up in his bed to face her.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked breathlessly.

Zelda shook her head and kissed him, although she wanted to do a little more than _just_ kiss him. The only thing that held her back was the armor she was wearing and she was surrounded by people."If I was a ghost, could I do that?"

"Guess not." Ike replied. He looked at her again, "Why are you wearing Guard armor? Most importantly, why are you here?"

She told him everything that had happened in the past twelve hours had brought her. She told him of how she was stolen here by a armored monster, to how she was found by Alexander. She was about ready to break down when she was talking about his injuries and then how she got here at his side.

They didn't say anything for quite a while, and then Ike decided to break the ice. "Why us? Why are we here?"

Zelda shook her head, "I don't know. But who ever these monsters are, these…Chaos Space Marines, they have a purpose. You and I on the same planet surrounded by these murderous daemons, it can't be a coincidence."

"I never really believed in coincidence, personally." A new voice spoke up, and the two turned to see Alexander walking down to them. Zelda noticed that all of the doubt and fear in his eyes were gone and replaced with a new burning purpose. He smiled warmly as he reached them and took his hat off. "How are you feeling?"

Ike grunted, "Every inch of my body feels strained and as if it is being placed under pressure. I think I can walk now though." As if to attest to that, Ike tried to push himself out of the bed, but almost toppled over himself once his feet stood on their own. Had it not been for Zelda and Alexander catching him, Ike would have gotten a harsh blow to the skull from the fall.

"I don't think you can walk on your own for now. But I am in need of both you council."Alexander said s he slung one of Ike's arms over his back and as Zelda did the same. "There is a tactical meeting with all of the Astartes, and I need to bring several of my tactical experts. Pork Chop and Harkon are already there, now I just need you two."

The trudged through the compound, getting several stares, but when they reached the main fortress, they breathed a sigh of relief. The doors opened for them and a large table made of silver. There were at least twenty Space Marines, all in master-crafted armor. Each held a seat next to their lieutenant as well as their serfs next to them.

Alexander and the others reached their seats. On his left sat Ike and Zelda. While on his right sat Harkon and Pork Chop. "Everyone is here, let us begin." Spoke the only standing Astarte which appeared to be a Guardian of the Aquila, while the others sat down in their seats, crossing their arms.

A few keystrokes later, an image appeared on the screen, detailing the fortress. "_The Fortress of Eternal Service_ has enough rations to feed three chapters for years on end. The walls are manned by five hundred gun servitors, not including the serfs patrolling the walls. In terms of a siege, we have the upper hand on that field." The same Guardian spoke.

"In terms of a siege, yes." Captain Nero spoke up, and his retinue issued ayes. "This is Chaos, their intentions is to absolutely destroy any who oppose them. They have no intentions of laying siege against us. They seek to slaughter each and every one of us. For those of us that die in the fighting will be the fortunate ones."

Chaplin Commander Nathaniel slammed his fist into the table, "Captain Nero is correct. They have no intentions of making a prolonged siege. They want slaughter us, that is all they want. We need to make this our forward base of operation, not our sole bastion of defense."

Agreements rippled through the crowd of assembled Astartes, only Alexander and his retinue remained quite. Alexander leaned next to Harkon, "Anymore reports from the other Companies?"

"Few, but all seems to be at a standstill. The First and Second are under attack from the heretical forces. The Fourth is holding out at the last remaining Naval port. I even caught word from the Fifth. They are making hit and runs on the Great Enemy in the jungles down south. They are also making an attacking withdrawal to our position."

Pork chop spoke up to the two, "This is also going against our combat doctrine. We are the Overlanders; we never make suicidal last stands."

Alexander chuckled, "Who said we were just going to be fighting behind these walls?"

The Space Marines finished their bickering and the Guardian continued, "Regardless, these preparations need to be known. I know we are not the only defenders on this planet. I now give the floor to Commissar Alexander Aquila."

Having received his queue, Alexander rose from his seat. He met the helmeted gaze of all the Space Marines, but he didn't flinch. He pulled out a data-slate from his coat and plugged it into the projector. After a moment, the screen showed detailed information about the Third Company and of the conscripts. "The Third Company of the Moor Overlanders are undermanned, having lost roughly thirty men in combat and an additional thirty are recuperating from their combat wounds. The conscripts number in the thousands, but lack the combat experience to make up that number."

"Do you have a plan to make up for that con?" A Blood of Dorn spoke up.

Alexander nodded, and gestured for Pork Chop to give him something. "For the most part, I plan on having the conscripts and Overlanders to stay behind the walls, aiding in the defense. But I have different plan for dealing with the vast horde."

"What would that be?" Nathaniel asked.

Pork Chop placed a large leather pouch, possibly the size of Alexander's palm, in Alexander's open hand. Alexander untied the string on the top and reached in. He produced a bright red rubber ball and placed it in on his side of the table. He then turned the bag over, causing possibly three dozen metal jacks tumbling out. They fell in random disarray, no pattern to them. Some were right next to the ball, others were almost thirty centimeters away.

"If you had the briefest of moments to look at this, what would you notice first?" Alexander asked.

There was one of those silences that fell across the room. A Techmarine was the first to answer, "The ball, as it is unlike the others. It's the largest and unlike the others."

Before Alexander could answer, the same Blood of Dorn spoke up that lost his right hand by Ike's skill spoke up. "I fail to see what this childish example is. But then, I suppose this is what to expect when a child is placed in charge. You have no right to speak here."

Nathaniel gave a low growl and turned his attention to the cur. "Watch your tongue, coward, or I swear to the Emperor and the Primarch, I will tear it out with your own chainsword." The two looked as if they were ready to come to blows. The Devastator fumed for a second before shrinking back from the Chaplin's gaze.

Alexander cooled his own head before continuing. "Exactly. Suppose this ball represents this fortress. The enemy will charge at it with everything they have."

Shadow Captain Nero was the next to speak, "If I am correct, would the jacks be our forces, those that are sent out to wreck havoc on the enemy?"

"Yes. My plan is to have a good portion of my snipers and covert operation experts be sent out along with any forces you send to weaken their resolve. I plan on having all of the conscripts stay behind, as I don't know how well I can trust them out in the field. So like the game, when the ball is dropped or in this case when the fortress is attacked," Alexander dropped the ball on the tale and when if bounced, he gathered a handful of jacks. "some of the jacks are used, need to fall back, or are killed. Hopefully, the first two will happen then the last one in this case."

There were some murmured agreements that rippled through the group. "Very well, Commissar." Spoke one of the Guardians of the Aquila. "You may carry out your plan according to your decree. In the meantime, we will need you and your lieutenants input on the defense."

* * *

Pork Chop gathered his gear and prepared to set out. The meeting had just gotten over with and he had gathered his kill-team: Devilfish, Hammerhead, Pale, and Flint. Ratlings tended to adopt their call-signs over their given names. It brought a sort of independence and rebirth, because many of them knew they wouldn't be able to make it back home to those who know their real name.

"Hammerhead, what is the count on the bombs?" Pork Chop asked as he topped off his empty clips.

"I got three meltas bombs here, four frags there, and one Moor special." Hammerhead said, affixing the straps of his sack over his back.

"Flint, how's the liquor holding up?"

"Five bottles of Highland Light, one for each of us." He replied.

Pork Chop nodded, "Devilfish, you have the rounds I asked for?"

Devilfish passed Pork Chop the box containing the round. "They're here. I haven't seen any of them before. What are they?"

"They are a parting gift from the Armageddon Steel Legion after I served there during the Third War. I knew I would be needing those rounds one day, and it would appear that day has come."

That said, the band of Halflings made their way out of the fortress into the urban wastelands. "So what's the score, boss?" Pale asked as he sprinted right next to Pork Chop.

"Everyone is a hostile."

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

Alexander stood on one of the sections of the wall, watching the sun rise. The conscripts were just beginning to take their positions on the walls. The breeze made his coat flutter slightly in the wind; his heart was pounding in his chest. Ike and Zelda stood next to him; all were watching the horizon, waiting for the flood of damnation to come over it.

"Will we make it out of this war alive?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know." Ike replied.

"Whatever the outcome it, I know we will face it in the eye together as one. I can't imagine a better place to make my final fight. Beside my brothers in arms, with my sisters of the blade, this is the way it should be." Alexander spoke. Then he turned and faced the two, "If we survive this, I swear I will help you return to your home once again."

With his oath complete, Alexander once again turned his attention to the horizon. All of the preparations for the end had been made, now it was time to put them into use.

* * *

**Well, happy easter and here is your early gift. This chapter is one of the last introduction chapters, and it is setting the stage for the seige.**

**Well, I have been on this for almost a month, and its been a fun time. I'll try to get more updates out shortly.**

**Review, I appreciate the feed back.**


	8. Aquilas: Chapter 7

**I would like to clarify my last authors note on the last chapter. When I ment introduction chapters, I was referring to intoducing the last of the recurring characters thus far. They had some background to them, but also had the backbone to the story so to say.**

* * *

They say it is the quietest before the storm, and no one knew that better then Pork Chop. A sniper waited until the perfect moment, the one where the enemy would be unprepared for. He has served with distinction for the better part of a decade and a half , being deployed to more combat fronts then he cared to count. From Armageddon to this hell-hole, his combat experience was never underestimated. When the Commissar announced the ball and jacks combat operation, Pork Chop embraced the opportunity.

The only problem was is that being the jacks in the plan is that they had to get a good distance from the main base quickly and out of sight. Ratlings could achieve the out of sight part, but given their small statue, getting there in time that was the main problem. Pork Chop himself had done this many times; the rest of his kill-team weren't so use to it. He could hear muttered complaints, groans and curses every step of the way coming from behind him. He ignored them and continued to press forward, making sure his equipment didn't make any clanking noise. They needed to find a good position to set up soon, so they could settle in and wait for the heretical horde to come.

"How much farther?" Devilfish spoke up as the group stopped at a blasted out hab-block. Pork Chop looked around, taking in the area around him. It was a standard street of Imperial architecture, granted most of it was absolute rubble now. It was long where one could see a good distance down the road. There were even a few air-cars and other pieces of cover littering the streets. He rubbed his chin. Move a few of those obstacles and it would create a perfect bottle neck, adding explosives would only add to the confusion.

"I think we found our place. Hammerhead, Flint, and Devilfish; I want you to start creating a bottle neck out of the vehicles and rubble. Pale; find anything flammable besides our own liquor and some containers for the said flammables. I'll go and find some good sniping positions." Pork Chop ordered, and was met with a chorus of ayes. He looked through the scope of his rifle, scanning for any forward Chaos scouts or any signs of movement.

Seeing none, he looked around again. He looked at the hab-block he was next to. Its second floor had its roof blasted out. Even from here, he could tell that the rooms were connected together, allowing for ease of movement in-between the rooms. The hab across it appeared to have the same, this could allow for clean up kills. He had two above ground, so where would be the one on ground level? If too many shots come from above ground, the enemy would destroy all of the buildings until there were none left standing.

He found a shelled fountain where he could take up his position. If offered a clear range to the bottleneck which would prove valuable. He could use the position to get accurate information back to Alexander and the rest of the force back at the base.

Positions found, Pork Chop moved up and relayed the information to the rest of his kill-team. The sun was beginning to come up, the Ratlings needed to finish their work and get into their positions before the masses came. Pork Chop placed a bandana to conceal his hair and took a prone position in the fountain, where there was a hole that gave him his line of sight. He took out his bolt-action rifle and looked at the ammunition he had. He started to load it with the standard solid slug shot, but then stopped when there was only one away from a full clip. He looked at the box, knowing _the _round was in it.

He opened the box with a slightly shaky hand, and produced a glowing round. Its jacket had rites of purity etchings and prayers of deliverance inscribed on it as well. The mark of the Ordo Xeno was by far the largest etching, and it glowed the same unnatural green that the head of the bullet did. He had personally seen and test fired this bullet before and knew the awesome effects it had. He sighed and placed the bullet in the top part of the magazine, sliding it into place. He then slammed the clip into his gun and chambered the round.

The other members of his squad began to move into their concealed positions. The sun was just beginning to move over the horizon after they got to their positions. Pork Chop was the only one armed with a solid-slug rifle; the other members of his squad were armed with the Long-las sniper rifle. They were powerful weapons and a stronger relative of their more common cousin the lasgun. While the possessed the power to take an Astarte's head off his shoulders, they instantly gave away the snipers position. That was the reason Pork Chop had gone for the slug rifle, it could be attached with a silencer for picking off the enemy without them knowing where the shot had come from.

Now came the most important part of the sniper's duty; to wait for the calm before the storm. To wait for the shot that would take your enemy's life.

* * *

The sun was well over the horizon now, and Alexander stood next to the conscripts. From the edge of the horizon he could see the approaching heretics; he needed no pair of monocular to tell him otherwise. He gripped his bolt pistol in one hand and _Deliverance_ in the other. He had given _Retribution _to the Warlord Techmarines to appease the Machine Spirit. He would wield the blade later, of that he was certain. But he knew for this battle he would need his pistol more then he would his blade. Word from his jacks is that the enemy is coming en mass, and he expected none less from the daemonic forces.

The heretics were coming closer, and the conscripts looked as if they were going to be sick. Actually, a more accurate portrayal would be most of them were. There were a few with stone hard faces, and even a few with eager faces, ready to spill blood. Alexander shook his head. He never had taken joy in killing, and he saw that each time he had to take life was something that weighed down on him. He would have to answer for all those e had killed when he went to join the Emperor's side.

He did however; make three exceptions to that rule. The first was fighting Orks, as they sought to overwhelm the entire galaxy into their hands and that they killed his mentor. The second was the Tyrinids, the genetic intergalactic swarm. They sought to exterminate all life and all of the Imperium's enemies paled in its presence. The third was Chaos, and that was a satisfactory answer all in its own.

Alexander snapped out of his mental thought and turned his attention back to the conscripts. He examined their load-outs and saw that they were as varied as the conscripts themselves. They were given autoguns, and a few heavier weapons, ranging from a grenade launcher up to auto cannon. Alexander walked down the line, inspecting the whitesheilds.

He came up to a particular soldier who was fumbling and cursing with his autogun. Alexander paused in stride and turned to face the armed civilian. "What's the problem ?"

The person, who was somewhere in his mid thirties gulped and began to stutter in fear after seeing the emblems and sigils on Alexander's great coat. "I…I was trying to place my magazine back into the gun."

"One has to wonder why you took it out in the first place." Alexander said, as if to no one.

"I was trying to figure out how it worked. I'm sorry…"

Alexander holstered his pistol and sword. "Let me see it."

The conscript handed the gun to him, and Alexander gave a quick moment to examine it. It had a wooden stock, a sickle-shaped clip, and made of a simple, durable metal. It was designed for practicality and durability over flair that some of the other autoguns had. He looked at the magazine and found the place where it would be locked into. He took the clip and placed it next to the slot, then jerked his wrists back making a locking click. He then pulled back the spring and chambered the first round in.

He handed it back to the conscript, "What did you do before you ended up here?" He asked.

"I was a dock worker." The man replied, almost immediately.

"Well, this isn't loading and unloading shipments. But when loading this autogun here, jerk your wrist back slightly, it causes the locking mechanism to activate and allows the clip to be fired. Do you understand me?"

"Yes..yes." The man responded, slowly stepping back into line. Alexander finished his inspecting and then stood in front of them. It was time for another speech.

"Men and women of Haven Minor, sons and daughters of Terra, today is the day you write your name in history. You have come from many different backgrounds, some of you may have been dock workers, some Arbitrators, and some may have served in the PDF. No matter your origins, look to you left, and then to your right. These are your brothers and sisters in arms now. If you fight for them, they will fight for you. You are now forging a brother and sister hood that can be found only in combat. You will fight your life as well as theirs."

He then turned and pointed to the horizon, where the lines of approaching heretics were becoming much larger. "Look at them."

He could feel the looks and glances he was receiving from the troopers so he decided to make his point much better known. The only way to do this was by raising his voice. "LOOK AT THEM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "This is what they dare send against us!? An army of mongrels, cowards, madmen and weaklings? They send the scum of the galaxy at the final bastion of the Emperor's righteous light. Walls that can withstand the powers of the maelstrom itself, and they send this… this RABBLE!? Are you as insulted by this as I am?"

He could hear a few cheers of agreements, not enough. "Forgive me for when I must order you to waste ammunition on their worthless hides. Forgive me when I must ask you to waste your energy cutting them down and casting their bodies from these holy walls. A legion of beggars and scum come wheezing to attack this might bastion of might. We stand united in the thousands, our weapons without number, our purity without question. And THIS is what chaos sends to destroy us?"

Alexander turned away from the heretics, as if he got board looking at them. "I have heard the whispers of wondering of who I am since you took up your positions. I ask you now; do you know who I am?"

He saw a few nods out of the corner of his eye, again, nowhere near enough. "_Do you know who I am!?_" He bellowed over the sound of revving gun-servitors, making his voice hear all over the compound.

"Yes!" the answer came back, loud and clear.

"_I am Commissar Alexander Aquila of the 38__th__ Moor Overlanders! I stand with you not as your leader, but as your brother and equal! No other duty for the rest of your life will compare to the task ahead of us. No other action will have a greater impact then the one we make here. On this day, we will carve our legend into the flesh of every enemy, every heretic, and every monster we slaughter here on this day. We are the defenders of Haven, and I ask you; will you stand with me? Will you stand against the enemies of Man? Will you fight the damning horde that has placed our race in constant fear in our brother's hearts? Will you shed unclean blood from those who threaten your very soul?_"

"Yes!"

"_Louder!_"

"_Yes!_"

Alexander couldn't help but chuckle, and placed a hand to his ear. "_I cannot hear you brothers and sisters."_

"_YES!_" they bellowed in response.

"_Sons and daughters of holy Terra, our lineage is that of defiance and martyrs. We hold the last standing emblem of that line of blood on this soil. Will we allow this symbol of who we are to fall?_"

The answer was about ready to deafen him, but it was the one he wanted. It was a loud, absolute no.

The heretics were five hundred meters away, the time had come. "_Steel your hearts, ready your weapons. This is where history shall be made. On this day, on this hour, we stand and take our part in a ten-thousand year-old war against the enemies of the Emperor. If you fall, and some of you will, do not fear. The Emperor will take you to his side and call for you by name. He knows the name, face, and deed for each loyalist who died in his name. For Haven, for the regiment, for Terra, for the Immortal Emperor!_" Alexander bellowed and as one, the conscripts and Overlanders brought their rifles up to their shoulders.

Alexander looked to the sky for a moment, as if looking for a sign from the God-Emperor for guidance. Seeing none, he looked the horde of heretics coming in at great speed. As the approached, he could see them with greater disgust. Some of them were wearing almost no armor and were charging with the most simplest of weapons in a vain attempt to breach their walls. He could smell the stench of the traitors even from here. He then noticed that some of them were much more disciplined and held some much greater weapons of power in their hands, specifically las guns and some other weapons. So far he could see no chaos space marines, but he knew they would come out sooner or later. His best wish was that none would come, but since there was one that lashed out and attacked Ike, he knew there must be more.

They passed the one hundred meters marker, and he raised his blade. Now was the time.

"All autoguns, fire at will!" He screamed as he swung his sword forward. The sounds of autoguns firing sang a song of discipline and vengeance. The traitors began to fall, but they were beginning to fire back, and a few las shots were fining their marks on the conscripts.

The first pure blood is spilled in the defense. Alexander raised his bolt pistol and fired into the swarms of heretics.

* * *

Pork Chop remained absolutely still as he looked down the scope. He had been in position for the past two hours and hadn't moved a muscle. Down the range, he could see movement, but couldn't tell who or what it was since it was so far out of range. He controlled his breathing and kept looking down the scope, waiting for any change in movement or direction.

The movements were beginning to come closer now, and it would only be a matter of time before they got into his range. The round was still loaded in, and he hoped he wouldn't have to use it. But he knew he more than likely would have to use it in this campaign.

The shadows could be seen clearly now. They were heretics, and heavily armored ones at that. He counted at least twenty wearing storm trooper armor, and another hundred or so with the most crudest of armors. There were a variety of weapons amongst the mongrels, from a laspistol to a lower caliber bolter. But that wasn't what truly caught his attention; it was a certain vehicle they were driving in the center of their formation.

The kind of vehicle that had a long barrel and could shell a fortress from ten kilometers or so away; Basilisk mobile artillery. Pork Chop's jaw dropped when he saw the cannon. He knew how powerful of a punch those things can pack, and the fortress cold crumble under the sheer power of that cannon. His hands flew to his vox and tried to hail Alexander. He was still looking down the scope looking for anything else.

His heart suddenly sank. On the side of the vehicle there were marking, signifying the first company of a regiment. There were torsos that were impaled on randomly placed spikes all across the tank; some wearing civilian clothes, others Guard flak jackets. Next to that were heads of the former tank crew strung up with rope in between their cheeks; the emblems on their helmets were reserved for a specific regiment all too familiar to Pork Chop.

Their regiment; the First Company had been exterminated and their weapons would be used against them.

He then heard gunfire an lasgun chatter on the other side of the vox before he hear Alexander's voice. "This is Aquila, status report?"

"Aquila, this is Pork Chop. I have sighted armor belonging to the First Mechanized Company in the hands of traitors. A siege cannon to be precise. Orders?"

He heard Alexander swear colorfully on the other side of the vox. "Eliminate that cannon. We cannot allow such a devastating weapon in their grasp. Destroy it by any means necessary."

"Affirmative, Pork Chop out." Pork Chop killed the link and aimed up his shot. With the round in the chamber we looked for the most vulnerable part of the cannon. He spotted it just here the blast shield and the cannon met. The traitors needed to be closer for a better shot, and they were just a few meters away from the opening of the bottleneck. He tapped his fingers on the stock of his rifle, waiting for them to get past the blockade.

Then the convoy stopped. Pork Chop couldn't hear what they were saying, but it would seem that they needed to clear the road to let the cannon through. Pork Tensed and slowed his breathing down. The foot soldiers were clearing the rubble out and were all near or around the cannon. Pork Chop had to take the shot, and he targeted the vulnerable part of the cannon. His finger found the trigger, but he stopped for a moment. He knew the power behind this bolt and he didn't know how it would do against the cannon. He shook his head free of these doubts. The cannon needed to be taken out first and foremost.

His whole body relaxed, and timing the shot right with his heart beat, he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out of the barrel, and the deafening bang filled the nearby area. He had removed his silencer because the bullet would have destroyed it. The round found its mark and hit it exactly spot on. The bullet had two stages and a small glowing green orb was where the bullet hit its mark. The traitors turned their heads to see what had hit the cannon. They began to cluster around it to get a better look. "Fools." Pork Chop breathed.

Then came the second part, and the most powerful part. The small green orb exploded and consumed the cannon and the surrounding heretics in a strange green mass. The screams of pain could be heard. The bio-plasmas soon ate away the metal of the cannon an found its way to the shell loaded in to the artillery. The second explosion leveled the nearby hab-blocks, sending fragments and chunks of rock the size of a grown man in several directions.

"Pork Chop, what the hell was that?" Flint asked over the vox.

"A parting gift from a Deathwatch Kill-Marine that I fought alongside with during the Third war of Armageddon. It is a modified round, made specifically for my rifle and it alone. The round contains a small and very volatile cell of tyrinid bio-plasma. After being exposed, the bio-plasma engulfs everything around it. The final result is what you just saw." Pork Chop replied as he pulled back the bolt of his rifle and chambered a normal round. "Open fire on any of the survivors. Leave none alive."

He then sighted his next target, a heretic in storm trooper armor. He aimed the cross hairs at the most vulnerable point of the target; right between the eyes. He pulled the trigger and watched with satisfaction that the head exploded in a red mist. Pork Chop racked the bolt and took aim again. Another thump against his shoulder and two half-naked heretics fell. He chambered a new round and fired again, slaying another fallen storm trooper. He ejected the spent cartridge and looked down the scope

At that moment a flash came out of the smoke, a tall figure with its armor caked in dried blood. In both of his hands he held one chain axe and a string of skulls drooped across his frame. Pork Chop had no mistaking who this new chump was: a Chaos Space Marine, specifically a Khorne Berserker. He could see the tainted World Eaters symbol underneath the blood and the berserker was looking directly at Pork Chop.

Pork Chop had killed a few Chaos Space Marines in his time of service, but all save the sorcerer paled to the Berserker. They fought in melee combat in such a rage that caused them to ignore all pain that came to their body. He had killed only one of these, and used an entire clip of his handcrafted armor piercing rounds to bring it down. He recalled that even with both of the Berserker's legs were blown from the body, it still came at him. He went through that once and he didn't want to go through it again.

The figure revved his chain axes and screamed his battle cry, "Blood for the blood god! Skulls for the skull throne!" It then charged in Pork Chop's direction.

Pork Chop quickly took aim and pulled the trigger. _Click_. His heart rate began to pick up as he registered what happened. He did eject the spent round, but he didn't pull the bolt back far enough to chamber a new round. He didn't have time to pull back the bolt to get the round in place, so his hand flew to his belt where he held his melee weapon. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to the crazed warrior, but trying would be better then submitting to your fate without a fight.

The Berserker was almost upon him when a black streak came down from the sky, and another Space Marine joined the fray. His armor was black as tar, and he toted a pair of lightning claws. The sudden impact of the other Space Marine caused a shock wave that threw Pork Chop from his position.

"Pork Chop, deal with the other heretics. I will handle this one." Shadow Captain Nero said, and Pork Chop could almost feel a grin under the beaked helmet. The Assault Marine then turned his attention to the Khorne lackey.

"You will die just as the false Emperor you serve!" The Berserker tautened as he swung his chain axes wildly at Nero. Nero merely dodged them and parried with his lighting claws.

"The only thing that is dying today is your worthless life." Nero stated flatly and jammed his lightning claws into the Berserkers armor slashed across with the other. The Berserker laughed and struck the Captain with a balled fist, which bashed into the pitch black helmet. Nero pulled out his claw and blasted with a burst from his wrist mounted storm bolter. The bolts were reflected off of the armor as they had no time to prime. Growling, Nero activated his jump pack and took to the sky in a straight line, trying to get as much distance from the berserker and him.

"Coward, face me in battle!" The Chaos Space Marine bellowed. Pork Chop grinned slightly as he knew what was going to happen. Nero plummeted back down at the traitor with the force of a titan. His lightning claws severed both of the arms and the shock wave sent the World Eater sprawling. Nero raised his wrist mounted bolter and fired a three round burst into the head of the prone space marine.

He turned and saw Pork Chop with his rifle aimed at him and him firing it. He heard flesh explode behind him and saw a heretic with a blade in her hand, which surly would have killed him. He chastised himself for not being to alert

"My thanks." Nero said, deactivating his claws to clean the blades.

"Likewise." Pork Chop replied. He then ejected his clip and reloaded. The rest of his kill-team was finishing off the survivors, so Pork chop was in no hurry to score a few more kills. He knew there would be plenty of chances to score them later on in the campaign. "What news from the bastion?'

Nero activated his claws again. "The first waves are hitting them, mainly lightly armed heretics. They are trying to make them waste their ammunition so the traitors can send in some of the heavier troops. I see you have eliminated a great threat." He said as he gestured to the dissolving artillery piece.

Pork Chop waved his hands aside. "I did my duty, no more, no less. I just had the right round for the right job."

Shadow Captain Nero didn't reply before he looked to the horizon. He readied his lightning claws again and assumed a battle stance. "Do you have any more heavy armor rounds?" He asked.

Pork Chop began to load his clip with his custom made rounds, "None of that powerful that I used on the cannon but I do have some others that are designed for anti-armor."

"Good, you will be needing them." The second those words left his mouth; a horde of Chaos Space Marines came out of the black smoke. They bore the sigils of the Word Bearers, and appeared to be a conclave of Dark Apostles. Pork Chop breathed a curse and slammed his clip back into his rifle.

He activated a vox link to his other snipers. "Lads, you might want to start thinking of legging it from here back to base. Things are starting t look ugly."

The chief Word Bearer stepped forward. In his hands held an eight pointed star mace, and in the other held a demonic tome more than likely the Book of Logar. "Shadow Captain Nero, I had always wondered if our paths would meet once again. The Four seem to have granted my wish."

The Knight of Corax suddenly lowered his combat stance for only a moment out of shock before he stepped back in with renewed vigor. "Dark Apostle Chillingworth, I saw you slain once, and I will see you die again."

Chillingworth gave a deep unholy chuckle. "Come now old friend is that any way to treat a long lost brother back from the depths of the Warp?"

Nero remained absolutely silent, so Chillingworth continued. "Surely you must remember the…kindness I showed you and your brothers. You must know that your talents are wasted on that rotting pile of bones you call "Emperor". One so hopelessly ignorant to where his skills are being used should be quick to point out another's fault. The Dark gods are looking for their next champion; imagine you leading your Chapter in glorious conquest amongst the stars. Imagine the awesome power you could wield if you only casted aside your allegiance-"

"Stay your tongue, traitor. Nothing you say or promise me can stop me from serving the Immortal Emperor, or from avenging the deaths of my battle brothers." Shadow Captain Nero responded.

Chillingworth sighed, "A pity, your own arrogance has been you undoing." He raised the tome and appeared to be ready to cite off pertinent line from it. Before he could utter a word, the tome flew violently from the rest of his body. It landed ungracefully at the foot of the exploded cannon, right in a puddle of bio-plasma. Even with his enhanced reflexes, Chillingworth couldn't reach the unholy tome before it dissolved in the burning green chemical. He screamed in pain and looked to see who caused it.

Pork Chop stood with one leg on the rim of the fountain and a smoking rifle startled in his arms. At his feet was an empty cartridge with two simple phrases etched into the casing; _Purge the witch and purge the heretic_.

"Damned maggot! My followers, go and shed their blood in the name of Chaos!" The shaken Dark Apostle ordered, and the others raised their cursed weapons and charged. Nero tensed slightly and readied his lightning claws. Pork Chop expended the round and chambered a new one.

There was one of the followers that shot ahead of the rest and in only a heartbeat, he was only three steps from striking Nero. The figure then stopped and was forced off his feet into the air by a band of steel grey energy. The follower was soon slammed into the ground with the force of a drop pod, turning him into a bloody paste with bone fragment mixed into the broth.

Nero then saw a blue armored figure step forward. His entire armor was a light blue, save a knee pad that was unpainted ceramite, with the holy Aquila etched on it. In his hands were a glowing force mace and a primed plasma pistol. He wore no psyker hood, or any helmet to speak of. Nero regarded him. "Librarian, I see you came late to the fight."

The Librarian chuckled, "Forgive me, Nero, I had to bolster the defenses of my Brothers. It would also seem I came at just the most auspicious time. The plasma pistol whirred in his hands and he fired a blue blast at that charging heretics. "For the Great Father and the Emperor!"

"Indeed Rowan. For the Raven and the Emperor!" Nero bellowed and charged.

The first Dark Apostle met Nero and swung a mace in an attempt to take off his head. Nero ducked the blow and jabbed forward with his lighting claws. His blow glanced off of the armor and slammed his second one home in the leg. His claw dug into the tainted flesh and he twisted it, taking pleasure in hearing this filth scream. There was a second one that came out and sliced a tainted chainsword at Nero. He raised his lighting claw that hadn't impaled the other one to block the incoming blow. The teeth of the chain sword stopped as the lighting claw stopped them from moving. Nero withdrew his other claw and slashed across the helmet. He could feel a new feeling over him, and knew what it was. Rowan was strengthening him with his psyker powers.

They would handle them. With a sniper and a psyker at his back, nothing could stop Shadow Captain Nero.

* * *

Alexander slammed a fresh bolt clip home for the untold amount of time. This wave started when the sun was barely young and it almost hung directly over them. The source of Warp powers were becoming clearly evident in the sky as becoming slightly discolored then the blue it was two days ago. It had a few hues of green and blood red that bleed into the sky. It gave off an aura f the unholy nature they were fighting against.

Alexander had been informed by his jacks that the hordes of lightly armed heretics were swarming the position to waste their ammunition. Alexander had since ordered the conscripts to fire in single fire mode and making every shot count. The corpses of the heretics were beginning to pile up and the next ones that were coming to die had to crawl over the mounds of their dead damned comrades.

Alexander grunted and holstered his bolt pistol. He was running low on the bolts for it, and he needed to conserve the ammunition. He examined the troopers, and these conscripts were fighting better than he expected. They fought with a force that rivaled his Overlanders, and had it not been for the distinct white stripe on their helmets, he might just have. He walked down the line with his hat off, not wanting to make himself a distinct target.

He heard a yelp of pain and one of the conscripts falling down, red staining the green flak jacket. Alexander rushed over and examined the fighter. He was about twenty years, give or take a few years. The wound was bleeding, but was hit somewhere in the intestinal area. "Trooper, can you hear me?" Alexander asked trying to get his attention.

Blood began to spurt out of his mouth, and Alexander knew where the las shot had hit, it was a clean shot incinerating the primary veins leading down the body. Death was certain. He could see tears rolling down the conscript's face.

"Commissar…did I serve the Emperor? Did I do my duty?' The voice was weak, it was fading with his life force.

"Yes, you did your duty." He looked down at the wound and gritted his teeth. "I can't heal your wounds."

The conscript nodded, "I understand. I'm not sad about dying, I'm just sad I didn't get to kill any heretics."

An Overlander must have heard them speaking over the din of the battle, turned ad faced them. "You're kidding me? I saw them being mowed down by the dozen. I was trying to catch up with you; you must have killed at least a hundred." He said, the honesty very clear in his voice.

The conscript's mood immediately bighted and he smiled. He then looked to Alexander, "Remember me." Before Alexander could ask for a name, the trooper closed his eyes for the last time. Alexander took the helmet off and placed it over the troopers face. Alexander looked over to the fallen warrior's gun and noticed there was a full clip left in it. He reached down and snatched the weapon up.

He brought the rifle up and fired off at any of the traitors that came within his range. He spent the entire magazine in the matter of minutes before he ejected the clip onto the floor and placed the gun aside. He muttered a prayer for the conscript's soul to the Emperor then continued down the line examining the troops. He could tell that the wave was winding down; gunshots were becoming less occurring, heads weren't popping up as often, and there were sighs of relief all across the walls.

The Devastator Sergeant Hawthorne came over to Alexander. He smelled of sacred weapon oils and incense, obviously having spent some time in the armory. "Commissar, I have received word from Lord General Holt. Your astropath had a message ready and I listened to it."

Alexander waved his hand. "I thank you. What does the message say?"

The Devastator growled from beneath his helmet. "The Lord General says that he sees no reason to send any more Guardsmen to deal with a small heresy. "

Alexander's open hand balled into a tight fist. "I expected no less." He then turned to the walls. "I think the light waves are over, they merely wanted us to waste our ammunition on their meat shields. Fortunately, the Angels haven't fired a shot off. They are going to be in for one hell of a surprise."

Hawthorne laughed, "Ha, that they will be. On that subject, the other Chapters are reporting daemonic incursions across the areas where they deployed, and my Captain is holding his weight against the daemonic hordes trapped up on the last remaining space port. We have to find the leader of this invasion and eliminate him."

"I think that I may have an answer for you on that one." A new voice stated causing both of them to jump and reach for their weapons. A Librarian approached them, flanked by Shadow Captain Nero and Pork Chop. The remains of a Warp portal behind them, the wisps of energy dancing in the air. "Lower your weapons; I am not one of them."

"Holy Emperor, Librarian Rowan!" Hawthorne shouted, lowering his heavy bolter. "Must you always appear out of thin air, at the most dramatic moment?"

"Good to see you too, Hawthorne." Rowan stated with a bit of sarcasm. "Returning to the question; I may have an idea who is leading this chaotic invasion, or at the very least a prime lieutenant."

Receiving the unspoken notice that it was his turn to start explaining, Shadow Captain Nero stepped forward. "As we know the Word Bearers are here, the disciples of Logar have come to claim this planet as their own. They are usually led by a Dark Apostle, and there is one on this world which I am familiar with all too well; Dark Apostle Chillingworth."

Alexander nodded. He had read extensively on the Traitor Legions, and was taught much from Pilate who had faced them on many occasions. The Word Bearers had unchallenged ties to Chaos as a whole, and were known for converting even the most loyal of followers to their dark fold. "How is that you are familiar with this traitor?"

"About thirty years ago, during the Assault on Hemlock. It was my first assignment as a Shadow Captain. We were to retake a Pangaea continent planet against a war host of Word Bearers. During the final attack against their bastion, this Dark Apostle began summoning daemons without end. It took us three unending days of battle to breach the gates. Once we got in, he had fled the planet. I lost thirty brothers on that day, and now I have a chance to slaughter this traitor."

Rowan spoke up again. "He has fled our grasp once again, but I can still sense him. He is still on this planet, whether taking orders or giving them, he is playing a major part in this battle."

Hawthorne looked to where the heretics were coming from. "He seeks to claim to claim this world for himself; offering it up and all those upon it to the Dark Gods."

Alexander pulled out his Aquila and began to run his fingers over the chain. "The Emperor protects. He will now, more than likely, send out his treasonous brothers at these walls. Let him try…let him try."

They began to move their separate ways, but Rowan stopped Alexander from walking off too far. He looked at the Aquila, and sure enough there was a golden triangle in between the two heads of the Aquila. "Tell me Commissar, what is your name?

The Commissar seemed to be taken back slightly by the abruptness of the question, but answered it. "My name, milord, is Alexander Aquila."

Rowan gestured for the Commissar that he was dismissed. Alexander made the sign of the Aquila and headed to direct the conscripts. Rowan smiled slightly to himself, looking on how the babe he found almost eighteen years ago had grown. His mind drifted back to that dreadful night. One he thought of during his time in the Librarium and one that plagued his sleepless nights. His hand drifted to a pouch on his belt, and unclasped the brass button. Inside contained the silken glove from that night. He held on to it to remind him of what he did on that night, and the constant reminder of the innocents out in the grim darkness.

He gently touched the silken glove and reattached the button. He would talk to Alexander later, but he had to focus his attention to the traitors. After they were finished, only then he could he reconvene with the Commissar he saved.

* * *

Harkon finished tying off one of the leg wounds on one of the conscripts. "That should do it." He muttered to himself and pulled back to cleanse his hands of the blood. He took a quick notice on how Zelda was handling the casualties. He hadn't seen her perform surgery before, but she was a born angel of mercy. She had a touch that could calm even the most frantic of wounded, and patching up the wounds he would have a hard time with seemed to be healed with ease. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them and turned to the next patient.

Zelda was about ready to pass out from all of the wounded she was seeing. Never had she seen so much on such a grand scale. She had seen children almost blasted apart by rounds of ammunition and old men missing limbs from las shots. She had only the briefest of medical practice, but here healing touch made up for that lack of training. Her battle dress uniform was drenched in the blood of her patients and tiredness nipped at her. Ever since the first shot had been fired, she had been hard at work. Thankfully she wasn't alone; she had Harkon, the Apothecary, and several other surgeons.

She moved over to the next wounded soldier, but she couldn't force herself to call him that. He was a child, maybe eleven years old at most. He was bleeding out on the floor from several bullet holes and she knew her magic couldn't stop this bleeding. She needed help. "Harkon!"

"Please…help me…I don't want to die." The child gurgled through a mouthful of blood.

"You won't die, a good surgeon is on his way to help you" She comforted him, "HARKON!"

Harkon came over to her patient and grimaced. "That's a lot of work, at least twelve blood packs and seven hours of work. The worst part is, he probably won't make it. You might want to go find another patient. I'll handle this."

Zelda nodded and began to walk away. She caught a glimpse of Harkon placing his left hand over the child's eyes, while his other hand reached for his combat knife that hung on his belt. In one swift motion, Harkon drove the knife through the child's heart. The kid jerked around for a moment, before becoming still.

There was a ringing in Zelda's ears and dizziness as if she had just been right next to lighting when it struck down. She couldn't believe what she just saw; a wounded child was slain right before her eyes. There was a massive explosion that rocked the entire hospital, which drowned out her scream. She saw Harkon casually wipe his blade off on his clothes and placed the knife back in his sheath. Her heart was boiling over in rage, her hands balled into a fist and she could feel the fire wanting to be formed in the palm of her hands.

Harkon left the operating room, probably out for a drink of recaf. Zelda fallowed him, rage lacing each one of her features. She followed him outside the doors and to an area of relative quite. He reached for a flask that held his coffee, which was when she released the fire she had building in her hand.

Harkon was blasted from his feet and was sent at least five meters forward before he finally stopped skidding across the ground. When forced himself to his feet and raised a fist to his mouth, which came back bloody. He could feel a few ribs broken, and his back singed considerably. He turned with an equal look of rage at Zelda, who was now breathing heavily, and another fire spell readied in the palm of her hand.

He was about ready to shoot off a retort, but decided against it. She wanted a fight, than she would get one. He unsheathed his combat knife and pulled out one of his scalpels he always kept on hand. He slowly moved in a circle around her, waiting for her to cast her spell.

Zelda couldn't control herself and blasted away at Harkon, who dodged this fire spell with ease. He lunged and within a blink of an eye was already upon her. She felt a flash of pain in her waist and saw Harkon's scalpel dug in. She let one of her fists collide into his chin, where a sickening crack became audible.

The two began to tussle for what seemed like a while before both received a blast of pure psyker energy, causing the two to be separated. They both were then forced five feet of the ground by the same force. Zelda was the first to force her eyes open and saw one of the Space Marines, but unlike the ones she had seen before. He wore blue armor, and carried glowing mace and pistol. His eyes burned with disappointment and some anger. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

The two began to argue at the same time, each one yelling over to the other. The Marine placed his spare hand and massaged his forehead. Once the two were finished arguing, a pair of footsteps came speeding along. Both of them instantly were filled with regret when they saw Alexander turn the corner.

"Librarian, would you care to explain, I have a feeling I'm not going to be getting an answer from these two." The Commissar stated flatly.

The Librarian spoke to him in a hushed tone, sharing all that he gathered. Alexander shook his head and placed his palm at his forehead. He then turned to the two suspended trouble makers.

"I had expected better of you two. Harkon you're almost thirty, and Zelda…well, you should be old enough to know better than this."

"But-" Zelda was about ready to say, but Alexander cut her off.

"We can't save every one, no matter what. While I will agree Harkon could have done a cleaner method, it needed to be done. A painful death is unnecessary and the child was granted the mercy of death."

Alexander paused in mid thought, as if gathering his thoughts. He nodded to the Librarian, who lowered his fist in response. Zelda and Harkon were both lowered down to the ground. "The next time you to come to blows over this, I will be forced to use the symbol of my office against you." His grim face began to soften to a look to sympathy. He placed a hand on both their shoulders. "Zelda, Harkon, you both have probably seen nothing like this on such a scale. I know tensions are running high, and we need to blow steam. But please, use that anger and hatred at the enemy who pounds at our gates, not at those who reside behind them."

Zelda looked at Harkon and likewise. Harkon held out his hands, making his unspoken apologies. Zelda took the hand, and she used her other hand and placed it next to the wounds on his chest. A small band of green energy came out of her hand and she could s the ribs reset themselves. Harkon thanked her and stood in silence for a long moment. The Librarian moved off to aid his Brothers from the daemonic hordes.

Harkon then ran off back into surgery, and Zelda eventually followed him. Alexander sighed and moved to the center of the compound. He knew Ike was there and he needed to have a word with him.

Alexander walked for a while and saw Ike helping some of the pages sharpen the blades to be given out to the conscripts. Ike saw Alexander come and placed the whetstone down on the ground. "You require something?"

Alexander sat down and nodded. "I do actually. I have just received word from the rest of my jacks and they are detecting a large swarm of heretics to come at this position, in an attempt to take this fortress by means of knife, club and sword."

Ike nodded. "So what does that require of me?"

Alex simply held out a bent arm, "Ike, are you willing to fight at my side once again?"

Ike looked at the open hand, then at Alexander. He then took the hand with one of his own. "I do."

Alexander then helped Ike to his feet and held out Ragnell. Ike then unsheathed the blade and held it with one hand, demonstrating his superior strength.

Alexander and Ike then headed to the conscripts, they needed to be prepared for the battle ahead.

* * *

**Well, we are getting somewhat close to the end of the act of Aquila, and will soon be starting on Emblems. **

**Review, I appreciate feedback**


	9. Aquilas: Chapter 8

"Now flex your left arm thirty degrees." A Techmarine ordered. Alexander did as he was told, getting use to the new feel of his armor. He had been advised from Hawthorne to check in with the Warlords and ask for some of their modified carapace armor. Alexander knew what the brutal hand to hand combat awaited him, and his storm coat wouldn't cut it. He needed this carapace armor for protection.

While the Overlanders had Storm Trooper carapace armor, none were issued to the third company. They were reserved for the Mechanized first company. The Moor Overlanders had scant amount of armor, save a few that were gifted to them by the Mechanicus. The Third and the remaining companies had to rely off their hardiness and durability of their men and women, not massive machines of war. Sometimes all it was to turn an entire campaign around was one man with a lasgun at the right place at the right time. That was the basic concept with the Guard, and most of the Overlanders followed it.

Part of his Commissar training had been to use Storm Trooper armor, just in case he was assigned to certain regiments who used particularly often; such as Cadia. While he hadn't worn Storm Trooper Armor for quite some time, he knew how to use it.

"Good, good." The Techmarine then reached for a steel cylinder. "Now, most carapace armor suits are unpowered, but these have some energy behind them." He placed the cylinder in Alexander's palm. "Crush this." Alexander paused for a moment, unsure of what he was told. "Are you deaf, is said crush this."

Alexander nodded and closed his fist. The metallic cylinder resisted at first, but began to crumple in on itself and Alexander closed his fist completely. The Techmarine nodded and the servitors began to attach the rest of the armor to his limbs. Alexander looked over to Ike to see how he was handling the…interesting process of attaching power armor to your body.

The two were stripped down from their original clothes and wore a thin black body glove in their steed. Alexander felt the breastplate being attached to himself, and Ike was having the last plates attached to his body. "Do not waste these gifts from the Omnissiah. These are reserved for our Scouts and it is only on behalf the requests of the other Chapters that I let you wear them. Take extreme care when using this armor"

Ike chuckled, "Don't worry; we won't try to damage them to terribly."

Alexander chuckled as well. "Tell me, Techmarine, what are exactly the capabilities of this armor?"

The Techmarine examined Ike's chest plate before answering. "They offer the same protection of carapace armor, but have some power behind them. Its lighter, increases the wearers agility and strength." The Techmarine spoke in a monotone voice, cold and without emotion. The final piece was locked over Alexander's frame and the servitors departed from their presence.

"I trust you have your own weapons you will be taking into combat? I have very little of what I can consider expendable." The Techmarine asked, brandishing one of the Omnissian axes that they had seen at the forge, but much larger and sinister looking.

"Aye." They both said in unison. What they said was true. Alexander had the two blades and his bolt pistol. Ike could tote Ragnell into battle and he still had the las-pistol Alexander had given him earlier. The Techmarine walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it. He withdrew two belts of grenades and held them out to the two warriors.

"These are fragmentation and krak grenades. Use them wisely." He then turned away and looked to see a new face approach them from the entrance of the workshop. It was Chaplain Commander Nathaniel. The Techmarine bowed to the Chaplain and headed to attend to others. The Chaplain looked at the two armored warrior s and opened a tome, and Alexander fell to his knees, Ike in suit.

Nathaniel turned the yellowed parchment until he reached a worn page, and spoke a litany of purity and victory "Lead us from death to victory, from falsehood to truth. Lead us from despair to hope, from faith to slaughter. Lead us to His strength and an eternity of war. Let His wrath fill our hearts. Death, war and blood; in vengeance serve the Emperor."

He closed the tome and raised his ornate war mace. "You are about to head out into battlefield against an implacable enemy. An enemy that cannot see reason, logic, or even mercy; may the Emperor watch over us all. Commissar Alexander, if you have a prayer to state at this time, would you do so."

Alexander made the sign of the Aquila on his chest and spoke a prayer taught by Canoness Rose. It especially seemed apt for this situation.

"Benevolent God-Emperor, hear my prayer  
In honor I have served You, willing and without thought  
I have fought in the blood and the mud of a thousand worlds  
In Your name, have I smote the enemies that would stand against Your omnipresent will  
Please benevolent God-Emperor, hear my prayer  
Thy enemies now stand at the gate  
The tides of darkness have come to destroy the bastion of the faithful  
Their words are lies, filled with death and contagion  
Their masses seeth before our mighty walls  
Their numbers are without end  
I am but one small guttering candle flame standing before the gathering storm of the Dark  
I will not be able to hold  
Most holy and benevolent God-Emperor, answer my prayer  
I have fallen before the all-consuming darkness  
I fought until I heard Death's clarion call  
My life they took, my body they broke  
But my spirit has remained true  
I have faced the final test and passed  
Their blasphemous words have fallen upon the deaf ears of one of the faithful  
Please mighty God-Emperor, open the gates that I might enter  
Open the gates so that one more fallen soldier might come home  
Please, O God-Emperor, heed my call."

Alexander said this in a slow, careful tone making each word count. Nathaniel nodded and Ike swallowed hard. Nathaniel then summoned a chapter serf to come forward with some pieces of parchment. The Chaplin began intoning the Rites of Vengeance in high gothic, while the serf began to place the strips of parchment on their armors.

Ike saw the serf place the parchment on his left shoulder and stamped a wax seal on. The repeated the same on Alexander, and Ike glanced down at the seal. The red wax displayed the Imperial Aquila, and the pieces of parchment were written in high gothic. They were lines of blessings that took several forms. While he couldn't read them, he knew Alexander could. As soon as Nathaniel finished his benediction, Ike leaned over to Alexander, who was locked in prayer

"Alexander, what do these lines say?" Ike whispered, causing Alexander to come out of his prayers. He glanced over to his companion and examined the lines of the seal.

"Almighty and Immortal Emperor, bless this warrior as he fights against your foes. Let the blades of his enemies be forever dull, their guns forever jammed, and their resolve forever be broken. When I raise my sword, and my hand takes hold on judgment, I will take vengeance upon thy enemies." Alexander read, and then looked down on his own. "When I see the foul heretic, the Xeno, the mutant, may my aim be true, so that I may take their life."

Both of them rose and Nathaniel led them down the halls of the Armory. "You will receive assistance outside these walls. My Brothers are getting restless staying out of combat. We were created for hand to hand combat, not ranged."

"How many Sons of the Blade will be joining us at the fight?" Alexander asked, stopping at a table to make sure _Deliverance_ was sharpened.

"All one hundred and ten of them, myself included. Many of them Veterans and some wear the sacred Terminator Armor." He was about to continue when they hear some discussion down the hall.

"Shadow Captain, I can't allow you to head off into combat with you weapons and armor in this condition." It was another Techmarine, and the three arched their heads to get a better view of the situation. Shadow Captain Nero was laid out on a metallic slab, a Techmarine of his Chapter retro-fitting other pieces of Power Armor to Nero's. "Your helmet is bashed beyond repair. By the Omnissiah and holy Terra, what did you do to it?"

"I slammed my head into a Khorne Berserker's face, granting me the time to finish him off." Nero stated in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"What." The Techmarine said, stopping his reach for a tool to repair the armor. It wasn't a question, rather it was a statement. Who in their right mind would head butt the most deadly hand to hand warrior of Chaos? Well, other than a Space Wolf. Nero was beginning to taking the holy armor for granted.

"Is there something wrong?" Nero asked, and the Techmarine returned to work.

"Nothing, but you should be more careful with these weapons. I can only do so much for your reckless combat style." The Techmarine said, as he finished off his work. Nero raised himself from the slab and tested his new joints in the armor. The Techmarine walked over to his workbench and picked up two weapons. Nero turned and held out his hands.

"Since your lighting claws are out of commission until I can repair them, I believe these will suit you." He held out a bolt pistol and a large glove. Nero slipped the glove over his right hand and tested its mobility then placed the bolt pistol in his other hand. He gave a slight bow to the Techmarine and headed off to the others. He saw Nathaniel and approached him.

Like all the sons of Corax, Nero's skin was pale white, almost borderline albino. His hair was short cut and black, but what set the group particularly on the edge was his extremely dark color of his eyes. It seemed very…unnatural for a Space Marine, or any human to have eyes like that.

"Chaplain, I trust I will see you and your brothers out on the battlefield?"

"Aye, the conscripts will be sent out as well, or a fair portion of them. Squad Hawthorn will be with us as well as their Dreadnought. The Guardians of the Aquila might deploy their forces, I haven't heard how much they are sending as well as the Warlords."

Nero nodded, "I will gather my brothers and meet you on the battlefield." He made the Aquila on his chest and headed to rejoin his brothers. The three then left the Armory, noting that the sun was beginning to set. Alexander growled and drew his weapons, Ike doing the same. They looked and saw the conscripts had been gathered and were attaching the bayonets to their rifles.

Alexander moved to the front of the lines, knowing that now the men and women have had their fill of speeches and words. Now they would need to be inspired by deeds and actions. A good commissar leads by example, it has been his motto then, and by the Emperor it will ring true right now.

Ike stood next to him and withdrew Ragnell from its sheath. "You ready for this?"

Alexander nodded and griped his pistol and sword tighter, "The Emperor made me ready."

The gates flung open and Alexander charged forward, Ike by his sides and the conscripts right behind them. He could hear a horde of jump packs being revved up and primed for action.

There were many words that could describe the area outside the fortress, but Alexander had to settle on blasted hellscape. There bodies of heretics piped high, obscuring their open path. Flies of chaotic origin swarmed the bodies, festering the corpses. Alexander motioned for the flamer teams to set these bodies alight, and a squad of Overlanders broke away from the rest to do the work. The ground rumbled with two approaching armies ready to attack each other.

Alexander looked to Ike and Ike looked to Alexander. The two clasped hands and in an unspoken moment of binding loyalty, the two swore to fight until the bitter end.

The heretical horde was close, and Alex stopped his charge and dug his heels in for the coming battles. The sky suddenly became dark, and Alexander looked up and saw over one hundred Space Marines take to the sky. "FOR THE GLORY OF THE IMPERIUM, CHARGE!" Nathaniel's voice could be heard al over the battle field and with an earth shattering landing, they slammed into the middle of the horde and the bloody melee began.

The first heretic to reach Alexander was wielding a chainsword and screaming without a care. Alexander readied his blade and slashed at the exposed area the traitor left open as he brought the chainsword down in a forward chop. Alexander's blade disemboweled the heretic who fell to the ground. Alexander brought his heavy boot down on the traitor's head and was showered with gore. He then raised his bolt pistol and fired a clip off into the horde, each one of his bolts finding a mark.

His bolt pistol clicked empty and he slammed it back into his holster. His hand then reached a frag grenade on the belt he was given. He dethatched it and pulled the pin, and let the grenade cook in his hand for a moment before throwing it. The grenade landed between a group of mutants and went off. The grenade's shrapnel tore the mutants apart limb from bloody limb and sent a fragment flying into Alexander left shoulder plate.

He pulled the fragment free and chuckled slightly and saw a charging traitor coming at him. He readied his blade and lashed at the heretic, who easily countered. Alexander recovered from his stumble just in time to parry an incoming blow from the other one. Alexander swung again and the traitor in one fell swoop bashed _Deliverance_ from his hands. Alex cursed his clumsiness and began to circle the traitor.

The traitor out of sheer stubbornness did an over handed chop in an attempt to sever Alexander's head from his body. Alexander grabbed the arm and forced it against the joint, causing a loud wet snap to be made audible. He forced the arm back even further and then twisted it causing the blade to be positioned directly at the back, he then force the sword through the heart of the heretic. The traitor screamed in pain, and fell down on the ground. Alexander dove for his blade and retrieved it. He quickly changed out his pistol clip while he was in cover, and remembered he had five clips left after this one.

Alexander rose from cover and moved forward before the horde. He saw Nero at his side matching his pace. A daemon lunged out at the two, a molten blade in its accursed hands. Nero turned his body and gently pushed Alexander out of the way. The daemon's blade landed in-between the two and Nero enclosed the daemon's head in the grip of his power glove. The daemon's skull resisted at first, but soon gave in to the titanic pressure. Like the sound of a melon being crushed, the daemon's head exploded.

Nero gave out a dry chuckle and tossed the dissolving corpse aside. Nero then pulled out his bolt pistol and began firing off round of ammunition. Alexander planted his back against Nero's and the two began to make their stand.

* * *

With a smash of his Crozius Arcanum, Nathaniel sent three heretics sprawling. He swung it again in an upward arc, shattering the skull of another traitor. He turned and saw another traitor firing a lasgun off, its bolts of energy reflected harmlessly off the Commander's armor. "They dare fire upon the Emperor's chosen?" He growled and in the blink of an eye, he tossed the Arcanum. It whistled through the air before finding its mark upon the heretic's chest, causing an explosion of gore to fly in every direction. Another Son of the Blade grabbed the weapon in midair and threw it back at the Chaplain. Nathaniel caught it with ease and brought I down once again on another heretic's head, sending brain matter in all direction.

One of his brothers, Veteran Sergeant Jacobs, fired a burst from his assault cannon and leaned over to the Chaplain Commander. "Chaplain, I see several Word Bearers coming down right at us. Any change of plans?"

Nathaniel let out a long, primal laugh. "They wish to come and die alongside their weak kin, let us then grant it. He jabbed his Crozius in the air and directed it to the incoming Traitor Marines. "RALLY TO ME, BROTHERS AND WE WILL WIN!" He then charged the incoming swarm, and could hear the footsteps of his brothers coming right behind him. He turned to his right and saw Ike coming in next to him. "Think you can handle one of these?"

"I killed one; I think I can handle another."

"You got lucky once Guardsman, against a full armed and alerted Word Bearer, you won't last long."

"I'll last as long as I need to." Ike replied calmly and leapt into the charging Word Bearers. Nathaniel ran with renewed vigor to see if he could save him. He bashed one of the Bearers aside and drove his fist through one of their acolytes. Nathaniel soon saw Ike holding off two at the same time. Nathaniel found himself lost for words but his body responded by covering the battle by slaying anymore Traitors that would come near.

Ike slammed his blade into the ground, causing a sea of holy fire sprout around him, blasting the Word Bearers from their feet. He swung Ragnell in a low arc, severing a leg from one of them. They soon sprung back to their full height and charged towards Ike. He calmly stood there and until the last second. When then weapons were about ready to slam into him, he jumped up into the air, tossing Ragnell up with him. He then gripped it and brought it down upon one of them. The consecrated blade sliced through the corrupted ceramite with ease, and the death scream of the Fallen Marine was enjoyable to hear.

Ike soon turned his attention to the other one, who seemed a bit familiar. The two stared at each other and began to walk around in a circle, waiting for one to make the first strike.

* * *

"Commissar, twelve o'clock low." Nero said and Alexander changed the direction of his pistol and fired off a volley of blots ant an incoming Chaos Space Marine. The bolts slowed down the charging traitor long enough for Nero to drive his power fist through the chest plate. He withdrew his fist and delivered a sharp kick to the traitors head, severing its connection from the rest of the body.

"I did not think that an Astarte can be that flexible, especial in that armor." Alexander quipped and slammed a fresh clip home in his pistol.

Nero just laughed and turned his attention to the other traitors who were coming in masses. His brothers had come back to the fortress fighting, and they were in the thick of the fighting here already. With a swipe of his power fist he slew three more heretics, and Alexander disemboweled the net one that came near them. They worked as a perfectly choreographed dance. For each bash of Nero's power fist, Alexander would fire his pistol or slash his sword. A mound of corpses soon began to encircle the two and they were forced to move the stand.

The sound of an assault cannon revving up caused the two to give a moment's pause and turned to see the Ancient Achilles firing off a volley of Hellfire rounds into the heretical swarm. "**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, MY BROTHERS NEEDED TO SEE THE LAST OF THEIR WAR GEAR WERE EQUIPPED**." He boomed over the battlefield. Before either of them could raise a question, two suits of Tactical Dreadnought Armor came into view, more commonly known as Terminator armor. One was painted dove white, and the other was bitch blue. Next to them was Sergeant Hawthorn's Devastator squad, all were primed and ready for battle.

The Terminators were Librarian Rowan and an Apothecary. "We came here to make war." Hawthorn spoke up, and racked his heavy bolter. "Let it be made here, now."

Alexander nodded and thrusted his sword into the air, his view encompassing the entire battlefield. "_Enemies of the Emperor hear me and hear me well. You have come to this battleground to die. The Immortal Emperor who sits upon the Golden Throne on Terra is with us on this day, and we are invincible. The defenders of Moor will slay you for desecrating this sacred soil. The38th Moor Overlanders will crush you under their boots as they charge towards victory. Even His mighty Angels of Death from FIVE Chapters come to exact retribution upon your souls. He has granted us the spirit and determination to continue our fight against you and your damned deities. Bring your traitor Astarte, bring your daemon, and bring your gods. We will stand triumphant over their shattered corpses, and a sun of the Emperor's light will shine over this planet once more. We are the true sons and daughters of Terra. And today is our day of victory."_

His words said, Alexander charged forward, the Astartes right behind him and a wordless cry for justice screamed from their lips. Alexander could feel the presence of the other Guardsmen charging with him. Heretics came at him, but swings form _Deliverance _stopped them dead in their tracks.

Alexander sliced another heretic down, turned to face another and his blood froze in his veins. He saw Ike going against a Word Bearer in one on one combat. Ike was winning, his blows that he dealt against the traitor attested to that. But then the Word Bearer summoned a ball of Warp fire in his hands and slammed it into Ike's chest, sending the latter sprawling on the ground. The Traitor Marne then stood over him and placed his boot on Ike's chest.

Alexander summoned a bolt of pure flame in his hand and blasted it at the traitor, something he had been unable to do so until now. His bolt of pure flame slammed into another Word Bearer, but not the one that Alexander was aiming for. A gust of air blasted past Alexander and slammed into the traitor, and Alexander was almost knocked off his feet by the explosion that fallowed.

The unbearable pressure that the boot applied to his chest felt unbearable to Ike. He reached out for Ragnell, but the blade was kicked aside. "Die Ike Greil, your presence is no longer needed in this realm." The figure cackled and the boot began to apply even more pressure. There was the unmistakable sound of bones being put under strain from the insane amount of force. Ike thought that his life was now over.

A flash of red and yellow side blinded the Word Bearer and released Ike from under the boot. He raised his head and saw the same Marine he saved from the first time with a combat knife skewering the Word Bearer. "Time to return the favor Guardsmen. Leave this treacherous scum to me." The Marine chuckled as Ike was helped to his feet by a psyker force.

"If I die…you die with me." The Word Bearer gurgled and pulled a string of pins on a belt of grenades strapped around the torso. Without a second thought for his well being, the Devastator forced the Word Bearer towards his own troops, with his movement guiding him.

In a flash of light, the Sergeant and twelve traitors were gone. An earsplitting crack of at least five kraken grenades and frag grenades going off in unison send a shockwave through the air that set Ike's teeth on the edge.

Ike snatched Ragnell up and ran to the blast radius and saw a crater. There was a blood red figure in the center, his armor the only one unlike the rest. Ike stumbled on down and knelt beside the figure. The Marine unsealed his helmet, and with Ike's help pulled it off. His skin was a whisky brown and eyes were just as dark as the skin. Hike examined the damage caused by the grenades, and all what was left of this warrior was the head, one arm and the torso.

"Greil... come close." His voice was a raspy moan, a shadow of what it once was. Ike leaned in and Hale continued, coughing all the while. "My time is scarce, so I must be quick. Forgive me for being distrustful and full of unconcern for you…but you must know something." His only remaining arm gripped his shoulder and pulled him in closer. "My father Dorn has sent me a message, a vision of the times ahead. In the days to come, you must hold onto that which is thought lost. You will suffer greatly as will you friend Zelda with the loss of something or someone, but you must…" He stopped and coughed out blood, the crimson life fluid staining his remaining teeth. "You must hold onto faith for that lost cause. A dark shadow creeps where the ascended rest the power, where blood has been shed for ambition. You must hold fast… though he will suffer for the sins of his creator, you _must_… not…give in…to the one whom is trusted by all…" With those word said, Hale's grip lessened on Ike's shoulder and breathed his last. A look of peace descended upon his face at the moment of death, forever installing it upon his features.

Ike reached out and closed the Space Marine's eyes, ignoring the sounds of the battle raging all around him. He hears footsteps approach him, and turned to see Alexander behind him. Next to him was Sergeant Hawthorn and others. The Space Marine dressed in white armor came over and knelt down beside Hale and began to cut open the Space Marine.

"I tried to stop him, but he escaped my grasp…" one of the Devastators said, and Hawthorn placed a hand on the Marines shoulder plate.

"Hale died as we all should; in righteous battle. Mal, do not turn to hatred, turn to vengeance. These Word Bearers will pay in blood."

"Sergeant!" One of the other Devastators called out. "Incoming swarm of Chaos Space Marine and assorted heretics closing in our position."

"We need to protect Apothecary Hannibal until he can extract the holy gene-seed." Librarian Rowan stated and climbed to the top of the crater.

"You heard him, protect this position." Hawthorne ordered and the rest of the squad climbed to the top of the crater with Alexander and Ike close behind. Alexander rallied some near by conscripts to help defend this position and they formed up into fighting lines. Alexander could tell that the rest were holding their ground good, and Nathaniel was certainly enjoying himself in the righteous warfare.

The men dug in to position and one of the conscripts turned to the Commissar. "Sir, how are we going to get through this?"

"Conscript, if you don't know which end the lasgun is pointed where, you obviously haven't been paying attention." Alexander replied and raised his bolt pistol and aimed down the sights.

The next wave of heretics slammed into them and the bloody melee fallowed. Alexander, Nero, Ike, and Rowan defended the Blood of Dorn Devastators, Venerable Achilles, and the conscripts with blade and fist. The traitors were throwing everything they could at them, and the ground began to shake.

All of the defender looked up and each one of them had a look of fear play across their faces. Before them stood what could only be described as a monster, a Daemon Prince. "**FOOLS, YOU CANNOT HOPE TO STAND AGAINST THE FULL MIGHT OF CHAOS UNDIVIDED!"**

"Chillingworth." Nero breathed out the words. His fist tightened into a ball, and noticed that the daemons were beginning to flock to its master side. Nathaniel came over to the rest of the group, most of his brothers still standing at his side. There was then a blast of pure arcane energy, and the slender frame of Zelda stood next to Ike, suit of Guard armor on her.

"May the Emperor preserve us." Nathaniel whispered. Alexander looked to his left, and to his right. Beside him stood heroes, those who risked everything for the betterment of others. He had been honored to serve alongside these great people. His Aquila glowed with a renewed vigor and encased the entire party with its glow. _Deliverance _now shines brighter than any light in the Imperium, second only to the God Emperor.

"Prayers alone will not win this day. Vengeance and blood is needed to right the wrongs this planet has suffered. _FOR HAVEN, FOR THE CHAPTERS, FOR THE EMPEROR!_" Alexander bellowed and charged the daemon prince. The fate of Haven now hung in the balance, no quarter would be give. Fight or die, Alexander knew that the Emperor was waiting to take him to his loving side.

But Alexander decided to let Him wait a while longer, he had a battle to win.

* * *

**Well, it would appear that a battle worthy of song is coming up and the aftermath. A chapter or two more and Aquilas will be over with, then emblems can start. I'll try to get more updates as soon as I can, this time of year can be really hellish time wise.**

**Thanks,**

**Flame Falcon**


	10. Aquilas: Chapter 9

When faced with a being of great and unimaginable power, how does one kill it? What is the crack in the beings armor that will ultimately cause its demise? A Daemon Prince was one such creature, a black champion for the dark gods. Humanity stripped away, replaced by awe, and unrefined power of the Warp. How does one have a hope of defeating a monster like this?

Alexander Aquila, Commissar of the 38th Moor Overlanders Third Company wondered that as he charged to fight that terrible monster. He knew what he was against, and on an individual level, he would have been slaughtered in a mere matter of moments. The odds were clearly against him, but numbers meant very little in this battle.

His sword glowed in a holy light, and next to him were Zelda and Ike. The two were next to him, and the Astartes that were with them were ahead of them, spilling the blood of the unclean freely and in great quantities. The three slid down into some cover, giving Alexander to check his ammunition supply. He had only one clip left for his bolt pistol, he had to make each shot count. "What the hell is that thing?" Zelda asked as she produced a powerful flame spell in her hand.

"A Daemon Prince, a very powerful and very dangerous heretic who managed to live long enough to reach ascension to daemon hood. Gifted with the fullest powers of Chaos, they are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield." Alexander replied and holstered the pistol. He drew his standard issued Guard knife as a replacement for that hands emptiness. "What we can do is knock down its minions, taking the distraction off of the Space Marines to allow them the killing blow."

"Is there something we can do against the Prince?" Ike asked as he loaded a fresh clip into Cyrenean Judgment.

"Unlikely, the thing has powerful armor blessed by the dark gods. We might be able to, but I don't want to risk it right now. The best thing we can do right now is keep the lesser heretics and daemons off the Marines backs." Alexander replied, leaping over the cover. Ike and Zelda soon followed him, charging next to him through the fires of damnation.

* * *

With the power of a thought, Rowan blasted a lesser daemon apart with bolts of holy lighting. He then turned around and bashed another apart with his force mace, firing his plasma pistol at another as he turned. He was unfamiliar with fighting in the confines of Terminator armor, but he soon adapted to the increased strength potentials, and the apparent lack of agility that his other suit granted him.

He could feel the Warp scream all around him; the presence of the daemon prince made manifest was causing great unbalance for the Warp. And that was something he mused himself and he slaughtered another daemon, watching it shrivel back to where it came from. He grunted and focused his attention back to the Daemon Prince. The Sons of the Blade were holding the Prince's powers at bay, but the coat of Warp armor were deflecting most of the blows that landed on its tainted skin. He blasted a bolt of pure Warp energy at the monster, and it only glanced off. He grunted as the attack drained him of his power and he fired bursts of superheated energy from his pistol at the daemon's minions.

He had fought the forces of Chaos on more than one occasion; having survived the Twelfth Black Crusade, several insurgences and brining down tainted Inquisitors. The battles were all different, but the way they would be fought was almost alike. If there were anything those encounters taught him, it was one tactic. Bring the biggest and greatest low; all what would be left were to clean up the stragglers. It usually did not work out exactly to that letter, but it all played out too something along those lines.

He circled around and met up with the Apothecary, who was busy with seven heretics. Rowan thought of aiding him, but Hannibal was handling them with his chainfist, and they were reduced to a bloody pile before long. "Apothecary, it appears that the Daemon Prince is more powerful then we expected."

Hannibal fired a burst from his wrist mounted storm bolter into the warp spawns defending the Daemon Prince. "What makes you say that, Rowan?"

"I can feel his power, the very essence of the Warp screams all around us. Unless we can get some artillery in, this battle will drag out, as will the casualty list."

The Apothecary growled and loaded in a fresh belt for his storm bolter. "The artillery is pinned down in other cities, and the Warlords have none with them in the nearby area. We are on our own."

"There is always the Emperor, and He is always with us. So long as we have faith in Him, we are never truly alone." A voice spoke up, and the two Space Marines turned to see who it was. It was Alexander, flanked by Ike and Zelda.

"True words. I must say, Alexander, you have grown and matured beyond our expectations. It was a shame we had found you after the Time of Trials, you would have made a fine Guardian."

"What do you mean? I…" Alexander found himself lost for words; he didn't know what to say for once. He stood their for a moment, shell shocked and absolutely still. The Librarian slowly reached out and pulled the Aquila from under the great coat.

"The triangle in your mother's hands still hangs in-between the heads of the blessed Aquila." He then paused for a second, feeling a strange power coming off of the triangle. He hadn't felt it before on the triangle, but it felt familiar. It should be coming off of another Imperial piece of equipment.

* * *

"**_CHILLINGWORTH, DIE!_**" Nero screamed at the top of his lungs and swung his fist again and again on the armor of the daemonic hell spawn that had taken the lives of so many of his Battle Brothers. On each swing, he slammed with all his might, years of sorrow, hatred, anger but it all seemed for naught. For each blow he landed only seemed to strengthen the resolve of this daemon. His wrist mounted bolt pistol had long since ran dry, and even if he had the time to reload, his magazines were empty. All he had left on him was his combat knife and power fist.

The Daemon Prince laughed and swung his accursed blade around, decapitating a conscript and almost splitting Nero in two. Nero tumbled to the side and dodged the slow moving side to side swing. The Chaplain Commander was fighting the lesser daemons and heretics, eliminating the distractions for the rest of his Brothers to focus on the Prince. Nero rolled over to the Chaplain. "Commander, Chillingworth is more powerful then I had previously imagined. His minions are too many, and I cannot seem to land a damaging blow on his hide."

Nathaniel growled and bashed another heretic's skull wide open. "Damn him and his masters! I have lost twelve battle brothers already, several more are wounded and on the verge of death. What can bring this damnation low?" Nathaniel swore and blasted a Traitor Marine with his melta-pistol.

"I am unsure of that. My mightiest strikes seem to do no damage, and your brothers' strikes avail about the same." The Shadow Captain replied before he turned around and enclosed his power fist around a traitors head and crushed it with little effort.

"Then it falls on to you and me, Shadow Captain Nero." The Chaplain Commander turned to the son of Corax, "We go in and face this monstrosity together." He held out his spare hand. Nero looked down at it, and then took it.

The two then charged at Chillingworth, a cry for blood on their lips. Nero slammed his power fist into the skin of the daemon but did no damage that even his enhanced senses could detect. Nathaniel couldn't even with his Arcanum land a blow that would cause any damage. Chillingworth laughed damningly and swiped his tainted blade across his area of view, barely missing the two. Nero dug his knife into the Daemon Prince's flesh, drawing several droplets of dark corrupted blood.

Nathaniel blasted his melta pistol in all directions keeping the daemons at bay, sending them back to the Warp. Each time a blow fell down on him, his shield of energy protected him from the worst of the damage. The bright flashes of light blinded the other heretics, allowing them to be cut down with greater ease.

"**_MEET YOUR ENDS, LOYAL SERVENTS TO THE DEAD EMPEROR_**!" Chillingworth bellowed over the din of the battle, and with a clenched fist bashed Chaplain Nathaniel across the face. Nero could hear a sickening sound of a skull being shattered, and it came in the direction of Nathaniel. He rolled over to the fallen Chaplain and removed the silver skull helmet. The face of Nathaniel was caved in, brain matter and blood leaking out the wounds. The breathing as slow and full of pain, he had not much longer to live.

"APOTHECARY! APOTHE-"Nero began to yell before he was cut off. He felt a slight amount of pain coming from his abdomen, and slowly the pain began to grow and he looked down. His steel colored Aquila was drenched in blood, and he saw something sticking out of his chest piercing both of his hearts. A sudden realization spread across his face quickly, instantly recognizing what ran him through.

Chillingworth's daemonic blade had run him through.

The next thing he knew was that he was forced high into the air on the blade. He screamed for the first time that he could remember, blood pooling in his mouth. He could hear Chillingworth's haunting laugh over his screams. He felt everything beneath his ribcage being torn off his body, causing his vision to fade quickly. White was soon beginning  
to become all what he was seeing.

He felt a hand enclose his own helmet, and an idea formed in his head. It would ultimately destroy any hope of recovering his gene seed, but-

* * *

"NERO! NERO!" Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs and he witnessed the brutality Chillingworth showed the Shadow Captain. The blade impaled him through the chest vertically and he was raised up as a grisly trophy. He watched in horror as he was torn in half, and then had his head violently ripped from the remainder of his body. He then tossed it aside and tossed the head and it rolled right to the feet of Alexander. The helmet wasn't empty and Nero's desecrated head rolled out of the helmet. His pitch black eyes stared lifelessly into Alexander's.

Alexander screamed in rage and charged, dodging Ike's hand that flew out to catch him. He rushed past daemons and heretics, slaughtering any who came in his way. _Deliverance_ was glowing brightly as his Aquila did the same. The daemons were being repulsed from the bright glow and Alexander leapt as if he had the wings of Sanguineous. He brought down the consecrated blade on Chillingworth's head, slicing out one of the eyes of the Daemon Prince. A fissure of light remained where the eye had once been, being the guide of where the blade had stuck home.

Alexander landed with a fair amount of grace and slashed out again and again on Chillingworth. Each time his blade struck the daemon's skin, it drew ample amounts of daemonic blood. Alexander swung without ceasing strength, each blow delivered more damage to the damned armor. He screamed litanies of hatred and death at the monster that caused so much suffering on this planet.

Chillingworth howled in pain and slammed his fist into Alexander, sending the latter flying through the air. Alexander landed with a powerful crash into a blasted out crater, shattering the burning remains of a blasted out heretical tank.

Zelda shrieked and ran over to the impact sight, Ike providing cover for her with his bolter. She slid down the crest of the crater and forced asides the burning rubble piece by piece with her magic. Her heart was pounding away in her chest and threatened to come out of it. Ike helped her, the gloves covering his hands and protecting them from the heat.

Hawthorne leapt down, his squad providing ample amounts of covering fire. He pulled the tank's husk in half and looked in.

What he saw was the end of a sharp blade, and Alexander holing the blade.

He sighed and hauled Alexander out of the rubble. He seemed to be fine, save a few large bruises and the fact his coat was almost torn and burned to a cinder. Alexander fell down on all four and coughing out smoke and some blood mixed with bile. Zelda smiled broadly and embraced him. Ike Helped him to his feet, and kept him steady as Alexander almost fell over.

"How did you survive that?" Zelda asked, thankfulness flowing in all of her words.

Alexander pulled out the Aquila and smiled, "The Emperor protects. Now let us finish this daemonic hell spawn. Nero shall not die unavenged."

* * *

Ganondorf slammed himself against the wall of his personal chambers, his head cringing in pain. The Warp, there was an extreme disturbance. His mind had been used to its waves, and something was wrong with it. The psyker backlash had kept him awake and in pain all these past days, ever since the events of that day.

He grimaced as he thought back, how a myth came in to realty. He chastised himself for that thought; they were no myths but dangerous foes to be reckoned with. This…unbalanced, if there was such a term, had not ceased. There must have been some anomalies in the Warp that had caused some of this imbalance. He turned to the massive shelf full of old tomes, and he scanned through them, looking for an old book he found long ago.

He found the old tome with a faded double headed eagle on the spine. He withdrew the book and gazed on the cover, three were faded words in an old language but he knew full well what they meant. He opened the book to a well worn page, and looked at the images, the images of daemons. From the lesser daemons to the fearsome Daemon Princes. His finger fell on the Daemon Prince, and nodded. Only a monster of that power could cause such an imbalance in the Warp.

He heard a knock on his door. Gentle, not hard and forceful, that immediately eliminated all of the men in the Mansion He massaged his temple and growled, "It opens."

The door gently opened and he turned to see who it was. He was genuinely surprised with who came through; one of the youngest smashers in the roster. Lucas. The young shy blond held a cup of strong tea in his hand, having obviously been sent by Peach to give it to him. She must be curious on why Ganondorf had been unwilling to show himself from his chamber. The hand of the child shook as he held out the teacup. "This is for…you." He said shakily.

He reached down and took the cup of tea from the child with a grunt of thanks. He downed the contents in a matter of seconds, and the tea began to take the edge off the pain. He placed the cup and platter down, and then became aware that Lucas had not left. It was clear that he wanted to talk about something because he shut the door without going out. "If you have something on your mind, say it now." He said, perhaps a bit too harshly.

Lucas gulped as if he had suddenly regretted coming here in the first place. "Wh...what do you know about visions?"

Ganondorf sighed, "Depends, have you been having these for a while or just recently?"

"They seem to come out of the blue, but only for a moment." He said quiet and timidly. "I could be sitting on the grass on the lawn and it would come over me. It is as if I can see into another person's sight, see what they see, hear what they are hearing. It's scary."

Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow, he hadn't heard of these types of visions before, he needed more information. "What do these visions contain? What are the major emotions that they field?"

Lucas shuttered, "Pain, grief, violence. I feel as if I am on a battlefield in a dark age, fighting alongside some of or I am one those…Adoptus Astarte. I am referred to as many things, names I can't remember or pronounce."

"Ad-upt-us Astarte." Ganondorf corrected, his interest peaked at this statement "What was the last vision that you saw?"

"I saw…a monster, something that came out of a nightmare." He looked over to the open tome on Ganondorf's desk and pointed at the page it was open to. "That, something that looked like that was all I could see. I charged the thing and…and" Lucas was so traumatized that he was scared to continue his tale.

Ganondorf held out his hands to the child. "Let me see for myself."

Lucas was unsure at first, as someone his age might react to a stranger with candy. But Lucas then took the hands and was overcome with a jolt of pure energy and his vision faded in an instant. Then he could see again, and he could feel Ganondorf watching with him.

* * *

Alexander shook his head and rubbed his temple. That blow must have caused his head to get a slight concussion, he almost saw double for a second.

"Something wrong, Commissar?" Hawthorne asked, pausing to recalibrate his heavy bolter.

"Nah, the blast backward must have given me a decent bonk on the head. I'm sure it will clear up before long." Alexander responded and palmed the side of his head for a second, shaking his sight back into place. He took a step forward before he buckled slightly in pain; those bruises were going to hinder his ability to move for a while. He gripped his sword and moved forward, gritting he teeth all the while. He got down behind cover and withdrew his bolt pistol from his holster.

He grimaced slightly as he remembered that he had only one clip left. That one clip would have to work its power now more than ever. He whispered a blessing to the machine spirit in the bolts and to his bolt pistol and slid the clip back into place and chambered the first round. Alexander gripped _Deliverance_ in his hands and rose from the cover. The Daemon Prince seemed as if his powers were beginning to wane, but he was far from beaten.

The Daemon began chanting in a strange language, and the Librarian Rowan began to pale. "He seeks to open a Warp portal! We must stop him!" He yelled and fired a powerful eruption of psyker energy at the Daemon. Chillingworth laughed and blasted back one of his own. Against all odds, the two waves of pure energy slammed into one each other , causing a blinding flash.

Alexander raised his arm to shield his eyes from the damaging rays of light, as did Ike and Zelda. When the light died down Alexander looked to see what was left, and much to his surprise there was something laying there; floating actually. It was a medium size orb, glowing with the random colors of the Warp mixed in with it. The entire color spectrum was present in that orb, and it radiated with great power.

"What the hells is that?" Alexander asked Ike and Zelda, who's looks on their face told him that theyknew full well what it was.

"Our key to winning this battle!" Ike said in an uncharacteristic loudness. "Smash it to gain that power."

Alexander shrugged and charged at the orb, slashing down the lesser daemons and minions that dared to get in his way. Hawthorne fired a volley of heavy bolts into the orb, and Alexander could hear it resist, but was eventually going to give in to the pressure. Ike lobbed his sword at it, causing the strange ball to creak and whine. Zelda shot a bolt of her magic and the ball remained where it was. Alexander tuned his bolt pistol to it and fired of one shot

The orb shattered into wisps of powerful energy.

Alexander suddenly felt a surge of pure energy and his skin was alight in a holy radiance. He looked over to Ike and Zelda and saw that they were cloaked in the same awesome radiance. Much to his surprise Sergeant Hawthorne was radiating in the heavenly glow as well. Chilingworth stopped his chanting and observed the new power that his foes were granted.

Zelda was the first to take advantage of his silence and let out a shout of victory and a bow of holy light materialized in her hands. She pulled back the string and a lance of the Emperor's powerful light soon formed once she drew the string tight. She then let loose the arrow and it ran through the daemon, causing him to let loose a howl on pain.

The bow soon vanished from her hands and Hawthorne stepped forward with his heavy bolter. "BY EMPEROR, DORN AND HIS PEOPLE, NONE SHALL SURVIVE!" He bellowed and he pulled down on the trigger and let a hail of blessed seeker rounds, each one finding their mark on the daemon and his chaotic minions. His heavy bolter clicked empty after three hundred ammunition casings laid at his feet.

Chilling worth readied a blast of pure Chaos in his hands, but Ike soon brought his great blade up and sliced downward. He screamed something Alexander couldn't understand and landed blow after blow with his blade cloaked in holy flame. Chillingworth soon began to buckle under the heavy blows that were being landed him. A look not of confidence or stubbornness laced his features but pure, raw fear. Ike brought the blade vertically down causing massive damage to the daemon.

Alexander smirked as he remembered what his teacher told him. The gods of Chaos were fickle, and once they saw that one of their champions was failing them, they would withdraw their support from them. He had seen it personally a few times, but his mentor had told him of many other cases. Even though Chillingworth was a Dark Apostle, had served for well over ten thousand years, he was ultimately subject to the rule.

The Daemon Prince soon twisted back to its human form, and Alexander looked over at him as he slowly approached the withering body. Chillingworth was now drenched in his own blood, and was using his hands to cover his wounds and keeping his organs from spilling out. Alexander almost wished Chillingworth could speak, so he could listen to him taunt him. But Chillingworth had none to speak, he had risked everything, even his soul to reach permanent daemon hood. Death would mean nothing to him now, but the pain of losing when he had come so close would haunt him into his damnation.

Alexander slowly walked and stood over the shattered frame of the man who had caused so many deaths and destruction. "By the power granted to me by the Immortal God-Emperor, and the Commissariat, I am here to deliver judgment on your mortal flesh and send your soul to the Emperor to be judged." He raised his bolt pistol and loaded in a blessed round of the same energy that flowed through his veins right now.

Alexander then regarded the downed renegade. "But then again, you don't have a soul. So this is the end Chillingworth, this is oblivion." Alexander then lined up the shot and pulled the trigger.

The bolt sang forth, forming an Aquila of pure flame and it collided into the skull. The head exploded open and the body soon dissolved into strands of Warp energies. And Alexander fell on his knees there, ignoring the sounds of the stragglers being slaughtered by his forces, the Space Marines, or on each other. He stayed there for some time; next to the torso of Shadow Captain Nero.

* * *

Ganondorf took his hands away from Lucas'. He saw the death of an Astarte named Nero, and the thoughts that ran through his head in his final moments were now fresh in his own memory. He reached out his mind to the warp and found that it had calmed down; the Daemon Prince was slain, and the warp had lessened its tempest against his mind.

"Thank you Lucas." The Warlock said and passed back his cup and platter. The young boy took them and was about to leave when Ganondorf stopped him. In his hands he held a small book, slightly smaller than a note book. "If you have any more of those visions, and I am not around to help you, this should explain any of your questions."

"Than...Thank you." He said and scurried off. Ganondorf smiled slightly as he laid back down on his bed, a content look on his face and a tome of knowledge clapsed in his hands.

* * *

The burial of the dead was a heavily ritualized occasion for the Moor Overlanders. Alexander had the conscripts and Overlanders gather all of the bodies of their soldiers that died during the defense. Moor tradition would have them buried on the world they died defending, and Alexander wasn't willing to take the risk of having the copses of those who died valiantly to be twisted by warp magic.

He looked over the final casualty report; numbers were well in the five digits. He looked at the pyres that would give these soldiers a send off to the God-Emperor's side. He lowered his head and walked by those of the Third Company. Ike and Zelda had attended the funeral and were paying their respects to those who gave their lives so that they might live. Even the Space Marines from all of the chapters were attending. Nathaniel and his Devastators squad wore hoods of black to mourn the death of Hale and the Overlanders. Next to him were Harkon and Rowan, along with a scout sergeant Alexander hadn't the pleasure to meet yet.

Chaplain Nathaniel was still alive, but was undergoing cyber-augments to save his life. Alexander turned and faced the crowds that came to pay their respects. "I had not stayed long on this planet, but we have won a victory at a terrible price. Chaos comes to slay us, to stop us from rising to face them, but today we have beaten them back. They will try again, of that I am sure, but today we must honor those who have died to defeat them. I couldn't be prouder of the Overlanders, who fought side by side with the Angels of Death, the Aduptus Astarte, and never wavered. The Emperors hands is on our shoulders on this day.'

He turned back to the lines of pyres, and closed his eyes, reciting a prayer out loud.

Before the swollen gaze of the Dark Eye, do I stand  
I hold for He who long ago sacrificed for man  
I will yield no ground, I shall take no step back  
In His name and for His will, I will never surrender

Pierce my flesh, break my bones, take my life  
These matter not  
In my sacrifice, ye of the Dark Gods shall know defeat  
For even in Death shall we be triumphant in His name

Lo! I have fallen in battle for He and his flock  
Prepare my place, O Lord!  
I shall stand by thee side until the End Times  
Until Thy will be done

+++++  
Take heed, ye who have surrendered to the Darkness  
We shall be unbowed and unbroken  
For where there is darkness, His light shall shine  
And the darkness shall retreat

We who have bled shall be redeemed  
We who have fallen shall be exulted  
We who have sacrificed shall be rewarded  
We who have died shall be avenged

Stand, O warriors of the Emperor!  
Let no despair fall upon thy bless-ed hearts!  
Stand and fight!  
For it is by thy sacrifice that thee shall be remembered!

By our deeds shall we be known  
Let these deeds be a mighty sword from which He who rests upon the Throne shall wield  
For with mighty deeds shall the darkness be thrown back into the Abyss  
And in them will thee prevail

Take succor in His strength  
Steel thy soul with His word  
Armor thy personage in faith to He  
Arm thy self with His will

Suffer not the Unclean  
Suffer not the Impure  
Suffer not the Weak  
Suffer not the Heretic

Amor Imperator!  
Fiat Justicia!  
Go forth in His name and find victory!

Those words left his lips; he picked up a torch and looked upon the two pyres that were given the most honors. Devastator Hale laid without his armor wrapped in a black cloth, his mangled heavy bolter lain across his chest in honor to the fallen warrior. Next to him was Shadow Captain Nero, a smile across his face and his fingers locked around his combat blade. There were no Sons of the Blade to be burned, as they were taken and entombed on a planet of honor.

Alexander bowed his head and placed the torch down on the pyres, "Speed to the Emperor's side, join him for all eternity." Alexander said and held the torch high above his head as the flames ran down the long lines of bodies to be burned.

He felt two people approach him, then another two, and then another. He looked that them and saw Ike, Zelda, Pork Chop, Harkon, Rowan, and Hannibal standing by his side.

The Nightmare of Haven Minor was over. A new battlefield would show itself, and they would be ready.

But that was for another time, the dead had been honored, it was now time to celebrate life.

* * *

**Wow, Aquilas is almost over. One more chapter and we can then start Emblems. Its been an amazing ride and I hope to continue writing this for quite a long time.**

**Oh, and if you hate me for killing off Nero, please don't find me.**

**Honor and gloy,**

**Flame Falcon**


	11. Aquilas: Chapter 10

The way a regiment celebrate a victory varies from planet to planets. Some of them spend it in deep meditation and prayers to the God-Emperor, thanking Him for their survival. Others spend it carousing the planet they just defended or conquered. The 38th Moor Overlanders were a particular mixture of the last two. They were disciplined enough to restrain themselves from looting the place they bleed to save and praise the God Emperor. But then again, they needed to relax a bit, and the preferred way to unwind was to get drunk of their asses. For an Overlander to reach that state of intoxication, he would have to be trying to drink a Space Wolf under the table.

Because the Overlanders were a mixed gender regiment, there was a particular set of problems that had to be dealt with. Celebrating victory, mixed with alcohol, and the opposite sex wasn't a good combination for Commissars to deal with. But Alexander didn't actually mind what his Overlanders did right now; he knew they could keep themselves in line.

The Overlanders were in the center of the fortress, with large tankards of alcohol and plates of food, both supplied by the Ratlings. Pipes and other traditional Moor instruments were being played with Moor tunes. Those that didn't dance were sitting down with their alcohol and food. Alexander was one of those who stood away from the dancing and was enjoying a plate of real food. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small metal salt shaker and sprinkled it over the food. He reached over to his pint of lager, brining the beverage to his lips. He only drank on certain occasions, and this was one of them.

He looked over to the other side of the table, where Zelda and Ike sat together, obviously holding hand under the table. Both Alexander and Ike had gotten out of the power suits and were back in their traditional attire. Both were missing a piece of clothing, for Ike it was his cape, and for Alexander it was his great coat. Zelda was still wearing her flak vest, but now wore the red dress he had found her in over it. Both seemed to be in brighter spirits, but still kept their weapons with in reach as he did.

Alexander also regarded Harkon and Pork Chop who sat on his side of the table. Harkon had finally finished the last patient that needed surgery and the Pages would finish up the others who needed brief stitching or bandages. Pork Chop wasn't at the table actually, he was preparing some food next to the table, occasionally stopping to see what needed to be added to the mix. Alexander chuckled, while Pork Chop loved sniping, his first true love, as it was with all Ratlings was cooking.

Zelda drank some more of the spirits from her wine glass, and gagged on the sudden reaction of the high alcohol content hitting her tongue. "That's strong, and unrefined. How old is that label?"

Pork Chop shrugged and turned the meat on the pit next to him. "Yesternight was a very good year."The table let off a light laugh and Alexander took another mouthful of his grox. Pork Chop could turn their rations into four star gourmet foods. Give him real food and watch a miracle in process. He washed the last of his meat with his pint of lager, and pulled out his last Fire Weed stick, and lights it up with a lighter. He inhaled a deep lungful of the rich smoke and exhaled it in the air, puffing a smoke ring.

Ike downed the last of his ale and looked around. "Where are the Space Marines?"

Alexander shrugged, "They have their own traditions of celebrating a victory. The Sons of the Blade would be down here with us, but they are seeing to the aid of Nathaniel. I am unaware of how the other Chapters blow some steam of from a victory."

Zelda rose from the table and dragged Ike out to the center where everyone was dancing. Alexander, and Harkon couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle, bur once they got out there they seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was a slow pace of music and they soon learned the steps to the dance and soon were in perfect sync with the others. Alexander smiled slightly and took in another lungful of smoke. He passed the stick to Harkon, who took in another breath of smoke. "So, what do you think of them?" Harkon asked Alexander.

The Commissar shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of them as a couple?" Harkon replied Alexander's question with yet another one.

Alexander laughed, "I don't think the Emperor himself couldn't find a better match for the two then this. I haven't seen much of them actually together, but from what I seen looks pretty promising."

Pork Chop took a swig of his homemade brew and doused the meat in the liquid. Harkon and Alexander noticed that some of the Sons of the Blade had come into the center of the celebratory grounds. Alexander noticed that they were not clad in their traditional power armor, in their steed they wore a light green and red colored robe. Alexander stood up and walked over to them, his feet dragging slightly. He was afraid to ask on how Chaplain Commander Nathaniel was, how much he recovered, or even if he recovered at all.

The first Son of the Blade he met regarded Alexander, "He has survived, young Commissar, if that is what you were wishing to ask us." He replied with almost no tone to his voice. Alexander nodded and looked to them, seeing that they had some simple meals in front of them.

"Would you care for a decent meal It is the least we can do to repay you for your vital assistance at this battle." Alexander asked. He prepared himself for being rebuked.

Instead, he was answered with one of the smallest smiles he had ever seen. "Yes, a decent meal would be thanks enough. We will be practicing our sparing here, for our sake and for some entertaining bout for your men."

Alexander laughed and headed off to Pork Chop to get some food and ale prepared. The food was waiting for him when he reached Pork Chop, and with his help hauled the food over to the Space Marines. They accepted the foods with grunts of thanks and Alexander stood around two unarmored Marines who began their bouts of strengths It took Alexander's mind off the gloom and horrors that he fought for the briefest moment.

* * *

A sleek figure stood on a tall ruined hab-block, looking at the walls of the fortress that stood of in the distance. He waited and watched the fortress, and even watched the dying funeral pyres of the warriors that defended the fortress. He watched the battles unfold from a distance, and observed all those who fought, both Imperial and Chaos. He took special notice to the Commissar he fought during the battle of the forge, and could help but be astounded on his combat skills.

He heard footsteps approach him from behind and he didn't even bother to turn to see who it was , he knew already. "I see you managed to survive a portal jump."

The new figure scoffed, "I have done those before, but not from this range." The newcomer then looked at the fortress, "So it would appear that Chillingworth failed in his gambit?"

"Are you truly surprised? Our master will be, but I am not. Still, he did what was suppose to do. The two are here, and now the plans can be set in motion once again."

The second one growled, "It is a good thing, we can't afford another setback like we did almost two decades ago. They were lenient once, I don't think they will be such twice."

The first one nodded, "We best return to our base, the master will be wanting our reports."

With that, a portal of arcane energy formed behind the two. Both of them turned and walked towards the portal. They needed to make it clear, the plans could proceed as planned.

* * *

Ike and Alexander were among the loudest as they watched the Space Marines go at each other. Already, Alexander had won a months and a half pay from bets placed on the right Marine. Zelda even got into the action, and was cheering aloud, probably reminded slightly of the brawls she was taken from. The current two who were facing against each other was an Assault sergeant against a tactical marine. The Assault sergeant seemed to be the winner until the last moment when the tactical rolled him over and placed his combat knife at the neck of the pinned Assault sergeant.

"And Battle-Brother Leroy has bested Brother-Sergeant Helms! All bets are to be paid right now." Pork Chop yelled over the din in his best announcer voice he could. Alexander held out his hands and felt several trinkets he won fall into the palm of his hands. The dancing had stopped and the conscripts with the Overlanders fall into position around the brawlers.

"By popular request, we now have two Overlanders pit their strengths against one another. I will select the brawlers and I assure you that you will not be disappointed with the selection." Pork Chop paused to add dramatic effect, and pointed at both Alexander and Ike. "Alexander Aquila, our Company's own Commissar will face off against Ike Greil, warrior from wherever that singlehandedly slew a traitor marine. Please step forward into the ring."

Ike looked at Alexander, who merely shrugged and stepped into the ring. Alexander took of the last of his protective plates, leaving him with nothing on but his fatigues on. Ike id the same, and both looked at each other. Ike noticed that Alexander had more toned muscle then he originally expected and Alexander had the same thought run through his head as he looked at Ike.

"Alright, how do you boys want to go down? First blood, till yield or-"

"Till one yields." Alexander replied quickly interrupted Pork Chop before he could go on any longer. Ike nodded and tied some cloth around his hands. Alexander nodded and moved to apply a pair of leather gloves. Ike turned around and looked towards Alexander and the two charged at each other.

They met in the center of the ring and started of with Ike clothes lining Alexander, causing the former to land hard on his back. But Alexander spun up delivering a hard punch to Ike's left shoulder, giving Alexander some breathing room. Ike swung at Alexander, who easily dodged his blow. Alexander delivered a sharp snap kick, but Ike jumped back and avoided it. "Come on kid, show me your fury." Ike taunted Alexander.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just warming up." Alexander replied, a small grin forming along the edges of his lips. The two collided and began to wrestle, each one giving no quarter.

The spectators were certainly enjoying themselves. Zelda watched the battle unfold with great interest, unsure who was oing to win. Ike was a skilled hand-to-hand fighter as well as a swordsman. However, Alexander seemed to know how to use his fists effectively and how to fight when a weapon wasn't in his grasps. She leaned over to Harkon, "Alexander seems to know a lot about unarmed combat. Who trained him?"

"He had a pit fighter as the leader of his cadet commissar training squad, and Pilate was one hell of a mean drunk brawler. I know there are better men at fighting with their fists then he is, but he will give you a hell'of'a run for your money if you cross hm." Harkon replied and they both returned to focusing on the battle.

The two had stayed in their wrestling struggle for quite some time, neither one of them showing any signs of giving up. Where one seemed to be the victor, the tables instantly turned and it was that way for quite some time. Both were young, built and full of energy. Both of their stamina were about the same, so it would have to come down to a battle of skill at unarms.

Eventually Ike managed to get the upper hand and pinned Alexander down on the ground, hand clamped around his throat. "Do you yield, Alexander?" Ike asked in a victorious tone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelda jumping up and down. Either she was excited that he won or she was directing hi attention to something.

Alexander chuckled slightly, "Well done, Ike. You seem to be better than I expected with your fists. But you are forgetting one key rule."

Ike cocked an eyebrow, "What's that?"

He was answered with a clump of hard dirt slamming against the side of his head, causing him to let go of Alexander. He felt a mule kick in his chest pushing him back and Alexander sprung back to his feet.

"We never yield." Alexader replied, then stuck out his hand. "I call this battle a draw."

Ike growled for a second then took the hand. "Agreed, it's a draw."

The two then left the ring with the sounds of thunderous applause all around them. The three then headed off to their tents and slept peacefully for the first time in almost a week.

* * *

Alexander finished inspecting his new Commissar's great coat in front of a mirror. He made sure that his buttons and suit were cleaned. It was time for an awards ceremony and honors. It was a time that they would recognize the prowess of those that had fallen and those whom survived.

He heard Ike struggle with his flak jacket and had Zelda help attach it to him. "I don't understand. Why do we have to wear this?" They both complained.

Alexander grunted and massaged his temple. The blow from Chillingworth and the alcohol was giving him a splitting headache. Hopefully it would subside by the time the awards started. It wouldn't if these two didn't stop their bickering and complaining. "So you don't draw attention to yourselves. The Overlanders will want to know who you are and why you are getting these awards. If you don't look the part, unnecessary attention is going to attract itself to both you and me." He said calmly, and turned to face the other two.

He tightens the strap that Ike couldn't reach and tossed him Judgement. It was time.

The three left the tent they were staying in and headed off to the Cathedral. They joined the stream of gathering Guardsmen and Space Marines heading towards the cathedral.

Late last night he had received heartening news that the Cadian Shock Troopers were sending two regiments that were inbound. The Overlander could head back to their home system and recruit from them. Alexander also received a promotion to Commissar Captain as Orwell had to take the palace of Captain Ajax. Alexander took the promotion to heart and swore he would not make his superiors regretful of giving him that promotion.

They entered the cathedral and looked around. The sunlight shined through the ten stained glass windows and illuminated the entire holdings of the cathedral. Chaplain Nathaniel stood at the front, flanked by the Captains and Chapter Masters that came to them in their time of aid.

Alexander and his crew sat down in a pew, but were gestured to come forward. They approached, feet hitting solid white marble all the while. Once they reached the front, all of them fell down on both their knees and bowed their heads momentarily in reverence to the image of the immortal God Emperor. Nathaniel opened his tome and read a victory prayer.

Our Dear and Beloved Father, in Your name as of that of Your powerful sons, I confess and believe that no weapon formed against me shall prosper, and any tongue that rises against me in judgment I shall show to be in the wrong. I believe I dwell in the secret place of the Most High. I shall remain stable and fixed under the shadow of the Almighty Emperor, Whose power no foe can withstand — this secret place hides me from the strife of tongues.

I believe the wisdom of God's Word dwells in me, and because it does, I realize that I am without fear or dread of evil. In all my ways I know and acknowledge God and His Word; thus, He directs and makes straight and plain my pathway. As I attend to God's Word, it is health to my nerves and sinews, and marrow and moistening to my bones.

I am strengthened and reinforced with mighty power in my inner self by the Holy Spirit Himself Who dwells in me. God is my Strength and my Refuge, and I confidently trust in Him and in His Word. I am empowered through my union with Almighty God. This gives me the superhuman, supernatural strength to walk in divine health and to live in abundance.

The Emperor Himself has said, I will never leave you without support or forsake you or let you down, my child. I will not in any degree leave you helpless or relax my hold on you...assuredly not!

I take comfort and am encouraged and confidently and boldly say, "The Emperor is my shield and armor. I will not be seized with alarm. I will not fear or be terrified, for what can man do to me?"

I confess and believe that my children are disciples taught of the Lord and obedient to God's will. Great is the peace and undisturbed composure of my children — because God Himself contends with that which contends with me and my children, and He gives them safety and eases them. God will perfect that which concerns me.

This Word of the Emperor that I have spoken is alive and full of power. It is active and operative. It energizes me, and it affects me. As I speak His Word, it is sharper than any two-edged sword, and it is penetrating into my joints and into the marrow of my bones. It is healing to my flesh. It is prosperity for me. It is the magnificent Word of Almighty God. According to His Word that I have spoken, so be it!

As the Chaplain stepped back, Captain Elijah stepped forward. "It is by the Emperor's grace that we stand undefeated on this day. We have won a victory against the great enemy, but for all of us it has come at a price. A friend, a Brother, a limb, or our image of the world around us, we all lost something. But now, we honor those whoms sill at arms had made this day possible. I have already done my awards for my Brothers away from here, so I will star twith Seargent Hawthorne."

Hawthorne stepped forward and bent on one knee. Elijah held a small gilded box in his hands, bearing the seal of Terra on it. "Your actions were critical in defeating the Daemon Prince Chillingworth, and I have spoken to Chapter Command. It is time we honor your three hundred years of service at long last."

He opened the box, and Hawthorne almost fell over. Alexander craned his head back slightly and his breath was stolen away.

The Crux Terminatus, the Terminators Cross. A badge that is said to hold a fragment of the Emperor's own power armor in the stone. Hawthorne felt the award with his bare hand, wondering if this was all still a dream. "You will report to the first company, and will receive further orders." The sounds of thunderous applause echoed across the entire cathedral.

Elijah then went through with honors and congratulations to the others of the two squads, and gave a bow to the actions of the Achilles. He the approached Ike, in his hands was something large wrapped in cloth. "Ike Greil, I have heard of your deed, and how you saved the life of Hale, as well as how he saved yours at the cost of his. I think it is altogether fitting and proper that this should happen."

He gave Ike the bundle and Ike unraveled it. In it were two large gloves, forged of ceramite and painted the blood red of the Blood of Dorn. "These are Hale's gloves, modified to fit your hands. I see that in you, our Primarch examples live on. Wear them with pride, remembering what they carry with you. You may now call yourself a Son of Dorn."

Ike felt a slight amount of wetness coming on around his eyes and nodded his thanks. Elijah gave a pure, simple smile, and then stepped back into the line. Next to step forward was Knight-Captain Desmond.

He gave his awards to his brothers and serfs, each unique and made for each one. Alexander couldn't recall all of them, but each were honoring the skills of their powerful Marines and skilled Pages. He then turned to entire assortment of the Overlanders, and closed his eyes, and prayed for the fallen.

All Powerful Emperor,  
We honor today those men and women—  
Our sons and daughters,  
Husbands and wives,  
Fathers, brothers, sisters, mothers—  
Who have laid down their life for this world.

Whether weary or emboldened, quiet or defiant,  
Vulnerable or ready when You called them home,  
Their sacrifice is too humbling for words  
except these uttered in prayer.

_Loving Emperor, bless them forever in Your eternal peace_.  
Let the sounds of strife, the cries of battle, the wounds of war  
be calmed for all eternity in Your loving and endless grace.  
Let these great warriors find rest at last,  
Ever reminded that we who are left behind  
Cherish their spirit, honor their commitment,  
send them our love,  
and will never forget the service that they gave.

"You have done well and above you calling as Guardsmen that I had ever had the good fortune to witness. Barring my Battle Brothers, I could not ask for any better. I…am honored have to fight alongside you. You are truly Sons and Daughters of the Aquila. If you need the Guardians for any military campaign, you have but to ask." Desmond finished, and bowed his head and stepped back.

The Chapter Master of the Warlords was off helping his Brothers in other cities, so Nathaniel was the next to step forward. "I speak not only for the Sons of the Blade, but also Segmentum Command. I will leave the Commissar to deliver the medals and honors to you, but I have a few of mine own to make to these who are here."

He stepped in front of Zelda, "Zelda, in my three hundred and fifty years of service to the Emperor, I have never met someone as you. You work as an Angel of Mercy on the wounded and on the soul sick." He unfolded a long slender robe of pure green and white. "This was my robe as an initiate, and as I have no need for it, I have blessed it and it is now yours. It's Aquila has been stitched with thread brought before the Golden Throne on Terra. May it serve you well."

Zelda stood up and Nathaniel placed the robe over her and she turned around and embraced him in a hug. He was taken back at first, but soon returned it lightly. He then approached Alexander. "Alexander Aquila, I am here to inform you of your formal promotion to the rank of Commissar-Captain, but I have a greater award for you. I have talked to Segmentum and I have an award for you on their behalf."

He held out a large medal and Alexander's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw it. Honorifica Imperialis, one of the greatest awards he could wish to acquire in his service to the Emperor. "In conspicuous actions against the Enemies of Man, the Honorifica Imperialis is bequeathed on to thee. Wear it with pride." He then placed the medal around Alexander's neck and gestured for him to rise.

Alexander held out his data-slate, but before he could begin, one of the conscripts came forward. "Sir, may I tell you something?"

Alexander felt one of his eyebrows twitch with annoyance, but he let this slide. "Speak."

The conscript swallowed hard and began to speak. "All of the conscripts have talked, and we have decided that our homeplanet is now so unfamiliar to us, that we can no longer call it come. We now stand before the God Emperor of Man and pledge our service to the Overlanders."

Alexander laughed slightly, he hadn't expected this. "I accept this offer; you will now form into the seventh and eighth Companies." Alexander skipped any other formal introductions and began his long list of awards.

* * *

Alexander grabbed a duffel bag and made his way to the ship awaiting him. He had to recruit the new regiments and resupply his forces. Ike and Zelda were next to him. Zelda came up to him, "Where are we heading?"

Alexander thought for a moment, his mind went to the grass planes, the long highlands, and the mild climate. Where he could help Zelda and Ike get back to where they belonged. A place he could truly call…

"Home."

* * *

**The end for Aquilas. The Nightmare of Moor is over for once, and they head back the Moor system. The Emblems part can now start, as a journey home begins, but things don't always go as planned, and a price must be paid for a victory.**

**BipolarIke: the answer to your question is that I haven't played the Fire Emblem games, but I know enough of Ike's lore just to be dangerous.**

**I'll try to get the Emblems out as soon as I can. I got this out in a day, so it shouldn't be to hard.**

**Thank You,**

**Flame Falcon**


	12. Emblems Introduction

Alexander awoke with a splitting pain ripping across his entire body. His vision was blurred white, and the even the sound of a butterfly flapping its wings would have made his eardrums rupture. He tried to move his arms, but he felt resistance when he tried to. He used the fingers of his hands to tell the story of what ailed him. Fabrics, tight, chords, definitely rope. He felt spread out as if he was tied between two trees, as his arms were spread across in a T like setting.

His visions slowly began to come back to him, and he could tell he was somewhere dark, murky, and damp. He could hear the sounds of water droplets fall into puddles, and breathing of someone next to him.

He craned his head in the direction of the breathing. He saw a robed figure, wearing silken gloves and a table of various tools, all of which were designed to inflict massive amounts of pain. He calmed himself down, not willing to show his instigator any fuel. He closed his eyes and began to pray to the Emperor for protection.

"Alexander Aquila, I am sent here on account of several of the law of the land. You have been charged with murder. I have every intention to prove that true." The inquisitor stated, causing Alexander to be interrupted in his prayers. He opened his eyes and looked at his interrogator with a steel gaze. He could now tell that every part of him, save his head, was immobilized. He tried and failed to move and inch, so he was forced to play along with this little game. But for now he remained absolutely silent.

"Where shall we start? At the beginning, or will you confess to the crime and I can assure you a quick and painless death."

Again, Alexander said absolutely nothing.

"Let's start at the beginning then? Shall we? You were raised an orphan in a foreign land far from here correct?"

"You say so." Alexander replied. The answer seemed to annoy the inquisitor slightly, not getting a direct answer.

"Let's cut to the chase, did you murder him?" The inquisitor jumped to the question, awaiting an answer.

Mentally, Alexander raised an eyebrow, but he did nothing, nor did he say anything. He watched with a slight smile as his questionnaire fumed. "Answer me. Did you, or did you not?"

Again, he said absolutely nothing.

The Inquisitor then regained some of his previous calm, "Are you familiar with the perimeters I have to fallow during the interrogator?"

Nothing.

"I have just been verbally interrogating you, no physical damage done to you." His hands slid down and picked up a scalpel, gem encrusted, this man obviously preferred the finer things in life. "Now comes the threat of physical damage, but I think things are going at to slow of a rate."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, then the inquisitor plunged the scalpel into Alexander's flesh. It was a painful bow, but by no means lethal. Alexander, clenched his teeth but showed no physical emotion to the pain. The inquisitor then began to twist the blade, exposing the muscle and new skin to the raw air. Alexander breathed in sharply, as the inquisitor with drew the blade.

"Now, are you willing to confess? There is no one here to protect you." The interrogator asked.

Alexander chuckled, "He is always with me; so long as I believe in Him, I shall never parish. He protects."

"Oh, we will see how well he will protect you." The figure plunged the scalpel in again, repeating the same painful process. Alexander could do absolutely nothing; he could only pray and wait.

After a while, the pain was dulling down and the inquisitor with drew. "Tell me, we have evidence that you murdered him. Confess to it, and I will see that you die painlessly."

Alexander was still slightly confused on what he was asking, but it slowly came around in his mind, slowly at first like the babble of a brook. Alexander simply said nothing.

The interrogator grunted and held out his hand, "If you fear no pain, then perhaps power will make you confess." A wild arch of lightning shot out of the interrogator's finger tips and the bolts of energy found their way to Alexander. The volts of pure, raw energy flew through him, causing Alexander to flap around wildly.

The energy wasn't made to kill him outright, rather it was to cause enough pain or to make him experience his heart overload from the extreme amount of energy coursing through his veins.

"SPEAK, DAMN YOU!" The interrogator yelled and intensified the bolt's power.

"Knowledge..is…power, and it is clear…who has the power." Alexander shot at the inquisitor.

The bolts of energy stopped, and the inquisitor fumed. "Take him away. He will meet his end soon enough. We only need him for much longer."

A pair of unnatural hands took his bindings off and dragged him to a dark cell. Alexander landed in there with a hard thud, and heard the gate slam behind him. He brought himself to his knees, prostrate himself, and bowed his head.

**_From the lighting and the tempest,_**

**_Our Emperor, deliver us._**

**_From plague, temptation and war,_**

**_Our Emperor, deliver us,_**

**_From the scourge of the Kraken,_**

**_Our Emperor, deliver us._**

**_From the blasphemy of the Fallen,_**

**_Our Emperor, deliver us,_**

**_From the begetting of daemons,_**

**_Our Emperor, deliver us,_**

**_From the curse of the mutant,_**

**_Our Emperor, deliver us,_**

**_A morte perpetua,_**

**_Domine, libra nos._**

**_That thou wouldst bring them only death,_**

**_That thou shouldst spare none,_**

**_That thou shouldst pardon none_**

**_We beseech the, destroy them._**

And with that, his mind drifted off into blessed unconsciousness, taking him back to the events that got him here.

**What has Alexander gotten himself into? A nice short way to be an introduction to the Emblems saga. I am extremely busy in the upcoming week as well as this one, so my writing time is getting near nil. But rest easy, I will start writing Emblems very shortly.**

**Flame Falcon**


	13. Emblems: Chapter 1

"All units form up on my mark." Alexander said, raising a clenched fist over his head. Three squads from the Overlanders, handpicked for this assignment formed up in tight formation, heavily specialized weapons in their hands. Ike was nearby with Cyrenean Judgment in his hands and Zelda next to him with a modified lasgun. The Drop Ship that deployed them off into the dense forest flew over head, and soon the sounds of the engine faded into the surrounding silence.

Though he was glad to get back home to the Moor system, an issue warranted his immediate attention. During their absence, a new Ork WAARGH! had found its way onto the system. The 38th arrived and were sent off to the brunt of the fighting, happy to be killing Orks once again. The new seventh and eighth companies, the Haven Devils and the Blade of the Raven, were introduced to the specialized warfare that the Overlanders used when fighting Orks. While the regiment stayed to defend the towns and cities, Alexander took it upon himself to find and eliminate the Ork chieftains and disband the war band into disarray. To aid him in this, he personally selected Overlanders and formed them into Ork kill-teams. Capable men and women he knew that he could trust were to be his entourage on these missions. Harkon was his second-in-command stayed behind and helped direct the troop movements and see to the defenses. Pork Chop also stayed behind, to train the new snipers, both human and Ratling.

Ike and Zelda understood the situation facing them decided to help Alexander with his predicament. Aiding their skills, they would help him until he could find a way to get them home.

"The Ork camp is roughly a kilometer and a half to the north. We'll leg it from here." Alexander said and began to head north through the tall native grasses. The rest followed closely behind, listening for any sounds or movements of possible Orks. Alexander had both of his swords in his hands, his power blade turned off to reduce attention drawn to its light. He still carried his bolt pistol, but it was strictly no noise unless it was absolutely necessary. His bolt pistol would give away their position until they were in it.

They treaded through the grasses until they reached the edge of a bluff, and could tell they were close. The bestial grunts, the smell of crude fuels burning and the sight of crudely made buildings and vehicles told them they were getting very close. They knelt down in the grasses, their light green uniforms blending in with the local vegetation. Alexander still wore his Commissar's great coat out of practicality because it held armor in the coat and it did feel like a second skin for him. The only down side was that the dark blue didn't work in day operations for stealth, especially on this battlefield.

Alexander withdrew his combat knife and cut some dirt, displaying troop movements. "Sergeant Byte, you and your quad will take out their turrets, as your squad possesses the only grenade launchers. While that happens, MacMillan you'll take up a sniping position and begin to pick them off. Lenis, take your anti-armor and eliminate their tanks. Everyone else will be with me; we will cut a bloody swipe through their lines and take the head of Gutt-Slasha. Any questions?"

"What are the perimeters for my assassinations?" MacMillan asked. Alexander couldn't help but smile. A fresh recruit from the only massive city on Moor V, MacMillan was placed here out of sentence for his previous life as a ganger hit man. Alexander had fought alongside him once, and he appreciated the watchful eye as well as the powerful specialist ammo he carried on him.

"Shoota-Boys and pilots on their vehicles, also at any of those who seem to be a threat to us."

"Understood." He replied and moved off to find his position. Alexander looked around to the others, who all eagerly awaited the order to charge into battle.

"Fight well, or die well, may the Emperor be with us." Alexander said and the squads began to dissipate and move into positions. Alexander moved with Ike, Zelda, and those Overlanders with their specialist weapons. He sheathed his combat knife and drew his blades once again. He slowly descended the grassy hill, being careful not to draw any of the Orks. Though their intelligence was lacking, they possessed quite an ample amount of cunning, more than once he had learned that lesson the hard way.

It was clear that they were closer to them, the stench reeked to their hiding positions. "Alexander, I'm in position. Just say when." MacMillan said into Alexander vox. Wit a quick reply, Alexander gripped his blades with renewed vigor and looked at the Ork camp. He saw several fuel barrels placed haphazardly together, and he saw the perfect opportunity. He slammed _Deliverance_ into the ground and produced a frag grenade from his vest. Pulling the pin, he lobbed the explosive at the barrels, the pineapple shaped bomb landing right next to one of the Ork guards. The one picked up the explosive and looked at it.

"Hey, Boss-" was all he could say before the explosive detonated in the palm of his hands. The blast tore the Boy to shreds and detonated the barrels of fuel, causing a massive explosion that rocked the very air around them . Alexander smiled to himself as the death screams of many Orks filled the sound around them.

"There is your when.' Alexander replied to MacMillan, who already began to fire of rounds at the shoota-boys. "MOVE! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!" Alexander bellowed and sprung from his position. He gripped both of his blades tightly and sighted the first Ork he saw. He snarled as he looked into the pig like face and his heart burned with an extreme hatred. The Ork raised his axe and charged Alexander, who drove his shoulder into the Ork, causing the latter to go sprawling. When the Ork slammed into the ground, its windpipe was impaled by one of Alexander's blade, the other one was driven through is open mouth. The dark xeno blood showered around Alexander, who withdrew his blades and sighted his next target. He brought the powered blade of _Retribution_ down upon another one's cranium, splitting the head from left to right.

He saw a group of slugga-boys coming his way, and he knew he would not be able to defend himself from all of them. "Ike, bring your melt gun over here." Alexander ordered, in which Ike came over as fast as he could. In mid-charge, Ike switched the setting of Judgment from bolter to melta. He fired of two blasts of the superheated energy, searing the Orks alive. He then fired off a third blast for good measure. The Orks were heated to such a high temperature that parts of their bodies were vaporized outright.

"Thanks Alexander said before a blast of Ork gunfire tore through the air between the two. Alexander rolled into cover, sheathing _Deliverance _and withdrew his bolt pistol from his holster. The pistol was new, as his old one got busted after that bullet he fired off that shot that executed Chillingworth. The Warlords chapter master personally repaired the bolt pistol, but added a few new tricks to it. It was changed into a revolver, for durability and power. The handle and barrel was made of a rare metal, a mixture called Orichalcum. It made the gun lighter and more heat resistant. Alexander checked his loaded rounds were in the right order; satisfied, he slammed the cylinder back in and turned out of the cover.

He raised his pistol and fired off heavy caliber bolts into the Ork horde. The revolver belied the kick it was famous for due to the metal used for the frame. He directed the Overlanders farther in, seeing more and more of the Orks coming in his direction. He gritted his teeth and fired off a bolt at the head boy, causing the arm to fly off from the shoulder blade. One of the Overlanders came next to him with his flamer, and let loose a long stream of liquid flame. The Orks were beginning to fall back to their main strong points; Alexander raised his sword in the air and ordered a charge. The Overlanders responded and followed Alexander.

The Orks had erected heavy machine gun turrets and once Alexander and the Overlanders turned the corner they began to fire. Crouching behind some cover, Alexander made sure that his men managed to get to some safety. He saw one of them get torn apart by the blasts of gunfire, and died before he hit the ground. Zelda and Ike moved in next to him, both refreshing their weapon clips. "Captain, the turrets have us pinned! My squad will not be able to get a clear shot off at the turrets!" Sergeant Byte yelled over the gunfire.

Alexander grunted and looked around. On the fallen trooper, he eyed a smoke grenade. He heard heavy footsteps coming next to them and a large Ork stood over them. Ike slammed the butt of Judgment into the Ork, causing the ok to stumble backwards, right it to line of fire. The Ork acted as a sponge for the gunfire, the gunners happy to be shooting something, and not realizing it was one of their own. That was all the time Alexander needed to dash over to the fallen trooper corpse, pull the pin off on the smoke grenade and rolled it between him and the gunners.

The white smoke soon filled the entire killing field, allowing Byte and his squad to get in close to the gunners. Alexander heard several loud and deafening explosions an when the smoke cleared, nothing but charred craters remained of where the gunners once were. "Threat eliminated." Byte said.

Alexander and the rest rose from cover and proceeded forward. They entered the compound and saw a massacre. Several dozen Planetary Defense Troopers were torn into pieces by Ork weapons, their lasguns shattered next to their bodies. Alexander swallowed back some rising bile, and could see several of his men do the same. He bent over and examined one of the corpses better. The axe wounds were evident on it, and it would appear that they were the only cause of wounds on the troopers. That caused Alexander to wonder, sure the axe was the favored weapon of the Ork, but they had a variety of crude weapons and never relied off of just one. Few Orks could kill sixty troopers within mere moments of each other, or with such finesse.

He then noticed something about the wounds. "Ike, could you get me one of the Ork's axes ?" Alexander could feel Ike's unusual look at such an odd request, but went and retrieved an axe. Alexander took the axe and examined it. Just as he thought, the blade was chipped, not smooth and clean. The wounds that these troopers received were done by a well loved and cleaned axe head. Ork weapons weren't of this high-standard, something else slaughtered these PDF troopers first.

"Looks like we got someone else with a bone to pick with us." Alexander said tossing the ax into a burning oil fire, in which the axe was consumed in mere seconds. "Our objectives remain the same, we find the Ork chieftain, and kill him." A chorus of ayes fallowed his words and the progressed deeper into the heart of the forest.

Along the way they began to see Ork corpses lining their path. These were killed in a much similar fashion, being set upon by a strange force and slaughtered in a clean brutal method. For each Ork body they passed, Zelda set their corpse on fire, to stop the spores from spreading and creating a new infestation of Orks once this war band had come and gone.

After a while, Alexander ordered the squads to hold up. He pulled out one of his data-slates and turned it to the maps it contained. "We aren't going to cover much land if we keep moving as single unit. There are some ruins ahead, that will be a rendezvous point. I'll take Ike and Zelda with me and take the left flank, the rest of you take the right. I'll take one of the grenade launchers for extra precautions against any armored or infantry we encounter." Byte took his grenade launcher off his shoulder and tossed it to Alexander, who caught it with ease.

"We meet at the ruins at 1800. I'll see you men there." Alexander finished and then the squads soon faded from view, blending in to the surrounds, waiting for Orks to be killed.

"The ruins aren't far from here. Let's get going." Alexander whispered and checked the grenade launcher, making sure that it was loaded with incineration grenades. He smiled as he was proved correctly, these would be devastating against Orks.

They progressed at a somewhat slow pace, pausing every minute to listen to their surroundings. After about twenty minutes, they reached a clearing in the forest, revealing a small Orkish outpost. There were about twenty or so Boyz, mainly sluggas, but there was a Nob amongst them. Alexander spread his stance and braced his body for the kick of the grenade launcher, which was comparable to firing a bolter. "Get ready."

He pulled the trigger and the gun blasted against his shoulder, but sent a grenade whistling through the air. The explosion set five Orks on fire and incinerated a sixth. Ike tan out with Ragnell in his hands, and sliced one of the Boyz down the middle in one fell-swoop. Zelda aimed down the sights of her lasgun, and discharged a bolt of laser, one after the other. The Boyz proved to be no challenge, but the Nob was unaffected by the show of prowess. He hefted up a crude, but sinister looking chain axe. He uttered a primal scream and charged Ike.

Ike beheaded another Boy and turned to face the Nob. The Ork brought his chain axe down on Ike, who brought Ragnell up to parry the blow. The two weapons slammed into each other, Ragnell's golden blade colliding the moving teeth of the chain axe. For a brief moment the two held their ground, neither side giving in. That all soon changed when Ike began to buckle under the extreme pressure of the Nob's brute force. The Ork soon gave an ugly grin of triumph but failed to notice a blast of Hylian energy fly at him.

A bolt of Zelda's magic blasted the Ork off of Ike and melting part of the chain axe in his very hands. The Ork laughed, almost as if he was enjoying himself. Alexander fired off another grenade, the explosive finding its mark right next to the arm. With a bright explosion of pyrotechnics, the Ork's left arm was reduced to ashes, but did little to stop the monster from charging. Ike readied Ragnell once again and brought the blade at a downward angle.

The Ork brought the axe down; Ike countered and drove Ragnell through the beating heart of the monster. With a squeal of pain erupting from the Ork's mouth, Ike twisted the blade and pulled it to the right, tearing the still beating heart out as the blade came out of the side of the monster. The Ork in one last act of defiance raised the axe, but its head was sheered clean off with one of Zelda's las shots .

Alexander reloaded his expended grenades and moved into inspect the outpost. It was something he would have expected with the Orks; crude, yet deadly.

There was something that did catch his eye though. He noticed that the Nob had a data-slate attached to his armor, bearing the symbol of the Inquisition. Curious, he reached down an picked it of the bleeding body. He pressed the activate button and noticed that there was a data recording waiting for him. He thought of pressing it but remembered what the timeframe they were in. He placed the slate within his coat and moved in the direction of the ruins.

* * *

It had been one month now, and the Brawls had yet to continue. Many of the Brawlers went back to their home realms, looking and searching for any information. Fox, Falco, and Wolf tried a lead back at their galaxy, hopefully finding any clues they could. Samus decided to call in a few favors to see what information she could acquire. Many others went back to their Kingdoms to consult the wizards and sages there. Few stayed behind, out of laziness, depression, or knowing that heading out would be a useless gesture. Those that did stay behind were few in number: the Ice climbers, Sheik, Peach, Solid Snake, Lucas, and the Pokémon trainer. Ganondorf and Lucario were there as well, but stayed mostly themselves in meditation, reaching out with their powers to find something.

Sheik was currently having time with Princess Peach, being informed of the Brawl rules and other trivialities. Sheik was still getting use to being a separate form Zelda as her own person, but was adapting rather quickly. She still possessed her spunky attitude, and still wore her robes, refusing to wear a dress or frills of any kind.

"So when are the brawls to restart?" Sheik asked as her hand reached to a tea cake.

Peach shrugged, "As soon as they do, it is not my ability to determine that. I do hope we find Ike and Zelda before we do." Her face played a flicker of pain and sadness. She had preferred to stay behind while sending Mario and Luigi to seek the wisdom from the Toad sages.

"Zelda knows how to take care of herself, and by the goddess, Ike knows how to handle himself in a fight." Sheik replied and began playing with one of her throwing knifes. The two began to talk for a while, on many different and broad subjects.

Their intercourse was interrupted by the sound of a heavy rap on the Mansion's doors. The two stopped and Peach rose to answer it. She walked to the door and opened it, expecting to see one of the Smashers, hopefully with some good news on Ike and Zelda. She did not see one of them, rather someone else.

Before see could get a good look at the person, she was suddenly wrapped in a strangling hung and the face of the person on her shoulder crying her eyes out. "Is it true Peach? Is he gone?" The mysterious person asked over and over, wanting an answer.

"I am afraid so Mist, he is." Peach replied, almost ready to break down herself at the thought of it. Mist got off her shoulders and stepped back, untying the worn travelers cloak from her frame. Peach had only been told of Mist through her times of having Ike shadow her when he was being orientated to the Mansion. It would appear he didn't stretch any details about her.

She walked with Mist back to the place with Sheik and sat down. Mist composed herself and reached for the pot of tea. "How did it happen?"

* * *

Another Ork died screaming as Alexander drove _Retribution _through the monster's throat. He withdrew the sword out from the wound and looked around, as the last of his kill-team eliminated the last remaining of the Orks. The ruins were nothing more than a loose conglomerate of Orks and their Tanks, a few shots from their grenade launchers and missiles were more than enough to bring those clunkers down. Alexander sheathed his blade and upholstered his revolver. As he walked through the ruins, he fired off his revolver at those few Orks who weren't dead yet or were attempting to allude their wrathful watch.

"All clear." Sergeant Byte said.

"All clear here as well." Ike said from the other side of the ruins.

Alexander nodded, and looked up into the dimming sky. "Alright, gather the bodies and burn them, we'll make our base camp here in the ruins. We will rest here for the night." A chorus of ayes and affirmatives filled the air, and everyone moved to do what they were assigned to do. Alexander himself dragged several Ork corpses to the burning pyres.

After the pyres were burning and all of the Ork bodies were tossed to the cleansing flame, Alexander started smaller campfires for the men. A rare luxury in the field, especially on night watches. After finding the kindling and wood needed, Zelda started the fires with her psyker abilities. Most of them sat over the larger campfire, chewing down on their rations and jawing off all this witty talk of girlfriends, how many Orks they killed, and comments on their 'bayonet size."

Alexander sat by a much smaller campfire, populated by only himself. He had his swords laid out in front of him, a cloth running over their blades to clean off any of the Xeno blood. While most of the Guardsmen saw their weapons as tools, Alexander saw them as partners, an extension to his body. That wasn't to say his men lacked a care for their weapons, what they lacked was an attempt to have a personal connection with their weapons. An appeased Machine spirit would aid him greatly in times of need. With each swab of the cloth, he whispered the same prayer over and over, the prayer of deliverance. After he finished making sure his blades were cleaned, he moved to his bolt revolver.

He was enjoying this form better than the other one; as it was much simpler to clean. He disengaged the cylinder and dipped his rag in the blessed gun oil and ran it down the barrel of the gun, then through the cylinder, making the golden colored gun almost shine in the bright light of the campfire. With a rod, he drove the cloth through the barrel, cleaning the inside of the gun. He then proceeded to scratch "purge the unclean" on every sixth bolt as a blessing.

He heard a pair of feet approach him from behind, to graceful to be an Ork or one of his men. That only left one viable party. "Don't you have any other ways of keeping yourself entertained?"

He sighed slightly as Zelda sat down next to him. "I need to make sure my weapons are ready when I need them. Just as you need to ready your mind for your spells, I need to make sure that the weapons I take to war are ready for battle on any given notice."

She shrugged, "Fair enough." Alexander nodded back and holstered his revolver and his two blades. He tossed a stick into the fire and watched it be consumed.

Deciding it was time to break the ice, Alexander spoke up. "You have any family?"

Zelda smiled slightly, "Yes, I do. I have an older brother; he's currently ruling the throne back in the kingdom. My father died before I turned sixteen, and my mother died shortly after wards." She paused to swallow, composing herself. "Asides from that I have some close friends who I consider family, most of them are from the council. The High Chancellor, Macbeth Voss, has helped my brother grow and become a wise and powerful ruler. He was uneasy with my father's death, unsure of the thrones future, but we showed that we are worthy successors to the throne."

Alexander still couldn't help himself and laughed slightly. He still found it hard to believe that he had a princess-a freaking princess- in his regiment. He had expected a secret from her, but this…damn. She turned t him, "How about you?"

Alexander shook his head, regretting the conversation turning at him. "As wit all commissars, I have no parents. I'm an orphan, raised at the Schola Progenium."

Zelda breathed out in shock, "What happened to them?"

Alexander thought for a second, thinking of the best possible answer. He settled on a lie for now. "All are orphans are those of heroes, I know not much else."

Ike came over to them, and as he sat down, Alexander attempted to have the conversation turn away from him."What about you Ike, got any family?"

"That I do, a younger sister, Mist."

* * *

Mist was now wailing at such a rate that a banshee would bow her head in shame. Peach and Sheik tried everything in their powers to calm her down, but they had little avail. They told her the truth of everything that had happened, from Ike's disappearance, to their encounter with the Sorcerer. Snake knew when to keep his distance and the little ones were trying to comfort Mist, but were having no greater success then the older ones were.

"So he's gone forever?" She asked when she finally stopped to catch her breath.

"Don't assume that." Peach stated, "He could very well be alive, but where we don't know." She then looked at the clock, noticing that it was almost midnight. "Why don't you stay for the night, I am sure that it is a long journey back to your homeland."

Mist didn't say anything, but nodded. "Lucas, would you show Mist to the guest room? Then head off to bed. The same goes for you two." She said, gesturing to the Ice Climbers, who muttered and groaned. Lucas shakily led Mist to her room, being the nervous and shy kid that he was.

"H-here you go." He said as they reached the room. Mist, despite her current situation smiled and kissed Lucas on the head. Blushing slightly, he ran back to his room, which he shared with Ness. He would have it to himself as Ness headed back home to find any leads on Zelda. He changed into his sleeping clothes and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Alexander decided it was about time he himself got some shut eye. He unbuckled one of the swords from his belt and laid it down next to him. "Wake me when it's my shift for patrols." He told Ike and Zelda.

He closed his eyes and let the dreams take him.

He awoke in a strange stone corridor, a tall cloaked figure standing in front of him. Alexander wanted to say something, but he couldn't utter a word. The cloaked figure gestured for Alexander to stand, which Alexander did.

The figure pulled back his hood and revealed a face that made Alexander stand absolutely still in pure awe. The Emperor- the Savior of Mankind was standing in front of him. His features were chiseled and his eyes were filled with all knowing knowledge and sympathy as the greatest father figure in all of the annals of time. "Alexander Aquila," The voice was so unearthly that Alexander couldn't actually hear the voice, rather he felt them with his soul. "it has always been my creed that faith is measured in deeds, not only words. While many of my generals and leaders claimed they followed me in front of the masses, their deeds betrayed them. My own beloved son turned his back on me, because words were more appealing to him then works done. But you…I have watched you grow from a defenseless babe into a capable defender of humanity. You faith in my work was never shaken once, not on Moor, not on Terra Omega, and even on Haven, your faith and deeds proved much. You actions, not only your words proved your devotion. You risked your life many times over to defend all what I have built."

Alexander nearly choked; the Emperor _bowed HIS head_ to Alexander, if it was only for a moment. Alexander felt as if the whole world had been lifted off his shoulders, and then the Emperor directed him to fallow. "The forces of Chaos have claimed many human souls, both through sacrifice and willful offering. Now I have a task for you, one that will save this very planet, nay, and this system from damnation." They walked down the corridors until they reached a small room, containing small medallion. Alexander was no psyker, but he could feel the corrupting energies fly from the medallion.

"This is an artifact of great and evil power. This is one of them; fortunately it was destroyed a few years back. There is another one on the planet you are on. I can only detect that it is radiating from somewhere deep within these ruins. This signet…this emblem, must be destroyed."

With that Alexander was pulled back into his realm of life, being shaken away for his turn on patrol duty. Alexander remained absolutely silent about his dream, knowing it was true, and what must come to pass will in its own due time.

* * *

**On a mision from the God-Emperor himself, Alexnader is going to have quite the job ahead of him. **


	14. Emblems Interlude: Myths

**I decided to write this chapter to offer some more backstory to the Emblems chapter, as well as introduce a new character. So with out further due, here is the first interlude of the A,E,T chapter: Myths of an era gone-by.**

* * *

Alexander watched his men gather their gear together. The night went for the most part without event, save an Ork straggler. While most of his men were looking their best, Alexander felt like hell. His eyes were blood shot, his head was pounding at light speed, and he felt as if he was given a cold from Nurgle. That vision from the night before was playing over and over in his head, he was sure it was real, but one question kept running through his head. Why him? Why would the Emperor pick him, a lowly Commissar Captain out of a sea of uncountable servants?

His mind was clouded and he was confused. He wished for Harkon, someone who he could explain his problem with. Ike and Zelda were good friends, but they wouldn't understand what he was going through. He then remembered one of the people who he selected to join him on this mission.

He picked up his gear and walked over to a dying campfire, an aged man sat next to it. Gnarled hands catching the last of its warmth before it would eventually die. His body is adorned with several dozen tribal tattoos, ranging from a feral bear to the holy Aquila. Alexander sat down next to this old man, who he selected not only on psyker ability, but because of respect for him. He believed that the Overlanders he selected would perform better knowing they had one of their shamans next to them.

The old Shaman Steel turned his aged features to Alexander. His eyes were filled with knowledge and sympathy. "You looked troubled young one." The voice was smooth, a contradiction to his current condition. "You must have seen something and you don't like it. You have been looking into the spirit realm. I know you didn't drink any of the local hooch, so something real must have made you worried and out of balance."

Alexander was placed somewhat at ease by the shaman's ability. "Last night, I received a vision…from the Emperor himself. He warned me of an amulet that was located somewhere in these ruins. Even though it was a vision, I could feel the chaotic energy bouncing off my skin when I was close to the medallion."

"Dis amulet… can you describe it for me?" Steel asked, directing his full attention to Alexander.

"The Emperor showed me one of the amulets, but he said the one of them was destroyed." Alexander paused for a second, placing his hand over his chin. "It was blue, with many small spikes coming out from the center, hitting a circle at equal points made of the same material. There was a small gem in the center, radiating that energy I felt."

"And the Emperor said that it was located within these ruins?" The old shaman asked, his features were now lined with worry.

"Yes, deep inside these very ruins." Alexander replied.

The Shaman shuttered and cringed at those words. "I think I know what we be facing."

"What is it? I need every advantage I can to carry out His will." Alexander replied.

"It be an old tale, a myth of our ancestors, but I know it to be true. It takes place many years before the Seven Years of Trial." The Shaman reached into is pouch and tossed some native herbs onto the dying fire, and smoke soon billowed from the herbs being burned. The Shaman muttered some words in the native tongue and soon the smoke began to form figures. "Long ago, when the world was still wild and untamed, two medallions were forged from the first metals found on Moor. These two medallions were said to be powerful and holy, but there was a darker side to that story then it seems. These two medallions had a sinister purpose, and were touched by the evil that plagues this life. One medallion, the solid blue one as you described, was wisped away by the Dark Gods to a place untold of. The Medallion was then cursed and was used to seal up an angel, framing her while true evil swept that land."

"But the second one remained here, and each of the dreaded Four placed a fragment of their power permanently inside the remaining emblem. It soon disappeared after that, and for a long time, it was never seen again." The shaman paused as the smoke illustrated what he just said. Alexander looked at the images in the smoke and was amazed at what was unfolding before him. "But it was when a mighty warrior an his Legion came to our humble world, did the medallion show itself again. The warrior bore the colors of gold, ad his heraldry was that of a black mailed fist. He was sent to liberate our planet from the Orks that ruled over us. In gratitude, an unnamed tribal gave this warrior, named Dorn, he medallion, unbeknownst the power it contained."

Alexander sat back, locked in thought. So Dorn came to this planet with his Legion? They were in the right place for them. He gestured for Steel to continue. "When Dorn received this amulet of power, he instantly heard the whispers of power. With such a person of great power, the dreaded gods sought to sway Dorn into their fold. For three weeks, Dorn sat in seclusion, hearing the whispers and temptations. The gods of chaos sought to quicken their plans and bring an end to the Imperium. On the beginning of the fourth week, his second in command tore Dorn from the Medallion, and Dorn had regained control of his mind. Knowing the power of that trinket, he built a prison for it, these very ruins. The god of Chaos then looked for a new pawn, who would eventually find Horus."

Alexander sat back taking in all what he was told. So he was facing an artifact that almost tempted a Primarch. "What can you detect from these ruins, what are we facing?" Alexander shot off at the shaman.

"The legions of Chaos could care less about this artifact mainly because they do not know its location. We are looking for it, but there are also many more parties that are looking for it as well. The Orks look for it thinking it is piece of the armor of their gods, and if they can get their Xeno hands on it…" He shuttered slightly at the though of what he was thinking. "they will become a force that will make the sun itself shutter in fear. But there are more than just the Orks who are looking for the artifact."

"How can you be so certain?" Alexander asked, checking his ammunition in his revolver.

"I don't know I just feel that is true. I can sense another army to seek the artifact, a personal army for a man with personal goals. This man must not be able to reach the artifact and exploit its power. I also feel the dead coming to this artifact. The spirit of those who came into contact with its brother has come to this planet to destroy it or claim it for themselves. We must be quick and destroy this thing first."

Alexander nodded, "Understood." He turned to leave but he felt a gnarled hand fall on his shoulder.

"I detect a great sacrifice in the future young Alex. You must decide the end of this gambit, both will cost dearly." Steel said to Alexander, with a look of sympathy.

"I know, part of the job description." Alexander responded and moved to his men.

"So Captain, what's the plan?" One of the guardsmen asked.

Alexander stood still for a second, thought about it. Then answered the trooper. "We cleanse these ruins."


	15. Emblems: Chapter 2

"What are we looking for again?" One of the Guardsmen shot off his mouth, obviously not being fond of walking to ten hours straight with little to no rest. "Oh wait, that's right, we're looking for some mythical medallion that the commissar saw in a dream." Alexander felt one of his eyebrows twitch as he resisted to whip out his pistol and shoot the man where he stood.

"Quiet!" Zelda hissed under her breath at him.

"Exactly dear." Ike stated, and he then gestured to the forest around him. "It's too quiet." Others began to take note and found that Ike was right. It was dead silent in the forest. There were no sounds of wild life, the birds chirping in the air, or even a breeze. The only sounds were that of their feet and the vegetation being stepped on beneath them.

Byte began to raise his Vox over his head, and then he stood on a stump to find a signal. "That's odd. I can't seem to find a signal for my vox or data slate. Something might be invading the signal."

"Pay it no heed Byte. It's just the blasted terrain." Alexander suggested, and continued forward. Byte shrugged and jumped off the stump. Alexander looked around and noticed something else about they were they were in. It was an almost flat open area, and there was large brush piles placed haphazardly around. Too large to be natural accumulation, Alexander could feel a hard stone path beneath his feet, and there was an uncommon stench in the air.

"Stay loose." Alexander said raising his fist next to his head, and his soldiers began to take note. They began to move around to some cover, priming their lasguns and other weapons. "Keep your eyes open." Alexander unclasped the button on his holster to his revolver, and slowly pulled it out of the holster.

There was the sudden sound of twigs being snapped under foot ahead of him, he looked up and say a massive Ork with a rocket in his hands. The beast laughed and fired the rocket off in his direction. The crude ballistic whistled around in the air, and dove down from the air directly in front of Alexander. With an unnatural agility Alexander didn't know he possessed, he raised his great coat and brought it in front of his face to protect himself. The rocket exploded sending fragments of flat stone and metal in all directions. The armor sewn into the coat impeded the fragments from damaging him. He could hear the sounds of more Ork feet approaching him and his men. He pulled back the hammer on the revolver and raised it under his coat. He swung his coat, revealing himself to the enemy. He counted at least twelve slugga boys and some Orks with heavy guns. He pulled the trigger on his gun and blasted a bolt round at his foes.

The Orks pressed their attack, charging into a barrage of las shots, solid slug rounds and bolts. Orks of all magnitudes began to pop out of nowhere and were charging them. Alexander turned and fired off another bolt and then again in the opposite direction until he heard his revolver click empty. While he loved the revolver for its durability and power, the clip side was a downside. He swung the cylinder out from is gun, sending the empty casings toppling down onto the forest floor. He tossed another cylinder loaded with bolts into the air as he took the old one out and placed it on a strap around his waist. He then brought the bolt revolver up, catching the cylinder on the axle inside. Alexander then jerked his gun back, clicking it back into place.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of energy, a smoking trail behind it. Before he could protect himself, a rocket exploded right next to him. The coat absorbed the fragmentation, but the shockwave blasted him off his feet. He slammed his head hard against the solid stone beneath him. A ringing in his ear drum began to pick up, and everything seemed to be slower than it was supposed to be. He watched in slow motion as las shots flickered over his head, blood flowing from the Ork wounds in massive, slow moving streams.

The ground suddenly began to feel a bit softer under his body, he felt as if his boy was giving in to the lush soil and grass beneath him. But why was he feeling that way, he was suppose to be on solid stone. There was a massive sound of cracking stone under him, and a look of pure horror and realization flickered across his face.

The stone pathway soon gave under his form and Alexander tumbled down into the unknown. He screamed to himself in shock as the ground suddenly went away from under him. He used some of the rubble to soften his fall. He landed with a crash; the rubble that fell down with him began to disintegrate as it collided with a paved pathway made of solid marble. Alexander breathed in the air he had loss during the fall. When he breathed in, he felt a sharp pain across his left leg. He looked down and saw a large shard of rock dug into the flesh of his leg. It was part of the stone that came down with him; it must have impaled him when he landed. The stone stopped his blood from leaking out of the wound, but if he left the stone in, it will splinter off and spread, causing more damage across his leg. He knew the stone would have to come out, although it would feel as if Horus himself stabbed him.

He grunted in extreme pain, his hand reaching to the piece of stone, and the second he touched it, the pain flared across his entire form. His fist clenched around the shard of rock, the pain flowed through his body freely. He pulled the shard of stone, causing a great deal of pain to flare up. Blood began to flow more rapidly over the wound, its stopper being pulled free. Alexander breathed out sharply and pulled harder, not longer being able to control himself. He let out a howl in pain. The shard of stone was still stuck in it, and the blood began to pour out of the wound as wine would from a hole in its barrel. Alexander then threw himself back, pulling the shard out of his leg and the pain now intensified to an almost unbearable amount. He reached into his coat to produce a bandage. He pulled out a medium size handkerchief shaped piece of white cloth. He placed the bandage over the wound and applied a great deal of pressure to it. He could feel his liquid life-force drain slowly from his body, right through his fingers. With the hand that he wasn't using to cover the wound he tied the bandage off.

"Alexander! Are you down there?" Steel yelled down the hole. Alexander looked up into the daylight, and took a rough estimate of how far he was down the hole. He would have to say that he was roughly thirty feet down.

"Wounded, but I am alive." Alexander yelled back. He looked down to the wound, and noticed that while it hurt like hell, it's leaking wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He stumbled to his feet, and found his revolver next to him, buried under some of the rubble. He picked it up and examined it for a second. It was bashed up a little, but the dents were on the handle, not on the barrel or the cylinder where it counted. He took out the rage he used to clean his gun the other night and quickly ran it over the dusty frame of the gun. While it was a purely cosmetic gesture, it would improve the Machine Spirit's attitude.

"Shall we get you out of there?" Byte asked over the din of the battle.

"Belay that! I'll find my way though this labyrinth. You guys handle the Orks and make your way o the ruins. May the Emperor be with you."

"Always is Alexander. See you at the other side." MacMillan said, and Alexander could hear their footsteps move away from him. He tried to walk forward, but ended up placing more pain on the leg then he intended. He hissed and leaned against a wall to balance himself. He reached over to the collar of his uniform and pressed a button on it. A circle of light formed in front of him, flashlight with fresh batteries in place creating it. He places his wounded leg in front of him and moved forward, exhaling sharply as pain flared across the wound. Alexander opened a bottle of pain killers and took a few of them. He took the red circles and threw his head back, swallowing them. They made him gag slightly as they rolled down his dried throat; he almost threw up at the sensation of it. No sooner had the pills slid down his neck their effect began and spread across his body. The effect of them was to dull the pain, take a slight edge off of them; not to block it out entirely. It was to keep his mind sharp, not clouded by narcotics' effects.

After a while, he could move at his normal pace with only a slight amount of hindrance. He pushed himself free from the support of the wall and walked down the middle of the dark alley way. He could tell that this wasn't done by natives, it was to precise. It was obvious that achiness were needed in creating this. He smiled to himself, hell of a time to be evaluating architecture. This showed Dorn's craft, he would create the perfect foundation for the situation at hand. It took some one of his skill to create this prison for the amulet.

He then heard insane laughing coming out from ahead of him. He raised his flashlight and scanned the area. He saw someone in front of him. Not sure what or who it was, but it was someone. He readied his revolver, clicking back the hammer from safety to kill. He continued forward, his pistol raised. He looked at the figure he was approaching, looking for any indication on who it was. His mind was already coming up with conclusions and answers by the moment. If it was an Ork, aim for the throat, they have the least amount of armor there. If it was an insane tribal, aim and pull the trigger until the gun clicks.

When he could get a better glimpse of who he was facing he was genuinely shocked. It was quite clear that he wasn't an Ork or a native of the land. It was a human, and a tall imposing one for that matter. He was adorned with plate armor, and a very finely crafted sword hung from a sheath. The hilt alone attested to that. The figure turned to face him, and Alexander was taken aback by the appearance of this person. Wild blue hair was across his features, and his facial features raised questions to his possible sanity. The grin he was totting was reserved for deranged heretics and madmen.

Alexander braced his arm for the kick of his revolver and aimed down his sights. "Identify yourself." He said calmly and with little patient in his tone.

The man turned to him and looked at Alexander eye to eye. Alexander felt his soul shake when he received the gaze. This man was truly demented. Though no words were spoken, he could pear into this man's soul and saw nothing but black. A once noble and honorable sprit tainted by power and something truly sinister. "I have no need to speak to you. You are delaying my advance to my glory. Step out of my way, and I will guarantee you a swift death when I reach my ascension."

So this is one of those who are after the medallion for their own selfish goals and desires, Alexander thought to himself. "If you seek the medallion, you won't lay a hand on that tainted artifact. I will see it shattered and cast to the wind. But first," Alexander said, finger tightening on the trigger. "I'll see that you won't take another breath."

Alexander squeezed the trigger to his revolver, and a hard kick shot back on his arm as he sent the bolt flying to his target. The propelent primed and was released in the distaince between the two of nailed him; right between the eyes. The bolt detonated and he flew backwards, landing on the floor. There should have been a clatter that fallowed, but there was none. Alexander was curious with that; the armor alone would have sounded as if someone dropped an entire crate of ceramite armor plates.

That was soon the last thing on Alexander's mind when he saw the figure return to his feet, the bolt wound in his head instantly repairing itself. Alexander's face went wide in fear, but soon settled back into a hardened look of defiance. So Steel hadn't exaggerated when the dead had come for the artifact. "Is that the best you possess?" The figure scoffed and withdrew a sinister looking blade. "You will be no problem dispatching. This will be easier then the deaths of the blood pact had done."

Alexander clenched his teeth tightly and holstered his revolver. So it would have to be settled this way. He calmly withdrew _Deliverance _and _Retribution_ from their sheathes. "It is time for your soul to head to your misbegotten deity."

"Fearsome words, little child. Now show me deeds." The man charged him, and Alexander stood his ground. His leg was by no means in any condition to charge, so he would have to play around that. The crazed man brought the sword down and Alexander crossed both his blades forming an X, the blade of his opponent caught between them. The man let loose a chilling laugh and a boot slammed into Alexander's chest. Alexander felt the air rush out of his lungs and stone embraced his back.

Alexander looked up to see the sword being brought down on him. He raised the blade and blocked the incoming attack. He did a side swipe with his feet, knocking the attacker back from him. Alexander then forced himself to stand and face his foe. He gripped both his blades in righteous conviction. "Emperor, guide my blades." He whispered and lashed out an attack.

* * *

"We need to move now! Zelda, provide some cover fire!" Sergeant Byte yelled over the din of the battle. Zelda obliged and began to fire off her gifted lasgun in rapid amounts, still getting use to the technology the Imperial Guard have on hand. While it was far above what she had ever seen before in large quantities, it wasn't as advance as Samus' battle suit and blaster. She had expected for being forty-thousand years in the future, this wasn't what she expected. It was a mixture of old traditions and technology. The modified lasgun she was given was unique to the others, with a building cooling system and the ability to fire on full auto. The kick was also much less than the rest.

She braced her arms and frame and held down the trigger. Bolts of red energy flew over the Overlander's heads, finding their marks on the Ork horde. They had progressed farther into the ruins, and Zelda saw that tribal couldn't have created these with their technology. These were done with such precision that made them stay intact for so long.

They continued for a while as they chased the Orks further into the ruins. Zelda took cover behind a massive fallen pillar and changed out her power pack in one swift movement. The Orks seemed to have fallen away, leaving the ruins to themselves. Ike sighed a breath out and looked around. "Where is the entrance to the inside of the tunnels?"

"Over here." Steel yelled and they came over to a large hole in the ground, over ran with wild growth. It as a deep twenty meter plunge down, and they began to tie their ropes together. After a moment, Ike grabbed hold of the rope and began to rappel downward. He gripped his fist tightly around the rope and slid down the edge of the wall. Once he landed down he immediately heard the sound of battle.

He waited until Zelda and Steel were down and on the ground until he headed off to the sounds of battle. Zelda could see a massive anomaly in balance around them, and Steel could feel it too in his bones. The sounds of battle were that of steel striking against each other. They could hear grunts and groans that sounded a lot like Alexander. Ike then heard a mummer from someone he knew and stopped dead in his pace. Zelda paused and looked back at him.

"Ike?"

He shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this. I thought I heard-" Before he could finish, there was a harsh sounding blow and Alexander was flung directly at them, landing hard on his back right in front of them.

"That's going to leave a scar." Alexander muttered before he was helped back unto his feet by Ike. In about twenty minutes, Alexander was covered in dark spots and a few deep gashes in his body, which leaked a considerable amount of blood. They looked in front of them and saw who handing Alexander's arse to him was.

Ike's blood in his veins froze. He told himself he wasn't seeing who he was, but _he _was in front of him. A man he saw personally put to Ragnell's edge was standing in front of them, his own blade dripping with Alexander's blood. He breathed the man's name in a voice of rage and disbelief, but it was much more of the former then the latter. "Ashnard. I saw you slain once, and I will see you dead once again."

Ashnard turned to face Ike, an even more insane look twisting his features. "Ike Greil. I had always wondered if our paths would cross again. Heehehe… it seems you have gained more allies. I recall our last spar, I hope you haven't forgotten." He raised his cloak slightly, revealing a deep thrust wound, and Ike responded by raising Ragnell so that it became even more obvious of the cause of the wound. "You took everything from me when I was almost ready to set things right. Not this time. I have found a much more powerful artifact to finish what I started."

"ARE YOU AWARE OF WHAT YOU ARE DABBLING WITH!?" Much to everyone's surprise it was Steel that yelled the question. The old shaman fists quivered in rage as his voice was. "You are dabbling with an artifact of pure damnation! No one can master it!"

"You are an old fool. I will set things right for my kingdom; no one will stop me, not Ike, not his whore sister or even you." He extended his hands and bolts of blood lightning shot out of his fingers tip. Steel raised his staff to defend himself, but it came up to late and began to be flayed alive by the insane amount of power. He let out a deep-throated scream, the power coursing through his body, threatening to

Alexander yelled a word less scream, shrugged off Ike's gauntleted hand and threw himself in front of the bolts of pure energy. He half expected the bolts to burn him to a cinder, but he stood his ground and pushed forward to the mad man. He was within two feet of him and reached out grabbing the man by the throat and raised him off the ground, and felt a strange new energy fly through his veins. He saw the insane look turn to one of shock. Alexander noticed that his hands were beginning to turn blue with some form of mysterious energy. The energy slowly swept down from his hands to his arms and enveloped his entire body.

"Not this time." Alexander heard himself say in a voice unlike his. He soon saw a blast of energy surround the two of them and all became black.

* * *

Zelda shrieked as the energy engulfed the two and in a bright flash disappeared. Ike screamed a simple word as soon as Alexander left his grasp. He was unaware of the power Ashnard was given. He had sworn the bastard died during their climatic battle, but the past always seemed to come back at him whenever he least expected it.

When the bright flash of light disappeared, nothing was left of them bus a small puddle of blood where Alexander was sitting. The smell of burning flesh radiated all around, giving obvious indication of Steel's wounds. The old man still thrashed around in pain, grunting all the while.

Zelda felt her feet give way and she tumbled onto the ground. Disbelief was all that her features showed. Alexander couldn't be gone, he had sworn to protect them and get them home. What was that power that Alexander radiated before he disappeared? The Aquila he wore around his neck seemed to shine with it before it swept over him.

The world soon rushed up to meet her and the last thing she saw before she passed out was the approaching forms of the rest of the Overlanders coming to meet with them.

* * *

The sky was cloudless on this day, and Mist preferred to be by herself, considering all what has happened to her in the past month. She had lost a brother, her only brother and couldn't have the body to give him a proper funeral next to their father. She remembered how long she cried when she and Boyd had heard the news for the first time. She just lost it and Boyd was almost ready to break down himself. It was here that she had to confirm his fact.

He stopped in mid-stride and almost doubled over in pain. She gripped her stomach in pain, bile rising in her throat. She had taken the news and it was affecting her self, the pain was new however. It hadn't started since last week; she just passed it off as being depressed and taking the news as anyone who would.

The Mansion was as detailed and as beautiful as Ike described it in the letters he had sent back to her. However; seeing it in person, the words he wrote did it no justice. The grass was even lusher then it was in her homeland. The worn staff helped her walk down a trail in the back of the mansion, allowing her to clear her head and gather her thoughts. She was alone, accompanied by no one but her thoughts.

She knew everyone had to die at some point in their life, which was a lesson she learned the hard way. No matter how many times she told herself that, she always reacted the same when someone close to her died. Her mother, father, Ike… she stopped thinking about that and bit back a flood of new tears.

She continued walking down the path when she heard the sound similar to being close to a bolt of lightning when the thunder came afterwards. She looked up in the sky, not a cloud in it. Her heart began to race, and although her more sensible part of the brain told her not to go after the sound, she couldn't help herself.

She began to stray off the beaten path and went through patches of brush, dense growth until she came to a clearing with strange energy cackling all around her.

She looked into the clearing and bit back a scream. Ashnard was standing no more than ten meters away from her. In his hands he held a form of another fighter tight in his grip. He was cackling as he tightened his grip around the other warrior's throat. She reached for a sword, but remembered she left it behind; only her staff was with her. She cursed herself for not being prepared.

She charged out of the clearing screaming and raising her staff high above her head, ready to deliver it down upon Ashnard's frame. The mad king turned his attention to Mist a tossed the other fighter aside. He then blasted bolts of blood red energy at her, but she raised a shield to counter the effects. She brought the staff down, delivering a blow that would brake bones, but it did nothing but shatter the staff in half. Her eyes swelled in fear, but dodged back as the sword that swung around to sever her head from her shoulders.

"Here!" She heard and saw the stranger toss her a sword. She caught it with ease, and felt it. It was perfectly weighted and balanced, as well as being made out of fine iron. The figure had another sword in his hand, one that cackled with powerful blue energies.

"This day seems to be looking up; I get to slay the wench who destroyed my chance of power." Ashnard cackled.

"You…I thought you were slain. You will pay for all the lives you ended." Mist's voice was trembling in rage.

"Your quarrel is with me." The figure told Ashnard, who's wounds, Mist noticed, appeared to be taking their toll . He was breathing heavily, and the green lush rass beneath him was turning blood red. "Leave her alone." He then charged Ashnard, bellowing a scream of vengeance. He slammed his blade into the other and they countered one after another.

Even if he was in his prime, the figure had no hope of defeating the monster. Ashnard bashed his fist into the warriors face, causing the sword to come loose from his hand. The king raised his hand and blasted him of his feet, and thrusted the sword through the warrior's chest, pinning him to the earth.

The king then cackled and turned to mist. Mist charged him, but was blasted back by the same black magic. "Why do you bother?" He said as he menacingly approached her prone form, sword in hand. Mist screamed at the top of her lungs, in any hopes of signaling help. "There is no one to hear you. Your father, and brother…well you might just be able to meet them rather shortly. There is no one to deliver you from my sentence."

"You are wrong." Mist looked up and saw the warrior had unpinned himself from the ground. Granted blood rushed out his chest, he stood straight and gripped the sword tightly with both hands. "There is the Emperor, and he will never forsake those who are oppressed by those such as you." He swung the blood coated sword at Ashnard, cleaving portions of his armor off and drew blood on the mad king. "For all of those you have killed, may death come for you eternally."

"I will not die on this day." And in a flash the monster of a man was gone.

The warrior collapsed onto his knees, now painfully aware of his wounds. He clutched the wound where he was pinned to the ground, hoping to stop the bleeding. Mist tossed the blade aside and rushed over to his side. She knew healing magic but was in no condition to heal wounds of this severity.

Another pair of footsteps appeared behind her. She spun around and saw Sheik behind her. "I hear you scream and rushed over here to see what was….oh god." She stated and rushed over to the fallen frame of the fighter.

Alexander could feel his senses come alive as his life seeped away from him. He wondered if this was the end. His life was no longer needed and he had received the order to stand down. He looked over to the life he saved. He couldn't tell much about her since his vision was becoming cloudy.

"Who….are…you?" He heard all around him, words drifting through the air around him. He gathered up the last reserves of his fading strength and uttered two words.

"Alex…ander Aquila." And with those words said, Commissar-Captain Alexander Aquila entered rest. His last vision was that of the woman he saved trying to save his life with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Well...that was unexpected. **

**Sorry for the delays for getting this one out, life caught up with me.**


	16. Emblems: Chapter 3

When Alexander felt the first blow strike his flesh, his mind drifted to the end days, of the Final Battle. When the Emperor would be made whole once again and all the martyred loyalists would rise again and take arms in the one battle that would change the universe forever. He wondered if he would soon take his place alongside the army of fallen heroes. By the time he was struck again, he realized that the end had not come for him yet and there was a battle to fight. The first blow had severed several primary veins on his right side, and while it was painful, it was not lethal all in itself. And with each other wound he received, the more his hatred grew in unfathomable proportions.

The image of the ghost in front of him seared into his memory, the man reeked of corruption. Ike had spoken in a tone of him knowing who he was, but Alexander failed to get an answer from him. One thing mattered now; Ashnard was trying to get his hands on the medallion, and Alexander needed to see that not come to be. Alexander fought with his two swords, _Deliverance _and _Retribution_; both were the weapons he would stake his life on in any battle. While they were sharp and ready, his first weapon however was damaged and unprepared; the human body. He had spent the past day in almost constant battle, and injuries sustained over his body weakened him even further. Ashnard seemed to never tire, and many of his wounds never stayed. For each blow Alexander landed, three more came at him. The damned monster of a human was almost taunting him.

In truth, he wasn't surprised with how the fight ended. He was a worn down shadow of himself, while Ashnard was perhaps in his prime. Alexander knew his defeat was inevitable, but he knew he had won. Sometimes, the only victory was to keep your enemy from truly wining. He stopped a crazed monster from slaughtering an innocent, and as his blood left his body, he felt vindicated, satisfied to a point. The blow to the side of his face was the preamble to his demise. When his back slammed against the grass covered ground, he felt at peace. The sword then drove through his great heart only emphasized the end of his life.

But by the Emperor he wasn't done yet. All legends of humanity died with one final defiance of the enemy, one last moment of glory. He achieved this both in word and deed.

When his eyes closed, he believed that the end had come for him at long last. He believed that it was time to take his place alongside the Emperor's army in the afterlife, to stand ready for the day of reckoning. That was what Alexander believed his fate was to be now, and he was ready to embrace it.

What he didn't believe in was that they would open again. No mortal man, maybe not even an Astarte could recover from the wounds he received.

Much to his surprise, the second option was the one that came true.

A bright, painfully bright white light flooded his senses. There as a deafening ringing in his ears, but he could hear the sounds of an electric charge being primed. Before he could focus on anything else, he thought he heard the word 'clear' the din. The painful sensation of electricity flowed through his veins, causing his eyelids to snap open violently. The bright light burned his eyes to the veins, the charge of electricity finishing its course through his body.

Slowly after some time, the white slowly began to fade away, letting him see other colors and assessing his surroundings. He was staring into the face of a man probably in his mid twenties, a trimmed brown goatee, and wearing a dark blue combat suit that reminded Alexander of the Officio Assassinorum marksmen. A teal headband tied back a mop of auburn head of hair. The man saw that Alexander was awake and looked down to him.

""Welcome back to the land of the living." Alexander heard the man's voice over the din of the ringing, but as he said the sentence, the ringing slowly faded. The man placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder, causing a wave of calm to fly through Alexander, a gesture that reminded him of Harkon's touch. The man then held out a hand to Alexander, who regarded the hand for a moment before grasping it.

He was pulled up into a sitting position, and as soon as he reaches it, Alexander let out a grunt of pain. He could feel the cold air against his skin and he looked down on the wounds he received in his most recent battle. He saw some crude stitching sealing the wounds, and some clear tight paste that held a few others together. Alexander gritted his teeth in pain, reminding himself that the wounds were still fresh, and he needed to be careful of his movements.

"Hold still for a second." The young man told him and Alexander complied and felt the sensation of wool bandages being wrapped around the majority of his torso, covering all of the stitches. The young man then helped Alexander stand, which was relatively easy regarding Alexander's wound on his leg.

"My thanks." Was all Alexander could say as the pain coursed through his body. The man picked Alexander's coat and handed it to Alexander.

"Come with me." The man said and Alexander nodded as he placed the coat over him. He tried to take a few steps forward but ended toppling over himself. He pulled himself to his feet and continued forward, rejecting help from the man. He would learn from the pain.

When they left the infirmary, Alexander could see that he was in a place of unspeakable wealth. Paints of great color covered the wall, and the carpet beneath Alexander's bare feet was softer then a feather pillow. Alexander shook his head slightly; he never really preferred the splurging of wealth. He saw it as a sign of pride… unnecessary pride.

He was escorted to a large room, which contained seven figures. He closed his eyes and shook his head, making sure he was seeing what he was. One of the figures was a tall green skinned redhead dressing in pitch black leather, and next to him was a wolf like creature with blue fur and standing on his back two legs He looked to the left and saw the woman he saved next to two other ones, both blonds. One was wearing a frilly dress, and the other one wore a variety of robes and scarves covering her features. Then the thing that perplexed him the most was two little tykes wearing parkas in eighty degree weather.

He closed his eyes, "_Emperor, give me strength_." He noticed that there was a seat that was untaken, and he assumed that it meant for him. He gracefully sat down in it, and crossed one leg over the knee of another. He reached into his great coat and produced one of his Fire Weed sticks and snapped his fingers, producing a small flame the size of a marble and pressed it to the end of the stick. As soon as the smoke came from the end, he shook his head extinguishing the flame and took in a breath of smoke and looked at the others.

* * *

Ike slammed his fist into the wall next to him, "Damn it, Alex." All what was left of Alexander and Ashnard was Alexander's bloodied commissar cap. The rest of the Overlanders with them had picked Zelda off the ground and carried her. MacMillan lowered his head and sighed.

"If only we were there to catch him…" He said to himself and Byte came over. The sergeant placed a hand on MacMillan's arm

"You know as well as I do we wouldn't have been able to do anything. Its Alexander mind set to do those badass, stupid stunts." Byte said as he shook his head. Ike sighed and picked up Alexander's bloodied cap.

"Our mission remains the same…we find the medallion and destroy it. If Ashnard is after it, it must be important." Ike said as he fed a fresh clip into Cyrenean . He slung the gun over his shoulder and took hold over Zelda bridal style and continued down the dark hallway. The others continued with him.

They continued to walk down the hall until they reached a T shaped intersection. It was dark and neither one could be seen as to what they held. "Any suggestions any one?" MacMillan said but as soon as those words hit the air there was an unearthly ruble. There were some pieces of rock falling from the ceiling.

"What the hell's was that?" Another trooper asked that Ike didn't know the name to.

"The whole damn area is about ready to come down on our heads! MOVE!" Ike bellowed and turned right, running ahead of the rubble. The other Overlanders moved the opposite direction with little sense of discipline and order. Ike didn't care; he needed to get the tow of them to safety. He heard something in his head, the sound of Steel's voice. All it said was good luck, see you on the other side.

Further down he saw a door slowly being lowered. If it closed, it would seal him and Zelda off and crush them both. He gritted his teeth and reached for Ragnell. He picked the blade and tossed it, aiming just right for the blade to act as a wedge to stop the door from closing off. The golden blade landed where it was needed and Ike picked up his pace, his feet slamming into the ground that was almost ready to give way beneath his feet. He heard the door creek and Ragnell beginning to give way.

The inevitable happened and Ragnell blasted back away from them, the pressure being to much for it. The door then continued to move down, and panic began to set in for Ike. He was close but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time. He had to get Zelda across to safety; and if the cost was his own life…so be it.

A pair of gloved hands then reached under the closing stone door, and caused the door sto stop dead in its tracks. Ike took advantage of this and slid both Him and Zelda under the door in one swift move as a runner would slide into their base. The second they were beyond the door, the stranger let go of the door and it closed behind them. Ike felt as if his lungs were on fire and the adrenaline was still raw in his veins. He laid his head back and breathed out the sigh of relief.

He looked to the person who he owed a great debt of thanks. The figure wore a large traveler's cloak, obscuring all of his features. There was something large and wrapped in cloth tied to his back. Ike could tell it was a weapon of sorts, but as to which type he was unsure of . "My thanks." Was all Ike could say as he forced the air out of his lungs.

The tall figure grunted and turned down the hallway and Ike heard a primal yell of rage. Out of the shadows came three large Orks, Nobs if he recalled correctly. All of them were carrying power weapons, and one of them carried a massive clawed hand. He reached down and drew Ragnell back to his grip and looked at the Orks.

"Oi, da Boss is gona be happy with dese skulls!" The first one said in adulation. Ike spat, remembering how bad the Orks talked.

"Ya, 'specialy da purrty pointy-eared one." The third one stated and opened and closed his claw.

* * *

Alexander sighed slightly to himself and leaned his head against the back of his chair. He had a twitch in his eyebrow that signaled he was on the edge of snapping. It became clearly appetent to him that these people-who he hadn't even known their names yet-were bickering amongst themselves and they couldn't stand to live with themselves WITHOUT fighting. He had said no more than ten words and a full blown argument. The one in the frilly dress argued with the green skin, the one he saved fought with the assassin like character, and the roabed female argued with the blue fox.

He knew when he wasn't wanted, and since they were so locked up in going at each other's throats, he decided to excuse himself to get a drink. With a great deal of pain, Alexander stood up from the chair and waddled over to the kitchen, where he was certain the liquor was stored. As he walked out the room, he heard the pitter-patter of four feet behind him. He looked back and saw the two little tykes in the parkas fallowing him. They followed him with a look of awe and wonder on their faces. He smiled to them and they picked up their pace and were right on his heels in a matter of moments.

He reached a large kitchen and scanned the shelves, looking for something to drink. "Out of curiosity, what is there to drink around here?" As if to a response, the one in blue opened the cooling unit and pulled out a red can. Alexander took it from his hands with a nod of thanks and popped the tab as he pulled up his seat next to them.

The one in pink held out her hand, "My name is Nana, this is my brother Popo. It nice to meet you." Alexander looked at the hand and then took it with one of his own.

"Alexander Aquila." He took a sip of the drink, expecting a biter brew to slide down the back of his neck mixed with a slight buzz of alcohol. What he got was a sweet drink equivalent to trying some of Harkon's surged to hell and back coffee. He coughed the drink up and almost spewed it across the counter. Popo and Nana laughed at Alexander's misfortune and Alexander couldn't help but join in. "What is this?"

"Its called soda. I'm only allowed one can a day because of how it affects me." Pop said in a somewhat embarrassed tone

He noticed that Popo had a bunch of drawings next to him and Alexander reached over and looked at them. They were heavily armored figures, a light red and gold rim on their armor. Alexander caned his head and examined the somewhat crudely drawn figure. "You drew these?" Alexander asked as he took another swig of the sugar concoction.

"Yes. They are suppose to be some mythical figure…the Adoptious Astarties." Popo pronounced and Alexander almost coughed up his drink for the second time.

"Aduptus Astarte is the correct term, and where did you hear about them?"

"You know about them? Can you tell us about them? What are they like?" Were their first series of questions that bombarded Alexander. He smiled to himself and was about speak when he noticed his Aquila was beginning to flare up. His eyes narrowed and pushed back from table.

"We will speak later, I promise. But I need you to head back to the others…something doesn't feel right. No sooner had the word been said, a silver sliver flew though Alexander's soda can and between his fingers. A throwing knife was no embedded inside the wall and Alexander slowly tuned to see where the knife had come from and felt rage begin to simmer in his heart. He saw a cloaked warrior bearing the tabard with Ashnard's emblem, and two more knives were clenched in his hands. Two more figures soon game out of the shadows and began to block off the exits. There was a metallic ding as the sound of metal hitting the granite floor, and Alexander saw a metallic sphere that was all to similar to a grenade.

In one smooth motion, Alexander wrapped the two children under his coat to shield them form the blast. The explosion rocked the air around him, and he felt the fragmentation flying into his coat and slamming into his coat. When the air was somewhat still he moved forward and sighted his first target, the one who threw the grenade. The pain that had hindered him earlier was all but gone from him. He rammed his right shoulder into the gut of the assassin, who let out a hard oaf. He felt another throwing knife guide easily across his skin, drawing blood. He saw a carving knife left unattended on the counter. He drove the assassin back farther until the inevitable happened, the assassin tripped over his feet and stumbled backwards and slammed his head onto the counter.

Alexander scooped up the carving knife and gripped it tightly. The assassin pulled himself up from the counter and Alexander drove the blade through the hand of his foe, nailing the hand to the counter. The assassin let out a howl of pain, and Alexander slammed the head of the assassin to the edge of the counter and delivered a hard, open palmed strike to the back of skull. There was a sickening crack and braking of teeth being shattered and Alexander held the assassin's had in the position it was in, allowing blood to pool into the mouth. The assassin began to squirm before laying still, drowning on his own blood and teeth fragments.

He threw the corpse back and looked at the other two, who held Popo and Nana off the ground with knives trained on their necks. Alexander grimaced and pulled the knife out of the counter and walked past the fallen corpse of the assassin. He paused for a moment and brought his boot crushing down on the skull, spilling the brain and blood over the floor. He gripped the knife tighter and looked at the others. "Let them go, now." Alexander breathed those words. The assassin that held Popo laughed.

"Or what? Our master demands your life, everything else is merely in our way. Those you saved are to be slain by his hand personally. Once he reaches the medallion, nothing will stop us from reaching our destined place of power. "

"Him? Do you truly believe he will le you live after out have outlived your duties. You are nothing but expendable soldiers. You have only one purpose and once you fulfill it, you are nothing more than a loose end to him." Alexander spoke the truth, he knew that they were expendable, hell and if anyone knew who was expendable and who wasn't it was him.

"Don't try to blind us with your lies. He has promised-" He brought the knife closer to Popo's throat and was about ready to draw blood. Then Alexander heard something only he could hear. He smirked inwardly to himself, as he heard a finger tighten around a pistol's trigger. A gun barked once and the assassin's head exploded into a cloud of red mist. The second assassin fell with a knife thrown into the back of his head. Alexander tossed the blade aside and rushed over to the twins and made sure they were alright.

"Your timing couldn't have been better." Alexander told the two who stepped out of the shadows and it revealed the soldier and the cloaked warrior woman.

"The explosion kind of gave the problem away." The soldier helped Alexander up and the female picked the two Ice Climbers up, who were both passed out from shock. "Who the hell were they and what do they want?"

Alexander shrugged slightly, and the cloaked woman spoke up. "Mist might know, if they worked for the same man-"

Alexander raised his hand, causing the woman to stop. "Mist? Perchance is her last name Greil?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes, she's a grieving wreck now with the loss of her brother. Heh, hell we all have taken it badly with the disappearance of-"

"Let 'me guess… their names are Ike Greil and Zelda?" Alexander said, the world coming down on him like a hundred pounds of bricks. "Emperor, do I have something to tell you guys."

The figure ahead of Ike glowered and reached for the weapon strapped to his back. He flicked the cloth covering it off and revealed a master-crafted battle axe. The figure grasped it with two hands and looked the Orks down. Ike couldn't see the axe, but thought as if he had seen something like it before. The figure then in one smooth movement brought the axe sweeping to the side, catching the second Ork off guard, decapitating the beast in an instant.

The third one lashed out with his claw, which the stranger dodged with ease. The axe countered the other one that was brought down on him. Ike charged one of the Orks and slashed down the monster. The Ork easily parried the blow and slashed out at Ike with his chain axe. The grinding teeth bit into Ike's flesh, although it was a glancing blow. Ike swore and drove his blade forward and slammed it into the chest of the Ork. The stranger then swung his axe, slicing the Ork down the middle.

The final Ok howled and brought his power claw around the stranger's neck and closed. Ike expected to see a geyser of blood and gore. The stranger; however gripped the claw and tore it from his throat. The Nob grunted in surprise and swung out with his power axe, which slammed into the stranger's side. The Ork let out a yell of joy, but failed to notice the stranger was unaffected by the blow. The man tore the axe from his flesh, not a single drop of blood dropping from his side. Wielding both axes, he brought them both crushing down, slicing the limbs from the body of the Ork leader and Ike finished the brute of by driving Ragnell through the throat of the downed beast.

Ike breathed out a sigh of relief and looked to the stranger who tossed the crude Orkish axe aside. He turned and faced Ike, and laid a hand on the shoulder of Ike. Ike was then embraced in a strong hug from the stranger. Taken aback, Ike merely held his hands back, but felt as if he knew these arms from somewhere. The stranger withdrew and placed the axe head down in front of him. Ike could see the blade with greater detail and he felt his legs give way. It was of a black, almost obsidian colored metal, intricately engraved with gold and sharpened with great care. He had seen this axe before; it was as tough and rugged as its user.

He heard Zelda approach him from behind with a look of curiosity on her face. "Ike, who is this?" Ike smiled sadly, his breath came from his lungs in disbelief as he took the hood back from the stranger. A long chiseled face of both scars and age and a short chop of hair looked directly into Ike's soul and heart. Zelda hands flew to her mouth when she saw the face. She looked from the stranger to Ike, to the stranger and then back to Ike. She saw little difference between the two of them. "Is this…"

"My father." Ike finished and the younger Greil looked into the eye of his father and truly embraced him.

* * *

**More twists in this story. Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner, lifes getting more busy as the days go on. I'll try to get the next chapter out in due time. **

**Flame Falcon**


	17. Emblems: Chapter 4

Alexander holstered his revolver back into place, feeling relived with its familiar weight on his hips once again. The Smashers that remained gathered around him, listening to his stories of the past few weeks Alexander was granted some access to alcohol, which was a slight relief for him. He downed the bitter contents of his shot glass and finished putting his storm coat over his clothed frame. "Ashnard seems to be a dangerous foe; I have only fought him for a short while of time. The power he wields and forces he can conjure are something out of a nightmare. I hope this is his strongest, if not…I can only shutter at what he is truly capable of."

Mist nodded, "He is truly mad and deranged, but his powers are honed and focused." She paused for a moment and looked back at Alexander. "You fought alongside my brother…how is he? Did he fight well?"

Alexander paused what he was doing and genuinely thought for a moment. "Your brother is perhaps one of the most capable fighters I have ever served alongside in my time with the Imperial Guard. He fights for those he holds dear, but is tempered by experience and powers far beyond him. It is every mans wish to fight alongside a worthy ally, and Ike would be one of those men."

Mist nodded and then Sheik spoke up. "So how are we going to get back to them? If you managed to get here, you must have a way to get back to them."

Alexander shook his head, "I'm afraid not. What I did to get here was an obvious fluke, I don't think I could replicate the same results and get back to them." He attached both of his swords to his belt and saw the blue fox like Xeno, Lucario if he recalled correctly step forward.

"I might be able to help you with that. But first we must wait for the others to return, we will need all the help we can get." The Xeno spoke in a smooth tone.

"No…" Alexander said, "I have fought in situations like this before, clearing out tunnels and caves. The more men we bring, the deadlier it gets for everyone. I would rather have a small, tighter, more disciplined experienced squad then a horde." He looked at those in front of him, and crooked a slight smile. "I think we have that squad right here. Although we will need someone to stay behind and look after the little ones, anyone up for that?"

"I think I can to that." Peach spoke up, "I wish I would be able to accompany you to save them, but you are right. Someone needs to look after the children…good hunting."

Alexander nodded and looked to the others gathered with him; the super soldier Solid Snake, stood at the ready; Ganondorf looked as if he was to relish in the warfare; Lucario merely bowed his head and stayed in a clam state; and the blond assassin Sheik was ready to deliver death in the name of her "sister".

"We must make the necessary preparations first off. I assume you have some form of an armory here, no?" Alexander asked.

Moments later they entered a large room, filled to the walls with a wide variety of weapons. To some, this could be their equivalent to heaven, and Alexander did indeed marvel the awesome display of deadly power along the walls. He could see many weapons, ranging from the simple club to a powerful assault cannon. If there was a weapon with a chance of defeating Ashnard and the Orks, it should be somewhere in here. "It's going to be a close quarter combat nightmare." Alexander stated, reaching a wall with a large pump action shotgun. "Rifles, autocannons and other long range weaponry will be next to useless. Carbines and shot guns will be an asset in this situation."

He pulled the shot gun off the rack and studied it for a short while. Satisfied with the weight and feel of it, he took a box of shells and brought them over to a nearby table. He shook the box and heard shatter shot inside of it. He calmly loaded the shotgun, and felt that someone was looking at him. "Speak your mind." He said, murmuring a prayer for each shell he loaded into the gun.

"I request to come along with you." Mist's voice spoke up from behind him. Alexander paused for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, it's not that I doubt you abilities Mist, its that if something happens to you-"

"I can take care of myself!" Mist interrupted, obviously wanting her way. Alexander bit back a retort and loaded his seventh shell into the shot gun. He pumped the shotgun and chambered the first shell and loaded in an eighth. "Ike is my brother and I swore to be at his sides at all times. I will not abandon him now." It was clear to Alexander that this one tended to get what she wanted. However; he was absolutely firm and adamant in his belief that it was too dangerous for her to against an army of Orks and dead specters. If anything happened to her, Ike would be the next one who wanted his head.

"My answer stands; no." His voice was firm and clear.

" I will-" She stopped halfway in her speech and doubled over in pain. Alexander laid the shotgun down on the table and caught Mist from falling over herself. As he rushed over to her, he had his hand glide over her forehead. It felt normal , no particularly warm or cold. She swallowed some of the rising bile. "Sorry, I'm just nervous." She whispered hoarsely.

Alexander wasn't buying it, "Mist, your brother talked highly of you. While he did admit you get emotional from time to time, you never do get nervous. I think this might be something else." He then thought for a second, "How long have you been having these pains?"

"Roughly about a week, and its nothing. I'm just worried sick for my brother." Mist shot back.

"I know nervousness when I see it. That is not nervousness, it's something else." Alexander said thumbing her golden ring on her hand.

* * *

Ike fallowed right behind his father and Zelda at his side as they continued down the hall way. Greil hadn't spoken a word t them yet, obviously waiting for the most apt moment. Ike felt as if he was walking in a dream. His father couldn't be alive; he had carried the corpse, buried it, and mourned with his sister. But then again, Ashnard was alive and kicking, so perhaps there was some strange force that resurrected both of them. Zelda was still confused, as Ike's father had never spoken anything yet.

After they walked for a while longer and Greil stopped dead in his tracks. He sat down on a piece of rubble and placed his axe down in front of him. He let out a long sigh and watched as both Ike and Zelda sit down. "I suppose you might need to know the reasons for my return." The older Greil said. Ike slowly nodded and Zelda after him. He shook his head, "How I am still here is beyond me. But I think we should start at where my life ended."

"So…is there an afterlife then?' Ike asked his father.

The older Greil smiled slightly, "If I told you either answer, would you believe me?" Ike nodded and remained silent. "When my life ended, I stayed in some form of limbo for quite some time. A few years ago, I heard a calling for me somewhere and I fallowed. I came upon a tall figure, and h directed me to come here, telling me of this medallion. I knew in a moment that it was the sister of the medallion that had caused us so much pain and suffering."

"That might explain why Ashnard is here. His ghost must have sensed the power of the medallion and came here to claim it for himself." Ike said, realizing as the pieces slowly came to the realization of what was playing out.

Greil nodded, "Exactly, and the figure said that he had sent out another one of his bests to destroy  
it. I have no idea who that may be, but I was told I would met you somewhere along the time of me coming to and destroying the medallion. I awoke after receiving my orders inside these ruins. I came across a group of men who were already under Ashnard's influence. They were easy to dispatch."

Zelda and Ike slowly nodded , realizing what had happened to the large group of PDF troopers. Greil continued his story, telling how he got here and how he was almost directed by a higher authority to come near their position and how he got their just in the nick of time.

"So this medallion…what is it capable of? Alexander never really said what it was used for, but when he spoke of it, it made him tremble at the thoughts of if it fell into the wrong hands." Zelda asked the older Greil.

"It is said to contain only the smallest of fragments of the gods of Chaos. Even with the smallest piece of the dreaded Four, the power is something that would rival the greatest of daemons. If Ashnard or any other person will get their hands on it…an entire planet could fall to their powers." Greil replied shuttering slightly at the image he conjured in his mind.

* * *

Alexander laid out the last bolt on the table and picked up an ornate engraving tool and began to carve words into each bolt. He mentally recited a prayer to the machine spirit of each bolt round as his hand flew on the bolt. With great care he carved a six word phrase on the six bolts he lined up. Each one was a different blessing none of them being the same. Next to him sat Solid Snake, loading the last few rounds into his magazines. He looked over to Alexander's revolver, "That's a nice looking gun. What is it?"

Alexander finished carving the work Xeno on the bolt that was to the phrase; _Know the Xeno, Purge the Xeno_. He picked up his revolver, "Custom made bolt pistol, crafted from the remains of my first after it was destroyed on the battle of Haven Minor. It fires six bolts; mass reactive propellant filled rounds. They are dangerous to most types of Infantry except the most heavily armored. When the bolt collides with its target, it explodes. These will mess your day up." He spun the cylinder and quickly loaded the first set of bolts as the chamber was still spinning. Alexander then clicked the gun back into position, then in one smooth motion turned and fired off one of the bolts at a human shaped target roughly twenty meters away. About half way in-between them, the bolt primed and accelerated towards its target leaving a small blossom of fire behind it, giving it's unique tail. The bolt collided with its target, right beneath the heart. The bolt then detonated and sent half of the target flying in all kinds of directions.

Alexander chuckled and took the expended bolt out and loaded in a replacement. He looked at Snake's reaction. It was practically priceless; his jaw was almost ready to hit the floor. "Damn kid, you got moves." Alexander nodded and turned o see Mist come back. She appeared to have a nice amount of time crying. Her eyes were stinging red and Alexander holstered his revolver and walked over to her. Her lips were quivering and when Alexander approached her, she almost fell over herself and Alexander caught her.

"Alexander…you were right." She whispered and she was about ready to cry here eyes again. Alexander brought one of his gloved hands and patted her back.

"Alright… it's alright." He sighed out a breath and brought her eyes to his. "I have changed my mind and you can come along with us. On some conditions however. If the fighting gets to intense, you prioritize your survival, and stick away from and to hand combat. If you agree to fallow that, you are more than welcome to fight with us."

Mist smiled broad land embraced Alexander in a strangling hug, the latter being take completely off guard.

And in the shadows, a blond ninja stood with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

* * *

Lucario quietly circled Alexander, gathering up his power. "So what are you going to do to see if you can unlock the powers?" Alexander inquired as he sat cross legged with his eyes closed, trying to calm his nerves down.

"Your mind seems to have several psychic walls blocking the power you possess. Only briefly can those walls be torn down and your powers manifested. I will try to open them long enough for you to be able to get a portal for us." Lucario replied.

Alexander nodded and bowed his head, going into a state of meditation. Lucario gently placed his hands on the side of Alexander's head and closed his eyes. He entered the realm of raw power and felt around; feeling the power Alexander had locked away from him. Powerful barriers blocked the power from Alexander; some one knew what he was capable of and placed these powerful blockades. He grunted and forced his will against the walls, but was rebuffed. Woeful power these walls were given.

Alexander grunted in pain, blood trickling slowly out of his mouth. He had to continue through the pain, it was the only way to get back to his men. Lucario threw all his might against the walls once again, only to be thrown back as they had before. Blood came more freely from Alexander's mouth, forming a small pool between his legs. He prayed to the Emperor reciting these words.

**_Oh Immortal Emperor, who sits upon the Golden Throne on ancient Terra, heeds my words. Your loyal and humble servant asks for your aid. _**

**_I am faced with the growing shadow of the Great Enemy, I am beyond the aid of my men and those I swore to protect. You have tasked me with a request and I shall not shrink from it. You gave me my orders and I seek to carry those orders out to the letter._**

**_But I am in need of your great and bountiful powers. Give me the strength and the consecration of will to reach my task and those I am burdened with their security. I ask for your help in this trial _**

**_Love the Emperor_**

**_for He is the salvation of mankind_**

**_Obey His words_**

**_for He will lead you into the light of the future_**

**_Heed his wisdom_**

**_for He will protect you from evil_**

**_Whisper his prayers with devotion,_**

**_for they will save your soul_**

**_Honour His servants,_**

**_for they speak in His voice_**

**_Tremble before His majesty,_**

**_for we all walk in His immortal shadow_**

**_From the Golden Throne_**

**_To the End of Time_**

**_This I beseech thee_**

Alexander came out of his trance like state and looked around. His right hand was glowing a bright blue and he felt power flow freely, unheeded in his veins He held his hand out and his mind reached out to the place where he needed to go. A small rift in the warp slowly opened and soon a bright glowing portal stood in front of Alexander.

"Well done." Lucario said. "We should move quickly, les the portal seals." Without further prompting, Solid Snake, Sheik, Lucario, Ganondorf, Mist and Finally Alexander Aquila threw themselves threw the portal; ready to stop a madman from achieving his desired unholy power.

* * *

**Well things seem to be getting going right along as they should. Emblems is going to be significantly shorter then Aquilas, mainly becasue its going to be a bridge for Aquilas and Triforces. **

**If any of you can have an idea on what's going on with Mist say it. **

**Untill then.**

**Flame Falcon**


	18. Emblems: Chapter 5

Alexander shook his head, getting his head cleared. Warp travel was never truly one of his favorite things to go through. He had only traveled through the warp like this on only one other occasion a few hours ago. Needless to say, he wasn't fond of it. He was relived to be back on solid ground after a moment, the others sprawled out around him. His head was spinning from being unprotected but is disappeared as soon as it came.

He scooped up his combat shotgun and checked to make sure that it was still in working condition. Satisfied, he set the safety off and helped the others get to their feet. Sheik and Snake were the first to rise back to their feet, fallowed shortly after by the rest. "So…this is the place we're suppose to be at?" Snake asked, chambering the first round in his battle rifle.

Alexander nodded, "Looks that way. Weapons tight, some of my men may still be alive." He moved slowly down the hallway, his boots making a slight click each time they hit the floor. Sheik was right behind him, not making a sound. Alexander smirked slightly to himself and gripped his combat shotgun tighter, scanning all of the nooks and crannies they pass. Moments later he saw two Ork boys standing guard. Alexander threw his back against the wall, hoping they hadn't been noticed. Sheik stopped next to him and motioned for the rest of them to stop where they were. They complied without question.

She looked out and eyes the two Orks, "So those are Orks?" She whispered to him, and Alexander replied with a quick nod. "Heavens they're uglier than I could ever imagine. Can't we shoot them and kill them from a distance?"

"There is a possibility, but these are slugga boys, the lowest on the Ork totem pole so to say. Two well placed shots will-actually could- take them down, but there are two problems." Alexander spoke in a very hushed tone, so only Sheik could hear those words. "First one is that we have a finite supply of ammunition, I would prefer to save those precious rounds for when we need them. Even if we had that under control, Snake has the only silenced gun. A bolt pistol is not the most subtle of weapons." He looked at the Orks again and growled slightly. "A more simple method of dispatching them would be to run them through. I'll take the one on the right; you can take the one on the left."

Sheik's hand moved down two a small throwing knife but she felt her hand be grabbed. She noticed Alexander had stopped her hand, and brought it towards his belt. He gently, a touch he seemed to have much to her surprise, gripped her hand around one of his swords tied to his waist. The jolt of a strange feeling that appeared when he gripped her hand suddenly dissipated by an unusual feeling; disappointment… much to her surprise.

"A knife won't do much damage against an Ork. Take the sword; it will serve you better." He replied. Sheik unsheathed the blade, admiring its craftsmanship. Alexander quietly turned the corner, raising the blade above his head. Sheik fallowed closely behind him, raising her blade in a similar manner.

Alexander was within spitting distance of the Ork, now was the time. He charged the Ork and brought the sword crashing down, severing the Ork's head in a single blow. Its comrade saw and was about ready to say something, but in a flash of white and Sheik drove her blade through the beast neck, killing it instantly. Alexander clenched his index and thumb over the face of the blade and drew it back. The blood was then removed from the blade and sheathed it. Sheik wiped the blade off on the tunic of the Ork and handed it back to Alexander. Alexander took the blade and the others came out of the corner and looked at the Orks.

"These are some ugly sons-of-bitches." Snake said openly as he kicked the corpse to make his point known, and Alexander nodded.

"These bodies need to be burned, lest another infestation happens because of their spores released. Ganondorf, light them up." The Warlock nodded and waived his palm over each corpse, and in response they were engulfed in the flames in a matter of moments.

"Won't the fire attract more Orks?" Mist asked.

"If it does, I plan on having as much distance from this place. Besides, that is a risk I am willing to take." He said and moved down the hallway, the rests close behind him. Alexander rushed forward, trying to get to the Medallion before the Orks or Ashnard could. There was another group of Orks ahead of him, and they had already noticed them. Alexander drew his revolver and fired off a round. "This isn't a stealth mission any longer. Attack!" He bellowed the orders, and fired of another bolt, nailing a boy between the eyes. Alexander saw a grenade fly over his head and rolled to some cover. With a loud bang and the sound of fragmentation scraping the walls all around him, as well as the death screams from some of the Orks, Alexander assumed the grenade did its work. He slammed his revolver back into it's holster and withdrew his shotgun. Rising above his cover, he sighted three gretchens huddled together. He pulled back on the trigger and sends a wall of lead, sending the three lesser Orks sprawling, internal organs sprayed all around their shattered corpses.

"From the bane of the Xeno, our Emperor delivers us!" Alexander shouted and blasted another Ork apart with a blast from his shotgun. "From vein glory and despair, He delivers us!" A Slugga boy leapt to Alexander, axe in and and a blood furry scream on his lips. Alexander chuckled and answered with a crushing smash against the skull of the Ork boy. Bloody grey matter sprayed in all directions.

He pumped the gun and spun to see anouther slugga boy charge him. He pulled the trigger again, and the wall of lead did little to slow the charge. A bolt of blue energy that reminded Alexander of plasma flies by his arm and collided with the Ork. The energy crackles with psyker energy and the Ork's arm is sheared off. Alexander placed the barrel of his shotgun against the Ork's skull and pulled the trigger. He nodded in affirmation to Lucario, who was readying yet another blast of the strange energy in his palms. Ganondorf charged forward, grabbing an Ork's throat and the black energy coursed through his spare fist and bashed the head off the shoulders. He then withdrew a gem-encrusted blade and drove it down the throat of the next Ork he sighted. Alexander shuttered slightly at the sight he witnessed. He was glad these warriors were on his side, and not against him.

Alexander charged the next Ork and bashed him away. He then slammed the revolver's barrel down the mouth of the Ork. Alexander smiled slightly at the beast's reaction and pulled the trigger. The top part blast of the skull exploded and Alexander kicked the fallen courpse and soon became pinned as another Ork leapt over him and pinned him. Drool dripped from the Ork's mouth, and Alexander placed the revolver against the head. _Click._ Alexander swore quietly and drove his knee into the chest of the Ork. The Ork grunted and brought a fist crushing down on Alexander's face, the latter feeling his jaw almost brake. A flash of silver flew at the Ork and the Ork howled in pain, and five more flashes of silver impaled the org, causing him to squeal out in pain. Sheik delivered a crushing side kick to the Ork, and a sickening crack was heard loud and clear. The Ork slumped dead and Sheik held out her hand to Alexander. Alex took the hand and pulled himself up. Once he got to his feet, he kicked the shotgun up into his hands and fired it at an Ork trying to attack them. Sheik held on to his hand for a moment longer then was needed before letting go to gather her knifes from the fallen Ork.

He heard a rumble over head and grimaced. He should have expected as much considering Dorn. The man was a master in crafting fortifications, and it was not beneath him to lay traps for those who sought the inside of this fortress. "Everyone, move forward, double time!" Alexander yelled and pushed forward, his feet hitting the ground in perfect rhythm. The others began to pick up their pace and followed Alexander. There was a door ahead of them which slowly began to close. Alexander made sure everyone else got in before he did.

Once they were behind the door, they let out a gasp for a breath of air. They all slumped to their rear in shock of getting out of there alive, their adrenaline still fresh within their veins. Alexander let out a slight laugh, thankful for being alive. His laughter quickly died off as soon as it came, sobering himself up.

Alexander pulled himself to his feet and looked around the area they were in. It was large and almost circular in build. He heard the tromping of heavy feet coming from the corridor opposite of them. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see who or what was coming for them. He saw a bright red light, giving it obviously away that it was a cyber eye. The eye was very high off the ground, taller then any human Alexander had ever seen, perhaps even taller than an Astarte.

Then the smell wafted his direction.

"Gutt Slasha." Alexander breathed those words. They were words filled with the most basic human emotion. An emotion that drove his race forward, and for sometimes it was the only thing that Alexander held onto living for. That emotion was hate; pure, raw, unaltered hate.

The Ork warboss revealed himself in the light. The thing was tall, very tall; perhaps as twice as tall as a fully armored Astarte. Crude pieces of metal provided both armor and augmentation for limbs as well as other parts of the body. One arm and been replaced by a crude six barreled assault cannon, with a belt of equally crude ammo dangling around in the air. Te other one had long since had the form of a Power Klaw.

Alexander took in a deep breath of air, knowing what needed to be done. This Ork would delay them from reaching the medallion, allowing Ashnard or Emperor knows who else to get their hands on the artifact. That mattered first and foremost. "Get to the medallion, I'll handle this beast."

Mist was about ready to protest, but Alexander shot her a glance that silenced her instantly. The sounds of footsteps moving away from him filled his ears, but he heard one pair move closer to him. He saw a blond rouge approach him a hand drawing one of his swords from his sheaths. "I'll stand alongside you."

Alexander felt an odd feeling flare across his chest and nodded. "Very well then Sheik, let us make our stand here." He closed his eyes and whispered a quick prayer.

_O Eternal Emperor,  
Who Alone watches us,  
And rules the tides and storms,  
Be compassionate to your servants,  
Preserv us from the perils of the Xeno,  
That we may be safeguard to the domain of men!_

The Ork let out a long laugh, "Whats dat, Humie? What ya tryin to do? Steal my medallion? Youse boyz have been a thorn in me side fur long enough! I'm gonna kill ya humie!"

Sheik glowered, "It's time for you to meet your misbegotten maker, Ork."

"Oi, wat's this? My days lookin up, looks like I get to kill me an Eldar today as well." The Ork revved his heavy machine gun and Alexander along with Sheik dodged behind some pillars as the hail of bullets sprayed around them. Alexander grimaced as ricochet flies all around. Sheik was next to him, palming five throwing knives in her hands. As soon as the bullet storm stopped, Alexander and Sheik ran in separate directions. Alexander produced his revolver in the palm of his hand, and aimed down the sights. He pulled the trigger, sending one of the Omnissiah works towards it's target. The blossom of cherry red fire flashed across his feature, illuminating them for only the briefest of moments. The bolt flew into the Ork's exposed skin, and slammed into the flesh. The skin almost reflected the bolt and the round exploded in the raw air, causing little damage to the Ork.

Alexander clenched his teeth together and saw Sheik throw her five throwing knives against the Ork, but all were reflected off the armor or lodged in the skin, causing the Ork to laugh. "Dat suppose to hurt?" The Ork charged Alexander, who dodged out of the way and the Ork slammed into a pillar of pure obsidian black granite. Alexander reached onto his great coat and pulled a grenade free of the belt. He pulled the pin and rolled the Krak grenade twords the Ork. It exploded and the Anti-armor explosive tore portions of the crude armor off and sent shrapnel flying everywhere. They both noticed that the Ork had lost a limb, but to their horror and fear, I regenerated right before them. That is when Alexander saw it, the Ork's exposed brain. A psyker Ork, aWeird-Boy in proper orkish term.

"Why does it always have to be a psyker?" Alexander asked himself and the Ork charged him again. Catching him off guard, the Ork soon had Alexander in a death grip and Shiek was not far, hands clenched around her throat as she levitated in the air, gasping for it. "You seem smarter den ta others I's fought befor." The Ork looked into Alexnader's eyes, slightly tightening the unactivated power claw around his neck. A moment of realization passed across the Ork's face. "I remember you, youse part of the Ork killies."

Alexander let out a dry laugh. "It would appear that I am not living up to that name right now."

Gutt-slasha laughed, "You do hav brains, commie." He looked over to Sheik and walked over there as well, brining Alexander with him. "So wats dis here? A little Eldar ? Wat's she doin with a humie she should be kill'en?" He rubbed the smoldering barrel of his gun across sheik's chest, causing grunts of pain of escape from her mouth. This seemed to encourage the Ork, and Alexander was tossed aside, slamming against the psyker wall. Alexander expected himself to fall down, but he was still held up in the air, bands of an invisible energy constricting his body and leaving him dangling.

Alexander's eyes were clenched shut, the powers of this Psyker were far more competent then Alexander expected. He could hear everything that was going on, form the Ork's laughter to Sheik's grunts and eventual screams in pain. He dare not open one of his eyes, the pain that bared against his own mind was too great to consider such strengths.

The psyker powers assaulted his body again and again. He was unaware on how the Ork's psyker powers affect the body, now he knew. The ends of his nerves were on fire, feeling as if he had an entire WARRGH! Marching across his skin, his skin bruising in moments. Then the pain stopped and the skin began to ripple as if it was collided with the roaring teeth of a chain axe, with the pain equivalent of one. Alexander forced out a scream in pain, but was choked down in his throat by a strange force.

Then the assault on his mind had begun. Waves of psyker energies slammed against his mind, as a tsunami would slam against a small costal town. The pain soon became almost unbearable, but blessed unconsciousness would not come to claim him. His mind would soon be reduced to nothing but a shattered fragment of what it once was. Fear; raw, undiluted fear swept through his veins. He soon felt another wave of energy had come to slam against his mind, finishing off once and for all.

A new emotion soon ran through him as the wave lamed against the last bastion of his mind. It felt…strange. It was a new surge of strength when he was reduced to his weakest, like when an army tore down the walls of a city to find something more deadly awaiting for them behind those walls. He felt the walls of pure psyker energy soon battered back from him. Suddenly, he realized he was forcing the walls of energy back with his own will. Alexnader forced his eyes open and saw mall bands of fire ripple trough his fingers. This was highly unlike any of the psyker energies he ever saw, nor was it like the small flame he could call upon from time to time. He felt the energy fly to his body building it all up into a singe ball, and with the power of a thought, he let the energy loose.

A bright light blasted all around him, sending both Sheik and the Ork warboss sprawling, Alexander landed gracefully on the ground. Sheik opened her eyes and involuntary gasped, looking at the person in front of her. From his back had grown wings of pure flame that licked the very air around him, and even his eyes seemed to glow with that ethereal blue fire. In his hands he held both of his blades, and which both of his blades were cloaked in the same raw flame, symbolizing what Alexander's life had all been about; being forged and tempered in the fires of battle. Alexander swung both of his blades out in a wide arch, heavenly light illuminating his features.

"Time to die Ork." Alexander spat, and with a speed only achieved by the powers that now ran through him, Alexander charged the monster. The Ork revved up his auto-cannon, but before he could fire off a shot, Alexander brought his sword down, severing the barrels. The Ork let out a grunt in annoyance and lashed out with his power claw. Alexander parried with both of his blades, and blasted out a bolt of flame, engulfing part of the Ork. Alexander then began to strike without mercy or hesitation. His blows became to fast for even Sheik to take not on how many he laid down in such a short amount of time.

Within a matter of moments, the Ork was soon fighting back with his own psychic abilities. "You may be tuff humie, but Gork and Mork give me power." The Ork then shot about a powerful blast of his own energy. A large wave of mystic green swirling energy soon engulfed Alexander, but before the Ork could laugh, Alexander casted the green shroud away from him.

"If that is the best your false gods can muster for their servants, what challenge are you? The hand of my Emperor guides me, and he demands your death." Alexander then lamed his fist into the ground, and a lance of flame impaled the Ork warboss and sent him high. Alexander drove both of his blades through the Ork, twisting them to cause as much pain and damage as he possibly could. The Ork squealed in pain, and then looked into Alexander's eyes.

"I'm not finished with you yet humie."

"I am finished with you…" Alexander stated as he drew his pistol and aimed it point blank at the exposed brain. "Ork." He pulled the trigger and a bolt flew towards the brain and exploded the wet grey matter in all directions. Alexander smiled slightly to himself and holstered the smoking gun. He looked to Sheik who only sat there in extreme shock. She had just witnessed a phenomenon never seen before. The young man before her had turned into an angel of vengeance before her eyes. She regarded the hand with a slight amount of fear but took it and was hauled to her feet with grace.

Alexander walked over to the Ork's corpse and pulled the knives out of the broken and shattered corpse. Slowly the fire that engulfed him died away, the wings fading into the very air as if it had never existed in the first place. He then held them out to Sheik, who took them with a slightly shaking hand. "We had best get going, the medallion is still around here somewhere, I can feel it." Alexander turned to move but felt Sheik's hand fall on his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What was that?" Her voice was filled with surprise, something she had never placed in it before.

Alexander let out a long sigh, shaking his head slightly. "I have no idea, whatever it was, it left as sure as it came. What it was… it felt better than any stimulant ever forged. I felt alive, more powerful then I could have ever possibly imagined. It felt as if something that was holding me back had crumbled into nothing bust dust." He smiled slightly and looked at Sheik. "I think I needed to know that you were in danger to force me to bring that final wall tumbling down."

Under her cowl, Sheik couldn't help but smile as well. The two then left to get the others and destroy that medallion. As they left, Alexander whispered a prayer to the Angelic Primarch Sanguineous, who helped him in the battle.

O most Faithful companion,  
appointed and forged by the Emperor to be my guide and protector,  
and who art ever at my side,  
what thanks can I offer thee for thy faithfulness and  
love,  
and for all the benefits  
which thou hast conferred upon me?  
Thou watchest over me in sleep;  
thou consolest me when I am sad;  
thou liftest me up when I fall;  
thou avertest the dangers that threaten me;  
thou preparest me for the future;  
thou withdrawest me from evil  
and excitest me to good;  
thou exhortest me to penance when I yield to temptation;  
and strike a furious vengeance to those that have offended the Emperor.  
Long since should I have been cast into hellish warp,  
unless by thy prayers thou hadst averted from me the anger  
of Him.  
Leave me not, then, I entreat thee;  
but still comfort me in adversity,  
restrain me in prosperity,  
defend me in danger,  
assist me in temptations,  
lest at any time I fall a victim to them.  
Offer to your father, the Emperor, my prayer and groanings,  
and all my religious exercises,  
and obtain for me the great gift of final perseverance,  
and the grace to die in the friendship of my Creator,  
and so to enter into life everlasting.

Amen.

* * *

**This brings the story of Emblems near it's end. I hope you guys liked how Alexander became fury incarnate and his unlocked psyker powers. How he as those will be explained in the next act.**

**This brings the story over 80,000 words now (woot). I have also just gotten my 1,000 view.**

**Now the bad news, summer's coming and that means my writing time will grind to a near absalute halt. I WILL NOT abandon this story, I have too much and fun writing it. So if updates aren't coming out, be calm...please.**

**I want to say a special thanks to my reviews thus far. Bipolar Ike, DaLintyMan, and concisponci. You guys keep me moivated and push me to write this. Thank you.**

**Until the next update,**

**Flame Falcon**


	19. Emblems: Chapter 6

Alexander continued down the hallway, his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. Sheik was not far behind him, down to her last few throwing knives and out of breath. Alexander spun on the back of his feet and summoned an orb of flame and fired it out of his palm, incinerating an unfortunate Ork. Ever since their warboss was dead, the Orks had gone into disarray that revealed their true nature. They had been most fortunate to avoid the bulk of the green tide, but they needed to regroup with any of their allies soon, or they wouldn't have a prayer to defeat Ashnard. Alexander tried all of his vox connections and couldn't seem to find Snake, MacMillan, Steel, or the rest of his men. When a group of Orks found them, Alexander and Sheik took off as fast as their feet could carry them.

A large Ork jumped out in front of the two of them , a large axe in each of his hands. Without much change in his stride, Alexander plunged _Deliverance_ deep, towards the monster's heart. Alexander's blow missed and sent him stumbling. The Ork laughed and swung his axes, scraping along Alexander's flesh, drawing blood. Sheik leaped high into the air and slammed herself down on the back of the Ork. The large Nob reeled at the act and tried to shake the assassin off him. Sheik lashed out with a spiked chain, ripping flesh and blow from the Ork.

Alexander took advantage of the distraction and engulfed his hand in flame, which spread on down his blade. He swung the blade in an upward arch, sawing of the jaw of the Ork. The Ork let out a loud bellow in pain, but it only seemed to antagonize the Ork. The Ork threw one of his axes at Alexander, who dodged it with ease. One hand free, he reached up and gripped Sheik in his grip. He jerked her off his back by her left arm and slammed her into the ground. He raised her off the ground again and was about ready to do it again until a blast of flame engulfed his torso and a whirl of steel that turned out to be his own axe slammed into his skull, exposing the brain to the raw hungry flame. The Ork screamed for a few seconds before being fully engulfed by the flames.

Sheik toppled to the ground, her world spinning and her left arm dislocated, the pain was almost too much to bear . She saw Alexander rush over to her and kneel down by her. His hands moved to her arm and looked at it. He frowned and looked to Sheik. "What I am going to do will hurt a lot but it will save your arm. Don't be afraid."

Sheik's eyes were wide with fear but nodded. Alexander responded by removing the cloth that covered her left arm. He exposed a well toned arm with some claw marks buried into her skin. In a smooth motion, his hands slammed the arm back into position. Sheik let out a part grunt, part scream protest in pain as the fires of pain intensified tenfold. But the pain soon disappeared as quickly as it came. Alexander unclasped a bag on his belt and produced a small roll of white cloth. With hands of experience, he tied of the bandage over the claw marks after covering it with a thin layer of antibiotics.

"Alex, I see a doorway ahead of us, we can survive this yet."Sheik said and directed to a large opening ahead of them as Alexander finished tying off the injury and re-clothing her arm. Alexander nodded and gathered his strength and pushed himself forward. The Orks were gaining on them, and the two ran to the doorway. Once they got in, Alexander slammed himself against the closed door, but could do little to open the solid metal door. He was half-tempted to burn a hole through the door, but knew that it would take time and energy he wouldn't have. Sheik banged on the door with her fists, hoping that there was someone behind those doors that would open them. Alexander let her handle that and drew his revolver from the holster, taking note that he had only eighteen shots left, including those he had already loaded in.

He grimaced slightly as he noticed this. He was down to eight shells for the shotgun , and now he was down to eighteen bolts. While that would buy him some time, he cursed himself for being wasteful of ammunition. He would have to make each shot count now. _"At least I can still count on my blades to deliver me when my ammunition runs dry._" Alexander thought to himself. He aimed his pistol down the sights and was centered on a shoota boy. He squeezed the trigger and sent the blessed ammunition towards the Xeno. The bolt wasn't a dud and as it collided with the target, it detonated and sent flesh, blood and bone scattering all around.

Apparently there was indeed someone who was behind the door, and as soon as they heard that bolt detonate, the door opened. Sheik and Alexander didn't ask questions and moved in quickly, Alexander holstering the revolver as he moved in. Once they get in, they slammed the door and barred it behind them. Both of them had a wave of relief topple over them, thankful for getting out of another narrow scrape.

However; said relief quickly faded as soon as they felt the unmistakable feel of cold steel against their necks. Alexander felt a sharp axe blade touch the exposed skin of the side on the neck, ready to sever his head from his shoulders. Sheik felt a long sword, possibly a two-handed or a rapiers' blade's tip against the back of her neck, where her brain meets the spine. She could also detect another person inside this room besides the two that had them both practically restrained. "Very slowly, Remove your weapons, and raise your hands above your head." A cold male voice that held the axe blade against Alexander's neck told them.

Alexander looked to Sheik, who only shrugged and slowly took her knife belt off her figure. Alexander slowly slumped one shoulder and lowed his shotgun to the ground. Once that was placed on the ground, the figure kicked it away from him. Alexander then removed _Retribution_ from his belt, and set it on the ground in front of him.

"Now the other one." The same person spoke, directing his statement toward _Deliverance_. Alexander nodded slowly and reached down to take the sword off his form. He quickly ran all of the options through his head as his hand almost seemed to move in slow motion to reach the blade. He had two choices, comply or fight back. He ran the chances of him being able to reach his sword and draw it before the axe came crushing down on him. No matter how many times he ran it through his head, the results seemed to be that Alexander would be the one that got hit first. There was a slim chance however; he could take those chances and be able to draw his sword and fight.

He decided to take that chance. He unbuckled the sword from his waist and held it out before him. He shot a quick look to Sheik, who replied with one of her own. Alexander took in a deep lungful of air and dropped the blade. As the blade fell, Alexander brought his foot up and connected it with the falling hilt. The sword kicked up and Alexander gripped the hilt and spun low. Letting go of the sheath, he let it fly, colliding it with the face of his captor. The axe fell down on to the ground barely missing Alexander by only a hairs width. Alexander rolled over and away from the axe blade, clutching Retribution as he rolled away. Sheik delivered a sharp kick to the figure behind her, causing the blade to be thrusted forward and miss her. Alexander tossed one of his blades towards Sheik, who caught it with ease. They turned to see who their attackers were, but noticed that they were surrounded by shadows. Small surprise, they both thought.

When they did step out, Alexander was taken back by their appearance. They were dressed in torn black rags, giving off a visible black smoke like aura of corruption. The one who wield the blade had a small, neatly groomed crop of blue hair held down from a small golden tiara. He one who held the axe had a gnarled, chiseled face and short chopped hair. Alexander quickly sized up the warriors he was looking at, one of the key lesson Pilate taught him, _"To kill your foe, first you must know your foe. What does he fight for? With what does fight? How does he fight? Answer these questions and adapt to them, then victory will surely be yours."_ Alexander recalled his teacher's words. He observed the bluenett, seeing a gem-encrusted rapier held in a medium grip . Fast attacks, probably been in a few duels before, Alexander thought to himself. His gaze then fell upon the axe man, who seemed to wield it not out of familiarity but out of necessity. The axe was a slow but powerful weapon; Alexander learned those lessons the hard way. Orks made wide use of the all purpose weapon, and needless to say, Alexander had received quite a few nasty gashes in his service to the Emperor.

Alexander turned to Sheik, "One fast attacker and one slow but hard hitter. Take your pick."

"I'll take the slow one, soundly defeat him and come to help finish your opponent." Sheik replied, tossing Alexander the blade she held in her hands. Alexander caught it wit ease and charged the swordsman. The swordsman did the same and the two collided with a thunderous clang of steel. Alexander activated _Retribution_, the blue energy cackling all around the blade and brought it crashing down on the rapier. The swordsman quickly parried the incoming blow in such a way that the energy effect on Alexander's blade was misdirected, saving the rapier from certain ruination. Alexander swore under his breath and lashed out with his his attacks. The attacker parried each and every blow.

Sheik wasn't having a much better go with her opponent. He was a quick attacker with his axe, and on more than one occasion, Sheik almost lost her head from not being alert and not counting on her opponent to be so competent. Her throwing knives had struck the man in the vital points, but failed to produce any lasting real damage. Either there was magic or this was one tough son- of a bitch. In whatever case, Sheik needed to cause some damage or she would be the one soundly defeated.

Alexander felt his feet go out from beneath him, and the earth rushed up to meet him. Alexander landed with a hard smack to the back of his skull. His world went ringing again and his attacker was soon on top of him, brining his rapier plunging down to pierce Alexander's heart. Alexander's hands flew and clapped together around the blade in an attempt to stop the blade. The second his hands connected with the blade, his entire body felt as if it was submerged in raw plasma. He could feel the corruption on the blade, threatening to overload his body in unimaginable pain. Alexander tried to direct the blade in another direction, but the figure was strong and held the blade where it was. Alexander knew his grip on the blade would weaken sooner or later.

With one smooth movement, Alexander brought his knee up and rammed it into the attackers chest. The grip of his attacker slackened for a moment, allowing Alexander to strike the side of his attacker's head with an opened hand. The attack sent his foe reeling, allowing him to place a nice mule kick to the ribs of his attacker. The rapier flew from his hands and as his attacker landed hard on his back, Alexander pinned him with a combat knife clenched in his hands.

"Murderer! Traitor! His is the way, he knows everything!" The pinned man garbled with an unusual insanity. Alexander could tell this man was under someone's thrall. Alexnader slammed his palm into the forehead of his attacker.

"Guard your mind! Defeat this sorcery!" Alexander bellowed and sent a surge of his power through the man. Alexander used this surge of power to cleanse the man's mind. It was a delayed effect, allowing Alexander to stop from attacking his foe and looked to see Sheik how she was doing. She was on the ground with the man with an axe stood over her, axe raised.

"Lower your weapon daemon, or die today." Alexander told the spawn of the warp. The figure merely laughed and raised the weapon even further above his head, ready to bringing it down at any moment. Alexander heard the sound of feet scuffling towards his direction, and smiled slightly to himself.

"Your threats mean nothing. You can't do anything to save her."

"True, I can't but he can." When those words left his mouth the sound of a bolter being fired blasted the very air around them, searing the arm clean off the deamon. The detainee of the warp screamed in pain and turned to see a bolter barreled aimed at his head, another pull of the trigger and the daemon was soon blasted back into the warp. A heavily cloaked figure pulled back the bolt and expelled a spent shell. Alexander chuckled just as the one who fired that bolt.

"Heard you needed some help kid." Ike said as he came out from the shadows. Zelda and another figure Alexander didn't know come out from behind him. The figure look a lot like Ike, but was much older and grizzled. Zelda looked down as Sheik and stopped as if she had seen a ghost. Alexander gestured for Ike and the older man away from them, he figured it would be best for them to introduce each other with less testosterone in the mix.

Alexander gestured to hi downed attacker, who laid pinned under Alexander's boot. Ike came over to them and looked at him. Ike seemed to recognize this man and gestured for Alexander to get his boot off him. Alexander hesitated and with good reason. Ike gave him a stern glare and Alexander slowly complied. Ike squatted down and looked at the man. "Marth, what the hell are you doing here?"

Marth coughed up some black, tacky substance. "Thh..ank you. I don't know, Ike, if felt possessed. My mind witnessing what I was doing, but couldn't do anything to stop it." He stopped to caugh up some more of the substance and Ike could see Marth was ok, ut not in any prime condition for fighting. Unconsciousness would take him soon. "

"Then tell me…who did this to you?" The older one spoke up, and Marth was about ready to say something, "Ma…b" or something along those lines before his lights faded from his eyes. Alexander checked the pulse for a moment, and nodded. Ike reached down and hefted the body over his back and looked towards the two females of the group. They seemed to be chatting like old friends in the native Hylian tongue. Alexander looked over to Ike with a look of "tell me what they are saying." Sort of look on his face. Ike mearly shrugged, he was just as confused as the other two were.

After a moment or two, they came over to them. "What Marth have to say?" Zelda asked them.

"He was possessed by something or by somebody. We won't get much out of him now. We needed to top Ashnard before he gets his hands on the medallion." The older man spoke for them. Alexander and the rest nodded in agreement and headed down the hallways. Alexander could still feel the medallion, and it was getting closer by the foot step.

They soon got to hallway and heard footsteps on the other end. Alexander raised his fist and moved forward without making a sound. He slowly unsheathed his combat knife and waited at the edge of the wall. He heard a footstep slam down right next to him and he sprung like a predatory animal. He slammed the person the other ground and placed the knife tip at the throat of the person. He heard a grunt and felt the barrel of a gun slam against his chest. He grunted and looked at the man he tackled. Suddenly a wave of embarrassment and shame quickly flooded his face and stood up.

"Sorry Snake, I didn't expect you to be here already." Alexander responded as he stood up, holding out his hand, which the mercenary took.

"I would have done the same kid. But I have to ask, what took you so long?" Snake asked. Alexander merely smiled and gestured behind him.

Their reactions were priceless. Mist screamed so loud many had to cover their ears. The next thing that happened was that Ike was tackled onto the ground by his charging sister, locked in a hug that threatened to suffocate him. She kept of weeping tears of joy and Ike was braking down a little himself. Lucario and Snake welcomed back Zelda in a much more calm manner, and Ganondorf merely nodded his head at their arrival. When mist saw the older man, she almost fainted on the spot. That was when Alexander pieced two and two together. The older man was obviously their father, the similarity between the three were almost undeniable.

Ike came over to Alexander as Mist wept on her father's shoulder. "You took care of my sister while I was gone is see."

Alexander laughed slightly to himself. "I had to. Otherwise, I would have a to be uncle after my head if I didn't look after her." The second Alexander said those, his face turned to a "did I really just say that out loud" sort of look. Ike looked at him with a face of surprise then turned to Mist.

"Mist… are you-"

Mist nodded, then gently clutched her stomach. "Yes Ike, I'm pregnant." Ike's dumbstruck face soon did something everyone, including Zelda and Alexander were unprepared for.

He smiled. And the next thing she knew, Mist was locked in a bear hug equal to the one she gave Ike a few minutes ago. Sheik looked at Alexander, "How long did it take you to fgure it out?"

"I served in two mix-gender regiments in my years of service. One of the first things we were taught was how to spot and identify pregnancies. Also, a lucky guess never hurt anyone before." Alexander responded and then looked to the others. "Now as much as I hate to inturupt this happy moment, Ashnard is on the move. And if he get a hold on that medallion, we are not going to be able to enjoy moments like this. The medallion is close, I can feel it."

They nodded and continued forward, until eventually reaching a large room, there was then that they bared witness to the medallion. It was almost like the one Mist use to wear but it had four different colors on it, representing the four gods of chaos. Alexander could hear the powers of the gods tempting him, but he shook his head free from those thoughts. He remembered why he was here. The Emperor himself had given him the mission and he wouldn't shrink from those duties. Ike lied Marth down on the stone floor and looked around.

"Do you sense him?" He asked Alexander, obviously referring to the mad king

He then felt a disturbance in the balance of the area, and sensed Ashnard. As if on queue, the mad king stepped out of the shadows and looked at awe at the medallion. The older Greil stepped out of the shadows and bared his axe. "So the dead and the damned come for this as well?"

Insane laughter erupted from Ashnard mouth. "You should look beyond your own mirror Greil. I will slaughter you and your lackeys and offer them up as bloody tribute to the dark gods. This medallion is the only true power in the universe, and I seek to claim it as my own."

Griel charged, and the others soon followed. The mad king raised his hands and spewed black magic. They were blasted from their feet and were sent sprawling. Alexnader was the first to rise from his feet and fired off a bolt at Ashnard, who caught it in mid air and tossed the bolt away harmlessly. Ike then charged Ashnard and slammed his sword against the mad king. The two soon began to parry and counter each of their blows, each one refusing to give in to the other.

Mist casted her healing spells to keep the others in the fight as Ashnard summoned more shadow shades to keep the others under control. Snake and Lucario fought side by side, blowing things up. Ganondorf, Zelda, and Sheik fought together, much to everyone's surprise and were fighting extremely well together. Greil was brining his axe up and down, slicing these shades of damnation before they could cause damage to his family. Alexander bore his wings of fire once again and was chanting his prayer at the top of his lungs, brining a feeling of hope across the battlefield. With each litany of fury he sliced down one foe again and again. The prayer of the Sisters of Battle, the one Canoness Rose sang to him while he slept ever night as an infant.

Spiritus dominatus,  
Domine, libra nos,  
From the lightning and the tempest,  
Our Emperor deliver us.

From plague, deceit, temptation and war,  
Our Emperor deliver us,  
From the scourge of the Kraken,  
Our Emperor deliver us.  
From the blasphemy of the Fallen,  
Our Emperor deliver us,  
From the begetting of demons,  
Our Emperor deliver us,  
From the curse of the mutant,  
Our Emperor deliver us,  
A morte perpetua,  
Domine, libra nos.

That thou wouldst bring them only death,  
That thou shouldst spare none,  
That thou shouldst pardon none,  
We beseech thee, destroy them.

Ashnard soon bared a great deal of damage to his mortal flesh, ad soon unleashed a maelstrom of power, engulfing all. When the shadows cleared, Ashnard remained standing and everyone was suspended in the air by coils of dark and malignant energies. He approached Ike who was the first in front of him. He then brought Zelda and Mist forward with nothing but a power of a thought.

"So powerful, so brave…so foolish. You have tried to claim that which that is my divine right. Son of Greil, heheh, you have been a thorn for to long in my side long enough." He produced a sword and was about ready to run Ike through before he stopped. "But I won't. You will wish yourself dead after what I have done those you cared about." His gaze fell upon the Hylian princess. "You are his only true meaning to continue living, so suffer the fate you deserve." With a flick of his wrist, the black energy formed a noose and caught Zelda in its snare, she screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked around trying to get another breath of air. Ike bellowed, but couldn't scream because a gag of the same black energy formed over his lips. "Now Mist, death comes for you as well."

She shrieked, "What did you ever want to get out of this.?! The gods of chaos will devour your soul and cast you aside for nothing while you give everything! You will never understand anything! This power will not last beyond your life time."

Before the mad king could run her through a loud voice bellowed over the din. "**ASHNARD, THE 13****TH**** MAD KING OF DAEIN! I COMMAND THEE TO CEASE AND REPENT!**"

Alexander Aquila stood straight and tall, looking directly into the eyes of the mad king. "And what makes you think you can control me you simple blind fool?"

Alexander held out the medallion by the chain, his eyes glowing bright with the fire from his back. "I weild the medallion. Therefore, I control you."

The king dispelled his magic and walked over to Alexander. "You silly boy, that isn't how it works." He then grabbed the chain. "Wrong move."

Alexander smirked, "Wrong hand." And he pulled the trigger, sending a consecrated bolt flying into Ashnard's chest. The bolt round exploded and Ashnard screamed at the top of his lungs. A warp portal appeared behind him and a demonic hand came to drag his soul to eternal torture. Ashnard held on to Alexander's coat, but the latter merely flicked his wrist and sent the mad king screaming into the Warp.

Alexander then looked down at the medallion which laid down in his palm. "Alexander." Ike's voice came to his ears, a bolter leveled at his head. If Alexander fell to the corrupting power, no one could stop him now.

"Such a power will not tempt me." Alexander replied to as he crushed the medallion in his hand, ending its damning influence for the rest of eternity. "Let's get you home."

He waived his hand and soon a portal appeared, those that had come with Alexander were the first to leave, Marth slung over Snakes shoulders. But when it came for the older Greil, he hesitated and looked to them. And for once in a long while, he smiled and nodded to them. "Take care of your sister." Before he disappeared into the air.

The other four turned to Alexander. Ike spoke, "You want to come with us? We can offer you a life of peace and quiet."

Zelda nodded, "You deserve-

Alexander raised his hand, "My place is here, but I do know that we will-" He was about to say more before an arrow ran through his chest. Alexander screamed as the arrow punctured his heart. The others looked for where it came, but Alexander gestured through the portal. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" Before yet another arrow impaled him. They moved on with out question and Alexander toppled to the ground. His swords were beyond him and his bolt pistol was empty. The figure who shot those arrows out at him came out of the shadows and looked into Alexander's eyes, and Alexander looked. The figure slammed his boot down on the blades that were Alexander's and shattered them into a thousand pieces.

"My..my death is not on you hands. " Alexander grunted out with blood gushing from his wounds.

His assassin, dressed in a green cap with blond hair flowing from beneath it produced a very finely crafted blade. "I know." And soon all became dark in Alexander's sight.

* * *

**The end of Emblems is here. Summer has almost begun and expect few updates on the Triforce part, if any. Rest assured, some will come out before you know it.**

**Mist being pregnant, kudos to those readers who guessed it.**

**More twists and turns ahead, be calm and wait.**


	20. Triforces: Intro

One day after the reunification

The SmashMansion was bustling once again and much to everyone's delight. Ike and Zelda were back and everyone returned to welcome them back. Every smasher, from Ness to Bowser was glad to see them return. Even the other villains, especially Ganondorf, had small smiles. The welcome back party was a feast mixed with laughter and tears of joy. Everyone was happy to be back together.

Well… almost everyone. A certain four members, while glad to be back into a familiar realm, were in a mournful state, though they rarely showed it. Ike, Zelda, Mist, and especially Sheik knew that there should be one more person standing with them. One individual, who had saved their lives more times then they cared to count, who had been a beacon of hope against the shadow of despair. Who, when all others would have fled would strike at that shadow's very heart. Who, when defeat was inevitable and death not far behind, emerged victorious. They looked to an empty seat, set and with a mug of ale poured in his honor, to one man… one child who saved them all.

Zelda merely looked down on her plate and just prodded at her food, not necessarily hungry but didn't want to seem impolite and abstain from the feast dedicated to her and Ike. Alexander should have been with them, he should be at the table. He should be laughing, swapping war stories, and drinking flagons of ale one after the other. She could almost feel him, and sometimes almost swore she heard his calming voice. But each and every time she looked up, it was just a figment of her imagination. Ike wasn't in a much better mood, neither was his sister or Sheik. Perhaps the latter was taking it worst of all. Sheik kept to herself weeping for the first few hours after their return, refusing to see anyone, and had never spoken a word since. At the table, she merely crossed her arms and just looked at her food, not touching it at all. Her mood seems what it would usually be in, but perhaps a bit more sullen to the others.

Zelda placed down her fork and looked over to Ike. "Why did he stay behind? He had plenty of time to come with us even after he took both of those arrows to his heart. Why…" Her voice begins to crack slightly, but nowhere near the flood gates of tears.

Ike folded his hands, and paused to think in deep consideration for many moments. After a while, he spoke. "Alexander was raised different then you and I. His mother was murdered and he was taken in as an orphan. Since he could walk, he could remember learning the arts of war and self-sacrifice. 'The blood of the martyr in the name of the Emperor is the cornerstone of humanity.' As he once said. Alex knew when he took the pledges and oaths of the commissars; he would have to lay down his life for others one day. He might have known that the day had come, and he chose to lay down his own life to protect ours. No matter how many ways you look at it, the end result is the same. Alexander made his choice, and I believe he did it not because it was needed or predestined, HE chose it. You might have made a different choice, just as I might have done. But Alexander knew what needed to be done and did it, whole heartedly. That was what made Alexander himself."

Point finished, Ike reached over and held Zelda's hand. "If he is alive, we will know about it soon. If he has died…well, he is at the right side of his Emperor."

* * *

"Damn high command and their regulations! I need reinforcements now! I don't care if you have to go through the freaking bureaucracy to get me something JUST DO IT!" Harkon screamed into the vox unit. He deactivated his call and slumped back down behind a makeshift desk. It had been roughly three days of being active captain in Alexander's absence and he was about ready to shoot the next quill-pusher who wanted him to fill out paper work. Orks were bad enough; he needed not the bureaucrats who made the Imperial Guard war machine run chasing their own tails.

He heard a knock on the door and wondered what to do. He thought for a moment, and sighed. "The door opens." The door creaked open and a tall, lean, and unshaven man stepped through the door. The way he walked instantly gave him away as someone from the HiveCity. "Ahh, MacMillan. It is good to see you once again. I trust the strike mission went well."

The second Harkon had said those words, he whished them back. Under his arms, MacMillan held a cap. His heart sunk as he noticed the hat, and could picture the face on which it belonged to. He approached the sniper, who handed him the hat with a solemn bow before he turned in left.

Harkon looked down on the had and bowed his own head, knowing full well what it carried. He had lost a good friend, leader, and man. Alexander died and he wasn't there to stop it or watch it. He also assumed there was no corpse to bury because they would have presented that to them instead of the hat.

Harkon dragged himself over to the desk that was now his and placed the hat on it. He slumped down in the chair and looked to a bottle of liquor that sang a sweet song for him. Giving in, he reached over and took off the top off. He skipped the glass and hit the bottle straight, chugging the contents down in a matter of ten seconds.

He slammed the bottle down and looked back at the hat. He knew Alexander would send him off in a way like this. Thrusting him into the burden of leadership at the most dire of moments, this was Alexander's final 'up yours' moment to Imperial Command. Harkon chuckled slightly at the thought of it then continued to drink the bottle for any last droplets of heaven.

His eyes then drifted to the Vox unit, and remembered what Alexander told him to do if he ever fell in battle. There was a man he would want to oversee his funeral service. He never really liked the priests the Imperial Cult sent them, too much fire and brimstone for my taste he once told them. One man, one Astarte would be the chosen one to lead his funeral.

Harkon reached down and picked up the vox, waiting for a moment. "Hello, yes, patch me through to the Sons of the Blade chapter. Tell them it is an urgent message from the 38th Overlanders. We are in need of Nathaniel's service for the fallen."

* * *

Two weeks since the final battle

Chaplain Commander Nathaniel solemnly walked down the sandstone floors of the Overlander's cathedral. Flanked by several of his personal acolytes and chapter serfs, he progressed downwards until he reached a stainless steel coffin. Inscribed with prayers of salvation, deliverance, and vengeance ornately engraved seemed wasted on an empty coffin. Alexander disserved a proper funeral, but his body was never found, so this would have to do. His bionic eye, ever watchful over his surroundings casted a feint green glow on the steel. A chapter serf drifted forward and anointed the coffin with scented oils. With a shaky hand, the serf applied the lubricating oils while another one provided runes of warding upon the metal husk of the fallen.

Nathaniel felt his grip tighten on his symbol of office. Alexander Aquila deserved more then this. He remembered when he heard of his death, how he locked himself away for two days of fasting and prayer. A fine warrior to the Immortal God emperor was taken away from them at his prime. Why would the Emperor do such a thing?

He shook his head free of doubt. The Emperor had a purpose in everything, and perhaps Alexander's death was to stir plans into motion. Nathaniel thought for a moment, closed his eyes, and prayed to the Emperor for guidance. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down on the coffin, and he knew what needed to be done.

He turned his attention to those gathered at such a solemn occasion. The majority of them were Guardsmen, with a few battle-brothers from his chapter paying their respects. He had even noticed Sergeant Hawthorne amongst the gathered, his white helmet standing as such contrast to his blood red armor. In his hands he held an assault cannon, his fingers gently tapping the barrels impatiently.

"Guardsmen of the 38th Overlanders of Moor, my Battle-Brothers, and other Astartes gathered here on this solemn occasion, I bid you welcome. Today, we gather to morn the passing of a great leader and exemplar of a commissar. Alexander Aquila fell in battle fifteen days ago, and his assailant remains undiscovered and free of just retribution." His hand drifted to Alexander's hat which laid on the middle of the coffin. With great care, he picked it up and examined it. There was blood stains on top of the hat, finding belong to Alexander, some Orks, and an unknown party.

His spare fist tightened into a firm fist and brought it slamming down upon the coffin. The stainless steel resisted for a moment, but gave in, forming a considerably large dent upon the lid's frame. The cathedral was absolutely shock still, unaware of what had caused the outburst from a usually refined and controlled chaplain.

"Today is not a day of mourning, nor is a day of grievance. Today is a day of remembrance, when we look to past to recount what we have lost. To look to the future, and fight for avenging his death."

* * *

Ike sat still in the church built into the Mansion, looking towards the stained glass windows in the front. He spent some time in here every day, sometimes for a few minutes, others for hours on end. He never really fancied himself as a religious person, but in light of the recent events, he needed someone to talk to. He couldn't trust to truly explain what happened to the other smashers, not even those who came with Alexander to save them. So he found himself in the chapel everyday, praying to the Emperor that Alexander had such fiery devotion to. He was simply asking for answers, and while he had yet to hear any, it felt good just to get it off his shoulders.

His head was bowed slightly, not moving, whispering words that only he and the Emperor could hear. "Oh Immortal Emperor of Mankind, heed my humble words. I ask you to raise to your right hand Alexander's soul. I fear that he has died, and I only ask for his killer to be brought to justice. I-"

"A fine prayer Ike. I often wonder why you are here these past few days." A certain voice spoke up. Ike looked to his left and saw a familiar person. Not wearing his usual green tunic, Link was dressed in scarlet red. His Master sword hung at his side.

Ike nodded, "I come here for answers, and to speak to someone who can hear me." Link nodded and slid on the pew next to him.

"You have told us of what has come to pass, but I have only heard the minor details. Who is this Alexander, when ever I ask Zelda, she brakes down into tears, same as Sheik."

Ike smiled slightly; one of his oldest friends since he got here need to know. But where was he going to start? Commissar-Captain Alexander Aquila was as unique of a living being as he was a fighter. Where he was going to start, he wondered slightly to himself. As all good stories do, they start at the beginning.

* * *

"The lad was no more then fifteen years of age when I first met him. It was on a fierce battle of one of our many recruiting worlds, my home world of Persephone. The foul green skins landed on the world with numbers beyond counting. We had only my War party of one hundred and twenty Battle Brothers, many of whom were Aspirants. We knew we couldn't win the battle by ourselves, so we contacted the nearest Imperial Guard regiments. Of the ten we sought aid from, only one deployed in full strength." The Overlanders and Sons of the Blades in the crowd began to bare their teeth in pain, remembering the Defense of Persephone. Second only to the Purging of Haven, Persephone was a bloodbath of unimaginable proportions. An Ork Empire threw its entire lot against the planet, with numbers far beyond counting.

"When the 3rd company landed, the first two to disembark was the Commissar Captain Pilate and his Junior assistant." He gently rested his hand on the coffin that had weathered his previous abuse. "It was then that I first laid eyes upon the young leader. I could scarcely believe that such a person could exist at a rank. A normal one would still be in the schools, but I would soon learn that this was no normal child. Alexander Aquila paid his respects to I and began to rally the troops forward, sparing less then a moment on formalities."

He looked at the coffin and chuckled slightly under his helm, "A fine leader indeed. He showed his true potential during the third counter offensive, and it was there that he earned my everlasting trust."

His mind drifted back to the events of that day.

* * *

_ "My Lord, more enemies approach from the left!" Alexander shouted at Nathaniel, pointing the smoking end of his las pistol to a growing Orkish tide. The Chaplain growled under his helmet and slammed home a fresh bolt clip. "I see at least a hundred heavy gunners and triple as many choppas."_

_ "Duly noted Aquila, hold fast and stand against the enemy of man, remember; He is always with us and we shall not fall." Nathaniel fired off bolts at the approaching horde, not bothering to take a great deal of time to aim. You would have to be the worst shot in the entire Imperium to miss any targets such as this one. His bolts found their marks on the approaching xenos, though they kept on coming._

_ "Sirs, they're getting to close. I ne-" The heavy bolter gunner said until a hail of lead tore him to bloody bits. Alexander swore under his breath and made a dash to the heavy gunner emplacement. Pushing aside the fallen corpse, Alexander placed the butt of the gun against his shoulder and pulled the trigger. With a harsh kick, the heavy bolter fired off round after round into the green skined horde. He fired off in disciplined bursts, chanting a small prayer for the duration of each burst._

_ Despite his efforts, the tide still kept coming. Newly arrived orks trampled over the bodies of their wounded and dead. Alexander heard a click come from the heavy bolter and cursed. With a movement that belied his frame, Alexander's right hand swooped in and dethatched the searing hot ammo box. He produced another one and drew out a bit of the belt. He then calmly loaded the belt into its proper slot and gripped the glowing red bolt. He heard his flesh burn but cared little for his own well being and pulled the bolt back, chambering the first round in the belt. He quickly returned to his firing position and pulled the trigger._

_ Nathaniel watched the lad move with an almost unnatural grace. The Sons of the Blade never truly used heavy weaponry, preferring to fight the scum face to face, hand to hand, and eye to eye. But he was forced to admit its usefulness. He moved forward to the heavy gun emplacement, two of his battle brothers behind him with bolters at the ready. _

_ When he reached the heavy gun emplacement, the tide was so close that they were within spitting distance. Nathaniel tapped the shoulder of Alexander, who finished off the ammo box and withdrew from the gun. He looked at the tide and drew his Overlander's combat knife, a long single edged blade. This was where they were to make their stand._

_ The first Ork jumped over the barricade and was slain by Alexander's blade digging into the heart of the monster. The next one leapt of over and had his skull bashed it by the symbol of office Nathaniel carried with him. The Chaplain had faced these xenos many times over during his long years of service._

_ The Chaplain was born of this world to its fierce tribal warriors. He could remember very little, save the sharpening of spears and the hunting of great beasts. When the knights from the heaven found him, all those years ago, Nathaniel remembered it well. Not so much the selection, but the feeling, the feeling of being chosen by one far above himself. He was spirited away and given a new name, replacing the older one that had died when he was selected. Shortly after the trials, he became an aspirant and served alongside the Battle Brothers, learning from their experiences._

_ It was only three years after he donned his power armor for the first time, did the chaplaincy call for him. He accepted the offer and was soon placed at the head of a war party and bearing the skull death mask._

_ He shook his head free of such semimetal thoughts and struck down Orks again and again. He spared a glace to Alexander, who was holding his own rather well. The child was created for war, the way he fought with the blade was a testament to that. Few Sons of the Blade, or any scions of Great Khan could hope to match the finesse this child had._

_ There was the sound of hover engines growling over head. The Space Marine looked up and laid his eyes upon a crude ork hovercraft. A troop carrier none of the less. They would be over run with in a few moments. He was perfectly ready to accept his fate and die like any Astarte would, on his feet fighting an enemy._

_ But it would appear that the Junior Commissar had other plans. His hand slammed home a fresh las charge and reached out to the Chaplains belt. The Chaplain saw what he was to be taken and reacted. His hand flew down to his melta bomb; but Alexander had already taken off his frame and dashed forward towards the hover craft. Nathaniel growled under his breath, "Brothers, provide covering fire."_

_ He saw Alexander cut his way through the orcish wave with a supernatural speed. His weapons were not tool to him; rather they appeared to be extensions of hs body, moving nimbly and with fluid grace. The melta bomb was held tight in his fist as he brought it around, slamming it into a Nobs face. With the Nob reeling, the child jumped upon the ork and pushed off to one of the rappelling ropes._

_ Alexander clenched one of the ropes and held on tight. He held the melta charge in his spare hand, but he needed to ascend. Orks were taking pot-shots off at him, some were skinning his legs. Nathaniel roared, "Charge!"_

_ Needing no more encouragement, twenty battle brothers hurdle over the defenses and drew combat knife, chainsword, power blade, lightning claw, or force weapon. The roar of twenty charging Astartes give the Orks pause, allowing Alexander to crawl upward to the base of the flyer. Activating the magnets attached to the bomb, Alexander tossed it up, and heard a satisfying clunk of attachment. His hand reached the pin and gripped it tightly. The he let go of the rope._

_ Alexander fell three stories to the ground. As he fell, he was blinded by the explosion of the melta, turning the scrap flyer into molten metal. He expected to hit solid ground within a matter of moments, but felt a pair of solid arms catch him. As he forced his eyes open, he found himself looking into a grinning white skull with red sockets boring right into his soul._

_ "You are a young brash, arrogant, fool whose thinking is only going to get himself killed…and for that I owe you my life." The Chaplain said as he dropped Alexander to his feet and directed his attention to the Ork horde. "We will discuss your penitence later, there are orks to kill."_

* * *

The Chaplain smile sadly to himself and came out of his remembrance trance, which only lasted less then a minute. "Today is not a day of mourning…today is a day that we cry out for vengeance against those who have shamed us all and escaped unpunished. It is here that I announce that I will spend one year of penitence in exile, hunting down the murderer of this loyal servant and friend. By the Emperor and all of his blessed sons, I swear this upon my very soul. A year or until my hand brings death to Alexander Aquila's murderer shall I be in exile." With those words said, Nathaniel bowed his head to the coffin and walked down the aisle of the cathedral to his awaiting ship.

* * *

Ike chuckled as his mind drifted back to the events of the planet called Haven. He had just finished telling Link of the siege and endless daemonic hordes of monsters, heretics, and mutants. He rapped his gloved hands together as if to make a point. "Theses gloves were gifted to me personally, by Captain Elijah of the Blood of Dorn chapter. They are a modified version of the pair that was worn by Devastator Hale." Ike placed a hand under his chin and thought back to those days. Particularly, his mind drifted to the voyage back to the planet the Overlanders called home.

* * *

_ Ike swung again and again at his foe, who merely parried each and every strike. He normally would have been frustrated, but he actually enjoying himself. When he had asked Alexander to spar with him he had expected an easy victory over him, but Alexander was quite a capable swords man, and both were not holding back. Both fought as if the were on the battlefield, the only difference was Harkon was on standby, and there was a group of Overlanders cheering and rooting them along all the way._

_ "Come on Ike. Prepare yourself." Alexander laughed as he danced circles around him. Ike chuckled and lashed out with Ragnell, slamming the golden sword against the crossed blades of Alexander. Both of them had been going at each other for hours, each of them refusing to give in to the other. Alexander swiped with one of his blades across the chest of Ike, who curved the blade away from him. With his other sword free, Alexander plunged his blade forward. Ike saw this coming and raised a boot forward and connected it to Alexander's chest._

_ The young commissar was sent sprawling; one of his blades flew free from his hands as he fell. He connected to the solid ground with a dreadfully loud thud, the wind gushed out of his lungs. Ike took advantage and slammed one of his boots on Alexander's chest, pinning him. "Yield." Ike stated with a triumphant command. He saw Alexander smile and noticed Alexander's second blade point where his heart was._

_ "You yield." Alexander sputtered out as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Ike sheathed his blade, and Alexander lowered his blade. Taking Alexander's free hand, Ike hauled him off his back and got him to stand on his own two feet. They had been so connected within the brawl the they had never noticed how thunderous the cheering was around them._

_ Alexander laughed slightly as he rested his battered frame against Ike's. The Overlanders began to disperse, Zelda amongst them. The two exhausted warriors sat down on the edge of the stairs and drank from canteens left for them. The water felt better then any luxury right now, so clean and cold that it could cut you with its sharp coldness._

_ Alexander was the first to speak. "What's the story?" Ike was unsure at first with what he meant, but figured it out as he jerked his thumb back to the leaving Overlanders, to the only one who wore a dress in her off time._

_ Ike nodded with an ahhh. "Nothing much to tell. You could just say were destined to meet each other." Alexander clearly wasn't buying such a simple answer, and I didn't want to explain to him what he had to do to catch Zelda's eye. Acting like a complete fool of himself and stuttering madly when ever that angel spoke to him. Eventually she did take note of him and found out she had been feeling the same way about him._

_ Alexander shook his head. "You hopeless, romantic fool." He said in a somewhat joshing tone, but Ike couldn't tell how much of it was a joke. Alexander seemed to pause for a moment deep in thought, then gestured Ike to follow him. "I have something for you."_

_ A minute later, the two were in their shared quarters. Alexander was given the option of the guest lodgings, but preferred to have a meager room with a few close friends. After all, if he went through the same things as the regular Overlanders have, they would respect him. Alexander pulled his duffle bag up and looked through it, trying to find something. He found it eventually and pulled out a small ornate box. He took the Aquila off his neck and placed it into the lock. Recognizing it's owner the box hummed and slid open. With nimble fingers, Alexander pulled something out. He held it gently in his hands and showed it to Ike._

_ The man's reaction was priceless, and Alexander wrapped the item in a piece of cloth and handed it off to Ike. "It now belongs to you. I have a feeling you will be needing it before long."_

_ Ike couldn't muster a reply, he was stuttering like a madman for a moment before he composed himself. "I… I am honored. I have to give-" he was cut off sharply as Alexander raised his hand._

_ "There is no need; in fact, it is my repayment for your services rendered unto my men and me." He gently folded Ike's hand over the wrapped gift. "It is yours. I already know full well how you will use it, and by the Emperor, I approve of it."_

* * *

Ike took the piece of cloth of the item and showed it to Link. His reaction was almost the same as his when he first saw it. "Link, is it…" Ike began, not knowing how the Hylian warrior would respond.

Link chuckled and placed a brotherly hand on Ike's shoulder. "It is. You don't need to ask me, you already know my answer. Yes, a thousand times yes." He then wrapped the cloth over the precious item and placed it back into Ike's open hand. "I will not speak of this to another soul until the time is right."

Ike let out the lungful of air he had been holding in for the longest time and smiled a simple smile. Link then rose from the pew and left the chapel. Ike then bowed his head and continued his prayers.

* * *

Six weeks after the final battle.

Pain, that was all he could remember. Pain, fire, and death. He had fallen a long time ago, expecting never to rise again. He had believed his many years of service were over at long last. But it would appear the fates had other plans for him.

He awoke in a cold cave, the wind howling outside. He was wearing his armor and his helmet's auspects told him everything he needed to know.

Altitude- four thousand meters

Temperature- twenty below excluding wind chill

Armor status- fully powered and ready for righteous battle

Pain killer dosage- full

Weeks worth of rations- 2

Welcome back to the realm of the living.

The warrior rose to his feet and noticed his weapons were with him, even his specialist weapons. He knew not where he was, or how he got there. The only thing he knew was that he was alive, and thanked the Emperor for another chance to serve.

* * *

One week later

The smash mansion was alive today, perhaps the most alive it has been since it's founding. All of the smashers were gathered in the garden, eating a feast fit for heaven it self.

The occasion? Zelda's twenty-first birthday. Actually, it was a combination to two celebrations, the second being her first year anniversary of her relationship with Ike.

The head of the party sat ad a center table, flanked by Ike and her best reind, Peach. The others sat at adjacent tables, feasting on meals prepared by the ever loyal and humble toads. A rather large pile of gifts sat at the right side of the garden, still awaiting to be opened.

Zelda laughed and downed the last contents of her wine glass. "It has been a quite eventful twenty-one years of life." Ike smiled slightly and nodded as he looked out at the faces.

"Alexander would have loved to be here." He said a hit of regret in his voice.

Zelda nodded sadly, "He would have, but he isn't. I still miss him, but we have to move on." Ike agreed and finished the last of his plate and handed it off to one of the toads.

The last of the guests were finished their plates and were beginning to fetch their gifts to present to Zelda. First to show his token of affection was Link. He held out small rectangular wrapped gift. She tore the paper off and looked upon a framed picture. In it was her, Ike, Harkon, Pork Chop, and Alexander during the long voyage back to Moor V. She was hearing her green robe gifted to her by Chaplain Nathaniel. The caption under it read "Heart-breakers and life-takers."

"Ike gave it to me and told that he wanted it framed. I thought it would serve as a nice birthday gift." He explained before he was ensnared in a bone crushing hug. Zelda gave her thanks and proceeded to the next gift.

After a few hours Zelda said her thanks to the last of her gifters. She had quite the haul as she made it to the dance floor. She had acquired a rare spell book from her 'sister' Sheik, an omnibus from her favorite author from of Snake and Falcon. From the children she received a large birthday card filled with their allowances. Samus gave her a finely tuned bow with arrows made of pure light from Pit. She was also gifted a finely crafted shield from all of the villains made out of piece of Bowser's many shell plates. As well as a whole assortment of other gifts from the rest.

She and Ike danced to the slow music holding close to each other. "It was a nice birthday celebration, wasn't it?" He asked her.

She smiled "It has been, the food was amazing, the atmosphere was friendly, and the gifts were greater then expected…which reminds me." She said looking up into his eyes. "I didn't receive a gift from you." She then put on a bit more sensual voice, "Or is it something not material?"

The nervousness Ike had bottled up in himself came back in a flash. He turned at least twelve different shades of embarrassed red and laughed nervously. "No, its just…" He swallowed hard, it was no or never.

"Zelda, I we have been through a lot together; Subspace, surviving here for a year, Haven, Moor V… I want us both to be happy that we're are alive and well." She was about to speak, but he stopped dancing and raised a finger. "Don't talk, just listen. We have been together through the thick of it, and we need to choose what is best for both of us."

"Which is why," Ike said as he reached into his pocket and produced the same silken package he had shown Link, who was now directing all of his willpower to keep from smirking like a madman. Ike took of the cloth one slow strand at a time, hands shaking slightly. Zelda's heart raced at what it could be.

When the last piece of cloth fell from the item and revealed its full glory, Zelda let out a scream.

Inside was a finely crafted ring, with a large diamond, emerald, and ruby in the center while it was set upon the finest gold she had ever laid eyes on.

Ike was holding it with his thumb and index finger as he lowered himself to one knee. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule… with the goddesses, the Emperor and his blessed sons, and our friends who surround us now as our only witnesses…will you marry me?"

Ike stayed as still as rock, praying he had said those words right. Zelda her self couldn't say anything, so she nodded franticly. Ike exhaled and slowly slid the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

The crowd around them clapped and some of them cheered. Zelda then tackled Ike onto the ground and locked lips with him, and they lasted like that for a while. "I'll take that as a yes then?" He asked, and both of them laughed together.

"Princess Zelda. A loud baritone voice stated above them. Everyone turned to see the Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They rarely showed themselves, so this had to be something important. "As much as I hate to spoil the moment, I am afraid I have some sad news from your homeland."

The princess swallowed hard and nodded. The Master Hand took in a deep breath to speak, but was soon cut off by Crazy. "Your brother is dead."

If the Master hand hade eyes, he would be staring daggers at Crazy right now. "What? You were thinking it, I just said it."

The atmosphere of the party soon changed gears and the only sound now was a loud scream of pain.

* * *

**Well, my loyal readers, here is the intro to the act of Triforces. I hope this is what you guys were hoping for.**

**On a writers note, I am forced to say this is my first romantic scene I have ever writen, so if it sub-par, forgive me. Tell me what you think.**

**Job hasn't started up yet, so I have plenty of free time devoted to writing for now at least.**

**Thank you,**

**Flame Falcon**


	21. Triforces: Chapter 1

It was midnight, a clear night with the half moon fully over head. A small fire crackled inside the castle fireplace. Two figures sit around it, one is illuminated by the flames, and the other is partially obscured by shadows. The man that is illuminated by the fire is in his mid twenties, long flowing brown hair and a smile across his face. In his hands he holds a pewter mug with a golden brew still foaming even after it had been poured ten minutes ago.

The figure hidden in the shadows raised his goblet. "My king, I propose a toast. To the kingdom, may it forever prosper under your rule!"

The young man agreed to the toast and raised his mug. He drank the intoxicating substance. It was slightly bitterer then the mild honey brewed mead the royal breweries normally brewed, but he found it only more intoxicating. He raised his mug high above his head and placed the mug on a nearby night stand. The shadowed figure finished the rest of his goblet and placed it down on the night stand next to him.

The effects of the poison were almost immediate. The young man was sent sprawling on the ground, every inch of his body burning with the invisible flame of poison. He could feel each and every one of his major organs shut off one by one. His vision slowly began to fade, and the shadowed figure rose from his seat, cackling slightly to himself.

The king knew he had not much longer to live. He swallowed his pain and gathered one last defiance of his assassin. One final curse he would place on his murder. "Within…one year, I will see you damned by the almighty." He coughed and readied himself for the final blow

"That day will never come my king." The figure grinned as he brandished a single edged knife with a strange substance dripping from the edge, "I intend to live forever." The assassin the brought the dagger down, piercing the kings great heart.

The king closed his eyes and breathed out his last. "Rest well." The figure muttered as he tossed his weather stained robe into the fire.

* * *

"So you are sure he was murdered?" Zelda asked, sitting on the edge of the grand bed that now held her brother's body. She saw the familiar face that she had grown up with. He looked exactly like himself, except for three major differences. His usually tanned features were pale in the cold embrace of death. Second, his face was twisted with pain, signifying he had suffered before he died. Finally, a massive gash tore across his torso, similar to that of a knife.

When she first laid eyes upon her brother, she could not control herself and Zelda cried for three hours on end. Her purple silk dress was now stained with tears as she composed her self to examine the body more methodically. Her best friend and brother's chief advisor, High Chancellor Macbeth Voss stood next to her, a grim face set across his features. His hair was gone, but his eyes pierced everyone that ever seemed to enter his gaze. He wore ornate robe made of runic cloth, which amplified his psyker powers he possessed.

"Yes, milady. Our chief apothecaries examined his body. The found both poison and blade caused his death. The blade must have been a dagger of some sort. It was a thrust wound to the heart, killing him slowly and in much pain." He told her.

"There is a chance this could have been a suicide… my brother would have fought his attacker." Zelda said, hoping it wasn't true. But she composed herself, she would find what fate fell unto her brother no matter how dark it was.

"Your right, it might have been, we can never truly rule out suicide. But then again, why would he commit such an act? He devoted his life to making Hyrule a better place, why would he do something horrifying as that?" Macbeth replied, taking Zelda's knowledge with consideration.

She nodded and her mind began to race furiously. Who could have done such an act? Granted her brother was king, but he wasn't necessarily a ruthless tyrant. Quite the opposite in fact; he was one of the most generous and merciful rulers in the history of the kingdom. A fact, she mused herself, the council constantly chided him for. He must have had some enemies; he was the king after all. Ganondorf was one of the first to approach her mind, but she doubted it. He was in the smash mansion all the time ever since he was invited. He was also at her birthday party and the days leading up to the event.

She then began to wonder of the enemies she had made with her adventure with Alexander. The forces of Chaos were stubborn and would get what they wanted. She recalled the many lectures Alexander had given both her and Ike needed to be informed on what they were going to go against. Chillingworth was merely one leader from a legion of other potential leaders. Could a new Dark Disciple have risen to finish what Chillingworth couldn't? Perhaps another resident of the Warp had come and waged his damning war on her homeland. She even wondered if Orks would be able to come all the way here to extract justice from her blood line. All events were laudable in the case.

She had been so locked in thought that she hadn't noticed Macbeth clearing his throat to get her attention. She turned her head and looked at him. "Princess Zelda… with your brother dead, there leaves the matter of a vacant throne."

Zelda sighed and shook here head. She chastised herself for forgetting that. She then answered, "I have no problem of ascending to queen to take the throne and give our people a ruler they need."

Macbeth tugged on his collar, an unsure look on his face. "Zelda, it isn't as easy as you might think. You can't become queen."

The words slammed into her harder then a train ever could. She looked away from her brother with a half dumbfounded, and half did I just hear that right look across her face.

Seeing that there was some explaining was needed, the High Chancellor continued. "You see, I was browsing over some old tomes of laws and knowledge in the grand library when I came across some missing pages. I looked through several other tomes and found the pages needed along with several laws that had been lost to the Council. One of the laws was that a princess cannot assume the mantle of queen until she is married. And, it also clearly states the law cannot be abolished with out a current ruler. I'm sorry Zelda, but there is nothing I can do about it."

Zelda sighed to herself; thinking of what _HE_ will think when he heard the news. "That doesn't matter; I am still eligible for the throne."

Now it was the Chancellor's turn to appear flabbergasted. "But, Zelda. You have to be married, engaged at the very least."

She smiled and raised her hand, displaying a ring made with such craftsmanship, made Macbeth's jaw almost drop. "You…you're married?"

"No, I'm engaged, for two days to be exact." She explained, remembering the event, and how romantic it was until she learned of her brother's murder.

Macbeth was at a loss for word for a few moments. "My word, that is…" his face went from disbelief to a large smile. "That's wonderful news! Congratulations, and who's the lucky man?"

She beamed, "His name is-"

"Your majesties!" A new voice broke in, revealing the Guard Captain, Davain. The man was well in his mid sixties, but the years had been graceful to him. In fact, no one knew how old he was, but most assumed he was that old. He wore ornate scale armor made of interlocking scales of silver and golden metals which radiated in an almost heavenly glow in the dying rays of the late afternoon sun. He also carried a finely crafted blade on his side with half an eagle as the guard. "We have someone here saying he knows the princess. We spotted him trying to sneak past the front guards. He does not seem like an assassin, but I have not seen him before nor have any of the other lads."

"Take me to him immediately!" The Chancellor demanded, and Davian quickly progressed down the hall. Unsure of what to do, Zelda followed them.

Moments later they were in the great hall on the center of the golden carpet that led to the vacant thrones made of pure silver and platinum. A tall man stood with three guards restraining him. The way the man's build was it looked as if he could throw them off as if it was nothing needed but a flick of his wrists. The only thing that stopped him was his head was wrapped in a lock that if he attempted such a move, his neck would be broken by one of the guards.

Zelda took one good look at the man and screamed at the guards. "Unhand him at once!" Unsure, the guards hesitated but when Zelda shot them death glares they complied immediately as she sprinted down the stairs to meet the man. The two then embraced in a tight hug, catching many off guard at the abruptness.

"Are you ok?" She whispered into his ear.

"Honey, I'm the one who's supposed to be asking that. Your guards are good, and they do take their job seriously. I had only wished I had found out another way. By the way, could I get my sword back?" He said, gesturing to Davian. Zelda nodded and ordered him to do so.

The old guardsman handed the man back his blade, "This is a fine sword. Its craftsman ship is legendary."

The man nodded in thanks and looked back to Zelda, who spoke again. "Now that that is out of the way, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Zelda, we're together now, and what is your problem is mine now as well." His heavily gloved right thumb tapped her ring. "Or have you forgotten that already?"

The chancellor slowly walked down the fifteen steps and approached Zelda. "Milady, who is this man?"

"High Chancellor Macbeth Voss, I want you to meet my fiancé, Ike."

* * *

It was later during the night, and the three had gathered around a small table for an early dinner. The table was in a different room rather then the great feasting hall, and the table itself was made to hold only four, as opposed to the hall's one hundred and fifty should the need arise. Zelda sat back and watched as Ike and Macbeth talked for the longest time she had ever imagined. Macbeth never seemed to run out of questions for them, and no question was off limits. He had asked what had happened to them in the past year, how they came into contact with one another, and everything in between. Ike and Zelda left out in great detail of their adventures on Haven and Moor V. When ever that time frame was brought up, they told only the bare details.

"So Ike would you indulge me and tell me where on earth did you get that lovely ring?" Macbeth asked, downing a bit more wine from a crystal clear glass.

"It was gifted to me by an old friend of mine. I helped him when he needed I most and he repaid me with this finely crafted ring." He smiled to his wife-to-be, "He even said he knew full well what I intended to do with it."

"Well, at least now I won't have to worry about not seeing you since you'll be staying here now." The High Councilman said it with a sincere smile on his lips, but Ike choked on the drink, which burned the back of his throat.

"What do you mean?" Ike breathed out, wiping down his face of any spilled contents.

"With her brother dead, the throne is vacant. Zelda wouldn't have been able to ascend since she wasn't married. Now that she has you, things can proceed as planned."

Ike swore in his head, forgetting the title Zelda carried around with her. He sighed, noting that he should have been aware that this might have came sooner or later. He never doubted his skills on the battlefield as a general, but as a king…

His mind was interrupted when Captain Davian came into the room once again. The High Chancellor massaged his temples, "What is it now?"

The aged knight shook his head. "You would not believe me even if I told you." The three then fallowed the Guard leader down several flights of stairs, down several corridors and hallways. Zelda had just forgotten how large the castle was. Not even the mansion seemed as large as this.

She went back into the Grand Hall and looked into the sheepish grins of the new visitors. She leaned next to Ike, "Just how many are coming?"

Ike shrugged in disbelief, "I was the only one the Master Hand let me go. They must have come on their own will."

Zelda shook her head and looked at the intruders. Link and Marth were held in the same way Ike was scant hours earlier, lacking the neck hold though, she noted. Sheik stood straight, calm and unraveled as ever. Next to her Peach twirled her umbrella and acted her self, although she sported a concerned look across her face. Zelda's gaze then fell upon the Ice Climbers and Pit, the latter was shielding the former from the guards.

"The Master Hand is going to kill you when he figures out you up and left with out his prior knowledge." Zelda chastised the group.

"He'll get over it." Sheik responded, "I'm not abandon you to face this alone. The man who killed your brother must be brought to justice, one way or another." Zelda was generally surprised with the emotional outburst, usually Sheik was much more calm and controlled.

Zelda whisked her hands and Davian shouted orders for the guards to return to their posts. The guards complied without question and returned all the gear that belonged to the travelers before taking their leave. He then bowed to the princess and left to retire for the night.

Macbeth then clasped his hands together and looked to the weathered travelers. "I will have servants direct you to your rooms. Please enjoy your stay, but remember. This is not the Smash mansions, so a certain amount of care would be appreciated."

The smashers then took their leave, as several servants soon came as if out of nowhere and began to escort them to their selected rooms, but the Chancellor raised a finger, "Ike, could I have a private word with you?"

Unsure of what the man wanted, Ike stayed behind after giving Zelda a kiss on the cheek. He followed the man into a small study, where only the two could be heard.

"Ike, I think you are a great and powerful man. I have no doubts of your courage and valor. I have served this kingdom for the better part of forty years. I have seen kings and queens come and go. I have seen this kingdom almost crumble until the king saved it.

I'll skip to the point. The power is beyond my grasp, but I wouldn't let you become king if I was given the choice, but as I have said before, it is not my decision."

Ike looked dumbfounded unto the man who only moments ago he could have considered a friend. "What makes you say that?"

"Being a king is no light task, Ike. You hold millions of lives in your hands everyday; one costly mistake could mean oceans of violence and lakes of innocent blood. I believe you and the princess make a good couple, but I do not believe that you are worthy to become the king. I just want you to think long and hard on this decision. But I would let her go and let her find a more competent spouse who could handle the title of king."

With that said Macbeth turned on his heels and left an Ike speechless behind him.

* * *

The barracks for the guard was somewhat unusually loud for this time of night. Many of the guard were up chatting about Zelda and her fiancé. Davian was one of the few who remained absolutely quiet, polishing his sword. The sound that centered his aria was the _shhhick, shhhick_ of his sword going over the whetstone.

"Hey, Davian, we have a pool here and we need your gems for it." One of the young guards hollered over to him. Davain paused from his tasks and looked up.

"What is it for?" He asked before he continued sharpening and polishing his blade. _Shhick, shhhick_

"We have a bet going on weather the princess is going to keep her lover or find an actual prince. One hundred will get you in at the minimum." _Shhhick, shhhick_

The old veteran smiled, "I will place five months pay on that they stay together."

There was a dead silence that spread across the room. Davian was willing to bet five months pay, roughly twenty thousand gems on one bet. Davian tossed a large bag at the ring leader. "There is half of it; I will give you the other half should I lose." He then went back to sharpening and polishing his blade. The others then began to take their bets of the pool before eventually they all dissipated and let the sleep take them.

Davian took advantage of this and placed his blade aside and opened his foot locker. From it he produced a strong box, and unlocked it using a small key he hung around his neck. The box creaked open and the veteran reached in and pulled out something wrapped in white cloth, with raven wings embroidered on the center of the cloth.

What he saw in the cloth was for only him and one other person would truly understand. "Father, if you still hear me, help me through this time of trials. I have served for many years in your name, but I fear my time has come on this plane of life. If it is to be my end, let if be so. In your words, those haunt my sleep, Nevermore!" He whispered to no one.

With those words said, Davain closed his eves and lay down on his bed, his dreams full of the glory many lifetimes ago.

* * *

Popo and Nana began unpacking their backpacks full of clothes as they reached their rooms. Where they once shared a room with only two small beds, this was well beyond what they had even hoped of receiving. Instantly they were in arguments about whom would get what bed, but their personal maid, Agatha, had settled it before it got to out of hand.

The two now prepared for their bed and asked Agatha to tell them a bedtime story. Seeing no other way out of it, Agatha agreed and sat down on the edge of Nana's bed and sighed.

"Long ago, there was an evil daemon who dwelled in the forests, who always took on the darker form of the greatest of heroes of the age. With eyes of made of the blood of it's innocent, it struck terror into the heart of those who dared try to stop him. His name has been lost to us, but we simply call him Darkness.

For many years, this terror roamed the kingdom, freely and without challenge. It was like this for a long time, until a young warrior strode into the forest and fought the monster. What none could slay, he wounded and imprisoned the monster in an triforce amulet. The man was widely celebrated and even the king gave him a position on his royal council."

"So it's a happy ending then?" Inquired Nana, hoping that it was.

Agatha shook her head. "The man still wore the necklace and soon began to succumb to the daemons whispers of power and glory. The man soon became less then what he first was, sickly and insane. What many people saw in the man was nothing more then the daemon he had fought long ago. Almost twenty years ago, black magic flooded the skies and soon a violent maelstrom of energies swept the kingdom which would become known as the Time of Judgment. The Castle itself was not spared from the violent storm of energies, we soon lost several guards, servants and even children to the maelstrom. It lasted many days, but soon disappeared as suddenly as it came.

However, shortly after that, the man changed. He became his younger self, healthy, and clear in mind. He soon rose in respect and power, but one thing was clearly different about him. He no longer bore the necklace that controlled him. When he was asked this, he replied that he had destroyed it and the monster once and for all. But did he really destroy it? He no longer wore it, could it be that the daemon found a new host after all these years, in the heart, mind, body and soul of the one who risked his all to destroy it? Or did the man truly destroy the amulet, no one can be certain. All that we know is that the man soon became ambitious and continues to serve the kingdom with great distinction."

Agatha soon tucked the children in and turned to leave them until Popo spoke up. "Agatha, was that just a story?"

The old maid smiled slightly and replied to him. "That is up for you to decide." She then extinguished the last candle and gently closed the door behind her.

Nana turned over to her brother. "I think it was just a story to scare us into being good. There is no reason to be afraid you sacred cat."

Popo shook his head, "Ganondorf thought the space marines were just myths, and look at that. Things go bump in the night, Nana."

She rolled her eyes and went to sleep, "Well, I don't think they're real."

* * *

Ike walked as if he was in a dream. It had been only moments ago that he had received his 'enlighten' speech from Macbeth. "I want you to think long and hard on this." Those words came floating back to him as if they were a bad dream, something he could wish to forget. The man didn't seem to be full of malice when he spoke; rather it was with a cold knowledge that could drain the humanity right out of someone.

As if to confuse him any more, Ike had the most damnable time trying to find his room. After walking up and down the most amount of stairs and corridors in his lifetime, not to mention walking into several changing maids, Ike finally found his room.

He gently pushed the door open, and saw Zelda gently sleeping, the rays of the full moon illuminating her angelic features. Ike slowly took off his clothes and crawled into bed next to her, watching her for quite sometime. His mind then began to race again when he remembered what Macbeth had told him, about letting Zelda find someone who could take care of her and the throne.

He hated hearing it but he then began to wonder, what if he heard was right? What if he was unready to become king, what if he didn't think it was in the best of interest for him to take the mantle of royalty, how would she react? Would she accept the fact and refuse this with him, or would she leave him and go find someone else who would? The second though chilled him to the soul.

He gently leaned over and kissed Zelda on the neck, but he didn't wake her. He looked at her one last time before he closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter what Macbeth says. I will stay by Zelda's side and become king."

But how good of a King he would be was a different question. One that would plague his mind through the night.

* * *

**Well, then how is that for an update?**

**I have adapted the story slightly based off the reviews, so be prepared for a reward with in a chapter or two. It's my way of saying thanks.**

**Oh, and if anyone got confused the last chapter, the ****_words typed like this_**** were only flash backs, we still don't know is happening to Alexander... Or do we?**

**Thanks, **

**Flame Falcon**

**Notice: parts of this chapter are an homage to one of my favorite fanfiction stories. It is the next heir by azure mercenary. This chapter is a homage to the great writing of the author**


	22. Triforces: Chapter 2

The endless reach of space, seemed even bleaker then what they once were Harkon thought to himself. He stood looking out a smaller Imperial Navy transport carrier. The stars that once gave him awe and wonder now were just lone suns of unnamable systems. They once brought him joy, but he now couldn't stand to feel anymore joy when he gazed upon them. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the newest edition to the Overlanders.

His gaze fell on a young woman, perhaps as old as Alexander sitting down on a chair. Her red hair was almost pure blood in color that fell down her back, and her face gave off the aura of confidence, but inside she was afraid. She wore a coat all to familiar to Harkon. She wore a black Commissar uniform and her had was on her lap. Her name is Hera, and she is the new Commissar for the 38th Overlanders, third company.

She was suppose to be Alexander's junior, having him carry on the tradition of training a new recruit in the arts of war. He even recalled how Alexander was looking forward to having a pupil learn after him. However, thanks to the endless bureaucracy, word of his death had not come to them and Hera was to be promoted to the rank without question. Harkon really doubted the condition, but he kept a civil tongue in his closed mouth. Hera was from Armageddon, one of the few who weren't forced to stay behind and serve in the Armageddon Steel Legions.

She seemed to be the polar opposite of Alexander. Where Alexander voiced loud speeches and showed the valor needed to win a battle, Hera was quiet and reserved, inspiring the men to victory by charging to the front of every battle. Where Alexander preferred to fight his enemy eye to eye, Hera uses the plasma pistol for the most part and her chainsword only when needed. Harkon couldn't help but chuckle on the extreme differences of the two of them. Alexander probably would have torn out all of his hair in frustration if he had to deal with this feisty young lady.

He finished reviewing a data slate, and turned to Hera. "This will be your first campaign, Commissar. We are deploying to Cadia itself, aiding our comrades in arm at holding the legions of hell back. You are sure you are ready to take up the mantle of Commissar for this?" He tried to word it the best he could in an attempt not to get his head sheered off from that spiffy plasma pistol strapped to her thigh.

"I was trained to be prepared for this. I will serve this crusade, then the one after that, and the next one. I know no fear." She responded, but Harkon wasn't necessarily buying it. She was trembling on the inside. Harkon knew it, he had seen the look on Alexander's face when he led them on Haven, but she was scared for her life.

He had read of her training in the Cadets, she had only fought three battles, all were against the Orks. However, Harkon could only say that those were mere engagements, she was not against the green tides he had experienced, nor the ones Alexander had fought against in his lifetime.

Harkon contemplated what his next move was until the ship rocked and sent him sprawling down on to the ground. He slammed his head hard against the metal floor and could feel a massive headache forming. Hera herself was also sent to the ground, and climbed back to her feet a short while after wards. Harkon's hand flew to the ships communicator with the bridge. "Captain, what in Horus' name was that?"

"I have no idea; it appears we have came back into real- HOLY TERRA, WE HAVE DAEMONS ONBOARD! GET BACK, GET AHHH!" The captain screamed as Harkon heard the sound of daemonic chatter and rushed over to where the com for all the Overlanders were at.

"All Overlanders, we have boarders of daemonic origins. Ready your weapons and souls, the Great Enemy comes for us." He turned off the communicator and walked over to his weapon rack. He grabbed a scatter gun and drew his combat knife after he attached his medi-pack to his waist. Hera whirred her plasma pistol to life and drew her chainsword. Harkon was the first to reach the door and opened it.

No sooner had he had placed one foot out the door then he was engaged by a blood-thirster. Harkon whispered Ave Emperor before he pulled the trigger and sent a solid slug of lead to the head of the daemon. The cold iron bit into the head of the monster, sending reeling and allowing Harkon to brandish his combat knife. He slammed the blade down the skull of the monster and twisted the blade. The daemon roared in pain and Harkon bashed the monster across the face with a powerful blow from his fist. He then drew his combat knife from the skull and brought it slashing across the throat of the warp-spawn.

Hera turned to her left and saw a crazed heretic come screaming at her. She raised her pistol and pulled the trigger. The superheated partials shot out and slammed into the torso of the heretic. With the energy of a sun, the plasma ate through the armored robes, flesh, organs and bones. The heretic exploded in a partially cook mess of giblets and burning flesh. Hera was visibly shaken as she had no idea on how powerful this pistol was. Harkon finished off his daemon and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations kid, you took your first human life. Celebration can wait, we have heretics to kill."

Hera shot him a nasty look and the two continued down the corridors. Harkon expelled a spent shell and readied himself for the next daemon. A heretic charged at him through the narrow corridors, and Harkon stayed his finger. He brought the butt of the shotgun sweeping upwards, colliding it with one of the many chins this changed mutant had. The sound of bones cracking soon sent the mutant to draw his knife and slash at Harkon. Harkon ducked and allowed Hera to fire off a bolt of plasma, which she did. The energy dissolved the monster into a pile of burning goo and baking bones. Harkon jumped over the pile and drove his knife into the neck of an unsuspecting collaborator with the daemons. He readied his shotgun and blasted two more apart limb from limb with a spread shot.

A daemon raised his fell blade, but it was soon blasted off along with the hand holding it and soon the head exploded in a burst of chaotic energies. Harkon looked to see a vertically challenged warrior with a smoking bolt action rifle in his hands. "Nice timing Pork Chop." The rattling gave a two fingered salute and expended his spent bullet casing and reloaded his next one

"Pork Chop, what is the status on the rest of the ship?" Hera asked as she checked her plasma fusion core, making sure she had plenty of shots left in it.

"A fucking nightmare that is what it is. Several smaller warp rifts have opened up across the ship and vast numbers of untold horrors are swarming this place. The lads have held back most of them in the cargo holds, but the daemons come without number."

Harkon scowled, "The captain of this forsaken hulk is dead. This whole ship is lost to us."

Hera nodded, "As much as I would like to stand and fight against the daemonic hordes, dying here is pointless and needless. Is there any way off this ship?"

The rattling nodded, "That there is. There are several dozen drop pods awaiting deployment in which we can use to escape. We are hanging in low orbit over Cadia it self, so we could take advantage of this and get our asses off the boat."

"True, but we can't allow such a piece of Imperial equipment to fall into enemy hands and be used against us on a later time. We have to send this crew out with a bang. Pork chop, rig one of your Moorian specials." Harkon said in a concerned tone, and his request drew an eyebrow from the new commissar. Harkon replied with a 'I'll tell you later' look on his face.

Pork Chop led the way, using his chainblade for those heretics and daemons that came to close for his comfort. Harkon requested he would send this ship out in a bang, and Pork Chop would grant him that request. The two behind him were using all of their energy to clear a path for him, allowing Pork Chop to reach his bunk.

He looked through his duffle bag and took the whole thing with him. "I'm ready, everything is in order. Where shall I place the bomb?"

Harkon replied, "The fusion core of these ships are highly unstable. I think if you place your bomb there, this whole ship will be given one hell of a send off to the Emperor."

Pork Chop nodded and tossed the bag over his shoulders and soon they were on their way back to the engine. They could hear all of the sounds of scatter guns being fired, screams of the scared, dead and dying, along with the damning laughter of the daemonic mosnters.

Shortly they were right next to the fusion core generators, and Pork Chop unzipped the duffle bag. Hera looked inside and gapped in awe of the amount of explosives in there. She spied at least five frag grenades, seven krak grenades, thee melta bombs, one plasma grenades, and some she never hand names for. It was a small wonder how Pork Chop was labeled the chief sniper and demolition expert.

Pork Chop soon revved his plasma grenade and set the timer. "Alright, we have less then ten minutes to get the hell of this boat or else we're going to be noting but a floating pile of ashes."

The three then disembarked to rally the Overlanders at the cargo bay, when a large daemon sprung out of the shadows and pinned Hera to the ground. Harkon tried to get the daemon off of her, but she waived her hand away. "Get the men off the boat, I'll catch up with you later." She replied frantically, and for a split second, Harkon thought he had heard Alexander's voice, but that second had passed and Hera was there. Harkon nodded and Pork Chop followed him out.

Hera grunted and revved her chainsword but daemonic warp magic pinned her hand to the floor. The other hand of the daemon that wasn't holding her down clasped it around her head and leaked his corrupting magic into her mind. Her entire body soon felt as if it was on fire and soon all became black.

The castle was still dead quiet when Ike rose from his plagued sleep. He found that Zelda was still fast asleep, a smile across her features. Ike thought for a moment about waking her and telling her what had happened between him and the chancellor last night, but he decided against it. He needed to be by himself for some time, for the whole day perhaps to clear his head. He dressed himself in his usual attire and headed out of the castle walls to find some quiet place.

A short distance later he found a secluded hill and he sat down on it and watched the sun rise. He let his mind travel to the one person who now more then ever played a key part in how the rest of his life would unfold. He thought of her heart shaped face, her smile that warmed him on those cold winter nights, and the love she held for anyone. She never crossed his mind, she was ALWAYS on his mind. Without a doubt, Zelda was the woman of his dreams, not even heaven itself could hold a candle in her beauty.

He pictured the wedding that could happen, on a nice morning like the one he was witnessing right now. His mind drifted to all the guests that would be there, from his little sister to every single smasher. He even pictured Alexander being there, among his groomsmen, and he got a slight laugh of him imagining what Alexander would look like in a tuxedo. His mind the drifted to her, in that gown of white, rose peddles falling all around her…that smile. He could almost hear the words of the minister reciting their vows and both of them repeating them. Then he imagined the kiss, and in that moment he envisioned the life they would have together.

Then the words of the chancellor once again rang in his head. He shook his head as if to get them free from his mind, but try as he might they were lodged in there. He had been so focused on those words that he had barely noticed the sun had risen high in the sky and that a pair of footsteps came from behind.

Reacting with reflexes, Ike stood up and drew his sword as he heard a twig snap underfoot behind him. He brought Ragnell around and it was suddenly stopped by a large pale white hand. Ike shook his vision back into place and saw Davian with his hand clenched around Ragnell's blade. "Control your self, I am not your enemy." His reply was very level headed, even when his hand was now spilling blood over the blade.

Ike withdrew his blade and sheathed it. "I'm sorry, Davian. It's just… I have a lot on my mind." The old warrior nodded and looked to the clear sky. Ike then took note of this fighter and looked at him. He wore only a loose black and white robe and was extremely well built, but his eyes spoke with knowledge as well, not just strength.

"If I could ask you what you are doing out here?" Ike asked, trying not to sound as hostile as he was feeling.

The old knight just looked to the sky for a while before he spoke. "Zelda was a little concerned for you, and I needed to find some peace within myself. I must say I am surprised to see you where I usually contemplate."

"I've taken your place, if you would excuse me, I'll take my leave." Ike was about ready to leave, but the ancient warrior shook his head and gestured for him to sit. Ike did so and the venerable commander did the same next to him.

"Please stay, it has been a while since I have had some company." The aged fighter smiled and Ike felt at peace next to him. The two sat, not speaking for a while.

Ike felt torn up on the inside with the problem facing him. He decided to ask Davian for his guidance on this problem. Perhaps he could help him with his conundrum.

Before he could speak however, Davian spoke. "Ike, what ever is on your mind, tell me. I have lived longer then you think and have seen many things. Some good, and some that haunts my sleep on dreamless nights. Speak your mind, Ike Griel."

Ike nodded, "I… don't know what to do with this proposition in front of me. I don't think I can do it." Ike broke down, almost sobbing slightly. His once proud voice was now reduced to nothing more then a timid whisper.

The old knight cocked an eyebrow, "Would you please explain your argument?"

"This king thing, I can't do it. Thousands could die, a nation is riding on my decisions, Zelda could-" he stopped and swallowed hard, remembering how close she came to dying on Moor V. What if it had to be like that everyday, the fear of losing her at any moment? "I don't know that what makes me afraid." He whispered.

Davian nodded realizing what had been plaguing this young man, "So you feel unworthy that you must bear this great honor, but terrible burden all by your self?" When Ike nodded, he continued, but almost changed the subject entirely. "Tell me, how long have you known the princess?"

Ike was taken back by the question, but answered it anyway. "A little more then a year."

"So you had a year to prepare yourself for this task, but I would agree that no normal man would be prepared for the abruptness of this." The old warrior brandished his blade and examined it in the dazzling sunlight. "What caused these doubts to enter you head?"

"The Chancellor gave me a long speech on how terrible of a king I would become. If you are here…" He was about to continue when the Guard Captain raised his hand.

"Greil… does a king truly make his decisions alone? He has his queen to listen for council. Zelda is without question the most knowledgeable princess in the entirety of time. Her brother looked to her for guidance when he suffered most, and she aided him. Do not be daunted by the words of the Chancellor, there is something he harbors for old ways."

Ike had no answer for that and looked at the Captain. "How can you speak so easily on this?"

The old warrior chuckled, "Ike, I was not born into the title of Royal Guard Captain, I once served as a monistic warrior order many long years ago. This sword is one of my few connections to that order and a reminder of the duty." His bare fingers ran over three silver disks attached to his body. He handed the sword to Ike, who gapped in awe of the power he felt on the blade. The blade had great details and it seemed to radiate a heavenly glow with in the light of the sun. One the face of the blade, there were pictures of a great army holding back a tide of what appeared to daemons and other hell spawns. This kind of work he had not seen before, but he felt as if he had taken part in a battle like this one.

"There was such a case like this where one was to be raised to the high rank to lead over one hundred brothers in arms." Davian continued to explain as Ike handed back the blade to him. "The young warrior, who was a pupil of mine, refused the honor because he was viewed as unworthy by many critics, including himself. He locked himself away for many days, fasting, praying, and in seclusion. He knew the burden he would carry, for the whole order held the gates of hell back, and if he faltered, then he was afraid he would fail the order and damn all that he had sworn to protect.

I spoke with him of the morning of the third day. I reminded him of his duty to the order, and our two Fathers, and told him just as I now tell you; you are never alone. Look to your wife-to-be, look to your friends, brothers, generals, and chancellors. They will not let you fall. With them at your side, how can you fail that which you had aid on?"

Ike realized what the old man was trying to tell him. He could do this, no matter who told him differently. Even if he screamed out against himself, he could still rule as a wise and just king. "You are absolutely right, with Zelda at my side I can do this." Ike felt as if a loadstone had been taken off his shoulders and the yoke that had been placed around his neck was taken off. The old knight smiled and tightened his robes around himself, and then looked back to the castle.

"Ike, it is now almost noon. Link has been tasked with bring some fresh meat back to us. If he is as successful as hunter as they say, lunch would be within the hour." He place his hand on Ike's shoulder and the two returned to the castle, sure of the future that was place ahead of them.

* * *

Link walked slowly through the forest, watching his footing as he placed each booted foot down. In his hands he held his bow with an arrow notched on the string. For the past hour and a half, he had been stalking this great creature, one of the largest dear he had seen in quite some time. He controlled his breathing and walked past several brush piles, and then he laid his eyes upon the beast.

Link slowly dropped down to one knee, the grass only making a ruffling sound as his knee was used to stabilize himself for the shot. He took in a deep breath and pulled back the string. The bow responded gracefully and soon the string was next to his cheek. He took several calm and silent breaths. He lined up the shot, right for the budging jugular on the creature. It was the only kill shot available for him, he didn't want the beast to suffer before it died.

Links whole body tenses right up to the second he let the string go. The arrow whistled through the air, and it struck the beast right on the jugular, sending the arrow through as it tore the vital veins apart. The beast howled in pain for only a moment before falling still. Link smiled slightly to himself and approached the dear. The graceful creature was even larger up close. He pulled a knife from his belt and began to dress the deer.

When he finished the deed, he wiped his hands off in the nearby stream and took the deer over his back, and made his way back to the castle. As he passed over a stream, he heard some ruffling amongst the grass. Link wondered if he should investigate it, even though it was probably nothing more then another critter of the forest, Link decided to go after the sound anyway. Hiding the deer under some grass, Link trudged through the grasses, with one of his hands pressing the hilt of his blade in the palm of his hand.

When he reached a clearing, he saw a black figure lying down in the grasses. He cautiously approached the figure and got a better look at the figure and he soon sheathed his sword. He got down next to the figure and places his hands on it to turn it over. He recoiled involuntarily at the lack of heat. It was as cold as winter, and he wondered what could have caused this to happen. It was the middle of summer and it was so humid that Link had to leave his trusted hat behind. He rolled the figure over and soon was looking upon a young woman. Her hair was of a dark red, the color of drawn blood. She was wearing a long dark duster, and her breathing was hurried and strained.

Link uncapped his water pouch and poured some over the woman, being careful not pouring it upon her eyes our mouth. The shock of the water caused the sleeping girl to stir and she let out a throaty groan. She moved in Link's arms and soon opened her eyes. Her eyes were like polished emeralds, and they were filled with uncertainty. Link also noticed that she was human, her ears were round.

"Where…where am I?" She asked with a mixture of fear and wonder? "Who are you?"

Link handed her the water pouch and she took it hesitantly after he took a drink himself. "Where ever you came from, you're safe now. But before I answer your questions, I need to know who you are. So who are you?"

She gulped down another drink and breathed in deep, "I am…" She then stopped and looked down at her hands, "I don't know. I cannot remember who I am. I am a warrior…I think. Ahhhghhh, I feel so useless." She groaned and buried her head in her hands out of frustration.

Link brought her in closer, "It's not your fault. You're in a place called Hyrule, and to answer your second question my name is Link. Does any of those jog your memory?" she shook her head and Link sight, "Come with me then, I think I can bring you back to someone who can help you."

He helped her stand, but she almost fell over him and he felt something bite into his knee. He looked over and saw a glowing gun strapped to her right thigh, and on her left side a strange sword was hung. Link examined both weapons and was unfamiliar with their design. The gun was a pistol, the size attested to that, but it was not like any he had ever seen though. Not even the members of Starfox carried weapons around like that. The sword looked very grim and dark based on its design. It had many teeth and it was obviously designed as a weapon to tear through light armor and flesh. He would ask her these questions later, but for now lunch was waiting on him and he could have a much more in-depth talk later.

* * *

Zelda was pacing the interior of her room at a rather fast pace. Ike had gotten up and left even before she had awoken. While that didn't concern her, she felt as if something wasn't right. She had lived long enough to know that when your gut tells you something, it should bring your full and undivided attention.

She heard the door open and Ike came back in. She stopped pacing and breathed out a sigh of relief, and the two embraced each other. "Worried about me?" He asked after they drew apart from the hug.

She nodded, "You didn't leave me a note telling me where you were going, and I am having a bad feeling about something ever since I got up. But since you're here," she kissed him on the lips, "guess there is nothing to be concerned about."

Ike took in a deep breath and was about to tell her something when Pit came in. "Am I interrupting something?" Ike and Zelda both rolled their eyes and shook their head. The angel continued, "Chancellor Macbeth wants everyone in the Grand Hall. He won't say what it is but it is obviously very important."

Interest piqued, the three departed to the Grand hall, where all of the other smashers had assembled and the Chancellor was waiting patiently for the last three. Zelda took note that Link was there along with someone she wasn't familiar with. She ignored it and directed her attention to Macbeth, who made a gesture with his hands and she saw movement coming from the shadow of the closed door.

Stepping into the light were two people dressed in unusual robes, robes that were symbols of some office she was unfamiliar with. In between the two men was another one who had seen better days, and from the appearance of him, it would appear that he was the center of the show.

The figure was tall, possibly more then six and a half feet tall. His hands and feet were shackled by chains emanating a strange energy, one that was meant to counteract any and all psyker abilities. His eyes were obscured by a cloth drenched with blood and a gag of a similar cloth kept him silent. His hair was long, tangled and wild. A sword was pressed firmly against his neck to make sure he wasn't going to try any crazy moves.

"Princess Zelda, I would like you to meet your brother's killer." Macbeth stated loud and proudly. The two lackeys holding the man tossed him down to the ground as if he was a pile of stone. The man landed hardly, causing a grunt to come out from beneath the gag.

Zelda observed the fallen man and wondered aloud. "How can you be so sure that it is him?"

The Chancellor produced a small vial of a clear tacky substance. "This was the same poison we had found on your brother's wounds and it was found on his possession when we found him"

The accused tried to say something under his gag, but received a swift boot to the rib cage by one of those who brought him in. The Chancellor called for Davian, who responded in a quick manner. "Davian, I am entrusting this mongrel to you. Be sure he stays put until his trial."

Davian nodded and moved over to the accused and hauled him to his feet and guided him to the dungeon. The smashers stood there for a moment, dumbstruck before eventually dissipating. All but one person left, and a tall blond ninja stood there, wondering to herself on who that was, and above that, why would he do such an act.

The dungeon was not a present place to be, even as a guard. It was dark, musky, and damp. The air smelled of waste and death. Davian escorted the young man accused of murder down the hall to the cell. The man hadn't spoken a word since he had been here and willingly walked to his cell. Davian untied the blindfold and gag. He looked into the eyes of the man, and saw two brown eyes filled with uncertainty. He unshackled the man and uncuffed him. His hand was hovering over his hit if the man tried to strike out against him. To his surprise, the man willingly walked into the cell on his own accord.

"Prisoner, I am Davian, I will be your guard for the time being. Meals will be served twice a day, at sun rise and sun down." Davian had no more words to speak, and then examined the man again. He saw beneath the cloth he was clothed in, the man bore several scars of interrogations, and all of them were rather recent. The inmate then stood and looked to the walls. He then got down on his knees and placed his head against the wall. Davian shut the gate and turned to leave when he heard silent sobbing and whispering. His blood ran cold when he heard the words said. He looked at the man for one last time before he had to take his post. Had this man committed the crime he was accused of, or did he? Davian had to wonder, but no matter what it was, there was something odd about this man is captured only three days after the murder.

His training told him there were no coincidences, and Davian needed to find out if it was correct, or is something more sinister is going on. "Nevermore." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Well that was an eventful chapter. The excitement is just beginning so be waiting for the next update when the accused is paid a visit and he shares a story to a certain ice climber.**

**Peace,**

**Flame falcon**


	23. Triforces: Chapter 3

Davian stood next to the cell, his sword was drawn and a torch in his other hand. For seven hours, he had stood there unmoving. For seven hours, the inmate hadn't spoken anymore words then he had when he first came to the cell. It was unlike any other prisoner he had stood watch over; many protested their innocence even as they were dragged from their cells. Some cursed them and the kingdom they served. This one remained absolutely quiet, a rarity in his many years of service. The only sounds that came out of the cell were his breathing and the occasional rustle of his movements.

The Inquisitors had come for him and dragged him out of his cell to the chambers, where they questioned him. The chambers they used were only a mere stones-throw away from where he was standing. He had heard the interrogators demand that he would confess to the crime and all they heard was damning silence in return. He had heard curses, promises for painful deaths if he didn't speak the sound of metal cutting flesh, bones braking, and the sickening clack of gears. When they came out with him, the prisoner looked beaten and half dead, but still stood straight. Despite his training, Davian couldn't help but admire the man's courage. Lesser men would have broken at the sight of the chambers, but the man was completely unfazed on what he would be facing.

Davian's internal clock told him it was almost midnight, and he examined the prisoner. He saw the man was sleeping against the hard stone rather then the straw and furs provided for him. Davian couldn't feel the tiredness nipping at him, his physiology could keep him going where he should be on the ground out cold. He heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind him and he spun with reflexes that belied his age.

With the torch light allowing him to get a better image of whom or rather what he was looking at, he peered down on a small girl in a pink parka. He had recognized this girl; she had come with the princess and the rest of her motley group of friends. He lowed his sword a fraction and looked down on the small one in front of him. "Would you care to explain why you are down here at this time of night, young Nana?"

The Ice Climber shrugged, "This is the only time Pit and my brother know I'm not in bed."

The old warrior nodded, "You still haven't answered my first question." As her response to this, she handed him a piece of folded parchment. He took the paper and looked at it. He quietly looked the paper over, and then did a double take to make sure he read those words in the right context. Apparently, those interrogators wanted her to go in and question the prisoner. Their reasons were not stated, but it came with the seal of the council. They were getting despite if they were sending a ten year old to brake a murderer. A suspected murderer, he mentally corrected himself.

While he disagreed with this course of action, he wasn't necessarily in the mood to make a large deal out of it. If they wanted to try a vain attempt at trying to make him talk, Davian would decide on letting them try.

He took the keys off his belt and unlocked the prison door. "Prisoner, you have a visitor." He told the waking man. He opened the door and let the little girl in. "I do not know if he is willing to talk, no one has-"

"It is quite alright Captain Davian." The prisoner spoke in a smooth voice, taking him back by the strength it held. "If she wishes to speak with me, I have no complaints about it." Davian nodded unsurely and closed the door, locking the two in there. He turned his back, but kept his ears open for the sound of any movements that would threaten the safety of the girl.

* * *

Nana's heart was about ready to burst out of her chest from being scared. She didn't want to be down here she wanted to be in bed asleep. She recalled how she came here, and how her stupid, not to mention clumsy, brother thought it was a good idea to play ball in the middle of the hallway. She tossed the ball towards him in what she thought would be an easy catch ended up it being him losing control of the ball and shattering a vase. One of the guards watched it and took her to the men who owned the vase, who were the ones taking care of Zelda's brother's murderer. They said that if she didn't go down and talk to the murderer to have him confess, they would tell Zelda and that would make her very mad with her. Nana knew first hand how angry Zelda could be, and would take her chances with a murderer then a very angry Zelda any day of the week.

She took a few steps closer to the man and looked at him. He seemed more friendly then he was seven hours ago. He had a small smile on his face and he gestured for her to sit down. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

She sat down and was visibly shaken, "Are you going to hurt me?"

The man shook his head, "No, I will not threaten, intimidate, or harm you Nana. You have my word." He reached over to a small metal cup and drank a little of the contents. His voice lowered to a whisper, so only he and Nana could hear. "So what brings you down here?"

Nana decided to ask him what she was supposed to ask him. "Did you kill him?" He obviously saw that one coming and looked her dead straight in the eyes.

"If I told you no, would you believe me or would my proclamation of innocence fall upon deaf ears? If I said I did, everyone would jump on it, but if I say I did not, who would believe my words?" He sighed and shook his head. "Nana, I will be found guilty of this crime, regardless if I confess or not. It doesn't look nice if a murder of royalty drags out. Open, shut, nice and tidy just the way it should be. I will die here on this soil, but I will not bow willingly to it. The only thing that keeps alive and defiant is the thirst for justice and vengeance."

Nana was visibly shaken at the word choice this man used. "So why don't you tell Zelda that and she might believe you? I could go and tell her that you are innocent."

The man smiled sadly, "Nana, it's not that I would appreciate that gesture, it is that it would be pointless. I would much rather not see the princess or any from you place at all. If you tell her of my innocence, she would have to come down for herself to see me say it. If she sees me… well, I fear her heart would shatter." He raised his hands to his chest. "But Nana, I do have a request I must ask of you. A dying mans final request, if you would."

Nana looked at him and nodded. He reached over to a loose brick and took it out. "It is something I have kept hidden, if the Inquisitors have found it, all hell would brake loose on this world." He put the brick gently down on the hay and reached his hand into the opening the brick made. He produced a small chain with cloth covering what the chain held. He gestured for Nana to open her hands. He placed the item in her open palms, and closed it gently, with a move surprisingly gentle for his large fingers. "This is all that I hold on for hope. I need you to find someone, the Man on the Mountain and give this to him."

Nana looked at him weirdly, "You believe in that myth? The story of a specter who depends upon the unjust on wings of black fire, with blades made of pure lightning. You believe that fairy tale? It is nothing more then a story."

The man felt an eyebrow twitch, but kept his cool. "Nana, I have lived long enough and seen enough to know that even the most far flung myth has a grain of truth to it. This Man on the Mountain sounds very familiar to someone I served along side during a great war. Please, if you don't believe me, look upon that which I gave you. I swear by that item." Nana opened her hands and looked upon what she was given. When her gaze fell upon the item, she knew the man was sane, as well as innocent.

A loud crack of thunder and lightning echoed in the dungeon, causing Nana to leap up and grab onto the man out of fear. The man patted her back, or at least the best he could. "How am I suppose to do this? The guards and especially Pit will notice me leave? Could this wait a while until-"

She was cut of by the inmate's voice, "Nana, my life is no longer counted in decades, years, or even months. It is counted in days, perhaps even hours. You must head out tonight, find the man on the mountain, and give him what I have given you. And if he is nothing more then a myth that you say…hold on to that. Do not let any one, not even Zelda or Ike sees that." He then sensed her reluctance and began to give her instructions on what needs to be done.

* * *

An hour later, Nana finished packing her gear that she would be needing for her journey. She looked at what she was taking. "_A change of clothes, five days worth of food, a blanket, plenty of water, your mountain climbing gear, what I have given you, and one comfort. That should get you through the journey_." She could hear his voice as he gave the instructions she needed. He placed the backpack over her back and opened the door that lead out to the hall way. The torches that aligned the hall were crackling as one, and the guards were changing their posts, allowing her to move on undetected.

She moved as quietly as she could, her gear not making as much noise as she thought. She made several turns and climbed down several stairs until she reached the door way to the west wall. Even with storm outside, the large and powerful mountain silhouette could be seen. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on door knob. As she pushed down she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Nana, what are you trying to do?" It wasn't a guard, nor was it Pit's. It was smooth, and almost seemed to bubble all around her.

She turned around, her hand still on the handle. Peach stood seven feet from her, wearing her frilly dress as ever. "I'm just going out for a breath of fresh air." She lied between her teeth.

"It's past midnight and there is a storm outside. So I will ask again young lady, what are you doing?" Her voice was rising, a rarity as Peach hardly ever seemed to get angry.

She knew Peach wasn't buying it, so she did what the man told her. "_You have strong legs and climbing gear, this wall shouldn't be a problem for you. If someone stops you, bolt for the wall and get down to the ground_."

Nana opened the door and ran for the wall. Peach yelled her name and tried to chase after her, but she was already at the ledge. Tying a piece of rope to her waist, and after slamming a stake into the side of the wall, Nana rappelled down the edge of the wall. Within two minutes, she was on the ground. She untied herself and ran for the mountain off in the distance, not looking back once.

Davian passed the inmate his breakfast through the door to the cell. It was some form of oats and some stale meat. The inmate quietly at his oaty past and Davian just stood next to him. After a while, Davian spoke. "Nana ran away last night. You know something about that." It wasn't a question, and Davian wasn't going to take silence for an answer.

The inmate nodded and placed his bowl aside. "That I do, I asked her to do a small favor." Davian was beginning to take a liking to the man, he seemed a bit more open and friendly if there wasn't the possibility of pain and suffering.

"What was the favor to be done?" Davian asked. The inmate remained quiet for sometime, wondering weather he should tell the truth or not. "Your damning silence will not help you. No more secrets."

The inmate rose and stood in front of the Guard Captain. In his hands, the Inmate had Davian's combat knife in his hand. In a move that was far faster then Davian expected, the man jabbed the knife through the robe. The blade tore through cloth and light armor he wore, but the blade didn't touch the skin. Davian tried to stop the blade but the knife drew downwards, slicing through the armor and was soon withdrawn as soon as the entire chest armor was torn.

"No more secrets scion of Deliverance. Victorus aut mortis, is that not the motto of your Father." The Inmate growled and pointed to the exposed skin of Davian. The Guard Captain bowed his head in shame and rose, taking the knife from the inmate and walked away.

"Not any more." He whispered.

* * *

Ike finished attaching his cape to his armor, and made sure Ragnell was attached to his side. Zelda was making sure her dress was ready for the day. They were to head out to the lake to find the perfect wedding spot, which was to be held in one and a half months time. Everyone would have been going, but when they learned of Nana's disappearance, Popo and Pit would head out and search for her. That left Marth and Peach to come out with them as well as Macbeth. Sheik said she would come along later, she just needed some time to practice her martial skills, and Link had to help that girl he saved. Besides, he said, if I help you pick it out, there is no surprise.

Ike approached his wife-to-be and placed his arms around her. "Still feels like we shouldn't be here."

She placed one of her hands over his, "I agree, but it will be nice to see the lake. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Ike nodded, "About him wasn't it?"

Zelda sighed, "Why did he kill my brother? I don't know him but who was he to kill my brother!?" Her voice rose with emotion and she began to weep again on Ike's shoulder. The mercenary stroked her back and held her tighter.

"He will give us his reasons and then we will punish him accordingly, but not a moment before."

It didn't seem to help her at all, "It doesn't matter, and even if we punish him my brother is gone forever. Everyone around me seems to die; my mother, my father, my brother, Alex, and almost you. Petty revenge won't do anything, all it will do will provide one more shattered body. Life will go on with out him or my brother. Then I will lose you, then you…" She broke down weeping again and sobbed unceasingly.

He placed the back of his hand under her chin and raised it so that they were looking eye to eye. "Zelda, I will always be at your side. My shoulder is yours to weep on, my heart is yours to embrace." She stopped weeping and looked into his clear blue eyes, and with his spare hand he wiped away the tears. "You are my life, Princess Zelda. No power, mortal or divine could tell me different. Many saw that love, some may have looked down on it, but others…"He thumbed the ring on her hand, thanking Alexander silently for that gift. "Others encouraged us. I will stay at your side beyond the end of days. I will defend the woman I love, the one who makes wherever we go into a home." He then kissed her and held her close to him. "No matter what Zelda, we will be together. As lovers, as monarchs, and in the life beyond this one, I will never leave you."

She smiled and returned the hug, and a few moments passed without them saying a word. Ike stepped back and jerked his thumb to the door. "We best get going, the High Chancellor will be wondering where we are."

The two left their room and walked down the castle and to the courtyard where their companions for the day were waiting for them with two horses. They saddled u and fallowing a harsh pace set by Marth, they rode out to the lake. As they left, they noticed a group of civilians flocking towards the center of town with more behind them.

* * *

Davian adorned his armor and checked his sword for any dullness or what not. In his other hand he held a piece of paper, one that defied all that he stood for. He should have seen this come, but he was foolish to hold on to hope that there would actually be a trial for this man. But hope was always the first step down the long road to disappointment, and that old quote had proven itself true once again.

He sighed and approached the cell containing the prisoner, whose life was now counted by minutes. "Will the prisoner please step forward." His tone was commanding, and the inmate obeyed without question. Davian picked the piece of parchment from his hands and read it aloud as it was accustomed to do.

"By orders of the High Council, on this day of the second year in the fifteenth age, let it be known to the condemned that he shall be placed to death. This shall be done on the gallows on the noon of the day of this proclamation. Ye shall be hung by a noose until death as punishment for confessed murder of our late beloved King. This we declare by all power in heaven and on this realm of life. All glory and power to the rulers of the realm." Visibly sickened, Davian stopped reading the paper and passed it to the condemned to have a read for himself. The criminal took the piece of paper and glanced it over. He sighed and passed it back to the Guard Captain. The condemned laid his head against the brick wall.

"Dare I ask what the time is now?" The inmate asked, with a tone in his voice that surprised Davian. It wasn't anger or sadness rather it was… accepting.

"It is now eleven, best you make yourself ready for the punishment." Davian said with sorrow in his voice. He took the dagger from his belt and passed it to the Inmate. "If you wish to carry out the deed your self…"

The inmate shook his head and took the knife to his hair and began to trim some off. "You are remembered most for how you die, and I have every intention to show the whole kingdom." He smiled sadly and sliced off locks of his wild hair and began murmuring words that he knew the meaning to and looked into the blade, getting his reflection and trying to look like himself before the time would come for his death.

* * *

Link sat on the side of the bed watching girl he saved sleep gently. He watched her with a strange feeling bubbling in his chest. He hadn't felt this feeling before in a while, and he had no idea what this was. Zelda had asked him to come along with Ike and her to pick a wedding spot on the lake, but he chose to stay behind and tend her, who could only remember her name as Hera. An unusual name, Link thought to himself, but he liked it. It fitted her unusual attitude and behaviors just right.

He glanced slowly outside and looked upon a growing crowd gathering around the center of the city. He was unsure on what the occasion was, as the wedding wasn't planned yet, and it wasn't any notable holidays today, so what was the occasion?

He looked outside the door and noticed Davian dressed in his traditional suit of scale armor and behind him was the prisoner. The inmate's hair was cut, he was shaven, and walked straight as plank. Behind him were three members of the honor guard with weapons drawn. Flanking the prisoner on both of his sides were the interrogators, both with sadistic grins on their faces.

As they passed Link, the prisoner looked Link directly in the eye. Link looked back, and for a moment amethyst met amber. The prisoner looked at Link's soul, as if trying to find something. The prisoner gave a quick and very sad smile and turned to face the open door that lead to the courtyard.

Link turned to one of the guards following the main group. "Where is he going? I thought that crimes would be tried within the castle?"

The guard sighed, his mirror like steel plates were a stark contrast to those of the Honor Guard. "Apparently it is not so in this case. The Council handed him his death warrant a mere hour ago. Apparently they wanted this to be over with."

Link was shocked, sure he hated the bastard but he deserved a trial, no matter whom he killed. "Is that not against Hylian law?"

"That it is, but since the throne is empty, this is considered a time of emergency. In such cases, the council can temporarily by-pass these laws." The guard merely shook his head and continued onwards.

Link noticed that Hera was beginning to stir, he rushed to her side. "Link…what is going on?"

Link sighed and shook his head. "I will be back shortly, please be waiting patiently." He gently kissed her forehead and picked up his sword and shield and he headed out to where all the people were gathered.

* * *

They say as death comes for you, everything becomes clear, pristine, and intensified. The condemned felt that meaning come true as he walked willingly to his death. As he stepped out into the bright, cloudless day, everything seemed greater. The sun illuminated all which it touched, it shined brighter and the heat warmed the very soul. A gentle breeze passed across his face, the coolness was a sharp and necessary contrast to the heat caused by the sun. Upon the wind was the scents of flowers, and the prisoner couldn't help but smile and say a whispered prayer of thanks to the power above who watched him still, not and at the hour of his death.

They turned to the city and a pathway of people was cut from their path by the bellowing of Davian's voice. They walked for what seemed like hours, each step seemed to drag out as they walked to his slow but inevitable end. Suddenly they stopped and Davian stood where he was and gazed upon the scaffold, disbelief playing across his features.

One of the lackeys came up behind him, "Davian, what is the matter? Have you no more will to move onwards to bring this killer to justice?"

Davian spun around and a look of rage replaced disbelief, "You lying whore son." His voice was low and menacing. "I have allowed you to bypass the most critical of basic Hylian law, but I have the death warrant on hand. This is not how he is to die."

The condemned arched his neck and saw not a gallows but a wheel with a large plate of torture instruments set next to it. So this is how it was to end, die a slow and painful death or confess for all to be heard. He smiled, almost laughing at his inquisitors infinite stupidity.

"Davian," the condemned spoke, "let me go to yonder scaffold. If they wish for my death, I have every intention they regret their decision."

Davian nodded and allowed them to pass, and they continued onward. They reached the final steps, and the inmate paused as if to gather any last reserved of courage. The moment lasted for only a moment and he ascended those fatefully stairs. One of his interrogators was already on the top of the scaffold making a big speech he probably spent all of his night preparing.

"People of Hyrule, lend me your ears. Three nights ago, our beloved king was murdered. An unforgivable crime has plagued your humble rulers. It is with pride that I now announce to you we have caught the man responsible for the crime. We bring him before you on orders of the Princess herself, whom he tried to assassinate as well. He will make public his confessions to those crimes and will be swiftly put to death. If he is hesitant in making that confession, he will have it forced from his lips."

As if on cue, the jeers and boos came all around and echoed in the condemn's skull. Yet he remained as quite as a mouse. Not one word passed from his lips, angering everyone. He then felt both of their hands drag him to the wheel and with a force of psyker energy bounding his arms to the wheel. His heart began to race in both fear and shock, but he calmed them down in an instant. Come what may, He would be with him forever.

He his torso being exposed to the raw air, and the waves of hatred come crashing down all around him. His mind tuned out the curses, boos and jeers from the crowd, and focused on the area around him. He could hear the Inquisitors deciding which instruments to use on him, he could also pick up the growls of anger coming from Davian and the old Honor Guard, and he could hear a pair of footsteps that were muffled by cloth. He smiled slightly to himself and took in a deep breath.

"What drives a man such as yourself to commit such an unforgivable crime like that which you have done?" One of the lackeys asked.

"You should direct that question towards yourself, lap dog." The inmate spoke just as loudly, reaching all the ears that have gathered. The jeers soon stopped and everyone was watching with anticipation.

"I serve the Kingdom of Hyrule, as any true man would." He replied back in a snarky tone.

"And the cowardice of the council forgives all?" The Convict shot back. "You are no Hylian, you are barley even alive." His reply by his executioners was a serrated blade being drawn across his skin. The convict gritted his teeth, all he could do was hold out.

"The pain will not stop until you confess to your sins. There is no reason for you to draw out the avoidable! Confess before the people." The one who wasn't using the saw across his skin demanded. Time was short; the convict drew in a sharp breath and readied his words.

"I tread the path of the righteous, and though it be paved with shattered glass of pain and suffering, I will walk it barefoot." His voice reached all the corners of the courtyard, even Link looked up and listened hard to these words. "Though the final challenge is the fiery river of death I shall leap head-first into it. When I die, be it this day, the next one or the day after that, I will kneel before the Golden Throne of my Immortal God and beg for his forgiveness on many things. Of leading his loyal servants to their deaths, for lives I have taken, but I will not beg for the forgiveness of the crimes I now stand before you today. I will not accept crimes I have not committed as my own and allow them to weigh me down. Save your hatred and damnation for those who have committed that foul deed I stand before you accused of. Words alone cannot bring a man down to beg for the forgiveness of those who have not done the deed, nor pain. While I still draw breath, I stand. While I stand, I will fight. And while I still fight, I will prevail." He turned to face his would be killers. "I am a devout warrior, who acts shackled to honor. My duty is that of honor itself. My death, be it honorable is my reward. The crime I am accused of goes against the entire code of honor I strive for in all things. Your lies will not break me, nor will the pain. I stand victorious in the shadow of my Savior. Your powers mean little and can never shake my faith. No man can conquer a kingdom, but the faith of only one man can overturn a world."

Davian then strode forward and stood in-between the inmate and his attackers. "I find no guilt in this man, as well that you accuse him of crimes my own eyes haven't bore witness to. He had never confessed did he? This was to make him brake, or to kill him? In either case, a loose end is tied up."

The Inquisitor chuckled, "You old hapless fool. You are in no position to…negotiate with me. I answer to a higher authority, now you will step back or a punishment will surely follow."

The old man growled and drew his sword. "Then I will have to do what she could not." He then spat in the eye of the Inquisitor.

It was no mere act of defiance, it was a weapon. The Inquisitor screamed in pain as the acid ate through his fleshy mass of his eye and eventually began to devour bone. With an over handed chop, the second Inquisitor was cleaved in half. "Now!" He bellowed and a shroud of smoke soon encompassed all the inmate saw and soon unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

The convict soon woke in a large grassy plain next to a cave opening. He looked and saw a figure shrouded in cloth. "Why did you save me?" He asked.

The figure responded in a gentle tone. "It was the right thing to do. You were innocent of the crime you were accused of, and I wasn't about ready to let you die."

The figure rose and walked slowly towards him. The inmate touched the mask that hid the features of his savior. "There is another reason for my rescue. Why did you do it Sheik?"

She took off the mask and looked at him straight in the eye. He blond hair glistened in the dying afternoon sun. "Because Alexander, it is because of the way you are looking at me right now." She smiled warmly.

Alexander rose from his position and embraced Sheik and laid his lips upon hers. "I guess that is a good answer." Then Sheik returned the kiss, and soon they were both lost in each other.

**OK show of hands,who didn't see that coming? Well this is getting interesting.**

**So I will appreciate the feedback.**

**Peace,**

**Flame falcon**


	24. Triforces: Chapter 4

Link stood there shocked, nay, more then that, horrified. He had watched right before his own eyes as Honor Guard Captain Davian slice down two loyal servants of the throne with little effort. Link swore he must have missed that, it couldn't have been Davian, not a man who served the kingdom with such loyalty unwavering. But tried as he might, Link saw as plain as day, Davian with his sword drawn covered in blood of the executioners. He bellowed a word and soon a cloud of white smoke embraced the scaffold. It soon dissipated and all that remained there was Davian, sword drawn and in a combat stance.

Several members of the normal guard charged the old man, but Davian held the high ground and bashed those who tired to attack him down from where he stood. It became quite obvious that he wasn't attacking to kill, rather to hold out while restraining himself from killing anyone else. The Honor Guard looked amongst each other, wondering weather if they should attack their captain. The Honor guards soon decided to hold out their ground and formed up into a defensive position around the scaffold, not attacking their honored leader but not standing at the sidelines and allow this to slide.

Link withdrew his Master sword and shield and rushed through the crowd. He heard arrows fly overhead, but Davian sliced through them as if they were nothing but butter. Link reached the platform and brought himself up behind Davian, who finished bashing the stairs. No one could intervene in this battle, and Davian spun around. Link was breathing heavily with rage and narrowed his eyes on one of his sword teachers. "Why?" was all that Link could breath out.

Davian grunted and readied his blade. "For something you would never understand, Link. Ave Imperator." He whispered under his breath. Link bellowed a wordless cry and charged Davian. The old captian sidesteped and brought his boot crushing into Link's stomach, sending the latter sprawling on the ground. Link was amazed at the old man's agility; he was fast, but not this fast. Link leapt up and slashed his sword out at Davian who parried with his own blade. Link lashed out again and again, never yielding in his onslaught. Davian blocked and countered each of the blows received by the enraged Hylian. It continued this way for a long while, neither side giving onto the other.

Eventually Link found an opening in Davian's defenses and trusted his sword forward. He pierced the armor and slammed the blade through the skin, muscle, and felt organs and bone being struck by the thrust. Davian paused for a moment and looked down on the blade, blood trickling out of his mouth. It was a lighter shade of blood, almost pinkish. In a move Link never saw coming, Davian gripped on the blade and drew Link closer, thrusting the blade deeper through him and eventually out of his back. "Fool." The man breathed and with a strike of his mighty fist, he bashed Link from his feet. The man then withdrew the sword with a little grimace of pain across his face. Link could see that he had impaled the heart but how could Davian still be standing?

A bellowing scream announced the entry of a new combatant and both of them turned to see Hera leaping on the scaffold her chainsword and plasma pistol in her hands. Davian delivered a sweeping kick and knocked Link from the scaffold. "You will pay for that insult." She growled and revved her teethed weapon. She swung forward, the chain weapon became a long extension of her arm.

"Fearsome words lass, but you will have to show me those deeds." Davian replied and began to circle Hera in his crouched combat stance. Hera lashed out with her chainsword slashing across his chest. Davian leapt back at the last moment and the teeth ate on nothing but air. She growled and revved her plasma pistol. She released the trigger and sent some of the energy slamming into Davian's right arm. The old captain exhaled in pain and dropped Link's blade from his hand.

Hera readied her pistol once again, and pulled on the trigger, whirring the weapon into a primed and ready to fire state. Davian quickly dashed over to her and clenched his fist over the gun. It was not in a move to brake it, rather it was to keep the trigger priming the weapon.

Plasma weapons are very volatile weapons, and could be used to harm the user just as much as the target. The fuel was prone to overheating easily and if used improperly was a grenade just waiting to explode. The way Davian held on to the gun made a choice easily seen. Either Hera could let go of the plasma weapon and have the risk of using it against herself, but if she held onto it, the plasma core will explode and kill both of them at worst.

"Your choice." He whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Nana continued her slow climb upwards the mountain. This had to be one of the more difficult climbs she had ever done, even if she was to have Popo at her side helping her in this climb. She often wondered if he was crazy to accept the task ahead of her or weather Alexander was just crazy. She pondered that as she slammed another stake into the hard granite. Pulling herself to a ledge, she decided to take a brake and uncapped the canteen she had brought along with her. She brought it to her lips and downed some of the cold contents. She looked up and noticed she still had quite a ways to go. She didn't even know where this man on the Mountain lived, so she could be with in a yard of it or perhaps he was on the top of it.

She shook her head free of those thoughts and placed the canteen back and headed upwards. She placed another stake in the rock and tied herself off. Taking one of the stakes out, she slammed it in higher and pulled her up. She repeated this process until she reached a large sheet of ice. She grimaced and activated the spikes that were hidden in the bottom of her boots.

Taking the spikes out of the tone she slammed it into the ice and placed both of her feet on the sheet. This continued onwards for quite some time so she climbed upwards. The wind was picking up the higher she went, from a gentle breeze to the almost gale like winds as she continued upwards.

She then felt a rock under one of her feet and forced her entire weight on it. The second she did that the rock broke from the ice and she was soon hanging by one of her spikes. She screamed in fear but soon regretted it when she heard a rumbling. The world around her began to shake and stone mixed with snow tumbled all around her. An avalanche was on its way.

As if to scare her even more, the ice began to chip and crack. Her spike soon became loose and threatened to send her tumbling down to her doom. She clenched her eyes shut and tried not to scream.

She felt the pike become free from the ice and gravity taking her. She then felt a pair of hands take her and soon she was soaring through the air. Nana dared not to look out of her gaping fear. She landed with an earth shattering crash, but she was unharmed. Out of fear she soon lost consciousness.

Nana soon heard the whistling of wind in the distance. She opened her eyes and found herself next to a large crackling fire. Her backpack was used as her pillow and she saw someone watching over her. In the shadows she could see blackened metal wings and a tall armored figure. He towered over her, perhaps even Ganondorf by a lot.

"You are awake." The man said in a loud baritone voice. He walked into the light of the fire and Nana looked upon her savior. He had pale white skin and metal adorning most of his face, especially around the neck. He was actually dressed in a fine white robe and the blackened armor hung behind him in a shrine of honor.

"Are you the man on the mountain?" Nana asked. The figure let out a slight chuckle, but it was mechanized as if parts of his throat were replaced. It was then that she noticed that he wore metal gauntlets on his hands, but they were tightly enclosed and gave off a slight where when ever he made a movement with them. His hand reached out and held out a torn loaf of bread. Nana took a ripped piece and quietly ate it in silence. Who was this man that saved her from her death and why did she feel like she knew him from somewhere?

"That is what I am called, but it is not the name I was given." The man replied. He tore off another piece for himself and ate that quietly. "One would have to ask why you have traveled here to meet one such as me."

Nana finished her bread and reached around her neck, pulling off the chain and the pendent that it held. "I was told to find you and give this to you." She passed it into his open metal palm and dropped the necklace into it.

The man used his other hand to examine the item. "Holy Throne of Terra." He exclaimed under his breath, and then his head shot up and looked Nana straight in the eye. "Where is the one who gave this to you?"

Nana replied and looked around her. "He is in prison, awaiting his punishment for murdering the king of the kingdom. He says he is innocent."

The man of the mountain nodded and held the chain tightly around his hand. "He is, such a crime is beneath his code of honor. We must depart as soon as possible, I have a grave feeling. Give me a moment to prepare my armor." He rose and approached the shrine on which massive armor was held. He stepped on a platform and he let the robe drop to the floor, revealing a black body glove. The pieces of armor soon began to move by means of another machine. Nana watched in awe as very large armor enclosed itself around the man of the mountain.

She watched as the figure of legend change into yet another one; one that only Ganondorf spoke of with such awe and fear. One that her younger, by seconds, brother drew without ceasing. The massive armor and symbols drawn across his shoulder plates and chest gave him away. "Space Marine." She whispered and the man nodded.

"It would appear you have more knowledge of the Imperium then the others I have had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting." The Astarte replied and attached some gauntlets over his metal hands.

There was movement at the mouth of the cave, and the two turned to see five figures dressed in black combat suits. They were tall and well built, but achieved it through training. Still, they looked like formidable opponents. "You should have picked a better place to hide, Marine. And you should have ignored his words Nana." The Astarte growled and placed himself between them and Nana.

"You have two choices Xenos. You can leave on your feet, or in a body bag." His voice was low and menacing, amplified in its malice by the beaked helmet. The figures laughed and one of them charged the Space Marine. The attacker withdrew a gem-encrusted blade and performed an over handed strike. The Space Marine grabbed the blade with one hand and rapped his fingers a certain way and produced five crackling blades and slammed it through the armor of the attacker. He screamed and was brought over his head and slammed down into the ground, the head shattering into a pile of bone and brain matter. A second one produced a bow with an arrow notched on the string and fired it off at Nana. The Space Marine soon released a bark of deafening bolter fire and cut the man down while he let the arrow strike him through the small gap of his shoulder plates.

The other attackers soon charged the Astarte and were sliced down just as easy. "It took the wrath of a Daemon Prince and a thrust through the back to bring me low once, what chance do you have?" The Marine bellowed and attacked the last of his combatants fell under the onslaught of his lightning claws. Nana looked at her protector and didn't know what to say for a few moments but uttered three words after a long pause. "Who are you?"

The Astarte retracted his lightning claws back into his gauntlets and looked at Nana. He then slammed a balled fist into his chest plate and bowed his head to her. "To this world I may be known as the Man on the Mountain. But my real name is Shadow Captain Nero of the Knights of Corax Chapter of the Thirteenth Founding. Scion of the Primarch Corax, student of the venerable fallen Scout Sergeant Davian Thaddeus, and leader of the fifth company. Nana, you have given me much grave news. I do know our next course of action is, but I need to know about this kingdom."

* * *

The lake was beautiful at this time of noon. The sun reflected like a great mirror across the entirety of it. Zelda stood barefoot on the sand, watching the waves brake on the shore. Ike stood next to her and just marveled at the scene unfolding all around him, and laid his arm around his fiancée's shoulder. Macbeth and Marth were looking around the rest of the lake for an alternative spot, but Zelda thought this place was it.

She sighed and just looked at the beautiful landscape. "This is it." She whispered to Ike, and the man merely nodded in reply. When Zelda told him that the Lake was the most beautiful part of the entire kingdom, Ike merely thought that it was an expression that couldn't be done. He had been in the kingdom for only a few days and was enchanted by the ethereal beauty of the land all around him. The people, the culture, and the magic that bounded it all together. But none of it held a candle to the beauty of her, and that was the reason he came here at all. Ike wiped his brow and leaned back over to Zelda.

"Tell you what, how about when you and I get back to the castle we both take a refreshing cold shower? He whispered into her ear. She looked back at him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Why wait?" She said as she bent over and splashed a bit of water on his face. He laughed and returned the favor, soaking the front of her silken dress. She then tackled him onto the clapping shore, and he reached and took her down with him. They both slammed into the water, causing a pretty high splash. They both surfaced and soon kissed each other. They stopped for a moment and looked at each other before returning the kiss with a renewed passion.

Zelda had her hands begin to remove the cape from his shoulders and he began to work on her back laces. They both felt alive and full of fire, a strange new feeling taking over their minds and hearts.

Zelda broke the kiss and took off his belt. She tossed it aside and Ragnell along with it. He chuckled and finished the laces on her dress and began to peal the dress off of her lustful frame. She suddenly stopped him before he could draw it under her breasts. "Ike, should we do this right here? We might be seen." She whispered to him. The fires of lust cleared from his eyes and Ike stopped. The cool calm soon returned and he turned a bright beet red. He regained the calm state that he was well known for.

"This doesn't just affect me. You need to have a voice in this." Ike replied and Zelda clicked her tongue in annoyance. Why did he always put her on the middle of all the important decisions? She supposed she better get use to it, since they were going to become a couple.

"You want me to say it don't you? Fine… I don't think we should. We might get loud and draw attention." She forced herself to put on a scandalous smile. "More attention then marrying a mercenary, if there was such a term." Ike seemed to deflate slightly but Zelda placed her finger on his lips and laughed slightly. "That doesn't mean you can look at what is to come, love."

She then directed his hand to the bodice and forced it gently down. Ike gulped slightly and pulled it down while Zelda then directed her own hand to undo some of his buttons on his shirt. Once it got beneath her chest, Ike took a step back and lost all the words he could think of flew out of his mind along with his breath. She was…beautiful. He had only imagined what she looked like without a dress, but those images did her no justice. She suddenly looked unsure, "Ike, is there something wrong with me?"

He shook his head and embraced her, pressing her hard against his own bare chest. "No… hell no. You look like a goddess." He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. They stood there for a long while, holding each other tightly all the while not saying anything for quite some time.

Zelda was the first to break the hug and held her right hand against her temple; the looks of passion soon became replaced by one of concern and eventually fear. "Is something wrong?" Ike asked her.

She nodded and quickly reattached her dress and passed him his belt and ran to their horses. "Something has happened in the city. We had best hurry back." Ike nodded and quickly mounted his horse and followed her back on the trail. His mind raced on what the possibilities of what could have happened.

* * *

Within a short hour, they reached the gates and were greeted by double the guards then were normally suppose to be present. Zelda dismounted and handed the reigns off to one of them, who took Ike's as well after he got off his mount. They were then greeted by a shocked Link and shortly afterwards a very shaken Princess Peach. "What has happened?" Zelda asked, and they both gestured for them to follow them to what was needed. As they walked down the cobblestone street, they saw other guards controlling the panicked citizens, some restraining others and others shaking their heads.

They reached the center of town and were met with a very grisly sight. Where a scaffold once stood was now only charred cinders and a pulsing blinding blue light. Two groups stood around two fallen individuals. One was a group of healers who poured the magic into the tattered still breathing body of Hera. Her body was considerably burned and one of her hands was completely seared off. The only thing that kept her alive was the magic and bandages the stifled some of the massive bleeding. Link was almost ready to brake down at the sight of her, and swooped down to her side.

They looked at the next group and saw a attachment of Honor guard standing watch over the equally burned, if not more, form of Davian. Both of his arms were burned to the bone and the damages almost killed him, but he inhaled sharply in pain. The Honor Guard allowed Ike and Zelda to enter, although they seemed rather hesitant to do so. They both knelt down next to him and he turned his blinded eyes towards them, their milky white pupils stared right into theirs.

"My thanks…for coming on such short notice… please, forgive me for what I had done, but…it was necessary." He spoke in short bursts, most of his body and mouth was damaged.

Zelda placed one of her gloved hands over his right cheek, a small amount of tears rolling down her cheek. "All is forgiven Davian. But what did you do?"

Davian spoke quietly on what happened. On how he handed the death warrant to the inmate, on how he walked him to the scaffold where he was to be tortured, and on his brave defiance. He then paused and explained on what he did to stop them. When he finished he left both of them shocked and still. He then closed his eye lids and spoke. "Wake me when I am needed once more." A moment passed and he clenched his eyes shut, and soon he went still.

* * *

Cradled in Nero's massive arms, Nana hung on as they descended the massive mountain. He slowly descended the massive five miles and the sun was almost covered by the gapping horizon and the cold grew tenfold. Fearing that Nana would freeze, Nero stopped at a mouth of another cave and started a fire with some of the logs he was carrying. Soon a small crackling fire safe from the wind came into existence, and the two sat next to it. Nero took off his helmet and breathed in the freezing cold air. It was this that reminded him of Vanguard, his old home on the planet Alexandria. He took in another breath and began to think back to the events that lead him to this place at this time. He remembered of his people, fierce warriors from the harsh winter wastelands, of the great mammoths they hunted, and the lodge houses. He clearly remembered when the warriors of the Immortal God Emperor and son of the mighty Raven came to his village and selected him for their ranks.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Nana was nudging on his armor. He turned his head towards her and she asked him something. "Could you tell me about yourself?"

He shrugged and thought about it for a second, and he decided that there was nothing wrong with a request like that. He was already thinking about his past, he had all but said it aloud. He wrapped her snuggly in her blanket and began his story.

"I was born on a world far from this one, on it's harsh winter wastelands known as Vanguard. To a small tribesman leader I was given first breath into life. I remember much about my time before the acceptance of Knighthood, as opposed to the majority of those who are blessed to reach my age. I remember great hunts that would take days on end to bring down massive mammoths and bears. I can remember the smell of the native wood burning as we smoked the hunt for the massive winters." He told the little one who was listening eagerly.

"Traditionally, the Knights of Corax would come during a set time known as the Age of Fate, but the Knights were in need of new recruits, and I was selected during a clandestine meeting. Along with three hundred youth we took to the skies for our ascension to worlds unknown."

He smiled fondly as he remembered his times as an Initiate. "I was selected to learn under the wings of a mighty teacher, Scout-Sergeant Davian Thaddeus. Well over a hundred years old when I was first taught with him, he molded me into the perfect warrior he could never be." His smile disappeared and Nana looked at him.

"Why wouldn't he become what you are?"

He sighed, "Our dark secret as sons of Corax is the instability of the gene seed. Mutation is very common, as is organ failure. I was no exception to the rule; I carry no Murciod gland, the one that purifies my body with modified sweat. The Apothecary said I was lucky, both that they stopped it and that it wasn't a more important organ. Davian failed to obtain the Black Carapace, the special organ that connects us as one to our armor. Without it, he was forced to remain as a scout. In me he saw a chance to create something no one else could. He tempered me like a blacksmith would temper his steel. Taken from the fires of battle and unto the anvil of war, I was crafted into a mighty weapon of the Emperor and Primarch."

"How I came here was the result of a battle on the planet Haven Minor. I was sent there by Chapter Command to end the chaotic uprising. Once I was there, I met an old enemy, Chillingworth the Dark Apostle. I swore over the body of thirty fallen Battle-Brothers that were killed by his hands I would slay him. During the climatic battle, I was slain by his hand through treachery. However, thanks to my enhanced body, the Apothecaries managed to save me, though the price on my body was great."

He made a point by detaching the upper parts of his armor and pealed off his black body suit. Nana gazed upon metal attached to parts of his skin, but he appeared to be more metal then flesh. "This was the price I paid to ensure mankind lives to see another free sun rise across the galaxy. I came here to search for answers, as to where my next actions were to be directed at. It would seem that I have found my calling on this planet." He reattached his armor and stroked Nana's cheek. "You had better get some sleep; we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow."

She nodded and soon went to sleep. Nero watched over her and couldn't help but wonder. If Alexander had given her his necklace, then something must be following it. So was his purpose to protect Alexander, or to protect the one who slept in front of him her risked a lot to get to him to deliver the message?

* * *

Under the cool sky, a small fire crackled with Alexander and Sheik laying next to it, a large blanket covering both of their naked features. Sheik laid her head on Alexander's scarred yet chiseled chest, his fingers running through her hair. "Technically we were supposed to wait until we were married, but I think this can be an exception." Sheik said to break the silence.

Alexander laughed, "In deed it should be." Sheik the rose from her position and laid on her side with one of her arms bent to hold up her head. Her eyes were suddenly filled with concern. "Something wrong?"

She nodded, "Alex, I did some research on your nation and… well, I'll just skip to the point. You swore to hunt down and exterminate all that which isn't human, and I am afraid I'm not one of the flesh of man." She began to tremble is fear afraid Alexander was going to lash out at her for lying to him, for taking advantage of him, and kill her with his bare hands.

Alexander shook his head and embraced her tightly. His next words were filled with raw emotions. "Sheik, it doesn't matter if you aren't like me. I love you, with my whole heart. I would rather face down the High Lords of Terra then lose what we have together." He clenched her hands tightly and smiled into her eyes. "I would cross the greatest rivers of fire to save you, I would lay down my life for your survival, and I will stay at your side forever."

Sheik released a breath and kissed Alexander. "I knew you would say that, and I would do the same for you." Alexander nodded and the two fell asleep in each others arms, holding each other tightly. Their minds raced on their future together.

* * *

**Well, he's back from the dead. I wonder how many were surpised with that.**

**The stage has been set, now the characters play their parts as something sinister is going to happen within the next few chapters.**

**Peace**

**Flame Falcon**


	25. Triforces: Chapter 5

They say hatred is the most raw and untempered emotion. A feeling that could be directed into toppling nations and states. However; Alexander knew that it was the most complex and influential emotion of them all. It was an emotion that could be fueled by so many different emotions, from anger and justice, to jealousy and love. Alexander was told that hatred was an emotion that should be allowed to flow freely and without bounds.

Opposite of that however, emotions such as fear and doubt were considered weak. If you even showed a morsel of these emotions, you were labeled a coward and a heretic. Yet right now, those emotions flowed through Alexander's veins. They were under the surface yet they were there. And they would show themselves eventually.

He however; disagreed again and knew that letting your emotions run freely unchecked would have you end up on life's short list. Commissar discipline installed upon him lasted even far beyond the light of the Emperor. It was when Alexander awoke that he would have to rely off that training and discipline to keep himself under control.

When Alexander did awake from his sleep, he noticed Sheik was next to him, her head still lying on his chest. He smiled slightly and stroked her hair gently, rousing her from sleep. She groaned and raised her head slightly. "What time is it?"

Alexander looked to the sky and guessed around seven. Sheik nodded in response and rose from the blanket. Alexander slowly got himself dressed while she did the same. Sheik managed to find his under armor, but couldn't find his great coat or any of his weapons. She compensated for that and he began to dress him self his Sheike garb, tying cloth over his armor and attached a bandana of dark blue cloth around him. Sheik came in and looked upon him. She was shocked and amazed that he looked almost one of her kind. "How does it look?" He asked, a small grin under his bandana. Sheik laughed slightly and she handed him two blades, both short swords and both extremely sharp.

"I have to head back to the castle, otherwise they might get suspicious. That is the last thing we need right now. Zelda needs me now more then ever, and I shouldn't cause her to lose any trust between us." Alexander nodded, and sheathed his blades onto his belt.

"I need to clear my head as well. I'll stay out of sight and remain of the beaten path." He replied and the two embraced each other before Sheik headed off the road. Alexander placed himself down on a rock and watched her walk away, amazed at her graceful mood she carried even at her most lax moment. He watched as she soon grew smaller and eventually as she became noting more then a small pixel against the massive landscape.

Alexander shook his head and rose from his seat and walked deep into the forest. His mind was paused with doubts and emotions he would usually have kept in check. Emotions such as fear, anger, rage and doubt flowed through his mind like a babbling brook. These past few months had been a bathtism of blood and pain. He suffered untold horrors that followed him even in his sleep, never leaving him. He recalled the verbal questioning followed by the shock of psyker lightning for remaining silent. The faith he put in the Immortal God Emperor of Mankind was one of the few things she held onto in the face of what he was to face. He recalled as he walked the scaffolds that he felt peace come to him for the first time in a long while. He felt the mercy of death would be a release for him, that all of the suffering would end once and for all. Just one last bout with his Inquisitors and all of his suffering would be forever gone and he would rise to the right side of the Emperor. One last satisfying show of suffering would please him who placed it all on Alexander's shoulders.

He flung his fist against a tree in a fit of loose rage. Him, that bastard had put him through the warp and back. Alexander pulled back his bloodied fist, grimacing at the pain. He saw the blood slowly drip from his knuckles, and he chastised himself for not keeping his emotions in line. He felt the blood fall to the earth, staining the grass blades beneath his feet. He shook it and clasped his hand over the knuckles. He knew that the pain was trivial to the type he suffered over the course of his imprisonment.

He knew who took him here; he looked in his eyes as he walked to his failed execution. Again he chastised himself for such thoughts, the man he looked into the eyes was the one who brought him here, not the one who placed him through all the suffering.

His mind then shifted to Ike and Zelda, who were here and had absolutely no idea that he was here. How desperately he would wish to tell them that he was here, what he had suffered and who placed him through it but he could not. What would they think, their savior judged as a lowly murderer and sentenced to die in ways that made even the Ordos of the Inquisition pale at?

Alexander sighed and placed his head against the tree. The one emotion he was afraid of the most soon crept into his mind: doubt. Why was he here suffering for the wages of sins not his own? Why would the Emperor waste his skills here instead on the blasted battlefields of Cadia or another world where he was needed? This emotion he allowed to consume his thoughts, and he wondered if there was much purpose left for him.

As he wondered that, he soon reached a deep ravine, with a mighty stream rolling beneath him. He was roughly eighty feet from the ground, and he could hear the water roll all around him. He walked slowly to the edge and looked down. He stood there, only one step from falling from here to eternity. He heard the whispers enter his head, voices of all those he had killed or lost ordering him to throw himself down, to end the life that had ruined and betrayed so many. He reached out and gripped a long thin tree overlooking the cliff alongside him. He closed his eyes and imagined flying with the angels for a moment, soaring, letting the air fly around him. He slowly loosened the grip on the tree and told his feet to take that fateful step.

His right foot left solid ground and was ready to set its mark on air. The voices chanted in his head for his death. He felt tears roll down his face, tears of pain, grief and gladness.

As soon as his foot was over the edge, he threw himself from his position and whispered words only he could hear. "Forgive me."

Before he could be sent flying through the air, he hear a loud psychic NO! and felt himself being yanked back by an unknown force. He slammed into the grass with a loud thud and Alexander wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked into that of his savior, hoping to see who saved his life from a cowards way out.

He looked into eyes of pure amber like his, with long flowing black hair and a simple, yet ornate dress and gloves clothing her. Alexander got to his knees and looked into those eyes of crystal. He had only the briefest memories of her, but even his infantile age could tell him who this woman was.

"Mother." He whispered softly and reached out one of his hands to touch her, but she stopped him, a kind and gentle smile on her face. Behind her soon came an image of the Emperor of Mankind. He was dressed in humble robes as opposed to his ornate golden armor many imagists depicted him in.

"Oh mighty and immortal savior of Man, forgive me for my-" Alexander began before the Emperor raised a mailed fist, causing the air to come out of Alexander's lungs.

"Enough, you have no need to beg for forgiveness." The Emperor spoke in calm, yet commanding tone. He sighed and shook his head. "As of right now, you are steel that has been broken, but steel just as you can be reforged."

He nodded to Alexander's mother who presented Alexander with the shattered remains of his two blades; Retribution and Deliverance. "Take these blades that have been broken and laid low just as you have and reforge them. Craft them into a blade that you would be honored to carry into battle on whatever field." Alexander took the pieces wordlessly and his mother rose and stood by the side of the Emperor.

Before they could leave, Alexander voiced a question. Though it was only one word, it meant everything to him. "Why?"

The Emperor looked at him, and smiled sadly. "Everything." He soon dissipated into the air around him, as with his mother, with tears of pride in her eyes. Alexander stood and looked around. He then headed deeper into the forest; he had a blade to forge.

* * *

Sheik passed the guards of the castle with little difficulty. It was early in morning, surely none of them were awake at this hour. She was surprised to find both Ike and Zelda awake and in s deeply sorrowful mood. When Sheik walked into the room they both looked at her and Zelda breathed out a sigh of relief and embraced her sister. "Good to see you, I feared the worst. First Nana went missing and you were gone all night. With my brother's murderer escape, I was afraid-" Sheik stopped her by raising a finger to her lips.

"I'm ok, that is all what matters." She looked over to Ike who had Davian's sword in his hands, with the tip sitting on the stone floor next to his feet. Sheik came over to her and sighed.

"Your shocked still?"

Ike nodded, "I have no idea on what he thought when he did what he did. He was a brave and courageous man, but I cannot help but doubt his actions."

Sheik bit her tongue, wanting to tell him of who it was he saved and how he was wrongly accused. She wanted to tell him of how Davian told her of the man as he gave Nana a familiar pendent, and how she knew that it was Alexander who laid dying in the cell. She wanted him to know that she and Davian helped him escape, and how Davian volunteered to lay down his life so that Alexander might be able to live one more day. How she wanted to tell him.

But she did not.

As if on cue, Macbeth came into the room. He carried his staff of office, and he was flanked by several members of the council. "This is a grave development. If Davian was conspiring against the crown, it is unknown how deep his corruption ran through the Honor Guard. We will carry out a through investigation for the sake of the throne." One of the council members said, that was when several other members they were unfamiliar with came from behind them. They were massive men, fair features, and wore heavy plate armor ornately engraved.

Macbeth then spoke, "Until then, I have assigned these men to protect you two until the time has come. They are mighty warriors and are trusted by the council for your protection." Ike and Zelda looked upon the warriors, and both had opposite reactions. Zelda felt a wave of relief come over her, and an odd sense of peace come over her. Ike however; felt uncomfortable, and doubtful of them. But he couldn't find the exact reason so he dismissed the feeling.

"I thank you for the support during these times of hardship." Zelda responded to the gifts and the massive men bowed their head and took their positions, wielding weapons of all kinds. Peach then came to take Zelda and Sheik away for planning the wedding and Ike was taken away by Marth to have his suit prepared. The new guard merely stood and watched the castle.

* * *

Nero was glad to be back on solid ground once again, off the mountain and back on the low ground. It was high noon, and Nana was being carried on his back, her legs hanging over his shoulders and her hands on the top of his helmet. He couldn't help but feel like a parent carrying around their child. It was late summer, and Nero was unusually at peace with the surroundings. It was a feeling that he usually felt in the mountains and freezing cold. But as he trudged through the grasses, he felt an unusual feeling of calm.

From what he heard from Nana, the capital city was thirty miles away. How she got to him in less then a day was beyond him, but he didn't feel like questioning her just yet.

He stopped where he was and sniffed the air. He expected clean air, without stain or contamination. However, his senses picked up something that wasn't suppose to be there. What it was smoke, and it hung in the air in great and richly in quantities. He spun on his heels and dashed towards the smell. Nana began to protest but stopped when she smelled the smoke.

They reached an edge of a ravine and he looked over the edge. He saw a small farming community being looted by what looked like bandits, but he quickly dismissed that when he saw a bloody alter established in the center of the town. Pagans from hell, Nero muttered in his head. He took Nana off his shoulders and placed her down in the grasses. "Stay here, do not let yourself be seen. Do you understand my commands?" He told her sternly, and she nodded in response.

Nero stood himself at full height and revved his jump pack. He ordered it to take him to the skies and it responded gladly. He soared thorough the air and he was fifty feet above the town in a matter of seconds. He then killed the thrusters and he slammed into the ground with a massive shockwave sending most of those around him sprawling. He activated his lighting claws and slashed down one of the attackers of the village. He cut him down the middle and he fell down into two bloody pieces. The Pagans stopped where they were and looked at the massive incarnation of death. Nero had his bone white helmet stained with blood of the enemy and looked over for more enemies. He looked at them and mused that they are more horrible up close. They were scarred all over their bodies and he noticed an eight pointed star cut into their skins. Heretics, he growled and charged once again to the murders. He slashed down another heretic and slammed his bladed fist into another. Nero chanted a Litany of Hatred and bashed his fists against these heretics.

The villagers looked with fear and awe upon their savior. They had only heard rumor of the man of the mountain, but thought of him nothing more then a rumor. This was something they never would think of seeing.

Nero fought with his lightning claws as his Assault Sergeant taught him. The Knights of Corax were an early founding so they had plenty of time to develop their combat styles into an art. Where other chapters and Imperial Guard had mastered the science of war, the Knights of Corax perfected the art. Nero himself spent almost fifty years of his life learning from his Assault Sergeant Francis. He learned the battle style known as Aquila Talon strikes, which empathized fast sweeping strikes. He constantly swept his arms in coordinated, yet unpredictable strikes. The heretics tried in vein to land a fatal blow upon his frame, but Nero danced around in his armor, slashing down all of those who dared to attack him. He made his way into the center of the town and came across a desecrated alter, with several bodies stripped of skin and blood hanging around a black sacrament.

Nero stamped the skull of a final heretic into the forsaken dirt, and gazed upon a massive daemon. It was tall, and carried a massive two handed blade. The blood red skinned warrior looked to Nero and lapped its forked tongue in the blood of one of its sacrifices. "Soooooo the dead Emperor sends one of his finest ssslaves to meeee?" It hissed those words, causing rage to bubble over in Nero's veins. He looked to the desecrated bodies of the civilians. They were nothing more this simple farmers, not combatants. He tightened his fists and brought his lightning claws to bear. He noticed several pieces of discarded armor, the bloody paste of their wearers adorned the inside.

Nero starred down the daemon and heard something over head and rolled out of the way, allowing a arrow of light to fly past him and strike the daemon in the shoulder blade. The warp-spawn grunted in pain and both of them looked to where the arrow had came from. Hovering in the air on white wings was an angel, dressed in a white toga and leather sandals. Nero muttered silent prayer of thanks to the Emperor. The Angel glided down and broke his bow into two blades of equal length. The daemon grunted and ignited his blade and looked down upon the winged child.

"Another slave comes to die for the glory of Chaos. Come here, your deat awaits you." The daemon charged the winged child, who lashed out with his twin blades and dug into the flesh of his attacker. Despite this, the angel was knocked from his feet and slammed into a log wall. The Daemon forgot about Nero but was quickly reminded of him when he was blindsided by Nero, driving the daemon back. Nero held out a hand to the fallen angel, who took it and was hauled to his feet. "Thank heavens I'm not the only one fighting this hell spawn." The angel spoke to Nero and the two returned their attention to the daemon, who recovered from the blow. Nero raised his wrist-mounted bolter and fired off a long burst. The mass reactive shells soared through the air and collided with their target, detonating on impact. The warp enchanted skin absorbed most of the shrapnel and the daemon shook off the damage as if it was nothing. The Angel quickly reasembled his bow and fired off another arrow of pure light. The daemon laughed and whisked the arrow away.

"Darkness shall always prevail over your light." The daemon told them and grinned, revealing fanged teeth and drool. Nero grunted beneath his helmet. With little care for his own well-being, Nero bellowed a wordless scream and charged the Daemon.

* * *

Alexander gathered the last piece of metal from the bag and placed it in the shape he wanted. He looked at the outline of the blade he would forge, and smiled slightly on a large slab of rock. The blade was in a two handed sword design. His twin blades couldn't be reformed to their former glory, they had been broken like he was. And like them, they would be created into something else, yet even more powerful then they were before hand.

In his outstretched hand, he produced a large and powerful flame. He focused his mind to the metal and formed it into the molten metal. The meteorite iron and Mars blessed steel soon melted down. Alexander knew much about forging after learning from the feet of one of the teachers at the school and from reading books from the Mechnicus.

It taxed him considerably to focus his mind to this degree. He was without the fuels needed to aid him, namely coal and promethium. His mind was sharp and focused, but this was a strenuous task. At any moment, he could loose concentration and the blade's metal would be affected by his lacking. Fortunately, it didn't happen and soon the entire fragments were melted down.

The orange liquid was pure, not obscured by impurities. Using the flame in his hand, he kept the metal a liquid and with his other hand, he used a cleaned blade of flint to keep it in the shape he wanted.

After some time, Alexander stopped from heating the metal and allowed the blade to cool off. The liquid soon solidified and while still glowing extremely hot, it was solid. Alexander then took a hammer, which he fashioned from a piece of granite and young wood. He then slammed the hammer into the sword's shape, pounding out fractures and connecting the blade as one. He whispered lines of war while he did this, making sure the anger and hatred that flowed through his veins would flow through the metal of this blade. He wouldn't be able to forge the complete blade today, not even the fabricator general himself could do such a thing. He would finish the blade here and head back to the cave and await for Sheik to return.

Hours passed and sweat dripped from his brow onto the hot stone. He looked down on the finished blade and was satisfied with what he saw. He then plunged the blade into the nearby pond at a curved angle. The blade responded and curved itself. When Alexander pulled the blade from the water, he saw the curve that he needed to carry out the will of the Emperor. He strapped the blade to his back and continued back to the cave from which he came.

As Alexander walked through the forest at the hour of twilight, it became apparent that he was no longer alone. He glanced over his shoulder and saw someone…or something watching him. Alexander slowly turned around; his hands drifting to the twin blades Sheik gave him earlier in the day. The thing slowly came out of the shadows and stole Alexander's breath away. He was looking into blood red eyes of a shadow resemblance of is attacker. Instead of blond hair, he in it stead had white. Where green robes and hat were, he saw only ashened armor. Glistening fangs shined in the fading sun.

"You don't know when to stop do you?" Alexander said to the shadow as he slowly unsheathed his blades. The Darkness chuckled and drew his own weapons.

"I could say the same for you. But I am not here for your head, not tonight. I want you to give me something, do that and you will live a while longer. Refuse and I will take it from your shattered body." The best informed him, causing Alexander to cock an eyebrow. What did he have on him that could possibly be wanted by this thing?

"I have nothing of yours, and even if I had something you held value to, I would not hand it over." Alexander replied and raised his twin blades. One of the was held vertically above his head and the second horizontally extended from his chest.

"A pity." The shadow responded before he charged at Alexander. Alexander used the blade in front of him to block the in coming blade and brought his blade downwards. The Darkness blocked the incoming vertical blade with his darkened shield and bashed Alexander off balance. Alexander fell with the blow and rolled out of a downwards sweep that would have taken out the legs. Alexander rose to his feet and resumed the form.

Taught by his teachers, and Pilate's generosity, Alexander learned many forms of combat. Since he could walk, he was trained on how to use a variety of weapons, ranging from the staff to twin bladed dueling. His teachers hailed him as a prodigy and Pilate taught him everything he could. As with his training, Pilate taught him how to fight a variety of enemies. Sword and shield combatants were one of them. Alexander lashed out with his attacks, landing blows on the shield. While others would have seen it as wasting energy, it was exactly what Alexander wanted to think. Waiting for the right moment for his opponent to attack.

When that moment came, the Shadow thrusted forward, exposing himself. Alexander took the initiative and thrusted downwards, piercing the defensive armor of his opponent and piercing skin. The Darkness bashed Alexander aside with his shield and ran Alexander through.

The blow wasn't lethal, but it hurt like the fires of the warp it self. Alexander tossed his spare blade aside and latched his hand on the cloak of his opponent. He felt the wings of fire grow from his back and they obeyed him as they took to the skies. The shadow of his attacker tried to force Alexander to land, but all what he did was encourage Alexander to fly higher into the air at a straight line. Once they were at least three hundred feet in the air. Alexander pulled the blade free from his attacker and sheathed it. The Darkness tried to withdraw his blade, but Alexander tore it out of his side and tossed it to the ground.

Getting desperate, the Darkness struck Alexander with his fists, but for each blow he struck, Alexander flung three more of his back. "Put me down!" The Darkness demanded. Alexander delivered a punch harder then steel into the Darkness' fangs.

"Gladly." Alexander replied in a cool tone. Seeing blood pool in the mouth of his attacker, Alexander clenched one fist around the mouth and nose and the other on the throat. He then forced all of his power that was keeping him hovering to fly down to the ground.

What it looked like from far away was a falling star about ready to his the ground beneath it, and as they fell, Alexander became completely cloaked in the holy flame. He looked as if he was the wrath of his Emperor made manifest.

They slammed down into the ground with a massive shock wave that set the nearby trees aflame. In the crater, Alexander stood defiant over his fallen foe, the blade from Sheik clasped firmly into his hands. "Taunt me Daemon." Alexander told the downed foe, his boot planted firmly on the throat of the monster. "Speak your lies to me."

The Shadow gurgled on his own blood and some of Alexander's, who's flesh was between his teeth. Alexander's palm was missing a bit from his attempts to stop the daemon. Blood dripped from his palm into the hungry soil. "You are a fool child. What you have, or rather had, could have stopped what is to come." The pressure from Alexander's boot soon intensified and closed the wind pipe.

"If death and destruction comes, I will face it on my own terms Daemon. Not yours. By Terra and the Golden Throne, die." He brought down the other boot swiftly and stamped the head it. As the daemon dissipated into the air he heard an unearthly chuckle come from all around him.

"Your choice, face the full might of damnation." Alexander shook his head free of such thoughts and clutched his bleeding wounds and slumped back to the cave, hearing a massive thunderstorm on the way all the while.

* * *

Sheik was about ready to kill herself. If she had to sit through Peach give one more speech on why she should wear a dress to the wedding, she was going to throw herself from the walls from insanity. She wished for Alexander all the while, but she soon found herself dreaming about him to pass the time. It was almost night and she began to rap her fingers on the stone as Peach examined Zelda's dress. The wedding was within the month and it was getting hectic. She was to be the maid of honor and she was to wear a dress instead of her normal clothes. Her reasons was so that, and she quote, "So that you look as if you belong there."

Shaking here head, she was getting impatient. Eventually they found a dress that Zelda could walk down the aisle in, and Peach set it to herself to get it to the right size. Sheik then left the castle; her excuse was to get a breath of fresh air.

As she walked out to the stable, she carried a poutch she had stolen from the armory. Inside was Alexander's revolver, conveniently hidden behind the wall. She did find some of the ammunition for it; bolts if she recalled correctly. She did have to wonder though; why was this placed away rather then with the rest of the evidence usually would be. The same case was with his under armor, it was placed away from it was suppose to be stored. Odd.

As she saddled her horse and as she rode out of the city, she neglected to notice that someone was following her.

* * *

Nero was exhausted; his breath was hurried and strained. He had been battling for several hours on end, the Daemon was much stronger then he had expected. The angel, whose name he found out was Pit, was about ready to fall asleep on his feet. The daemon lashed out again and again, and each time Nero parried with his Lightning Claws. "You are weak and cannot stand against me. Give up and die already." The Daemon demanded, and lashed out again and again.

Nero needed an opening if he wanted to land a lasting blow on the daemon. The other heretics were slaughtered as they danced around the town, cut down by bolts or from the daemon's blade. "You seem to be talking a lot monster." Pit said between heavy breaths. "Perhaps you are smelling your own fear." The angel spun his blades around and parried the blade of the Daemon.

A wordless scream announced the arrival of a new combatant. The daemon tuned to see a small child in a pink parka charging him. The distraction was all that the space marine needed and he lunged forward with his jump pack, slamming his shoulder into the gut of the daemon. Nero then trusted his twin blades forward and impaled the monster, who howled in an extravagance of pain. Pit took advantage of this and fired off a barrage of his light arrows, each one finding their mark. Nero twisted his claws and soon in a matter of moments disemboweled his enemy.

The daemon soon screamed and was dragged in to the Warp. Nero fell to his knees and gathered his breath. Pit looked over to the one who provided them with the distraction they needed to survive. "Nana… what are you doing here?" He asked out of breath.

"She is with me, Pit. She came to me in her hour of aid as well for an old friend." He rose back to his feet and reactivated his lightning claws. "If you lay a hand on her-"

"Nero, it's ok, I know him." Nana said, wrapping her hands on his legs. He paused for a moment before he retracted his blades and looked around at the stunned villagers.

Nero looked at them and realized they were not meant to see what they just witnessed. He clicked his boltgun on his wrists, contemplating whether or not he should put the village out of the misery they suffered. He stood there for a long time, pondering his next move.

* * *

Ike stood on one of the walk ways on the castle walls, over looking the city of Hyrule. He looked to the setting sun and as it slowly dipped beneath the horizon. He pondered the events of the past week, and tried to come to terms with all that had happened. He asked Zelda to marry him, found out her brother was murdered, found out he had to become a king… his mind threatened to be overloaded from all of the events.

He heard the footsteps of Marth coming up behind him. "Long day?" He asked Ike. Ike regarded the prince, who had been a constant shoulder to lean on, as he knew what was expected of a ruler.

"Just thinking of the events of the past few days." Ike responded and returned his gaze over the city. In the distance he saw and heard the approaching storm. From the cackle of thunder and the bolts of lightning striking the ground.

As the two looked at the city, Ike couldn't help but feel a familiar soul out there. Someone he knew but had not formally met each other once again.

He thought about that and the few more weeks ahead, and soon the wedding to his princess would happen. He thought about that for a while, and remembered the main thing they did today, which was creating a guest list. He invited all of his Mercenaries along with other close friends from his homeland and Zelda practically invited the kingdom of Hyrule. Both of them went depressed for a few moments when they both said Alexander but then realized they couldn't have him here. Aside from that, the list was complete and the royal scribes took it upon themselves to draft the invitations needed. It felt that if nothing could go wrong.

But no matter what, Ike had a bad feeling in his gut; something wasn't right.

* * *

**Another day, another update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **


	26. Triforces: Chapter 6

The rain came, and it was no mere shower. It was the opening of the flood gates of heaven; rain so thick you could only see what was two feet ahead of you. Alexander swore at his luck and trudged through the cold rain, the bleeding hand clenching the gaping wound on his side. He was durable, but the pain was still raw and fresh. Each time the wind howled in his direction, he felt as if the fires of hell burned in the wound. He clenched his teeth and continued onwards, his mind thinking of three things; Sheik, some wool bandages, and a hot fire.

He tried to remember his pathway back to the cave, but through the heavy rain he couldn't see his way. His legs felt weaker by the moment as his life fluids crept out of his side. The words the daemon spoke echoed in his head, it spoke of a great threat, one that made it tremble in fear. Alexander was now torn between those words and his training. He knew that daemons were made only to tempt the souls of man, but there must be some truth to the words. True or not, there was something afoul more then a political grab for power.

A few seconds later he stumbled onto the cave. It was dark, signaling that Sheik hadn't come back. Alexander didn't mind and headed back into the cave, taking a bundle of dry sticks that were bundled up next to the entrance. Snapping his fingers, he ignited the tinder and began to slowly fed the flames with more wood. Before long he had the fire crackling, and provided him with enough light to examine his wounds. He looked down at the gapping thrust wound through his side. The wound was still bleeding, but it wasn't in the amounts that it had been. His hand fared slightly better, the amount of flesh missing from his hand was less then he expected.

He took out the blade Sheik gave him and placed it in the fires, and waited for the face of the blade to get red searing hot. He couldn't wait on Sheik to get here with her medical kit, so Alexander had to take matters into his own hands. Once the blade got to the color he desired he clutched the hilt and took it out of the flames. He took in a deep breath of air and pressed the blade against the wound on his side. He gritted his teeth in pain and let out a long muted groan of pain. He could smell his flesh burning, but it was all necessary. Cauterizing the wound stopped the bleeding and kept the infections at bay.

He pulled the blade off the wound and tossed it back onto the fire, cleansing the blade before it would be needed once more. As he waited for the blade, his mind drifted off to his next move. He was unsure how to progress next, as there was many ways to achieve the end results. Much to his chagrin however, each and every one took an extremely large gamble. He was faced with everything in between getting his head torn off by a blade or by Ike and/or Zelda. Weather it was figuratively or literally on the former, he was unsure of. He contemplated the course of action as he finished searing the flesh of his hand. He took less time on that hand and soon focused back on the fire.

Alexander took out the sword he made and looked at it in the glow of the flames. It was metallic silver as it shined like a nighttime star and he hadn't even began to polish it. The grip was made of the two hilts, in a fashioned with an Imperial eagle as the guard, with the blade sticking between the heads; much like the Aquila around his neck had the triangle of gold in between them…

Alexander laid the blade down on his lap and just sat there for a moment with an unusual look on his face. His mind slowly began to place things together, like a jigsaw puzzle being placed with one piece at a time. It was slow but eventually got somewhere, and soon the general idea was visible. Alexander cursed his short slightness. He should have seen this, but he was to blinded by his survival to notice the details. His mind drifted to his necklace, and focused on the triangle. He tried to remember the engravings on the piece of gold. They all branched out to the edge of it, as if it was a continuing piece to the design. He took a stick and got the tip burned so there was a healthy amount of charcoal on the end. He placed it down on the stone in front of him and slowly drew the design by memory out on the solid stone floor. They were slow angles, that seemed obliterate the attention of the common lay man, but Alexander saw a pattern. He sketched out the rest of it, the intrinsic lines and the runic symbols. When he saw it, in it's full glory, he knew what it was and why that daemon wanted to kill him for it.

But one thing still troubled him, and caused him to wonder. What if he erased all of the runes, what would that leave. He then replicated the drawing, occasionally burning more of the stick for more charcoal. Once he finished it, Alexander nodded in grim realization. This is what he thought it was, and what it represents. He sank to his knees, tears forming at the thoughts that formed in his heads, explanations to old wounds that were torn open to salt at the revelations.

However, his sadness was soon replaced by a burning sensation. One he was familiar with all to well. His heart and soul cried out for vengeance, his weapon spoke of a delivery of justice, deliverance and retribution. He then picked up the sword and looked at it in it's heavenly glow in the light of his fire. The name for the blade to save him had come to his mind.

"When deliverance and retribution were shattered and reforged, when the battle seems grim, and when all seems lost, I shall never fear. For in my very hands, I now wield Salvation." Alexander breathed those words. He then picked up a whetstone and began to sharpen the blade. Salvation… he let the name roll off the tip of his tongue. It seemed like a fitting title for his new weapon, he mused himself. For the first time in quite some while, Alexander involuntarily smiled.

* * *

The rain went from bad to total shitstorm and Sheik had a bad enough time trying to remember where the cave was in broad daylight, it was even worse in the rain. The white mustang she chose from the stable treaded through the harsh rain with no complaints, though Sheik was getting impatient. She wanted to be in a dry cave, change out of these wet clothes, eat a hot meal, and be with Alexander. Everything else was obsolete. But first she had to deal with the rain.

She road through the harsh mud and rain. All around her, earsplitting lightning and thunder shattered the very air. It was a wonder she could remember where the cave was at all with the elements raging all around her. However, she could hear something over the storm. Something that wasn't natural that came with storms. It was the sound of footsteps braking twigs underfoot. Sheik pulled on the reigns and ordered the mustang to stop, which it did in a matter of moments.

She dismounted and looked to the way the sound came from. She trained her eyes against the rain and looked for the thing that made the noise. Strapped to her waist was Alexander's revolver, a full cylinder loaded. Her hand slowly drifted to the handle and unclasped the leather strap that held it into the holster. She then saw a silhouette in the rain, with someone wearing a long coat and was quite considerably tall. Not as tall as one of the new guards but still rather descent height. "Who goes there?" She asked, her voice calm though she was slightly nervous.

The tall figure stepped forward, letting more detail be shown. The long coat was dark and had a considerable amount of brass buttons and red trim. She thought she saw Alexander dressed in his commissar coat, but she knew he didn't have it. Nor did she find it and give it to him. But as the figure slowly approached her, she saw long strands of red hair and a feminism face set upon her own. "One who was curious to wonder why your breaths of fresh air are well over ten miles from the castle." Hera spoke with an even and leveled tone. Sheik was surprised to see her, but didn't mover her hand from the gun. "So answer me, why are you so far out here?"

Sheik hesitated when answering, which did not seem to please Hera. Before Sheik knew it, Hera clasped Sheik's throat in a dead lock grip and was lifted up of the ground. "I want an answer now you whore. Why are you out here?" Sheik noticed the hand that was strangling the life out of her was a piece of Hylian design, mixture of marble and arcane magic.

"I have no idea what you are talking about-Guggh." She grunted as Hera tightened her grip. "Ghh…Ahhh…" Sheik tried to gasp for air, and her hand drew the revolver from the holster and clicked back the hammer on the revolver. She had limited experience in firing a weapon, but at this range it was impossible to miss. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger.

The sound of a bolt firing off echoed through the air around them. Hera's eyes went wide when the bolt struck her skin, but soon flickered back to a grim smile. Sheik wondered why for a moment and then heard the bolt fall to the ground undetonated. Sheik suddenly was afraid, knowing what she saw when the powerful bolts Alexander fired during the Orkish incursions on his regiment's home planet of Moor V. She could feel her sight fading, so she dropped the revolver into the grass. Hera tossed Sheik aside and soon all became black.

* * *

Alexander flew through the forest, both figuratively and literally. He had heard a bolter round fire off not far from where he was, and he knew that there was only one gun in the entire kingdom; that was his. If it went off in the forest, it must have meant something was terribly amiss.

The forest flew by him and he ran until he saw large open grassland. He walked slowly until he saw some depression of grass, indicating that someone fell down here. He couldn't tell much from it but continued to walk around trying to find something. His foot then brushed up against something heavy and metallic. He looked down and saw the outline of a gun through the rain. As he picked it up, he recognized it as his. From the almost golden barrel to the grip made for his hands, this was his revolver there was not a doubt about it.

He cracked the cylinder open and saw an expended bolt case. He picked it out and smelled it. Yes, this was the one that was fired off recently. Yet he couldn't smell the iron rich scent of blood that hung in the air that would usually follow a bolter detonation, nor could he see any of the crimson fluid on the ground around him. Alexander shook his head and turned to leave this place.

He stopped where he was and looked back to where he had seen the depression of grass. Something was hanging from the grasses, a strand of cloth. Alexander slowly walked over to it and slowly took the cloth from the branch. On it was a red embroidered symbol, one that made his blood boil in rage. It was the symbol Sheik wore of her people, and this was the one she wore all the time. If it was here…something must have happened to her. Alexander could feel the salty sting of tears form on the corners of his eyes as if he was about ready to brake down. Alexander closed his eyes and prostrated himself and clasped his eyes shut.

Inside of him, emotions swam around like a maelstrom. Emotions such as rage, anger, loss, hatred, and pain went this way and that and shortly they soon set Alexander to one task. It was more then likely going to end up with his demise, but if he should die fulfilling that purpose…so be it. None shall find him wanting.

Alexander opened his eyes and stood up. He walked back to the cave, contemplating all of the plans for his next move. He rationalized that it must be done, and while he would take no joy in what needed to be done, he wasn't looking forward to it. Sighing, he knew he had quite a long walk to the castle, and his own meeting with fate would be then and there.

* * *

It was midnight when Nero and Nana reached the castle. The rain pelted his armor and obscured his heraldry but he didn't care. He had come this far, he needed to see if Alexander was still alive. But Nana told him not to mention him, nor to mention the medallion. It went against all he wanted to do, but Nero saw logic in her words. He decided to keep his mouth shut. The other two, Popo and Pit decided to stay back at the village and help the villagers rebuild. Nero knew the angel would have no problem getting back to the palace with his wings.

The massive doors blocked their way, and the guards were hesitant to open the doors when they laid eyes upon Nero. Some reached for their weapons, but thankfully he managed to reason with them before they did anything irrational. Permission granted to enter the palace, the guards were to push the door open, but Nero stepped forward and with little effort pushed the door open. The hinges creaked in protest, nay, squealed against the action. The entirety of the court stopped and did a double take when they saw Nero open the massive doors. Many of the guards, especially the new ones formed a half circle around Nero with their weapons and one made a mad dash away. Nero extended his lightning claws and activated them. While he wasn't going to strike them down, if they attacked him they wouldn't leave him any choice.

* * *

Zelda and Ike were woken from their slumber by a pounding on the door to their room. The two wondered if they should go answer it, but eventually Ike slid out of the sheets and opened the door. He saw one of the guards telling them that they should come immediately to the throne room. When asked why the guard couldn't answer that. Sighing, Ike closed the doors and tossed some clothes on and grabbed Ragnell. "Ike, what is it?" Zelda asked muffled from beneath the sheets.

Ike leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Probably nothing, but I'll go check it out." Zelda nodded and rolled over. Ike followed the guard through the corridors and stairs. When he did reach the throne room, he almost dropped Ragnell on the ground in shock. Standing before him was a tall blackened armored Space Marine with Nana sitting on his shoulders. He looked at the heraldry for the Astarte, but found it to be obscured by the rain. He did however, recognize the helmet that the warrior word. "Nero." Ike breathed the words.

Nero looked towards Ike and let out a small laugh. "Ike Griel." He retracted his lightning claws. "It the infinite span of the universe, we meet each other once again." He reached up to his helmet and disengaged it from the rest of his armor. He breathed in the raw air, and activated a magnetic strap on his belt to hang his helmet from. Ike walked down the steps and gestured the guards to stand aside, which they did. The two warriors stood in front of each other and Nero held out a bent arm, which Ike took and the Marine and Mercenary embraced each other.

The three walked through the castle, and Nero did all he could to keep his armor as quiet as possible. They walked to Nana's room, who pouted when she was told it was time for her rest. But eventually she calmed herself down and went in. Nero followed closely behind and tucker her in. When Ike was out of earshot, Nero whispered to Nana. "Do you still have it on you?" Nana nodded and showed him the medallion still strung around her neck. He smiled slightly and rubbed her head with one of his gloved hands. "Remember, make sure no one sees that." Again, she nodded, and Nero kissed her forehead in a fatherly gesture. "Get some rest."

She soon fell asleep and the two walked down the hallway to a small room Ike came across where they could speak in peace. "You seemed to have taken a liking towards her. Why is that?" Ike said in a hushed tone.

Nero nodded, "Knights of Corax help raise towns and future generations of our warriors. Soon it becomes almost second nature for us. She risked her life and well being to reach me, I have no other logical option then to do such a thing."

* * *

Over a small table, Ike and Nero discussed much. The two spoke in hushed tones, making absolutely certain that they and they alone could hear their words. Nero explained his survival, why he came here and how Nana found him. He left out Alexander as he kept his promise. He then told of the battles against the daemon. "Ike, there is something dark and sinister in this kingdom. I am here on my own accord for my own reasons. If my services are needed, do not hesitate to contact me for them. But for not, I think it is best if I was to be left out of sight." He forced himself to chuckle slightly. "I am sure that these guards are unfamiliar with Astarte."

Ike nodded, "I have to ask though, who is it that sent Nana to you?" Nero paused to contemplate the question. How could he answer the question. He could say the Alexander sent her, that she was found on her own accord or he could say many other things. But he settled on one answer.

"A humble servant of the Emperor." Nero said as he moved to the small cot granted to him for the time being. He laid down and closed his eyes, leaving Ike to contemplate all he was told.

* * *

Sheik awoke with a powerful pain and felt some cords tie her wrists. Here eyes opened to a blinding light but soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness from which she was held at. She was still clothed but she had absolutely no idea where the hell she was. She noticed that she was hanging roughly two feet off the ground with her wrists bound and hanging her. On top of that, she could feel Hera's presence all around her. Like she was the pawn, and Hera was the Game Master. "Hera, you little bitch, show yourself!" She yelled, as if to no one but soon saw the wench, but as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't seen her.

Hera now had crimson red eyes that glowed in the shadows. She was still dressed in her coat, but was encompassed in warp fire. "You speak, and here I am." Her voice was changed; it was far lower and sinister. Sheik kicked the air and tried to escape from the bonds, but the more she struggled, the tighter the bonds seemed to get. Hera only laughed at her vein attempts. "Don't try in vein to escape Sheik. Alexander is not here to save you, and you most certainly can't save yourself."

Sheik stopped and looked at Hera, if she could still bring herself to call her that. "How do you know that?"

"You blind fool; obviously Alexander had not told you all of his past. That little bastard took everything from me at the last moment. My ascension, my daemonhood, my glorious power, he snuffed out at the last moments. Fortunately, I found a new host in this new human child, and from it I shall shatter his soul over my knee in front of you, and then you shall share the same fate. I was slain by his hand of Haven Minor, which by all rights should be in my hand. I fought against him and he prevailed over me, an insult to all that is under the banner of chaos." She struck the nearby wall with a fist and a sickening crack was heard. Sheik saw muscle and bone exposed to the raw air, but those injuries were repaired right before her very eyes. Soon no marker of them remained.

"What are you?" Sheik whispered in fear.

Hera turned and looked at her. "I go by many names foolish child, but I am known as Chillingworth, Dark Apostle of the four gods of Chaos. While Alexander is my primary target…I have no problem making you suffer." Within a matter of moments, Sheik was stripped bare and looked in horror as several of the new guardians of the throne stood around her in loose cloth garments. Hera produced a large thorn whip. She then lashed out upon Sheik's exposed skin. Sheik screamed in pain and the guards looked as if they were relishing in the ecstasy of pain.

Hera did not cease the cruelty. She lashed out again and again with the whip, making absolutely sure that Sheik was in pain. After a while, when Sheik's back was dripping with blood, Hera, or Chillingworth, stopped attacking Sheik. Sheik was using all of her willpower not to brake down in front of her tormentors. Just how exactly Alexander managed to achieve this for months on end was an unexplained phenomenon.

"So weak, so clumsy, so pure. Pathetic!" Chillingworth bellowed, and soon began his/her rampage on Sheik's body, this time with psyker powers. Bolts of chaos swarmed through her system and she finally screamed. It was out of fear and pain that Sheik broke down despite her greatest attempts to control it. The screams only seemed to fuel her tormentors and the bolts intensified in their power. Sheik could only pray for the pain to end now.

After a while for what seemed two eternities, the bolts stopped and Hera was now smirking. "I am finished with you now." Sheik breathed out a sigh of relief, but noticed that the smirk on Hera's face didn't fade. "I said I was done with you, however they had not." She gestured to the guards who began approaching her. "Emperor's Children, remember our deal. You may have your pleasure with her so long as she remains alive and as she is."

A chorus of yes echoed through her ears and Sheik closed her eyes shut and whispered for Alexander to come for her. She felt her heart race in fear as she felt a hand pull her head down.

* * *

Alexander walked with his clothes Sheik gave him on. His armored plates were on the outside with loose white cloth on his limbs and a blue bandana and sash wrapped around his waist. He also word large fingerless gloves made of harden leather, allowing him a greater grip on his blades. In the distance he could see the castle and the gates to the city were just in front of him. Salvation was strapped to his back, sharpened and with the power pack attached to it, the activation rune the center of the Aquila's body. In the sash he held the revolver obscured from view and several more bolts next to it.

Alexander walked through the front gates of the city and looked around in awe of the craftsmanship and wares these people had. This was truly the home city of Zelda; it clearly shared her beauty and skill. Alexander continued down the cobblestone streets, looking at the wonders this city held. But he didn't allow that to distract him from his mission. He had to get to the castle and fast. Sheik must be there, or at the very least he could find where she went.

A little ways down the street, Alexander saw an elderly woman fall down carrying a load of fresh produce. Alexander rushed over and got down on one knee and helped the woman get to her knees. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

The old woman nodded. "I'm just shaken. Thank you." Alexander smiled slightly and picked up the produce. From ears of corn to large potatoes, Alexander helped her get everything back into the basket she was carrying. Afterwards, he helped her to her feet and noticed she was bleeding from one of her arms. Alexander took off his bandana and wrapped it around the wound. Few people actually got a good look at his face, so he wasn't that concerned for his cover here.

The old woman looked Alexander in the eyes about ready to thank him but soon became a loss for words. She looked at him up and down, taking a full glimpse of him. Alexander readied his legs to be ready to run at a moment's notice. Instead, she touched his cheek and smiled sadly. "You are him… all grown up now. Your mother must be proud of you. So young and handsome."

Alexander shook his head sadly. "You must be confusing me for someone else. My mother died when I was a babe."

The old woman had her turn of shaking her head. "No, I don't make mistakes. I remember your mother and you when you were a little one. You clearly inherited her black hair, and your eyes are that of your father. She was a fine young woman until she was taken from us almost twenty years ago. Thank you for all of your help." She then moved towards the castle and Alexander stood there for a moment in shock. But he shook it free from his head and headed through the alleys to find a weakness in the castle's perimeter. He found another bandana and tied that around his face. He whispered a prayer to the Emperor and made his move, hoping there was still time for Sheik.

* * *

**Well, it looks like things are getting interesting for our heros.**

**The next chapter will take quite some time to get out, but don't worry, it will be worth it.**

**Flame Falcon**


	27. Triforces: Chapter 7

Pork Chop steadied his breath and lined up the shot. Three hundred meters, this was well at the edge of his rifle's range. Inside the chamber was a specialist anti-psyker round, given to him for the mission and this mission alone. Through the cross-hairs of his scope, he eyed his target. A fallen Sanctioned Psyker from the Cadian 93rd Infantry regiment was about to be sent to the Emperor for his damned soul to be judged for its treasonous act. All it would take was one shot, resulting in the death of the traitor. One shot, one kill- the motto of all the snipers in the guards, and Pork Chop was no exception.

But even though the sights had been lined up and zeroed in, he needed to take in several other factors. Wind speed and humidity were the main factors, but at this distance, he should probably the planet's movement effect into account. The senses of his scope gave him the wind speed of roughly twelve kilometers an hour, and Pork Chop gave the humidity a fifty percent. Not ideal shooting conditions for this precious round, but it could be far worse. He steadied his arm on the concrete rubble he was hiding in and lined up the shot. He looked at his target. Human, medium build, a bit stocky, no physical armor but had warp energies crackling all around him. Fortunately, the round would take care of the shield, all he had to do was to make sure it hit something that would kill the scum.

Finding his target, the center of the chest where the main veins of the heart and the bronchial tube lined up. Breathe steadied, he flipped the safety of the gun off and readied the trigger. He waited for the right moment, when the target was facing him. He saw the opportunity and took it. He pulled the trigger as soon as it lined up with his heart beat. The rifle mule kicked into his shoulder and kicked up. The bolt sang forth on wings of fire and flew forth towards the target. Pork Chop expended the casing and chambered another round and watched as the round collided with the target. The Warp magic's around the fallen waned as the round entered it's field of protection and the bullet slammed into the psyker. Skin, muscle, bone and organ flew out the exit wound. The traitor howled in pain and soon exploded in a flash of warp energies.

Pork Chop reached for the comm in his ear and signaled Harkon, who was waiting for his word. "Target eliminated. Operation is a go."

Harkon chimed back. "Affirmative, deploying now." Pork Chop lowered his hand and resumed his sniping position. Even though he was on the other side, he could hear the bellowing cry of the Overlanders as they charged from their cover, bayonets at the ready. Pork Chop lined up another shot on one of the auto-cannon gunners. He pulled the trigger and watched as the traitors head explode into a fine red mist with bone partials mixed with grey brain matter. He expended the cartage and began to line up his next shot. He continued this process until he needed to refresh his magazine. He detached the clip from his rifle and slammed a fresh clip home. Chambering the first round, Pork Chop sighed and looked to his north as he saw movement.

He breathed out a silent curse; Chaos Space Marines. He eyed the heraldry and saw the eye of Horus on their breast plates… the Black Legion. He knew they wouldn't be able to face them alone, they needed assistance. Fortunately, help was one call away. Pork Chop activated his comm, "Squad Angelicas, we have encountered Chaos Space Marines of the Black Legion. I count twelve, four of them with heavy weapons designed as anti-personal weapons. The Overlanders won't be able to take them along with this fortification of cultists. We need support."

There was a small pause before a response came. "Transmission received as clear as crystal. Hold fast, you shall not fall this day." Another short pause. "Coordinates received. Drop pods away!" Pork Chop looked down the scope of his rifle and sighted his targets once more.

Seconds later, a thunderous arrival of a drop pod slammed into the earth, signaling the arrival of their aid: Guardians of the Aquila. Seconds after it slammed into the earth, the pod's doors swung open and bolter fire echoed erupted on both sides. Pork Chop acknowledged this and returned his attention to his brothers in arms. The Astartes could handle it on their fight against their treasonous kin on their own. Any assistance from the Overlanders would only serve as a distraction.

Hannibal revved his chainsword and led the Tactical squad into the bolter fire from the traitors. As the leader of the newly formed squad Angelicas, he was leading newly assigned Tactical marines into battle for the first time as fully-fledged battle brothers. They were recruited from the recent Age of Fate, on that fateful day he found Alexander. He pushed those thoughts from the back of his mind and focused it back unto the battle. He got behind some concrete rubble and shallow fox hole. He was with a squad of seven other marines, two fewer then the Codex dictated ten. But then again, they had suffered casualties and had not the time to replenish their numbers. Nine Guardians could handle these renegades.

"Brother Luke, use your heavy bolter to give us some suppression fire. Brothers Isaac and Hampton, use your grenades to dislodge the traitors. The rest be ready to take care of the traitors." His voice was commanding and was obeyed. The Marine in Mark V Heresy armor fired the only heavy weapon in the squad, laying down enough suppression fire to force the Legionnaires to take cover, while the other two Marines primed a frag grenade each. Isaac and Hampton rose from cover as one and lobbed two partially cooked grenades. They along with the rest raised their bolters to their shoulders and took their aim. Hannibal withdrew his plasma pistol with his spare hand and primed it.

With two earth-shattering explosions, the screams of dying traitors echoed all around them. Sure enough, the Black Legionnaires rose from the cover. The Tactical marines fired their bolters, most bouncing of the cerimite that covered their treasonous hides. Hannibal rolled over the cover, his plasma pistol in his hands. Looking down the sights, he saw a helmetless traitor. He fired off a bark of plasma, which slammed into the head of the traitor. The plasma ate through the bone and cooked the brain. The other members of the Legion saw this and swooped their arms towards Hannibal, bringing their bolters with them. Hannibal fired off another round of plasma off at the traitors, this one slamming into the shoulder plate of another one. Friendly bolter fire cut through the traitors, allowing Hannibal to slam his chainsword into one of the traitors.

He thumbed the activation rune on the hilt of the chainsword, revving the teeth to life. In an overhanded swoop, his blade's teeth ate the flesh from the bones of his target and slammed his fist into the helmet, causing the helmet to buckle in slightly as the fist collided with the cerimite. The traitor lashed back, but Hannibal easily dodged the blow and locked arms with his opponent. He braced his back leg and let his opponent try to overpower him. Shortly afterwards, the Legionnaire tried to tackle Hannibal. Knowing this was coming, Hannibal rolled with it and, using the traitors own momentum, brought the cur over his head and slammed the Legionnaire on to the ground. Spinning on his heel, Hannibal brought the boot smashing down on the traitor. The skull resisted for a moment before it eventually caved in, sending tainted blood and flesh in all directions.

The Apothecary felt an axe head embed with in the right shoulder plate. He spun around and saw another Legionnaire raising his second axe. The rapid barking of a heavy bolter tore the traitor into many pieces. Hannibal turned to see Luke with the heavy bolter grasped firmly in his hands. Hannibal thanked him over the inter-personal comm channel. The last few traitors were cut down by massive bolter fire. The Overlanders managed to take the encampment amongst the confusion, and Harkon was finishing executing those traitors. Las shots were too good for their hides, so it was done by the bayonet across the throat.

"Squad Angelicas, regroup with the guardsman." Hannibal ordered, and the squad detached in groups of three, with Hannibal being the last one to leave. After a half kilometer track back, the Guardians began to disengage their helmet, breathing in the air as it was. Their unpainted armor shined in the morning sun and many joined the Overlanders by relaxing momentarily on pieces of rubble, but their bolters were always in their hands. Hannibal moved over to Harkon, who had a morbid look across his features.

Above all, Harkon took Alexander's death the hardest. The two were almost brothers by birth. The two trusted each other more times then there are stars in the galaxy. Feeling partially responsible for his death, or for not being there to see if he died or not, Harkon changed. For better or worse was for anyone to decide. His once long orange hair was now shaved from his head save a war hawk with feathers of the wildlife from his battle zones. He also had the Imperial Eagle tattooed on his brow, changing him. But what changed the most was his attitude. He was once been full of mercy, now all that he processed was a burning hatred to the foes of man. Some would see that as purging himself of a weakness, but Hannibal knew what was to come next. Harkon would become reckless and allow his rage to take control of his better judgement, and the cost would be tremendous.

Hannibal sat down on the Cadian soil next to Harkon. The commanding combat medic nodded to the seated marine, but then seemed to gaze off into the morning sun, now young in the sky. He took off his flack jacket, revealing bare skin beneath it. Hannibal looked at the tribal tattoos, many of which he recognized as totemic animals. Finding some grounds for a conversation, Hannibal removed his right arm plate, drawing the attention of several others. Harkon looked over to the aged warrior, who on his augmented arm sported several tattoos as well. He was, to say the very least, surprised. "You carry the symbols of your tribe with you as well?"

Hannibal nodded and looked down on his skin. "Each one carries a meaning, one that effects me even to this day." He thumbed the runic symbol that looked like a savage wolf. "Hajasoh- the sun wolf, suppose to be the symbol of a great warrior. Our legends had it that he served as the Emperor's personal hound for many millennium. He gave his life to hold off an Ork Warboss that would have surely killed him."

Harkon nodded and gestured to his own wolf tattoo. "Vladicare- the wolf of the midnight sun. Symbol of a unique creature bred for war. Growing up on the highlands of Moor V it was a great honor to have this placed upon your flesh." He moved to the dragon around his neck. "Makaoon- the dragon of the fires underneath but as well as the totem animal of healing. I was given this before I was taken as part of the planetary teith some twenty-years ago." Harkon's features went slightly sour, as if remembering that day.

Hannibal nodded solemnly. He himself knew what it felt to be taken from his home by someone. Unlike most who went willingly to the trials, he was one of the many who were taken during a dark time of the Guardian's history. He remembered his mother screaming as he was taken from her arms and his father being restrained as they took him away. He hated it and resented whatever they tried to teach him. But now, seven hundred and many years later he was much wiser and realized what the Guardians did to him they did with a heavy heart, but it was absolutely necessary. The Trial had taken it's toll.

The Trial was a dark age, the chapter was reduced to only fifty brothers after a destructive mission against the ruinous powers on the planet Agar. It wasn't the battles against the forces of chaos that caused their losses per-se, rather it was the 'conflict of interest' against the Inquisition on how they dealt with those humans that fought alongside them against the daemon. The Knight Lord and Chief Librarian at the time, Blackstone, saved five whole Imperial Guard Regiments via teleportation back to their fortress. Needless to say, the Ordo Malleus wasn't happy with that. Given the orders of being declared renegades or handing over the guard and embarking on a three hundred years penitent crusade by a newly promoted inquisitor, Dresden struck the Inquisitor down where he stood with his Force Mace, the same one Rowan carries with him now.

The two sides then fought against each other. The Grey Knights fought against them with bolter, blade and force. The Guardians ordered their fleet, manned entirely by serfs to flee from this place. When their ships refused, Dresden teleported the dreadnoughts, scouts, and a few of all of the marines to train the next generation. The ships then warped away while the rest made their stand on that planet. The Guardians fought the Inquisition with their weapons, and then with their bare hands, not giving a single inch while their bodies still had breath and blood inside. Valiantly they fought, but eventually they were overwhelmed and massacred.

What happened next is up to conjecture, but the story Hannibal believed was the one all Guardians of the Aquila believed. When their bodies were to be placed to the torch, a force of orange armored Astarte slaughtered the Grey Knights and forced the Inquisition to retreat. The Astartes then gathered all the Gene seed, armor, weapons, and summoned the Guardians back. They were then gifted with the remains of their fallen champions along with several of the Grey Knights armor and weapons. They refused to destroy the gene-seed when asked if they did, saying it was a crime to destroy something gifted from the Emperor himself. Without much left to say, the unthanked and unrecognized Astartes left.

The Ordo Malleus declared the survivors to be renegades and traitors. However; many Chapters of Astartes, if not all but a few voiced their objections. The zealous Black Templars denounced such a claim, remembering how they were saved by the aid of the Guardians when Chaos tried to defile the remains of their first High Marshal's body. The noble Ultramarines denounced the Inquisition, saying that only a claim of heresy over a Chapter could only be handed down by the Emperor himself. Many other lesser known chapters, from the Crimson Fists to the Black Dragons refused to accept the judgment and harbored the shattered remains of the fleet. But what really set the field in their favor was that the Exorcists, the only known successor chapter of the Grey Knights, issued an ultimatum. If the Inquisition declared the Guardians of the Aquila traitors, they let the same fate fall upon them. It was signed by all of the battle brothers. Eventually the other Ordos and higher command of the Malleus saw their lasp in judgment in giving a newly promoted inquisitor the task of a planet. The Guardians nor the Grey Knights have forgotten the events of that day.

Hannibal nodded sadly and looked to the sky, taking a moment of rest before he would return to fight the enemies of the Immortal Emperor.

* * *

Alexander hoisted himself over the crest of the wall, every inch of his body was tense from scaling the wall with no gear and on the shadowed side. He wasn't a climber even if he had the right gear for the job, not having it made matters only worse. The two things keeping him going from over twenty four hours with no sleep was his anger but also the feelings he held for Sheik, a feeling he was still getting use to.

Alexander drew his smaller blade from its sheath and crouched down against the wall using the shadows to obscure himself. He had basic training in stealth operations thanks to his storm trooper training, and now more then ever that the training would pay would pay off. He felt a wall of anti-psyker energy when he moved forward, causing him a slight headache. He gritted his teeth and pressed forward, shaking his head clear of any insurgency that threatened to over take his mind.

He reached one of the massive doors that led into the palace, and more then likely, Alexander reasoned, there would be at least two guards on the other side. One on the left, and one on the right. He slowly withdrew his bolt pistol and gipped it tightly, one finger on the trigger. He knew the armor the guards wore was durable, but it couldn't withstand a bolt round. He wished silently that he wouldn't have to fire any of the rounds, as they were scares and he should conserve when he possibly could. He also knew that if he fired off a round, the sound would attract so many, including those who knew what made the sound.

He placed his back against the wall next to the door and tried the lock. It was unlocked and he could open it. He rapped his knuckles against the wooden door and hear movement to open the door. When the door opened a crack, Alexander threw his weight against it. The guard grunted and toppled backwards. Alexander moved in and was hit with a blast of cold air. He did a quick check to make sure that there were no other guards. Satisfied, Alexander kneeled over the downed guard and pressed the revolver against the head. "Your one chance. Where is Sheik?" Alexander had his voice low and the coldest it had ever been.

The guard remained tight lip but broke out in a sweat when Alexander clicked the hammer back. "I..I don't know. She went out last night for a breath of air and never came back." Alexander looked into this man's eyes and nodded slightly. This man was telling the truth. Alexander brought the revolver back and then brought the butt down between the eyes. The guard went it to spasms for a moment before going still. Alexander checked the pulse to make sure that he was still alive. After a moment he felt a heart beat and gave the man a pat on the cheek and dragged him off to the side. There was one other person he was willing to ask about Sheik. Trouble was, he would have to bring his weapons along to get him to talk.

After hiding the body, Alexander walked slowly down the hall, his feet making no sound as he walked slowly down the hallway. He took a few seconds to divert his gaze to the castle and what it contained. The rulers must have been extremely extravagant; he saw several portraits that were painted many centuries ago and the lavishness they wore. He heard the sound of footsteps and hugged the wall, pressing himself against the wall. The guards talked in their native language, and Alexander couldn't understand a word they were saying. He held his breath and closed his eyes, opening is ears to the sounds around him. The guards were walking down the hallway in his direction. Alexander slowly clicked the cylinder in a circle, calming his nerves as he was assured that his revolver was loaded and at the ready.

Eventually the guards turned off and they headed down a corridor that led to a stairwell. Alexander breathed out a sigh of relief and turned the corner and continued down the hallway, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade.

He retraced his steps in the sunlight, being absolutely sure that he was going to where he was. The final steps of his condemnation led him to the door where he saw the man he was looking for. He tested the lock and saw that it was unlocked, like the rest of the doors around here was. He shook his head slightly and creaked the door open and slipped in.

He saw the man he was looking for with his back to him, placing on his tunics and whistling slightly. Alexander gently shut the door behind him and looked around and saw the large inside and nodded. This would be perfect, large, relatively sound proof. Although the psyker boundaries were still up and running, Alexander could still fight this man on his own terms and emerge victoriously. It would all depend on the steel of their blades and the warriors holding the weapon.

The man he was looking at began to speak. "Hera, I was wondering-" He turned around and his expression changed from happy and cheerful to dark in a matter of seconds. Alexander's hand worked the bolted lock on the door. Alexander reached for his large sword and placed his hands on the hilt. The warrior in front of him began to cough considerably, giving Alexander momentary pause. The man seemed perfectly fine and healthy a few seconds ago, why would he suddenly suffer from a coughing fit. He needed not to wonder any more, as the man in front of him looked into his with a murderous intent. Even without his psyker gifts, Alexander could smell a daemon. While this wasn't a complete take over, the daemon still had possession over it's host. "So, we meet again at last, Alexander Aquila. I must say, I was very surprised when you managed to escape from our grasps at your execution."

Alexander withdrew his blade and thumbed the activation rune, bringing his blade to become cloaked in a hot white cackling energy with a tint of blue forming on the bolts of energy. He gripped the blade in a form that had one hand placed directly on top of the other. "You have what I need to know, daemon. Speak of it now, and I will insure that you go right to your master's side. Do not… and I will make you suffer ten thousand fold on this day."

The Daemon chuckled, "You truly think you can command me? You will not get the information from my master or my own lips. You speak softly and carry a big sword, but do you know how to use it?" The daemon withdrew his blade and shield. Alexander began to move around the room and the two began to circle each other. Alexander calmed his breathing and his muscles.

The daemon lunged at him and Alexander brought the power blade upwards, parrying the incoming blade. He looked at the curved blade and remembered how he came across the blade's design. Growing up upon the surface of Alexandria, Alex remembered where he first saw the blade strapped to Canoness Rose's side. It was based of an ancient Terrain word known as katana, a curved two handed blade that could decapitate five heads in a single swing. That design had stuck with him and he forged it into the blade he now held in his very hands.

Alexander then countered the blade and lashed out forward in an attempt to sever the sword from the hands of the daemon. The reaction speed of the daemon was greater then Alexander expected and the blade was parried. Gritting his teeth, Alexander swung with his weight forward, slamming his side against the shield of the daemon. The daemon lashed back and Alexander felt the forked tongue lap against his cheek. Pushing himself back from the shield and placed as much distance as he could from the daemon. Alexander assumed a defensive stance and again began to circle the daemon, waiting for his next move.

The daemon charged forward with his shield first. Alexander stood his ground and absorbed the kinetic force from the blow. He then flicked his elbows allowing some of the force to be directed back at the daemon. With that, the Daemon was caught off guard and stumbled backwards. Seizing the initiative, Anexander thruster out the blade, slamming it into the skin of the daemon, puncturing flesh and drawing blood while the possessed howled in pure agony.

"Gahhhh, damn you!" The daemon-possessed man howled. Alexander drew the faintest of smiles and readied his defensive stance once more. The daemon charged recklessly at Alex, swinging his sword down over his head. Alexander intercepted the blade with his own and the two locked their blades, each one trying to throw the other one off balance.

Alexander began to force his blade forward but had his legs taken out from under him when the daemon host swooped his legs out from under him. Alex landed with a loud thud, but the daemon grabbed his head and slammed it into the rock wall, causing the Commissar to see stars. He was then picked up and slammed against the nearby stained glass window, forcing fragments of glass to enter his skin. Alexander was then dropped to the ground and he heard his deactivated blade being kicked away from his grasp. A swift boot flew to Alex's ribcage forcing the breath right out of his lungs, and the blow soon became the first of many more to come at him.

While the blows rained down on him, Alexander's mind raced on what was the next logical course of action. There was one option he had yet to try, but in doing it would alert many of his presence. He had no other options available so this would be the course he would take. He waited for the next kick to come into contact with him, and when it did, Alexander grabbed the ankle and leg above it and forced the daemon to the ground. Alexander then swung himself towards the opened and gripped his hand around the daemon host's neck. Drawing power from his abilities, Alexander reached into this man's soul and began to pull the essence of the damned out. His hands glowed like the sun and a spectral fist gripped a dark essence and began to pull it out of the warrior.

Alexander inhaled sharply and readied his mental defenses, ready for any onslaught of lies and temptation spoken by the warp spawn. As Alexander pulled the essence out of his target, the man went into spasms as corruption was pulled from his soul. "Answer me daemon, where is Sheik?" Alexander spoke with a cold hatred that only grew in it's intensity as the time passed. The daemon began to lash around as it tried to escape. Alexander tightened his grip and asked the question again.

Knowing it was defeated, the daemon spoke. "I only know the fate of that little bitch has upon her head. You are too late, we will emerge victorious above all other. He will drink you soul and have the head of the fallen Knight as its cup. Frak your Emperor-" Alexander slammed his psyker fist down into the very essence and intensified his power. He heard the daemon scream a true scream, a true death scream. Soon the essence of the daemon dissipated into the very air. With a true death done, it could never come back to realspace, never again come back into the mortal realm.

Alexander eased off the psyker powers, chastising himself for using them, even though it was needed. The psyker barriers around him were not meant to harm him or to stop him from using his powers, rather it was an alert system, and he walked right into it. Their sages would locate his position and descend upon him like wolves on a babe. He chastised himself for his foolishness, but in the heat of the moment clouded his better judgment.

However; he learned something himself as well. He sensed Sheik's essence in the castle, but it was obscured by a dark magic. He had to be quick, and in cases like this, stealth had to take the back seat. He also needed to get something from two places. One: he needed to get his Aquila back from Nana. He needed it now more then ever. Second: he had to look for something in the archives, to double confirm his suspicions. He gave one last regard to the out warrior before Alexander unlocked the door and began his move.

Time was not on his side, and he was beginning to get annoyed at how many times that happened.

* * *

Zelda and Ike walked through the palace garden, examining the flowers all around them and savoring the smells. The thunderstorm from the previous night had brought in rain that made the garden seem alive now more then ever. The remaining drops of water hung to the flower peddles like clear crystals. Truly this was a sight to be seen.

Their wedding was approaching rather quickly, and the final decisions needed to be made. Their invitation lists had been sent out, food had been ordered, parts were assigned, and a place was picked for the event. Now it came down to the smaller details, the ones that made it just a bit better then it would have been with out. That is why they were walking through the gardens as of right now. Ike held his to-be-wife close to him, his arm around her back. "You stayed up for quite a while when you left. Who was it?" Zelda asked him, with a carefree tone in her voice.

Ike thought for a second and replied. "Nana came back. She was found by an old friend of mine, and we stayed up a long portion of the night swapping stories and tales. " He said, trying to keep it as general as he could. For the most part it was true, Nero was an old friend, and Nana did come back with him. The trouble wa he really didn't want to go into the specifics with her, for Nero's sake.

Zelda was about ready to ask another question when they hear their names called by two voices in panic. They turned around to see Macbeth, Marth, and Peach coming their way. They looked winded and scared, but the High Chancellor had a grim determined face set up his face like stone. He was the first to speak. "Thank the Heavens you two are alive. Something terrible has happened; the assassin of your brother has returned, and he is here to finish his deed." Zelda looked mortified and Ike narrowed his eyes in fury. He reached for Ragnell and withdrew it from it's scabbard. He had escaped from their grasp once, and Ike wasn't going to let there be a second time.

Marth drew his sword and the group moved through the castle. They moved into the doors and saw several of the guard directing them to where they saw thing. The definition that defined this place was organized chaos. Ike saw a fallen body of one of the new guards, the large ones, fallen beneath a single sweep of a blade, decapitation the cause of death. The blood was unusual, but he was assured it was poison that the blade was coated in. They continued down the hallway and saw some of the same sights. They were confused to say the least.

* * *

Alexander calmed his breath as he flipped through fading parchment, his Aquila providing him with the light needed. His sword was within reach as was his revolver. Alexander shook his head and soon found the pages he was looking for. He sliced the pages out with surgical precision and placed them with him. Emperor's Children, the pages in his hands, his Aquila hung around his neck, he needed only to find Sheik now.

Alexander moved his feet as fast as they could. He had spent enough time slacking around, and if the Emperor's Children were here… it gets ugly quickly.

Alexander moved down the stairwell to the main floor, hearing the sound of footsteps and clamoring all around him. He needed to get to the jail cell; his heart was racing and threatened to wind him.

Alexander landed on the ground level and took off. A guard of the country tried to get in his way but Alexander rammed his shoulder into the gut and sent the man sprawling. Alexander made his way to the throne room, knocking down the guards that tried to get in his way. He only killed the Emperor's Children one that stood in his way and threatened to harm Nana when he required his Aquila. It was a rough fight, but Alexander emerged victoriously covered in the blood of the traitor.

When Alexander emerged to the throne room, he breathed out a small sigh of amazement at the sight. To say this place was gilded was an understatement. It looked as if piece of the Imperial Palace on Holy Terra was taken out and placed in the room. Many metals adorned the wall, mainly gold, silver, and platinum. The thrones were encrusted with emeralds, rubies, diamonds and were made of solid precious metals. Alexander locked the door behind him and looked all around for a moment and then he looked at the throne once again. Nodding to himself, he moved once again to the dungeons, finding the door he needed in a matter of moments. Alexander tried the door and realized it was locked. Running low on time, and considering stealth was no longer practical, Alexander drew his revolver and lined up his shot. He hesitated for a moment before taking the shot. He shook the doubts from his head and pulled the trigger, sending a blessed bolt into the lock. The bolt detonated and shattered it into many pieces.

Alexander moved in and slammed the door behind him and drew the short sword from his sash and wedged it into the door, creating a makeshift lock. Alexander let his eyes adapt to the darkness and walked down the rows of empty cells. He walked down until he reached a solid rock end. But this was only the beginning of his walk not too long ago. He remembered the pain he suffered when he left that room, the scars now that he carried on his frame. He felt his hatred beat through his heart and he closed his eyes. Alexander used his psyker powers to find the locks he sensed on the wall. Unlike most psyker locks, this one was gene coated. Only a specific race could open this lock. Alexander swore quietly under his breath. He should have expected that card to be played, but he shrugged his shoulders instead of lashing out.

Ahh, what the hell? Alexander reached out his hand and bit his bottom lip in expectation of pain. He had his fair shares of being exposed to pain caused by psyker locks on more than one occasion. He placed his hands on the lock and got ready for the worst. The second he placed it down, all the nerves and senses got ready for a violent reaction.

Much to his surprise and fear, Alexander only heard the reaction of acceptance on the psyker lock. The bricks began to crack and whine as they moved from where they originally were. Alexander had no time to contemplate the event and drew his power blade, thumbing it to life in moments. When the dust from the bricks passed and Alexander could see the steps down. Fifteen steps he remembered all to well. Even now, each step brought back memories. Not of the torture, but for each one of the steps there was an inscription for both the Inquisitor and the suffering to read on their way to the chamber.

Alexander walked down the steps and looked at those words, having the feelings flush over him and when he landed off the pad he saw Sheik; naked and covered in blood. Alexander's pace quickened and he swooped down to her side. He scanned around and didn't see any surprises for him and focused on Sheik. He deactivated his blade and placed it down right next to him. He took off his white loose shirt and began to tear it into pieces. Alexander knew that these wounds were painful but not lethal, all signs of the Emperor's Children. He also was aware of the invisible damage to her, and he was soon unaware that he was weeping for her and her pain. The Emperor's Children, the vilest of the traitor legions. While most were fueled on the thrill of the greatest bloodlust, or seeking vast reserves forbidden knowledge or spreading the most hellish plagues in the history of creation, the Emperor's Children relished in extreme pleasure. Some get it from battle, the arts, or a much more carnal desire. He was all to certain it was the last one that they played on Sheik. He cradled her head in his hands and held her close, not letting her go.

She began to stir in his hands, and soon began to push herself away from him in an attempt to save herself. She was murmuring something, but Alexander calmed her down, "It's ok, I'm here." He whispered the care evident in his voice. His tone was different slightly more than a shoulder and rock in the weather of the storm. It had the tones of an old friend, and a lover was evident in his voice.

Sheik calmed down and looked up to Alexander's eyes. Her eyes were cracked with red and her breath was ached. Her hand weakly touched Alexander's cheek and smiled. "It…is. Alex, forgive me. They did…" Alexander placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears. Alexander didn't want to hear it.

"Sheik, did you enjoy it?" Alexander's voice was serious and Sheik was insulted. Using her reserves of strength, she partially smacked him across the face.

"Of course not. It was rape and it hurt." She screamed at him, but her voice was scratchy with emotion that it didn't come out with the amount of force it was supposed to have.

Alexander shook his head. "Then you have no fault on you and I have absolutely no room to judge you." He wrapped the bandages over some of the wounds to he frame. She felt safe in his arms; as if nothing could harm her while she was startled in them. It was quite clear Alexander was doing everything he could to make her feel at ease, from the way he cleaned her wounds to the care he took when he placed most of her clothes on. He had to use her cowl to stop the bleeding on a few of her wounds.

Once he was finished he slung one of her arms over his broad shoulders and helped her to her feet. Using one of his feet, he kicked his katana into the air and grabbed it in the palm of his spare hand. They slowly but surely made their way back to the stairs and slowly climbed those massive works of stone. Sheik supported herself for some of it, but she relied off Alexander's strength to carry her to safety. They finished scaling the stairs and began to make their way down the rows and rows of empty cells. Sheik and Alexander continued until they reached the massive wooden door that separated them from a large hall. They stopped at the door and looked at it. Both of them knew what was on the other side of the door; half the royal guard and more likely than not Ike and Zelda. Alexander shook his head, knowing what he was going to do and all of the possible outcomes rolled through his head. But in the end he removed all of the doubt he had. This was what he had to do, no matter whose toes he stepped on.

Alexander pulled the blade out of the door and threw his weight against the remnants of the door. The wood shattered under Sheik and his combined weight. When they got to the main hallway there were quite a few guards there, fortunately all of them were the native Hylians, and Alexander breathed a quick sigh of relief for that small favor. He was still a bit more then nervous with all of the sharpened steel blades in his general direction. Sheik was just as uncomfortable as he was. He also noticed the entire council with the guards. He also heard the increasing pace of new arrivals. That sound; however, was drowned out by the bellowing orders from the council to run Alexander and Sheik through.

As the guards were about ready to make their move, Alexander raised his clenched fist in front of him and bellowed HALT! Leading men into battle for many times gave Alexander's voice a distinctive tone to it. One that spoke of command and when it spoke those it was being addressed to had to obey. The guards were taken back by the voice and held their ground, while the new arrivals came into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zelda yelled. When Zelda turned to see whom the guards were encircling, she saw Sheik with blood coming out of her clothes and a young man giving her support, who was wearing a bandana. She looked to see where they had just come from and her mind was filled with questions. When the others came in, Peach was the first to speak.

"Would you please remove you bandana so we could see your face?" She asked Alexander, who responded almost immediately. Alexander reached and undid the knot that tied it together. He let the bandana fall gently to the ground, and looked at the room with an unflinching steel gaze.

* * *

When one sees the dead, how or what is the best way to react? There are of course many traditional ways of reacting, but which of those are the best. One is to turn white as a sheet and pass out. Another traditional way is that one would be to scream at the top of their lungs and point at the supposedly deceased. Yet a school of thought suggested throwing your arms around the now alive and be happy that they were alive. And then there are some you suggest of drawing the nearest edged weapon and decapitating them just to be sure that they weren't a zombie. So what was the best way to respond?

To be fair, those trains of thought went through everyone of the newcomer's heads. Peach had already taken the first one into action and toppled on the floor, causing Marth to dive after her, but his train of thought derailed when that happened. Both Zelda and Ike were thinking about option three, but Ike had some thoughts involving Ragnell and Zelda was using all of her will power not to scream. All Alexander was hoping for his sake as well as Sheik that they were not going to get jumpy and draw weapons and come for his head. He gently bit his bottom lip in waiting for their replies.

Finally, Zelda replied. "Alex…" Her voice was full of shock and disbelief. Shortly afterwards, laughter was coming from her mouth and she rushed down the stairs. Using some of her own psychic gifts she pushed the guards aside and wrapped her arms around him and Sheik. She was now laughing and crying. "I thought you died. You survived so much before, I was unsure…" She paused and continued to cry on his shoulder. Alexander's features softened to the point of a small smiled and sheathed his blade half of the way and patted her back, comforting her.

"It will take a lot more than that feeble attempt to bring my life to a grinding halt. I'm too damn stubborn to die that easily." He said gently as he whipped away some of the tears, and she smiled back at him. Alexander handed Sheik off to Zelda when Ike approached him. The two stood, one looking directly at the other, and neither saying a word. The tension was so thick in the air one could cut it with a knife. Eventually, the two embraced each other, though for the record Alexander was the one who offered the hug.

Needless to say, this looked rather confusing to the guards, the Council, and especially Macbeth. "Your Highness… Ike… you know this man?" He was flabbergasted to say the least, and was even more surprised when Zelda nodded and replied.

"That we do. He is one of the greatest humans I have ever met. I owe him my life, many times over. Alexander was the one who saved us on the battlefields of Haven and Moor V, along with his honorable Overlanders. If I can trust him, Macbeth, then I believe you can as well."

Ike nodded and gave his own reply. "I can vouch for him as well, your excellency. I too, owe him my life and had it not been for him, I would be nothing more then a flayed corpse."

The Chancellor shook his head, "I doesn't matter how he served you in the past, the man is pure evil incarnate now. The blood of innocents is stained upon his hands, especially that of your brother's. The Laws of Hyrule have been broken by his hands, many times. Yet he continues to persist, blazingly! He is guilty of many crimes that plague our precious kingdom." There was no mistaking the tone of the chancellor's voice; anger. Zelda and Ike were taken back by the claims and looked to Alexander as if to demand an explanation.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, a lot going on this time of year. Hope you guys think this was worth it.**

**The next chapter will be posted in a short while and will have many twists and turns.**

**Till then,**

**Flame Falcon**


	28. Triforces: Chapter 8

**Forewarning: this chapter has many climaxes and revalations. If your world gets turned upside down, don't say i didn't tell you so.**

* * *

To his defense, Alexander raised his hand to Ike, Zelda and Sheik. He would handle this battle on his own. Win or lose by his own skill or lack of. "You speak the truth, High Chancellor Macbeth Voss of the Kingdom of Hyrule. My hands are stained with the blood of innocents. They are covered with the life fluids of my teacher, who I cradled in his dying moments when an Ork Warboss disemboweled him and strangled him with his own intestine. They are soaked with the crimson of the fallen conscript, who I like wise comforted him to his dying breath against the hordes of daemons, heretics and damnation. They are covered with the last trickles of blood from those I gave the Emperor's Peace when I knew they would not be able to be saved and when death was the peaceful alternative to prolonged suffering. And they will be forever stained by the blood of the good men I have ordered, or will order too their deaths, weather intently or not. That is the only innocent blood I see on my hands on this day.

All I am guilty of is to bring the wrath of the Immortal God Emperor to the heretic, the traitor, the mutant and the daemon. I have raised my blade arm against those foes in this realm, and NONE of those I brought vengeance upon sat upon the platinum throne!" Alexander declared while a closed fist with his index finger extended pointed to the throne of the kingdom. "I have battled a shadow abomination of the great hero of the Kingdom, and from the hero I expunged the daemon who forced his body to plunge two arrows into my heart. I had not slain one of the loyal guards of the majestic kingdom of Hyrule. The bastard who lays dead on the stone floor from which you come from is a traitor, and I am all to certain there are more of them in these castle walls." Alexander spoke is cool and controlled tone, though there was no mistaking seeing the fires of a zealot glowing in his eyes.

The Council and the Chancellors looked offended when he spoke of the guard. "You dare!?" A short, fat member of the council in blue and green robes asked.

Alexander whipped around and narrowed his eyes, "By the Emperor, I dare! I will not see such a monster walking amongst the living, no matter what position he holds. The Emperor's Children, they alone are the vilest of the Traitor Legions, above even the blood-thirsty World Eaters, the Hersey spreading Word Bearers, the incognito Alpha Legion, and the fearful Night Lords. Even the noxious Death Guard, the vile Black Legion, the soulless Thousand sons and the dreaded Iron Warriors pale in comparison to the monsters of these treasonous curs; the Emperor's Children are a bane to all they touch. They did not participate in the Siege of the Imperial Palace, like their treasonous brothers had even a shred of courage did, they turned their attention to the citizens and organized the Sack of Terra. Hundreds upon thousands of civilians were butchered for the simple feeling of bloodlust, while other Children mutilated the remains even more and distilled them down to drugs to provide the perfect stimulant. While others…" Alexander balled his spare fist and turned a partial eye to Sheik, "others died trying to give the traitors a much simpler, more primal pleasure." The zeal in his eyes began to be replaced by a newer flame, one that burns cold in many men's souls. A feeling that Alexander was hard press to control but also made him who he was today. That fire was hatred.

Another council member, one Alexander hadn't had the displeasure to meet spoke. "What does it matter on how they are viewed in your kingdom, your empire, your Imperium of Man?" The second he said those words, Alexander's head rose cold realization played across his face. Ike and Zelda were unsure on what those words meant, but apparently, they held some significance to Alexander.

"I don't recall saying the name of the bureaucracy excuse of a just government I fight for to defend it's inhabitants. If you know their sworn enemies, then you must surely know what they are fully capable of. Before we dive any further into that puddle, I'll answer your question. What difference they have is all the difference! You know what they are and the woeful deeds they committed. But is that not why you requested their support? What was the cost, a village of civilians? This entire courtroom in front of me reeks with the corruption of chaos." There was no joshing in his tone and Alexander turned and pointed his index finger at Macbeth Voss, who only sneered. "Macbeth Voss, I name thee a traitor and a heretic! A Traitor to the Kingdom of Hyrule for usurping the throne by means of murder, intimidation, political corruption, and other dark deeds, but most notably is the murder of King Constantine the Noble of Hyrule. A heretic to the Emperor's Domain for consulting with the Powers of Chaos and summoning daemons in the name of your own sick plans or of that of a greater one. You have caused this dark rot of corruption to spread through the kingdom and have brought the entire council down with you, who may not have played as large of a part as you have but are all guilty none of the less."

The accusations caused many to gasp, most came from none other than Zelda. She grabbed Alexander's left arm and clenched it tightly, her nails digging into his exposed skin drawing blood. "Alexander Aquila," Her voice was very low, threatening and cold. "you had best pray to the Emperor that you have proof to back up your claims more than just speculation. Accusing them of consorting with Chaos is one thing, calling them out as my brother's murders is another!" She released her grip and the blood slowly trickled down his arm. It soon reached the end of his hand and two drops of crimson splashed to the rock ground.

Alexander turned and faced the Council. Macbeth obviously didn't want to hear this. "We have heard enough from this mad man. Honor Guard! Come in here and eradicate this insane lunatic!" He bellowed all around him before he turned his attention back to Alexander. "Make peace with you god, fool. I have thirty elite warriors ready to send you off to the next phase of your existence."

"Is that so?" A new voice spoke up, bout literally and figuratively. Everyone arched their heads upwards into the rafters and saw a shadowed figure standing in the rafters. He jumped from them and they noticed something strapped to his back that emulated blue at two ends. Before he was about ready to land, he activated his thrusters to make him hover for a moment before he landed. Zelda gasped at the sight and the new arrival slammed his clenched clawed hand into his right shoulder plate as a sign of respect as he fell down on one knee. "Honor, glory, and the blessing of the immortal Emperor and Primarch be unto you, fair princess." He bowed his helmetless head.

"Nero… how can this be?" She whispered is a tone full of awe, taking note of his many augments that now covered his head, signs of healing from his battles of Haven. She was even more surprised that an Astarte would fall on bended knee before any mortal, such thing has never happened before.

The Shadow Captain chuckled slightly, "It takes more then a daemon prince to lay me low." He turned his head to Macbeth and held of a large gunny sack. "A new question… are these their heads?" He tossed the gunny sack to the ground and out rolled the decapitated heads of all the 'honor guard'. Their eyes were full of fear and their mouths were wrenched open in death screams. "For a Legion that prided itself on the grounds of perfections, Corax's shadow," He mused "were they found lacking. Actually, the real number was more like fifteen." His lightning claws were stainless, but they noticed Davian's blade hung from his side, with more then a few speckles of blood on the hilt.

Alexander took one step forward and spoke once again. "As for proof, I have much. But the heresy charges can wait, as I am not in the realm of man." He opened his courier's bag and produced the pages he had taken from the library. They were old, the browning and yellowing of the enchanted parchment showed it. But they were in no real danger, the parchment was charmed to be nei invulnerable to age of force against it, Zelda noted. So Alexander didn't need to be careful when he used them. There was something else that was bugging her, yet she couldn't place her finger on it.

Alexander passed her the pages of the law. "Would you do me a favor and read these two pages, so it wouldn't seem that I am reading these falsely?" She nodded and took the enchanted pages from his hands. She cleared her throat and read them for everyone to hear.

"Let it be known on this day, that the twenty-third council and royalty of the Kingdom of Hyrule in this year of the First Age have passed this law. May it be heard and followed now and forever. May it also be understood that if there is no royalty to abolish the law, so shall it remain in place.

If in the case of a vacant throne with a male first born heir, he shall ascend to his place upon the throne. If the male heir is still a child under the age of sixteen, then the council shall rule as a body of one until the heir as reached the required age and the coordination will be as tradition holds."

"However, if the only available heir is a female, then she must be of right and proper standing and be married. Once these requirements are met, she may assent to the throne. If she is engaged upon the request or ten days after, she must be married first and then the crown can be placed rightly upon her head." Zelda arched an eyebrow as did a few other. Why was she reading this, were these requirements not met already? Alexander must have noticed and used a lot of his will power to hold himself from rolling back his eyes. He pinched the middle of his forehead and sighed.

"Next page."

Point taken, she turned to the next page and continued reading. "However, if the prior requirements are not met or there is no heir at all then the kingship and royalty shall fall upon the most senior council member… the High Chancellor." Her hand began to shake and Alexander took the pages back. He sighed and spoke again looking to Macbeth all the while.

"It was too much wasn't it? Finding this legal loophole that gave you all what you wanted; the throne. You looked; saw the chance and you took it. I doubt you were wrecked with guilt as you thought about it, because that was what YOU wanted! For many years, you watched with envy as the royal family sat there, making all the decisions after all what you had done. You viewed yourself as glorified quill pusher, but you had power… but that wasn't enough."

He sighed, "How did it happen? You sit down… in front of a fire, a drink in your hands-"

"He was stabbed through the heart with a poison blade! You will cease your ramblings!" One of the councilor's yelled at Alexander, causing the latter to spin around with another piece of paper clenched in his hands.

"The blade was just for show. There was poison, yes, but there was not on the blade. It was ingested by an alcoholic beverage. If I am lying, read the Apothecary report." He tossed the page in his hand at them and it landed at the feet of the High Chancellor. "You slipped him that poison, by your hand or by someone else under your employ, it found it's way into the king's brew stein. Then what happened, did you propose a toast, you had your own glass and drank while he swallowed the poison. You watched him die, nd I am willing to bet you taunted him right before you plunged the dagger into his heart."

"SILENCE!" The High Chancellor bellowed and clenched his fist. He turned into a bolt of red energy and slammed down in front of Alexander in a completely new form. He was now completely armored in ancient gold artificer armor every bit was of gold or of a golden tint. He even grew a pair of violet wings of fire that imitated just like a bird of prey. This was no longer the High Chancellor, rather he was the hero before he ascended to the seat of power. "You will now answer for your transgressions." In a move faster then Alexander could register, his hand swooped up and clenched Alexander's throat and picked him two feet off the ground.

Nero and Ike both looked as if they were about ready to interfere with the two dueling parties but Sheik raised her hand to cause them to stop. "This is Alexander's fight, we shouldn't intervene with it. Besides, it looks as if he is going to prove something with this." She looked to Zelda who just stood their shell shocked.

Alexander squirmed a bit in the grasp as Macbeth summoned a crystal spear in his other hands. Once it was fully materialized, he plunged it forward. Alexander caught the spear beneath the crystal blade and soon grew his own pair of wings of fire. Unlike the violet wings which were somewhat close to anatomically correct, Alexander's were a deep ultramarine blue in color and were wisps of energy that came out of his back. Alexander threw his weight against the spear, causing both of them to spiral away against the wall. The stone that made up the wall shuttered slightly as they collided with it. Using momentum with him, Alexander slammed Macbeth down on the floor beneath him, the spear flew from his grasp. Voss' eye narrowed in fury and struck Alexander with a closed fist, hoping that it would dislodge him. The blow slammed hard against Alexander's jaw, though it wasn't painful enough to break teeth or bone.

Grimacing, Alexander called forth his own psyker abilities and the spear flew back into his hands. The Chancellor pushed Alexander off of him, but the spear was now in Alexander's hands, and the youth brought the edged staff down in a diagonal motion, connecting it to the side of Macbeth. The blow was only a distraction, Alexander intended that to be. Using the distraction he surged forward and grabbed the necklace that hung around Macbeth's neck. Once he did that, he waited for what was next to come.

The Chancellor slammed his fist into Alexander's gut and Alexander felt a blade punch out through his skin, more likely then not Alex's own blade. Alexander was then brought up over head and was pile drived into the ground, his entire world spinning and ringing. A psyker force blasted Alexander back to the other side of the room right over Marth's head, which hadn't moved since the fighting begun as he had been preoccupied with Peach. Alexander heard a few ribs snap like dry twigs as he collided with the rock and he fell to his knees, blood pooling put of his mouth onto the stone. Alexander looked down on the necklace and saw what he wanted to see, both hatred and justification sang in his veins. He grinned and looked back at Macbeth, who stood with his spear and Alex's blade in his hands. "Are you ready to die, you simple fool?"

Alexander let out a laugh and spat the blood out on the stone. "Humor a dying man then. This necklace of yours seems to have a piece missing, why is that?"

Macbeth was taken back by the question, but replied anyway. "I lost in a while ago and I needed to have it repaired. If those are going to be your last words, you must surely pick some better ones."

Alexander stood, though it pained him greatly as blood flowed through his open chest wound. He reached around his own neck and produced his Aquila and on the triforce necklace, he broke the last piece that had been replaced. He then took the triangle from his Aquila off and placed it to the other necklace and murmured a few words. A bright golden light enveloped the pieces and soon gave way and revealed a full triforce necklace, and it glowed radiantly. Macbeth was flabbergasted and stammered considerably. "Where…where on this holy ground did you find that?"

Alexander growled with renewed anger, "Clenched in my mother's cold, dead hand." Alexander held out one of his open palms and the other one right at his eye level. He murmured some words that only Marth picked up and was slightly confused about them. He knew only a little of Hylian from being around Zelda and Link, though he couldn't figure out why Alexander was saying those.

He needed not to wonder that any more when Alexander's extended hand was coated in a blue and red flame. Alexander brought the hand back to his opened on and sent the fireball flying towards Macbeth. Alexander said another word in Hylian, one everyone knew; "_DIN!"_ and the ball of blue flames exploded right in front of the magistrate, sending him cartwheeling down to the ground. Alexander slammed the sill burning hand against his chest wound, cauterizing it in a moment. Alexander slowly approached the fallen Chancellor and kicked his katana back into his hands. He then paused and stopped all together. He then swore rather colorfully, "How many of you do I have to kill?" Alexander said in his "why the hell can't I get a break?" tone.

The Chancellor nodded and his hands reached towards the flesh on his face. With the sound of a wet sponge being torn, the skin of the Chancellor as well as the armor was torn off like a mask. To Alexander's surprise, there was no daemon under the skin of the Chancellor, rather the skin was bloody red. The Thousand Sons. The Chaos Sorcerer stood at his full height, even towering over Nero by almost a full head. "The circle is now complete, though my servants tried hard to eliminate you, " he gestured towards Ike and Zelda, "and even when my magic were sure to have worked, you persist. Please forgive the deception, Macbeth Voss is still Chillingworth's faithful servant, and he is looking forward to relinquish his host." The Sorcerer turned back to Alexander, a sick and twisted smile playing on his lips, "Though I must give you honors Alexander, for coming to terms on many things, especially you Hylian birth. But then again, you will only know about that for only a short while longer."

Alexander, growled and readied his blade. "If that was to bring me low, traitor, think again. I am human, like my mother, who constantly gives me strength and will to carry out what needs to be done. But I am Hylian, like my father. Though I don't know who he is, they are known for their wisdom and their speed to deliver their wrath on their enemies through the powers of both my mind and body." Alexander's eyes became encompased with etheral blue flame and held out his body, leeting the powers take him.

In a blast of energy, Alexander became transformed. Zelda breathed out in amaizement; Archangelic. A state where a warrior masters mind, body and soul. She gazed upon Alexander's new form. Clad in adamantite chainmail and a while dabard with gold trimming covered most of his body. On the limbs and shoulders were plated armor, all ornately engraved. His sword changed as well. It was now a great long-sword with the language of the angels writen on the face of the blade, which glowed in the same fire as his eyes. A swarm of lesser daemons spawned around Alexander, who hefted his sword with one arm and swung across the sides of his body. The holy flames clensed their damning essence and Alexander held his sword directly in front of him pointing it directly at the Thousand Son. "Fear me warp-spawn, I am the Emperor's will made manifest! I fear none of your evil for I am fear incarnate! I may have fallen low to your trecheries once, but they shall not come to claim my weaknesses once again!

If I stick to the roots of my ancestors then there is no way I can fail. With the Emperor guiding me I… will…see…you…FALL!" Alexander thumbed the activation rune on his blade and slammed it against the psyker walls of the traitor.

"Not yet, little Alexander. We will meet on the plain of battle, and when we do… pray to your false emperor because I will show you no mercy." And with that the sorcerer vanished in the Warp, along with the rest of the council.

Alexander sunk to his knees, his sword falling to his side and he began to weep. His form slowly retracted as if weakened as was Alexander's will and no longer had any purpose. He had never felt so damn useless in his life. Not only had he failed to kill the bastard who killed his mother, Zelda's brother, or any traitors at all, he now knew Chilling worth was back from the Warp. All the work, all the lives he threw away of Haven to make absolutely certain, that child conscript who died in his arms, Devastator Hale… their deaths were worthless, WORTHLESS. He wept again and again. He was no greater than the Daemonic servant that stood in front of him. They were alike in so many ways, the most key one was that they sacrificed others to achieve their own personal goals, however hollow they may be. He should be dead, the Emperor made a mistake in allowing him to live. He should have died back on Haven, on Moor V, or even in the cell he called home for months. Now more then ever, that one bolt in his own gun seemed to sing for his death. Alexander closed his eyes for a moment and pictured it ending all that he had suffered through in moment, no pain, no hesitation. How sweet that would be.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Ike came over to him and knelt down next to him. "Ike, everything we worked for on Haven was useless. If this was the end result of so many dead, then why did we even survive? Macbeth the murderer is still alive and loose, we did absolutely nothing to hold back this evil." Alexander spoke with some control, but it was very clear on what the tone in his voice was.

Ike shook his head and smiled and held out a balled fist, with Hale's armored gloves on them. "Oh, Macbeth won't live for much longer." He opened his hands and revealed a pulled grenade pin. Alexander looked at the pin, at Ike and then went back and forth between the two. "It's a grenade sensitive to Warp tainted creatures. It was given to me by Nathaniel when I spoke to him about what Hale said, about not trusting the one trusted by all others. It would appear he was right. The grenade activates when it is in the presence of great warp energies, so if this goes right to Chillingworth…" Alexander smiled at the prospect. His mood changed dramatically and rose to his feet.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could use a hot meal. Then we can discuss all of these events then."

* * *

The cackling Warp energies cackled all around in the dark ship. Upon his/her throne, Hera/Chillingworth overlooked the invasion army. In front of her, three thousand traitor Astartes, many from her old Legion of the Word Bearers stood in unorganized ranks, checking their weapons or chanting off their damning verses. Alongside them were lowly cultists, many of which were almost as eager to kill each other as they were their enemy. She, he now decided to answer to that until he regained his body or a new host, relished the chance to settle the score with the lapdogs of the false emperor.

She now directed her attention to the fallen Aduptus Mechanicus Fabricator preparing her armor. She looked upon it and smiled. Its former wearer was a Sisters of Battle, but now the armor was dreadfully tainted and made with symbols that now reflected the glorious powers of Chaos Undivided. The white would be stained red with the blood of the loyalist to honor lord Korne. Her breast plates would be removed to bring joy to He who thirsts while the skins of those taken by plagues would be her new belt to respect Great Father Nurgle. And on her leg plaits were the dark runes of Tneetchz are placed. The fallen Engieseer looked up to Chillingworth. "Your armor is almost complete, but you are without a helmet, should I find one so the suit would be complete?"

"No." She dragged the word out, emphasizing it's unnatural. "Forge me a rosaries from the artifacts of slaves to the dead emperor. They will look upon my face and tremble before my wrath." The Dark Engieseer bowed his head and scurried off. Chillingworth reclined in her throne, waiting as if for nothing.

A massive explosion shook the entirety of the ship and threw her from the throne. She sword and rose to see cluttering and curses from the assembled traitors and heretics. She stormed off her throne and rushed to where the explosion came from. Not to her surprise it took her right to the warp gates that would be used to take her army to the fields of Hyrule. Once she reached it, she bit back the expression to curse the dark gods. Inside was a massive bloodbath, which wasn't too far from the truth. Hundreds of shattered heretics and many Astartes lay dead or dying. But worst of all, the Warp gate, the one to deliver her judgement upon the weak, was destroyed. The sole survivor, or at least the only important one, was Thousand Son Osiris, those his armor was shattered in several places. "What in the name of Unholy Horus happened in here?"

The scion of the Red Cyclops grunted, "Your new host, Macbeth Voss, was booby trapped. A highly volatile, warp-sensitive explosive was rigged. Damage is great, the warp gate is destroyed. It will take me a month to work one that could teleport half of our army with accuracy, and another five to make sure our entire army will reach the fields of battle prepared."

Chillingworth howled. "Six solar months? That is madness, I want this operational by tomorrow."

"You could direct Lord of Change to do it and it would take him only shorter then I could!" Osiris shot back, and growled himself. "This sets back our plans, but half of an army should easily topple them."

"You have obviously not met Alexander or any of his friends on the battlefield. They prove to be quite dangerous and unpredictable. But I agree, half of our forces should remain behind to keep the others in order so we can properly offer up the world to the Dark Gods. They slaughtered us once, old friend, I shall see that they will not succeed twice."

* * *

Alexander shoveled down the food he was given, though after having Nero taste it first. The Space Marine's enhanced body should be able to detect the most minute of poisons. Ike, Zelda, Sheik, Link, Marth, Peach, Pit, Popo, and Nana as well as Nero sat with Alexander at the table, each of them glad to be alive, but they had features of concern on their faces. Many of them recalled Ganondorf's speech on the traitor legions and Ike, Zelda, Nero, and Alexander knew what they capable of first hand. They had pushed their luck with them one and one by the skin of their teeth, but there were many more that they had not faced before. Nero was the first to speak. "If Chillingworth is back, then he must have a plan. That heretic is too dangerous by half."

Alexander lowered his fork full of rice and chicken. "Aye, he must be planning something large. But then again, he and I are alike on the opposite sides of the spectrum. If I had got my ass-"

"Alexander," Peach chided him, "there are children here."

Alexander nodded and smirked. "Sorry Peach, I forgot about the two Ice Climbers as well as cupid boy." Alexander then ducked as a dinner roll was thrown at him by Pit for the comment. "If I had my arse handed to me, I would want to take revenge on the one who put me in the situation. I would not stop until I hand their head in my hands. Chillingworth must want to come after the Kingdom of Hyrule and claim the Royalty and the land as his own as payback. He couldn't really get back at me directly, so he will go for the next best thing."

Link nodded and it looked obviously that he forgot everything he and Alexander did, praise Terra. "What I don't understand is that how could Chillingworth come back from the dead. If from what I am told, he obviously died. How does he yet live?"

Nero shook his head, "I do not know, but one of our librarians said it best: Souls are playthings, trinkets and currency in the warp. Chillingworth may have died in the flesh only to have his soul bartered amongst daemons until they saw it fit to resurrect him from the dead. While it is also possible he faked his own death-"

"There was no deception." Ike stated bluntly.

"In both cases, it clearly shows Chillingworth's power." Alexander stated and looked around. "We must be on constant vigilance, there is no telling when this madman will strike. While the only writing on the wall is an invasion force knocking on our gates there are ways to guess when this invasion will come. But we shouldn't draw any attention, lest we cause panic. The court mages should be able to sense any changes in the warp; we need to gather trustworthy allies. The forces of this Kingdom are well trained and disciplined, but I would like to have some help."

Nero nodded, "Already done on my part."

Marth sighed, "I'll see what I can do." Pit said the same.

"My Mercenaries will be willing to fight on a moment's notice, but I'll see if my old friends would be willing to send any of their manpower." Ike responded to the question. Peach couldn't spare any but would see if any of the other smashers could have any contacts. Link promised that his sword would be the first ready to fight.

They discussed for a while longer before they left and went their own ways. Alexander opened the door to his room, large, windowless and a bar to lock the door behind him. He chuckled slightly and was about ready to close it behind him when Sheik came up to him. "Mind if I crash here for the night?" Alexander looked at her, and noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, rather they were a sleek night gown and a smile was across her face.

Alexander let her in and she walked it as he shut the door behind him and barred it with a heavy plank. He snapped his fingers and produced a small flame at the tip of his fingers. He light the several candles that illuminated the room and he shook his hand free of the flame after it was finished. Sheik sat on the edge of his bed and crossed her arms, signifying he had to answer some of her questions. "So how did you figure it out? That you're half-Hylian?"

Alexander stood there for a moment then sat next to her. "A few ways, but all of them where when I reached here a few months ago, after we went our separate ways a few months back. First was this." He reached into his pack and pulled out one last page and passed it to Sheik. It was a list of all those lost during the Time of Judgment to the castle of Hyrule. Sheik looked down the list until she came across two individuals. She looked at them; Arista Harquiln and an unnamed infant. She looked over at the image and let out a short gasp. The mother looked extremely like Alexander in so many ways.

"Second was reaching you, the lock on the door to get to where you were held at was Gene-Locked. If I was purely human, it more then likely would have blasted me to ash. But the third and final piece was my Aquila, and the part it played. I knew it was from my mother's murderer and if I found that I would be one hundred percent sure that it came from here. Which it did."

Alexander shook his head and Sheik asked another hard question. "Does this mean you're a xeno?"

Alexander spoke after a careful moment of consideration. "I do not believe so, if I was, why would the Emperor save me from death by my own hands or call me out as one of his most fateful servants. When I die, and I go before the Golden Throne, I will accept his judgment. But for now, I am Alexander Aquila, a warrior to the God Emperor and a fierce and loyal friend. Race matters little in these days, in these times we are all brothers and sisters in arms. But this remains strictly between us, no one else is to know about this."

Sheik then leaned over next to him and smiled. "I don't care about who or what you are, you saved my life as I did yours. So… how about we live life for a little, before we die," She blew one of the strands of hair out of her face, "hero?"

She then arched her head in towards his and kissed him. Alexander laughed slightly, "As if I am going to say no." Alexander extinguished all but a few of the candles around them and embraced Sheik. His mind was not filled with doubts of the afterlife, a daemonic horde, or of his new found past. He focused his mind on her, and for the rest of the night, they thought of each other and the love they had.

* * *

**Well that was quite a developing chapter. Again, show of hands, who saw those coming?**

**Next chapter will come out in due time, I can only hope it will be as climatic as this chapter.**

**More chapters, more battle scenes, and more tragedy ahead. I think we have a certain wedding coming up shortly, so expect that soon. (A chapter completely devoted to romance, Emperor preserve me.)**

**Till then,**

**Flame Falcon**


	29. Triforces: Chapter 9

Alexander awoke from his deep sleep and it took him a while to gather his surrounds. For one moment, he thought he was back in the schools, and everything that had happened to him was a very strange dream. When he figured out that it wasn't that, he thought he was on board an unknown Imperial carrier, taking him off along with the rest of the Overlanders to the next battle front. But when he noticed the stone that laid around him, that one went out the possibilities list. When he saw a sleeping Sheik next to him, her naked form rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing as it was illuminated by the candles all around them, he knew where he was. He gently leaned in next to her and kissed her neck, tossing some of their sheets aside.

Sheik shuttered as the slightly cool air and Alexander's lips touched her skin. She rustled in her sleep and rolled over towards him. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. "Sleep well?" She asked, and touched his exposed skin. He leaned in and embraced her in his grasp. "I'll take that as a yes?" Alexander nodded and began to stroke her taught skin.

She giggled and leaned in father, arching her back, and soon their faces were mere inches apart. Sheik smiled and pulled him closer, "So what's going through that head of yours?"

Alexander sighed and shook his head the best he could. "I must be the most blessed man on the face of the galaxy. I spent a while longer up then you did, thinking about the events that came to pass. While I have some regrets, none of them could be directed to where I am now." He clenched her hands gently and held them close to his chest. "No matter what they bring against us, come hell, come high water, come the Eye of Terror itself, I will never leave your side." He gently wrapped his arms around her and smiled, the strange facial expression was soon becoming something natural when she was around him. He wondered if it was natural for someone to feel this emotion in such vast amount. But then again, he was next to someone who he saved and she returned the favor, he supposed it was only a matter of time before it did.

Alexander let go and rose from the bed, lighting the extinguished candles with a flick of his wrists and a few words. Sheik rose from where she was and placed her night gown on her frame and helped Alexander reattach his armor. The mail expected to weigh several dozen pounds, but when she picked it up, save the plates it was almost as light as leather. A strange metal, she mused to herself. Her fingers made quick work as she helped the armor wrap around his body. Alexander tied off the sword's sheath to his waist while he held the blade in his hands, which was still in it's angelic form, he looked over the runes that adorned it. He ran his bare fingers over the cold steel and sheathed it at his side.

He finished tying off the last of his gauntlet and holstered his revolver on his waist. Sheik looked up at him and was still amazed that Alexander was capable of the stunts he pulled off yesterday. Alexander held her hands tightly for a moment before he turned to leave. "Ike will more then likely be needing my assistance for planning the defense against the invasion." Sheik nodded and tossed Alexander his great coat, causing a smile to form around his lips. He ran his gauntleted fingers over the fabric, recalling each and every wear, tear and thread in the coat. He draped it over his shoulders and opened the door to leave.

His eyes burned slightly as the daylight hit his pupils, he wondered what time it was. Looking down at his chrono, Alexander found out that it was somewhere in the seven in the morning. He massaged his forehead and heard footsteps coming up next to him. His hand drifted to grip on his revolver, but when he saw Ike coming towards him. His hand moved away from it. "You're awake; I was just coming to get you." Ike said in a somewhat relieved tone. Alexander nodded and Ike continued. "I have assembled the finest Hylian Generals and leaders. I believe you will have to share your knowlage with what we might face on them." The two walked down the hallway, almost in perfect harmony. Alexander couldn't help but wonder about the generals. Were they the high born type, those who were given their position through birth rather then through courage and honor? He voiced his question to Ike, who nodded in response. "It's a mixture, but from what Zelda tells me, they aren't afraid to take action at the front of the battle. They lead through example."

'Ok, I can respect that.' Alexander thought in his head, but he only made an audible grunt. They walked for a while until Ike brought Alexander before an assembly of about thirty men and women. Many of them had hard worn faces that were familiar with combat experience. He felt at ease because he was talking with men and women he had common ground with. As opposed with nobles he had the displeasure to meet, Alexander felt that these people had been in similar situations as he had. Some very large differences in the methods of warfare, yes, but still they had some common footing.

Alexander caught sight of Nero, who stood there with his arms crossed against his chest, his back right against the wall. He was obviously here to place his personal opinion in and to learn about the battle tactics of Hylians. Though he did have a sour look on his helmetless face, but he kept his attitude to him self. Alexander acknowledged him and the rest by slamming his balled right fist into his left shoulder. The rest of the room did the same, and the sound of fist's hammering into their plated armor was music to Alexander's ears. He sat down at one of the available chairs, and clasped his hands together, saying a short prayer before he directed his attention to the gathered generals.

The first one to speak was an older, aged man, of a stocky build. "The events of yesterday are still fresh in our minds, and we are shocked to say the least that the entire council, most notably Macbeth would betrayed us all. One would have to wonder why he would do such a thing."

Nero was the one to respond to the statement. "Power, plain and simple. He had long desired the throne and all the power that went with it. Years passed and his hatred only grew when the heirs came to life. His years were numbered while they had their entire lives ahead of them. He saw his chance and took it. It is only as predictable as any living person, easily corrupted by the whispers of power." Nero words had a slight amount of acid to them, but while they weren't directed to the assembled, it seemed that it was for them.

Another general, a much younger female spoke this time. "The cause and knowing why he turned from our kingdom can be dealt with later. But as for right now, we have a potential invasion against a new enemy. We have only heard rumors of their power through legends, but from what we have heard from Zelda is that you have fought this chaos head on." She gestured her hands towards Alexander and Nero, both of whom nodded in agreement.

Alexander spoke first, "That I have, but only in one major crusade, in which I also brought my blades against the leader we are going to face against in this battle. These are the most dangerous foe we will ever face. We will need every advantage we can if we are to have any hopes of defeating this enemy. Even then, we will probably fail. At best, we could claim a costly victory, but most of the kingdom would be reduced to barren soil, and the taint of the warp would never truly leave the nation. Regardless though, we must stand and fight. I am certain their major attack will be against this city. When I do not know. They will cut off the head of this Kingdom and their rulers and they rest of the land will be like babes descended upon by ravenous wolves." Alexander's tone was grim, but he couldn't talk about them in any other tone. "What are the current standing forces for the Hylian Army?"

A man in ornate armor rose with a piece of parchment in his hands. "We have three thousand active soldiers across the entire kingdom. Seven hundred rangers, elite archers patrol our forests and all male Hylians are active reserve incase of the possibility of the invasion."

Alexander nodded and let those numbers roll around in his head. While they were massive numbers, almost the same numbers at Haven, but they were scattered across the kingdom not concentrated on a certain area. He considered withdrawing all of the forces back to the castle, but decided against that the second he thought of it. Only cowards did that, and Chillingworth wouldn't let that opportunity slip by for his own use of propaganda. "We need to make an alert known to the captains and officers of the reserves and outposts that something may be happening. This way it gives them time to prepare. We can't afford to draw our forces back to the castle, that would only sow seeds of distrust. So long as we keep our soldiers vigilant, we might just know when and where they will strike."

One of the guests rose and left to issue the orders and dismiss the couriors. The other gathered officers spoke in hushed tones to one another about what they might be facing and was it worth all the concern that it was being given. Alexander took this time to have a privet word with Nero. He walked over to the standing Astarte and leaned in so only those two could hear the conversation. "You said you sent out a call for aid. How did you manage that?"

Nero chuckled once, "This armor has many functions, one of which is a teleporter beacon." He lifted his tabard and Alexander noticed that there was a missing space. "I gave it to Davian after I awoke him from his state of suspension. He will survive the trip, as the homing beacon it was set to was the Chapter's holy flagship, The Raven's Shadow. Once he reaches there, I have a recording and aid will be sent towards us. But even as you said, when I do not know."

"What is the status on our weapons?" Alexander asked, he was referring to how many bolts they had. Alexander wasn't sure if Hyrule had the materials or the technical capabilities to craft the bolts of the caliber needed.

Nero nodded grimly, realizing how finite their ammunition was. He looked down to his wrist mounted boltgun and checked the clip, reassuring himself that it was full. As he slammed the clip back, he spoke. "I have one hundred and fifty bolts left, all made for the Godwyn patter. Fortunately I only have one bolter to use them with. How is your stock of ammunition?"

Alexander wiped out the revolver and made sure that he had a full cylinder. "I have about one hundred, but the lower caliber bolts will not do much against the ceramite armors of traitors." He growled slightly as he said those words. The Hylians looked as if they were wrapping up their personal conversations. Alexander and Nero began to draw upon their knowledge of the traitor legions. While Alexander could explain how they could fight them, Nero would share the dreaded powers they held and how to negate them for our own advantage. Regardless on how they placed those words and how they talked about the slaves to chaos, nothing could prepare the Hylians for facing the rising tides of damnation. "Emperor preserve us." Alexander whispered under his breath.

* * *

The rest of the month passed slowly, more so for a certain pair of lovebirds than it did for others. Ike and Zelda were almost ready to go insane from waiting for the wedding. Alexander, Marth and Pit were to be the groomsmen, while Link was to be the Best Man. Alexander had no complaints, although what he was about to complain was the amounts of suits he had to judge for Ike and the others were going to wear. He was just going to wear his Commissar's coat and armor along with his medals. He figured that would be slightly more comfortable then his chain mail and plate armor for an entire day. That left him however, dealing with the others and judging the suits they were to wear. Alexander murmured more then a few complaints under his breath about that, but he kept them for the most part to himself.

He sat on a large chair with his legs on a foot stool with a pipe upon his lips. He got back into the habit of smoking after the events, and he relished the rich, sensual smoke. Alexander enjoyed the moments of peace and quiet that became a luxury in these trying times. Ike finished buttoning the last pieces of his suit on to himself, causing Alexander to rise to his feet to look at him closer. He took the pipe out of his mouth and circled Ike, taking each of the pieces of the suit into consideration. After a little while, Alexander shook his head and placed his pipe down on the coffee table. "It's not bad, but we could do better." Alexander said and helped a groaning Ike get out of the suit.

"I had no idea that the Hylians became this modern with their clothing." Ike said in an off hand tone as Alexander folded the suit back to what it should be like. Alexander made a mental note that it was the fifteenth suit they tried on and the fifteenth suit they tossed off.

Alexander looked through the other suits left and nodded to himself as he looked through the others. "Question of curiosity? What traditions will I have to be known about before this celebration gets started? I spent most of my time locked up in a cell so I don't know much of the culture of the realm." Alexander prayed quietly and hoped that he had said those words in the right way, or at least with a polite tone. The last thing he needed was that Ike that was infuriated with him.

Ike let out a short laugh, "I'm almost in the dark as you are. But more then likely the tradition of not being able to see the bride on the night before or morning of the ceremony by any eyes of men. It's only a few more days to the event and I wish I wasn't as nervous as I was." Alexander chuckled as he heard the words.

"I wonder if my wedding, Emperor willing I'll live long enough to see it, will be like this." Alexander muttered to himself, but it was apparent Ike heard the words and placed his two bits into it.

"I don't think it will be the same as this. I don't think Sheik wants to have this amount of frills." Alexander nodded and two seconds later did a classic double take. He wore a, 'did I just hear that and how did you find out about it?' sort of look on his face. It was Ike's turn to laugh, "You shouldn't confuse me for not knowing and not caring to show it. You try to act and play it really cool, but its very obvious that you two share feelings for each other. Why else would she place her neck out to stop you from being executed and why is it that you take long walks that last hours on end and Sheik goes with you."

Alexander went through at least three dozen shades of embarrassments and if this had come from any of the Overlanders, Alexander would have them shot where they stood. But Alexander kept his tongue in his mouth and found another suit. Taking it off the rack Alexander tossed it to Ike, who placed it on and after a moment, looked in the mirror. "This… this it the one." Alexander nodded and looked up the traditional black with an indigo shirt. Alexander then tossed him a black tie and Ike nodded. "This is it."

"I knew it was." Alexander nodded and picked up his pipe once more. Snapping his fingers, he lit the final pinch of Fireweed he had on hand. He took a few deep puffs of smoke and looked out the window at a blue sky. He knew somewhere out there was a Dark Apostle with the name of Chillingworth. Someone he was going to kill on the fields of battle.

* * *

A similar case was happening on the other side of the castle, and Sheik was the one who was about ready to go out of her mind. The dress picking and the constant changing in and out of dresses wasn't the problem, rather it was the constant chiming of a bubbly voice that made someone almost want to rupture their eardrums with hair pins. Peach's voice was always set to high pitch and she apparently loved to hear herself talk. The three stood in a large room with a man-high three door mirror displaying almost Zelda's entire dressed frame.

Peach tissked, "This looks beautiful, but I don't know how Ike is going to react. You should wear something that is going to make his jaw drop when he see's you." She then snapped her fingers and dashed off to the second adjacent room saying that she knew the dress. Zelda sighed and laid down on the guest bed next to Sheik, both of them just looking up on the ceiling.

"How many are going to be coming to the wedding again?" Sheik asked off handedly.

"Quite a few even beyond the Mansion. The newly appointed council will be there. I still think it was genius of Alexander and Nero to select the new council from those who could show that they worked for that position. Most of Ike's Mercenaries will be coming, his sister especially wouldn't miss this for the world. Some royalty from his Continent will be coming along, hopefully with some men at arms just in-case. I invited several citizens I'm good friends with, along with several others." Zelda responded to the question, and Sheik took off her head wrap and placed it down on the table next to them. Zelda turned to see his sister of spirit pale and sweating. She placed the back of her hand against her cheeks and forehead. "You don't see hot or cold, are you ok?"

Sheik nodded and used her arms to wipe off some of the sweat. "Food poisoning probably, I haven't slept well in a few days. I have to sleep with the chamber pot next to me." She hated it because it was true, every waking moment she felt weak and sluggish as well as sick. Fortunately the worst happened and then she would be over the food poisoning. She could not think of what would cause her sickness, as all of the food had been cooked to perfection. Oh well, accidents happened.

Sheik coughed slightly and reattached her cowl. Zelda chuckled slyly and looked to Sheik. "Maybe there is something else that is on your mind that is driving you sick." Sheik hated the tone she placed on the chuckle but she didn't show it, her cowl did the job well. But despite that, she could hear some truth in the words she said. Something else was plaguing her mind, and while many things were on it, she could feel that something was screaming at her. What, she couldn't figure out.

Peach came back with another dress and Zelda murmured something and took off the dress she had on and tried this one on. She slipped on the virgin white silk dress, with symbols of Hyrule woven in with illuminating runicweave thread. Zelda let out a small gasp as she saw herself in the mirror and she ran her hands over the dress, making sure that this was real and not a dream. "It's beautiful." She broke into a smile and squealed and threw her arms around Peach. Sheik just smiled under her cowl and watched them.

* * *

Nero took off the last piece of his armor on his upper frame and placed it recently on a piece of cloth. He heard the water from his shower running and he moved to finish off the lower part of his frame. Doing this always brought stinging pain to him, as if a wound that had never fully healed. It reminded him on how flawed he was, despite the fact he was a super human warrior created for battle as the living weapon of the human race. He recalled how he told Nana of his secret shame, the murcoid gland that almost killed him. He could recall the way he was told as if it happened only moments ago. Because of that, he had to cleanse and purify the body with a much more simpler method: water.

He finished prying off the last of his armor and pealed off the black body glove, and exposed his skin to the raw air. He looked down and examined his augments as he headed off to the showers. The damage that Chillingworth had inflicted on him was tremendous. He ran his mechanical fingers over the scar that were two augmented hearts now worked. Many of the organs that made him a Space Marine were damaged or destroyed. He thanked the Emperor that his Black Carapace and Gene-Seed remained undamaged, but most everything else was damaged or destroyed. Most obvious was the limb damage he suffered, all four of them were now mostly machines, save his arms, only his hands were machine now. He touched the augments on his neck which held it together and made sure that his brain stem would connect to his spinal column. But such was the price of victory, you would more then not loose more then you could have gained in war.

He stepped into the shower and felt the water run against his skin, easing his muscles and taking the edge off the pain he felt. He ran his fingers through his close chopped black hair, he mechanical implants still holding onto the sense of touch that his biological ones had done before. He looked around at the marble showers and felt a slightly sour taste form in his mouth and he spat it out. This was a sign of luxury, privilege, and he didn't fully enjoy it. He wished for his simple room upon the Fifth Company's flagship _Shadow's Judgment_. It was small, but comforting with that fact. He saw the ship built during his time as the Shadow Captain of the Fifth Company, and it had always felt like a place he could almost call home. But a true home was within the folds of the Chapter, wherever they would be.

He finished the shower after a while and dried himself off with the towel he took with him. He place on a large bone-white robe and moved his way back to his armor. He saw that it was exactly as he left it and he decided it was time to polish off the armor, not only that it was in desperate need of it, but he had a formal ceremony to attend to in a few days. He sat at the edge of his bed and picked up a rag drenched with a mixture of polishing agents and incense. He started with the shoulder pads and began to rub the dirt, blood, and other grime off. He repeated the process for each of the pieces of armor, occasionally cleansing the rag and reapplying the cleansing agent.

When he was finished with his beaked helmet, he turned to his combat knife. As he was running the blade over some polish, he heard a knock on his door. "It opens." He said, as he gripped his combat knife tightly, ready for anything what would come through the door. The door creaked opened and Alexander stepped in. Nero regarded the Commissar Captain. "Alexander, what brings you here?" Alexander moved over to a large desk and chair and placed down his own weapons and gear. It became apparent he came to clean his weapon with company.

"I'd clean my weapons in my own room but Sheik isn't feeling the best so I decided to let her rest." Nero nodded his head once and returned to cleaning his combat knife. Alexander rolled out a soft mat to reveal his assortment of weapons: his trusted revolver, two combat knifes, and he placed his sword on the table next to them. Alexander took his own version of his clensing oils and rubbed them over the revolver and combat blades. Nero noticed how much care that Alexander took with his weapons, seeing them as extensions to his body. Nero always saw his weapons as tools to help him achieve victories, but that wasn't to say he cared for them any less then Alexander did.

Nero shook his head and returned to cleaning his bolt pistol. "Chillingworth knows about the wedding, provided his slave Macbeth kept tabs on with him. We should probably expect them to strike then, if not the day after the event. It would be the perfect opportunity to strike." His voice was full of genuine concern.

Alexander nodded. "I expected that as well, so I am going not take several steps to counter it. I'm cleaning one of them before you." Nero smirked slightly; he was going to do the same. Alexander's face then did several flips as he was trying to figure out how to word something. "Speaking of the wedding, which brings me to a second reason why I am here." Alexander spoke as he ran his knives over a whetstone. "I have been informed that there is a tradition the Hylians have. When the bride is about to recite her vows, there is someone who is going to give away the bride. Usually, it is the father, but seeing as Zelda's has passed, as is her mother and brother, someone has to give away the bride."

Nero paused for a moment and looked up before he continued with his pistol. "So you came to tell me that it's to be you to hand over the bride? I congratulate you on your position." Nero expected to hear a thank you but all he heard was damning silence. Not the kind of unappreciative silence, but that awkward silence when someone said something wrong. He looked up again and saw Alexander looking right at him. "You do not mean to say-"

Alexander raised his hands up, "I wasn't the one who suggested it, and Zelda was the one who jumped on the idea. If it wasn't for you, many of us would be dead. I see that her words bring truth to the air. Besides, even you hold on to traditions from your youth and Chapter. It's nothing much, but shouldn't you respect their traditions?"

Nero sighed and thought about it as he placed his pistol aside and picked up Davian's blade. He unsheathed it and marveled the blade's craftsmanship. He ran the edge of the blade over his arm, drawing a considerable amount of blood as it trickled down to his metallic palm. Alexander did the same with his combat knife when the hand was offered to him. The two clasped hands, as much as they could given the obvious size difference. "I accept, Alexander Aquila. Till the end of days, let us stand vigilant against the rising tide."

"Till the end Shadow Captain." Alexander respond and they made their blood pact between each other then and there.

* * *

Sheik groaned with pain as Alexander attended to her, dabbing her brow down with a cold wet cloth. "Whatever this is, I hate every thing about it." Sheik said in a frogy tone. She had been battling this for quite a few days, but it was lessening and with good timing. The wedding was tomorrow, and Alexander had his Commissar's great coat and uniform out and polished. He had spent a good portion of the day shining leather and brass while he tended to Sheik, he was going to wear her traditional suit as well, so Alexander also helped her clean that up.

"It has almost passed; you should be fine in the morning." Alexander said as he ran his fingers through her hair and laid down next to her, wiping off more sweat as he did. He smiled towards her and kissed her on the lips, causing a small laugh to escape from her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were when I first laid eyes on you?"

She nodded, "I have, many times. But it is always nice to hear it. I just wonder if you are ever going to head off back to the frontlines."

Alexander rolled over and looked up to the ceiling. He hadn't thought of that in great detail, but it soon came crashing all around him. But he pushed it from his mind, focusing his mind towards the ceremony tomorrow. "I wouldn't worry about unlikely things, but I will think about it and give you my answer in a few days. But for now we have tomorrow to worry about. Get some sleep, we have to look our best for the wedding tomorrow." Sheik smiled and kissed him back, and the two fell asleep together, both listening to the sounds of the other's heart beat.

* * *

**Well, well, well, it would seem that the next chapter is going to be the one some of you have been patiently waiting for. It may take some time, I'm having some help with it and said help has computer problems. But rest assured, it will be well worth it.**

**Until then, **

**Flame Falcon**


	30. Triforces: Chapter 10

**Before this chapter starts, I want to say a huge thank you to Purple Mercenary for helping me with this. She helped write the wedding scene and I am in her debt. She doubts her skills as a writer, but after reading the wedding sceen, I am sure you will see that she is selling her self short. **

**So without any more delay, let the chapter begin.**

* * *

The day had come; a new sun was going to rise in so many ways. But before the sun would rise, there was much work needed to be done. Alexander was the first to rise from his sleep and checked his chrono. It was five in the morning, and the wedding was scheduled until midday. Alexander reasoned with the part of his head that wanted him to lay back down that he had to prepare for whatever this day would bring. He rose from his bed smoothly, trying as hard as he could not to wake Sheik from her slumber.

He walked over to his Commissars great coat and uniform hung, the polished leather boots and brass glittered in the light of the candle he carried with him. All what was missing was his hat, he sighed when he thought about it. He loved that hat, and he loved to infuriate Pork Chop with it, who always tried to get his hands on it. He placed the candle down and attached his black uniform to his frame. He took great care when doing so, he had aligned each medal he bore properly as he had been instructed to do at the school. He felt the wrath of the switch when he did it improperly.

As he buttoned his vest, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He smiled and turned around to find Sheik dressed already, save the fact she wasn't wearing her cowl. "Sleep well?" She asked before Alexander gently kissed her lips, giving her his answer. She chuckled slightly before coming somber. "You think they will attack on this day? The day of the wedding?" Sheik hoped Alexander wouldn't say yes, but all he did was nod and runt to dash her hopes.

"Aye, that I do. I have only faced Chillingworth only once on the field of battle, but I have faced several other enemies that were in this similar position. They had their ear in the affairs of the land of those I was tasked with defending. They found the perfect opportunity when their guard was down, and that was when they struck. This wedding is such a possible opportunity, if not the day after. We must stand vigilant, and Chillingworth might not even strike after all, but it is best that we be safe then sorry." He placed his arms locked around her shoulders and forced her eyes to meet his. "Nero and I have decided that we would be the ones to watch the guests who come into the ceremony. We will watch to be sure that no one suspicious enters."

That calmed her down and he finished placing the rest of his clothes on, and as soon as he was done with his coat, the two left and teped in to the cool black of morning. Torches flickered as the two made their way down the hallway. Alexander knew that the sun would rise before long, so he needed to be absolutely sure that Ike was ready, just as Sheik needed to see if Zelda was ready. The only thing that boggled Alexander's mind was the other part of the Hylian tradition of having the bride and the groom sleeping in separate rooms on the night of the wedding. From what he had learned from the other smashers, who had arrived late last night, was that they were sleeping in the same bed for the past year and a half. As if one night was going to make a difference on purity, or, Alexander allowed himself to think of what Pork Chop would say in this situation. Perhaps it allowed the bride and groom to be… 'prepared' for the night afterwards. He shook his head free of the image that soon formed in his head because of that thought.

Sheik turned off at the corner that went to Zelda's room while Alexander continued on reach a much more smaller room. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Ike still sleeping. Alexander slammed the door behind him, caused a curse to escape from Ike's lips and he shot up out of his bed. "OK, OK I'm up!" he said loudly as Alexander opened the blinds on the windows, allowing some of the rising sunlight to enter the room.

"Today is the big day, Ike. You sure you want to go through with this?" Alexander asked, knowing the answer before the words left his lips. Ike gave him a low glare for his answer, causing Alexander to nod and got the suits ready. Ike needed to get himself cleaned up before he would have to put the suit on. Alexander took the moments of peace to face the rising sun on his knees with his Aquila clenched in his hands.

"Oh Immortal Emperor of Mankind, I ask you to watch over this celebration of holy matrimony and bless it with your holy and everlasting grace." Alexander whispered to He who reigns upon the Golden Throne on Terra eternally. "These two that are to be wed are great warriors and who helped Your loyal servants defend Your realms. Ike Griel has laid down his life to defend your Proud Sons, and Zelda has a healing touch that kept the calm during the worst of the fighting. I have no doubt that they will be powerful and wise rulers. I ask for each of you son's blessings on this day.

From the Lion, I ask that you instill a piece of your courage and nobility into the will of these great individueals. From the Angel of Baal, may you shine down on this day with your angelic radiance and protect them till the end of days. Rogal Dorn, I ask that you give a piece of your humbleness and honesty to them, for the Emperor himself asked who was better, you answered honestly and said that you were the best siege craft. To the Mighty Wolf Lord Russ, give these rulers some of your tempered loyalty and pride, so that they may count on their allies, but to know how powerful they are when asked.

Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders, show these lovers your mercy so that they may learn to do the same. The Khan, I ask that you allow your grace on the field of battle to pass on to them. Primarch of the Iron Hands, may your cold knowledge be given unto the minds of these new rulers to be. Corax, show them that they should respect all of their servants, lest their fate be like those you brought under your heel. To Guilleman of the Ultramarines, give Ike and Zelda a fragment of your powers of statecraft. For it was you who held the Imperium together after the dark days of the Horus Heresy. Please, in your names I pray. Amen."

Alexander opened his eyes and noticed Ike had just come out of the shower. Turning to his old friend, Alexander rose to his feet and got the suit prepared for him. He felt the first morning rays poke over the mountains kiss his skin and Alexander smiled unknowingly.

* * *

Sheik was met by a fully wake and clean Zelda. The two talked briefly before the other bridesmaids came in to help her with her dress. Peach was almost ready to bubble over with excitement, causing Sheik to wonder how she would act on her own wedding. "Heaven have mercy upon you, Marth." Sheik though quietly in her head, smirking slightly.

They helped her get into the stainless white dress, each of them, save Sheik, chattering like a group of seagulls. As they helped her get ready, their was a heavy knock on the door. While it was heavy, it held a polite tone to it. "Come in." Zelda said. The door opened and Samus just turned around to see a massive, armored figure duck in through the door way. She remembered this was the description of those that Ganondorf spoke about in hushed tones of fear. With out thinking, she reached for her beam weapon. She fired it once before she hear the yelling of protest from the others. The armored figure dodged the bolt of energy with ease and soon held Samus off the ground by the throat. While he wasn't strangling her, it wasn't gentle. "Nero, please! She was just scared." Zelda pleaded with the bone-white helmeted Astarte. The figure let out an audible growl and lessened his grip on the Zero Suit Bounty Hunter. She soon fell down to the ground and got right back up.

The figure reached up and removed his polished helmet and breathed out in fumes. "Do not think of trying that again, for my grip will not slack next time." Samus nodded and the helmetless warrior known as Nero examined Zelda from the top to the bottom and from bottom to top. "You look fit for this day. It is to be my honor to walk down the aisle at your side." He placed an open hand over his heart and gave a slight bow. Zelda chuckled audibly and they returned to help her get ready. Nero soon took his leave and headed out to the courtyards, where Alexander awaited him. The young Commissar bowed down to him with a fist upon his left breast. Nero gestured for him to rise and the two walked to the walls that over looked the only entrance into the city. They watched as a few souls in the distance made their way to the city, more likely then not some of the Griel Mercenaries and other Royalty from the land Ike hailed from.

Alexander sighed as he looked to the lake, in which the sun was now well over the lake, signifying eight in the morning. Nero folded his arms across his chest and grunted. "This peace will not last long. Chillingworth will be here, a legion of chaos to his back. But on this day, I will remember it when the end comes for me." His morbid nature came out with the words.

"The end… you are a morbid one, Nero. Why focus on the possibility of death on this day? It is a day of great joy and celebration. The fear of death can wait for when we have to confront it on the fields of battle." Alexander replied.

"That is the point. Our deaths are not only possible, it is certain that we will die. Be it in this war, the next, or the one after that. One day, we will die. So we should remember the days of great joy, stow it away so that we may draw upon it when that day comes." Nero spoke, and Alexander found himself nodding in agreement. The words were true, every living thing would die on one day, regardless on how devote they are.

"We had best make our self polite and greet these guests of honor." Nero said and soon turned around to the ramp and walked down to meet the first guests. Alexander was close behind him, breathing in the fresh morning air. When the two got down on solid ground, Nero disengaged his helmet and looked towards the gates. There was a decent sized group that came up, two females leading the head dressed exquisitely, while the others behind them were in similar armor and marched in a box formation. Alexander guessed that it was some of the royalty from Ike's land that brought men at arms as per their request. He looked at the two women leading the group. One of them was dressed in a large white coat with likewise long white arm gloves. She was armed with a decent sword handing from her side, with neck length blue hair waving in the morning wind. The second was dressed in extremely ornate, yet practical white armor with long green hair with a gilded tiara holding it back. Alexander and Nero knew that this was the queen Ike had spoken highly about. The two walked forward to meet them, and the blue haired one barked some orders and the group behind them stopped in formation as one. The women of the group departed up to meet Alexander and Nero in the middle.

Alexander looked to the two as did Nero. The two members of royalty did indeed gape when they saw Nero up close, but soon controlled themselves and the blue haired one spoke. "Milords, this is Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea of Crimea, and I am her chief minister, Lucia." Nero responded by slamming his fist into his shoulder pad and a slight bow. Alexander placed a hand over his heart and gave a deep bow, after which he kissed their hands in a sign of respect. Both of them blushed slightly.

"Commissar-Captain Alexander Aquila, Moor 38th Overlanders, Third Company. Ike has spoken highly of you. At times I was suspecting that he was exaggerating your deeds and aura you held. But now I see that his words do none of you justice." Alexander spoke and then Nero said his name, rank and Chapter. When asked why he was still only a captain, Alexander responded. "In humble service to the God Emperor of Man, rank matters little."

Lucia nodded, "We were asked to bring some of our men at arms to the wedding. I understand extra security, but Ike explicitly asked for our elites, I have to wonder and ask you. What is the problem that requires so much power combat?" Alexander wondered about this, how was it best to answer. He decided to let Nero answer the question.

"There has been some cells of malcontent within the royal council, and we are taking steps to reduce the chance that something of cataclysmic proportions will happen. Your soldiers are part of helping reduce that risk." It was true, and Alexander didn't want tell them about Chaos unless he absolutely had to. The two felt no remorse for deceiving royalty; it was for their survival that they did so. The group then took their leave and went off to find Ike. Nero and Alexander turned to see the next group to the gates. Alexander's good eyesight spotted someone he knew and a mischievous smirk came across his face. He nodded to Nero which said, pretend I don't exist. He then went over to the wall and hugged it, waiting for the group to come out.

Nero was unsure what Alexander was doing, but he decided to play along with the game. He directed his attention back to the next two who came through the gates. One of which was a monster of a mortal man, almost seven feet tall and well built. He carried an axe half his size. Like Ike, he had spiked hair tied back with a red bandana. And as if to be the complete opposite and to reinforce the old Terrain saying of "Opposites attract", a young woman stood next to him. Where he was built, she was thin, but not sickly. She ws of average height, and her size only exclaimed the fact that she was almost five months in. Boyd and Mist, members of the Griel Mercenaries. "I am Shadow Captain Nero, Knights of Corax, Fifth Company, humble servant of the God Emperor. I assume that you are Boyd and Mist of the Griel Mercenaries?" His response was a grunt from Boyd and a teary eye look from Mist.

"You serve the Emperor? Do you know of a man named Alexander Aquila?" Nero suddenly smirked inside, now knowing full well why Alexander did what he did. He saw Alexander walk slowly and quietly behind them and Mist continued. "He was killed saving my brother, his fiancée and me from an assassin? Did you know him?"

Alexander spoke behind them. "The reports of my death were greatly exaggerated." He heard a yelp come from both Mist and Boyd. The next thing Alexander knew was that he was tackled down on the ground in a strangling hug by Mist, who was weeping on his shoulder. "Acck, yes Mist, I'm alive. I'm ok…though I won't be unless you loosen your grip." Mist stopped then chuckled nervously, though she heard both Nero and Boyd laughing heartily.

The rest of the guests arrived, and Alexander was quite complexes as to the variation of the Griel Mercenaries. "And I though the Overlanders were a motly crew." Alexander thought in his head. He had med a cold and quiet psyker named Soren, and he had met a child like marksman who called himself Rolf. He was introduced to a Great Knight by the name of Titania who cared one of the larges double headed axes he had ever seen, and was greeted by a lancer named Oscar. While Alexander found his patience tested when he greeted a haughty archer called Shinon, he found himself placed at peace when a wise and gentle man he found named Rhys shook his hands with a great vigor. When introduced to a mercenary named Gatrie, Alexander could feel this man's pride and vigor as if it was a visible aura around him. And then there was Mia, whom in Alexander could see a replication of his own fierce desire to be the best swordsman there was. After greeting the Mercenaries, Alexander escorted them to where they were to wait until they were to head out for the wedding. Nero left them to check on the kitchen to be sure the food was not poisoned or cooked to be dangerous. Alexander then left to get back to Ike and see how he was going.

* * *

Alexander walked in to the room and saw all of the groomsmen getting dressed or was already dressed. Ike saw that Alexander was a bit dusty and all the medals that he bore were knocked around. Ike got a laugh out of his dress-up before he came over to help Alexander fix it. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked in good nature, and Alexander leaned in and whispered what happened into his ear. That caused Ike to laugh as hard as he could, and when he told the rest, they laughed loud as they could. Alexander turned a slightly embarrassed red but shook that aside as he fixed his battle dress uniform. The sun was now reaching its zenith; they had best get ready for the wedding.

* * *

The day passed slowly and while everyone was beginning to make their way to the beech by foot, Alexander walked next to Ike, who now looked completely out of his normal, calm and reserved character. Alexander could understand his nervousness; it was the day of his wedding. It was a great and holy event, one of which he was familiar with. Being raised by a Canoness, Alexander was expected to serve some part in weddings. He had been an acolyte many times during weddings, and he was wondering how this wedding was going to go. He knew that the Hylians were unaware of the God Emperor of Mankind, so they prayed to the Goddesses. Alexander really didn't care; he wasn't a fire and brimstone zealot like many of the priests he had the unfortunate to meet. "Ike calm down." Alexander said reassuring the man.

But that seemed to have very little effect on him. "What if something goes wrong? What if she says no?"

Marth spoke, "Ike, whatever happens, she will not say no." Ike nodded unsurely and continued his walk to the Lake. When he reached there, he saw a long red carpet surrounded by chairs and he saw the alter and steps that were to lead them up there. He then eyed the Hylian priest, who to Ike looked a lot more like Greatfather Christmas than a man of the cloth. Shorter then average, rounded and with a snow white beard that grew off rosy cheeks. As Ike approached the priest, the man's eyes sparkled. "A fine day for a wedding, you must be the lucky man. I am honored to be the one performing this holy ceremony." As if able to see the doubt and nervousness in this Ike's eyes, the old man spoke once again. "It is only natural to feel nervous, but everything will be absolutely perfect. It is a clear day, and heaven itself as opened its gates of sun to shine down upon us." Ike nodded but still felt nervous. He turned to see the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down that red carpet, where his fiancé would soon walk.

The first to come down was the Maid of Honor, Peach, dressed in her own white dress, alongside came Link, fidgeting in the uncomfortable feeling of his suit. After them came Marth and Samus, while Pit flew over head, playing a harp from the heavens that clamed Ike down just a tad. Finally, Alexander and Sheik walked down, both of them smiling proudly and lovingly.

Once everyone was in their seats and all of the groomsmen and bridesmaids were at their place, Ike tried to calm himself. It was soon time.

* * *

Zelda paced slightly as she was waiting for her cue. It had come to this, a day she thought would only happen in her dreams. She, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, was going to be married in her homeland to the man she loved so much. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hardly noticed Nero coming out behind her and startled her slightly. The Shadow Captain looked down on her and gave a pure simple smile. "You look as any young lady should." It was true, her dress was perfect, in her hands she held violet and white flowers, and her hair blew in the wind, freely as it was no longer tied in braids.

She walked up to him and locked her arm around his as best she could. "Nero… thank you for everything." He nodded and they heard the piano beginning to play. It was time.

* * *

Ike stood nervously beside the Hylian priest, who could only reassure him that everything would be perfect. Even with the kind comforting words, Ike was still worried about somehow messing up. It was only a matter of moments that Zelda would walk ever so gracefully down the red carpet. He swallowed hard as all the smashers, Greil Mercenaries, and even the royalty had and sat quietly, all grinning. Mist was sitting in the front row with he tissues at the ready.. He looked to his groomsmen, which consisted of his best friends; Alexander, Marth, Link and as well as Pit. He received their confident smiles and turned back, feeling more relaxed, though only slightly. He adjusted the collar of his suit constantly out of nerves as the chatting finally died down. The piano had began to play and all turned to look as Popo walked slowly carrying both Zelda and Ike's rings being very careful not to drop them. Behind him, Nana, now dressed in a frilly white dress, skipped along the red carpet tossing rose petals behind her. Ike was so caught up watching Nana's gleeful smile that when he looked up, his jaw almost dropped at the sice of his fiancé. Shadow Captain Nero escorted her slowly down the red carpet as many rose petals brushed her skin before gently falling down to the ground. . As she grew closer and closer, he could feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. Once they were in front of each other, Nero gently let go of Zelda, who proceeded to walk towards Ike. Nero then looked at Ike with a smile though his eyes clearly said, "You break her heart Ike, and I swear to Corax, I will break your everything."

Once she made her way, Ike stepped down the steps and took her hands in his, as they made their way back up to the steps, Ike released her hands. Zelda grinned nervously as a slight blush rose in her cheeks and resisted the urge to play with a strand of her golden brown hair. Ike heard a small giggle come from both Peach and Samus, but he ignored them and never took his eyes off the beautiful princess the he would now call his. The Hylian priest merely smiled and then started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man an woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this ceremony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The crowd remained silent, which gave Ike a slight feeling of relief. The priest continued. "As Sir Ike and Princess Zelda take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family. A family that will be nourished and nurtured the devotion of two separate individuals growing together by the common bond of love. May their marriage bring them peace, joy, comfort, and contempt. And may Sir Ike and Princess Zelda look forward to each new season of marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all of the seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage ins a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Sir Ike and Princess Zelda, your love for each other will grow deeper at each passing day but it is important to remember that your love stands on the genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is willing to accept both their weak points and strong points with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation for the non-verbal emotions that are as real as they can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak for today that will bond you together as one, but the strength and love and commitment found deep within your souls."

Ike turned to face his love and cleared his throat. "Zelda, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something between us. I remember all the crazy, and as I look back on it, stupid stunts I did to win your affection." A small laugh rippled through the crowd. "When you kissed a year ago, it was as if the world was looked at in a whole new meaning. I swear I will love you, respect you, honor you, and be by your side from this life to the next as a loving and faithful husband."

Zelda let a single tear fall from her eyes and spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, though it was with great effort. "When I saw you, I had first thought you were cold and heartless, a mercenary who could care less for things in life for as long as the pay was good. But when I got to know you and brake you out of your shell, I saw that you were unlike of what I first thought. You complete me. Though are love was tested and we thought we would be separated till the next life," She cast a quick look at Alexander, who merely smiled and nodded. "we met each other once again. I will be a loving and faithful wife, for there is no other man I would spend this life with then you."

The priest then spoke again, and Popo slowly came up next to him. "Sir Ike, I now ask that you take Princess Zelda's hands in yours." Ike nodded his head once and grabbed both of Zelda's hands. He saw her eyes light up with joy at his touch. The priest handed the ring to Ike who slid it on her finger. "Do you, sir Ike, take this woman, Princess Zelda, to be your wife, according to Goddess' decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaken all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He answered proudly, his eyes, never leaving Zelda's. The priest gave a small grin and turned to Zelda, handing her the ring.

"And now do you, Princess Zelda, take this man, Sir Ike, to be your husband, according to the Goddess' decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep in sickness and in health; and, forsaken all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Zelda replied, her eyes now overfilled with joy.

The priest closed his book with a beaming smile. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Without hesitation, Zelda threw her arms around Ike's neck and kissed him passionately, not caring who was watching. The guests then erupted in cheering and sobs as Ike swept Zelda off her feet.

* * *

Alexander clapped as hard as he could and smiled. He felt a pair of tears roll down his eyes and felt as if nothing could ruin this day. But he knew Chillingworth was out there, and it was only a matter of time before he would strike. But today was a day of joy, and it would last through the night.


	31. Triforces: Chapter 11

Alexander smiled softly to himself as he raised a goblet of wine to his lips. He was with the rest of the wedding guests in the courtyards of the castle. He was seated at a side table with Sheik at his side, each enjoy a feast fit for the divine. Paper lamps were strung around all over their heads and a band of strings played softly in the background. Alexander allowed the sweet, yet slightly bitter drink roll down the back of his throat. Sheik wasn't drinking her goblet or touching much of her food, but she seemed much better then she did yesternight.

Alexander looked around to the head of the party, the newlyweds, Ike and Zelda. The two were still in their wedding clothes, while Alexander was dressed in his angelic armor, though he kept his wings from manifesting. Ike and Zelda were talking heartily and laughing, and the other guests of the wedding table were doing almost the same. Alexander and Sheik were offered a position on the table, but Alexander declined so the guests could focus on the true beauty of the night. Sheik smiled softly when Alexander said that comment for her.

The Smashers seemed to really be enjoying themselves, and Alexander could really see the characters that stayed with the two lovebirds for so long. Solid Snake, the man Alexander could see coldly come up behind a man and slit his throat, was on his knees begging his girlfriend, whom Sheik told him was Samus, to give him a dance. Then he looked to see Lucario creating wisps of psyker energy to keep the younger ones entertained. The villains of the cast were seated in the far corner, but were not exempt from the feast and entertainments given to them. Several other Smashers Alexander had not the pleasure to meet stayed entertained in their own ways.

Eventually, the tables were cleared of their food, and the music began to grow in sound, signifying that the next part of the night had begun. The newlyweds made their way out to the dance floor and several others followed in suit, even Alexander and Sheik made their way. Alexander never really found dancing his forte, as he was told by the others in the Overlanders he had two left feet when it came to that. Fortunately it was a slow dace and Sheik could show him how to perform the act. Sheik held out her hands and gestured for Alex to take them, which he did. The pace was slow, which allowed Alexander to correct himself without it being noticed as obviously. The two held each other close and eventually, Sheik spoke. "Alexander, I have something to tell you." Alexander continued to dance with her, but his face became inquisitive. Inside her head, Sheik was wondering how it was best to phrase the thing she was going to tell him. How would one say it properly she was wondering, but she felt Alexander place a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Sheik, what ever it is, you can tell me tomorrow, so if it needs to be announce, it won't be overshadowed by this." Alexander spoke softly into her ear and the two finished their dance in silence, looking into each other eyes. After the dance Alexander pulled Sheik aside, "I'm going to get a breath of fresh air. I'll be back, don't worry about me." He kissed her and she responded with vigor. Alexander spun on his heels and took a side exit to the walls.

Alone on the top of the walls, Alexander took in a deep breath of the air, it was cool and damp, much like Moor V was. Alexandria was warm and dry on all seasons. He pondered on what Sheik would want to tell him. What was important enough for her to tell him? The Sheik he knew was calm and reserved, not taking much joy unless it was with each other.

His thoughts were interrupted by a splitting head ache that caused him to fall to his knees in pain. His vision went white and his ears were ringing on an almost devastating level. He could taste the salty, iron taste of his own blood in his mouth as it covered his tongue. He spat it out and his vision changed, revealing a massive legion of Chaos; daemons, heretics, mutants, traitors standing shoulder to shoulder. Khorne Warriors stood next to Thousand Son sorcerers, Nurgling stood next to Bloodletter. Every one was standing united under the banner of Chaos Undivided. At the head of this monstrosity was a young woman dressed in tainted Sister of Battle armor. But when she turned to face Alexander, he saw Chillingworth's twisted face grinning and in the palm of his/her hand was the kingdom of Hyrule. When the hand was clenched shut, it faded into darkness.

But there was a small light that shined through the darkness, and as Alexander walked slowly towards it, he heard the slamming of swords against shields, bellowing war chants in a language he was familiar with, and the sound of forbidden pipes playing forbidden songs. It soon became very apparent on what was needed to be done, or at the very least what could stop this cataclysm from happening.

The vision began to lessen it's grip on him and Alexander shot his eyes open. He was sprawled out on the wall but he felt someone kneeling over him. He raised his head from a small puddle of his own blood and he felt his body being helped up. He looked to see whom it was and his eyes fell upon a young red-haired man he was introduced only hours ago. Rhys, if he recalled correctly. "You must have been getting a terrible nightmare; you were trashing around and grunting words. It couldn't have been alcohol, you only had one goblet of wine." He placed a friendly hand on Alex's shoulder and sat down right next to him.

"It was… I don't know what exactly it was. It was a vision of the end times for the kingdom;" Alexander shook his head. "Armageddon. I saw a massive army of daemons and heretics, laughing and blood-splattered with fresh crimson hues. I saw an old enemy, one I slew on the fields of battle. Its close, they are here. But I also saw something else, or heard it rather. I know whom they were, and I think they might be able to stop the incoming doom." Alexander rose shakily and looked out over the dark plains. "They are out there, ready and waiting. Both of them, our damnation as well as out salvation."

Rhys nodded softly and turned to him. "I can already tell that you wish to head out and find them. But there is something that is holding you back here, or is it a some one?" Alexander looked over his shoulder with a small smile on his lips. Nothing escaped this man's gaze, small wonder Ike counted him as one of his mercenaries.

"The second choice is the one that holds me back. I want to go out there with all my heart and soul, but I can't bring myself to do it because I don't know what will happen to her if I find our damnation." Alexander shuttered at the thought of it. How would Sheik react to that? He hated to even wonder how.

The young cleric gestured his hands out towards the night. "If you feel that strongly about it, you must go. The wedding is winding down and eventually morning will come. If what you say is true, then you must go and find them. Don't worry about Sheik, she will be fine." Alexander turned around and locked his hand with Rhys. The two had a moment of unspoken truth before Alexander took upon his wings of fire. The night was at it's greatest and Alexander took to the sky, looking to find that small glimmer of light in the infinite darkness.

The night soon came to early morning when Alexander felt as if he was to find those from his vision. He felt tiredness nip at him but he continued on his way through the forest. Salvation in his hand, he walked forward, his white hood drawn over his head, concealing his features. He knew the forest held many monsters, some wildlife, others armed that would prey on weary travelers and then there were others that were to haunt you in the darkness of your sleep. Fear wore many faces, and experience told him that there were to be some of those in this forest.

He stopped moving and listened to the forest around him, the sounds of wildlife were quiet. Unusual, that meant that there was something out there that was scaring the wildlife into their burrows and holes. He didn't like that, it was a sure sign something powerful was out there, or many lesser predators. Alexander's hand reached towards his blade, but soon felt cold steel against his neck. "Not one more inch or this blade will draw your blood." A grunted and harsh voice spoke. Alexander pondered his options but found it best to have his hand drift away from his sword.

He countered his attacker with a harsh elbow to his gut, causing his attacker to be taken by surprise and Alexander used that to escape the grip of the dagger. Holding on to the arm of his attacker, Alexander spun, jerking the arm up over his head and sent his foe tumbling in to the earth. He brought his foot down and applied pressure to the skull to keep the attacker pinned. It was painful, by all means, but it was far from lethal. He attacker swore in a colorful assortment of words, and soon there was rustling all around him.

Alexander looked up to see many new figures with massive blades and shields drawn. Alexander released their fallen comrade and pulled back his hood. When his face was shown, the attackers murmured amongst each other, one or two fell to their knees and whispered prayers. Alexander gestured for them to guide him and they nodded and made their way deeper into the forest. They walked for what seemed like minutes until they reached a large ravine next to the roaring river where Alexander pondered suicide. He saw a massive camp, with almost a thousand souls inside. Alexander was escorted through the camp and many turned and began to whisper amongst themselves.

When they reached the center of camp, Alexander saw their leader. He had grown since he had last saw him, he had more tattoos across his frame and his muscle mass had increased three-fold. The man looked at Alexander with a look of surprise in his eyes and instantly fell down on his knees. "Harkon, and the rest of you, " Alexander announced at the top of his voice, "stand on your feet! I'm not the Emperor."

Harkon rose and embraced Alexander in a massive bear hug, almost crushing Alexander through his armor. When he was let go, Harkon had tears of joy. "Alexander… I thought you died. We found your blood and hat, but we couldn't find you." He then looked at the armor. "Nice suit of armor." He slugged Alexander in the arm in a brotherly fashion.

"WHERE IS HE!?" A loud and voice bellowed over the din and several other Overlanders were being pushed aside. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Pork Chop finally made his way to the front and Alexander looked down onto the short midget who was no on the verge of tears. "You are the most luckiest, most holy, most calm, most cool man I have ever known." He then latched on to Alexander's leg and began to weep now. "Bless you laddie, bless you." Alexander reached down and patted the Rattling's head.

Harkon sobered up as the two sat around a crackling fire. "While it is good to see you again, old friend. I can hardly expect you to come and find us yourself was to bring good news." Alexander then went on to explain all what happened in the past month, from his attempted execution to the wedding of Ike and Zelda. He saw his two friends eyes light up slightly when he said this. Harkon then spoke after Alexander was finished. "We were sent here voluntarily with the Guardians, Knights of Corax, and the Blood of Dorn as well as the Sons of the Blade. We had received Davian's message and set out towards the warp tides. Our ship was much smaller and far more agile then their strike cruisers. However, once we entered real space again, critical damage happened all over the ship and we were forced to evacuate via teleportation. Only the Third, Sixth and Seventh Overlanders made it out of there, and just barely. We have no idea what we are facing, but if Chillingworth his back, we have to expect some sort of an army. You have lead us before and not astray, we are yours to command once again."

Alexander nodded, "Order the men and women to get ready to move, the castle is a good twenty clicks from here, and the sooner we get there, the more time we have to prepare to counter the invasion." Harkon nodded and barked those orders to the rest of the camp. Alexander decided to spend a few moments of peace to spend in meditation and prayer. He placed the tip of his sword in the ground and fell down onto one knee as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Breakfast was an enjoyable affair, and many were surprised to see that the massive grand hall was able to hold the mass of the guests on the table. Ike and Zelda were a little bit too lovey-dovey this morning, causing many to wonder if they did the final tradition on their wedding night, but all kept a civil tongue in their mouth. Sheik was a little concerned where Alexander was, but Rhys calmed her down. Everyone was talking, laughing, though some groaned through it from touching too much wine from last night. The Griel Mercenaries were the main ones whom gave Ike heck for being a married man now, just as the smashers gave Zelda heck. Almost everyone who attended the wedding was at the table.

Nero, who was now unarmored and wore a fitting sun bleached bone-white robe, reached for a piece of bread and began to butter it. "Now that you are married, when does the coronation and ascension to the throne begin?" The chatter died down slightly as Zelda readied her answer.

"The coronation will happen shortly, more then likley tomorrow. It still feels like a dream, both being married and that soon I will have to wear the title of queen. And Ike will have to be referred to as king." She smiled softly and held his hand tight. "It will be a fairly short ceremony, but it's effects will ring on for many years to come hopefully."

Nero nodded and finished his breakfast while the chatter grew tenfold. He excused himself when he was finished and stepped outide the city walls for some peace and quiet. He trudged through the native grasses and wildflowers before he reached a secluded hill, one where Ike told him Davian comfortated him and convinced him to become king. He sat down on the earth and unsheathed his forefather's blade. He ran his fingers over the finely crafted blade, drawing blood on his fingers tips. He watched for a moment as he watched the blood clot and begin to scar in a matter of moments.

He looked upon the image of the blade. He felt hundreds of old scars he burried under his years of experience be torn open at the image. The Battle of Hemlock, this was the first battle in which Nero fought Chillingworth, but it was also where Nero lost his teacher. He watched in horror as Davian was thrown through the warp portal while another Scout was torn apart by warp energies. He remembered it clearly, the sounds of his lightning claws slamming against the traitor armor, the haunting laughter of the traitor and the screams of thousands of citizens' dying all around him. He never forgot the events of that day; he swore he would hunt the traitor down and bring him before the Emperor's justice. But he also swore he would be a better captain so he wouldn't have to go through such a thing again.

He heard something off in the distance, he disregarded it at first, but it came back in greater volumes. He felt a smile crease his lip when he recognized what that sound was. Though it was far away, his senses could hear it clearly. It was a crack noise, similar to that of a whip. It sang of defiance and victory.

It was the sound of lasgun fire.

* * *

"Ignore their ramblings men! Do not let a single doubt from their mouths cloud your mind!" Alexander bellowed as he fired off another round into the forward recon brigade of Chillingworth's legion. They counted only in the mere hundreds, but this was a mere foretaste of the force to come. This was where the companies came to their names. Haven Defenders laid down with their heavy weapons, many were heavy stubbers, some had heavy flamers, missile launchers, mortars, ore even las cannons. The Blades of the raven were engaging them in close quarters with such rage that would put a Space Wolf to shame.

The Overlanders fought with their lascarbines, las guns made specifically for close quarters combat. Alexander fought with his bolt pistol and Salvation, smiting the heretics and the consorter with the daemon. Screaming lines of purity and vengeance, the damned were cut down, clearly cannon-fodder. They screamed their own damning words, glory to their false gods. Alexander slammed his sword through the heart of one before he blasted apart the next with a blast of his holy mighty. Steel watched with blind eyes of awe at the power Alexander wield.

Alexander soon went into a righteous fury that his wings of flame drew once more from his back. "Perhaps the Emperor will forgive them, but we will not!" Alexander bellowed and charged into the worst of the fray. Inspired by such a sight, the Overlanders bellowed an animalistic howl and followed him. Within moments, the tide turned the chaos force attackers into the slaughtered. "Traitors! Bend, kneel, and DIE!"

Alexander beheaded twelve traitors with a single massive blow. Moments later, the heretics began to break away. Those that made their way away were cut down by sniper fire. As they cleared their way, Alexander felt movement at his feet. He turned it over and examined the still living heretic. He had often wondered what caused someone to turn away from the Emperor's Light to the dreaded gods of Chaos. He picked this man up by his throat. The garbled words from the heretic met deaf ears, but Alexander needed all of the information he could on these forces. "Speak to me fallen man. How massive is this invasion force. Tell me in now, and I will painlessly send your soul to the Emperor to be judged."

The Heretic groaned and Alexander took a greater look at this traitor. He had minor mutations across his body. Tentacles coming out of various parts of his body, and skin almost melted over on his forehead. The heretic seemed a bit hesitant but spoke when Alexander hacked off his arm. "We are as numbered as the grains of sand. We stand untied in the glory of chaos against your false emperor-" Alexander knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him anymore so he tossed him to ground and crushed his spinal cord. Alexander turned back to the men.

"Casualty reports?" It was a light engagement, and even though it was a decisive victory, all victories had to come at a price.

"Third company has three wounded, two dead from both Sixth and Seventh." Harkon reported. Alexander nodded and watched as the men gathered up the gear from the fallen. They wouldn't be needing them anymore, so the living would put it to use. Alexander heard a gunshot over the did and was thrown off from his feet. Pain shot across his body like a raging fire. His armor was great, but it obviously not resistant to an armor piercing bolter round. Harkon fired off his las pistol at the attacker and soon rushed over to Alexander's side.

"Low caliber bolt, surprised it didn't detonate." Harkon looked over the wound at a glance. "It would appear that it missed the majority of your organs, but it has caught some of your kidney and intestines."

Alexander coughed out some blood. "Thank the Emperor for small favors." He paused as he continued to cough up blood. "Just get the bolt round out of me; the injuries can wait till we get back to the castle." Harkon nodded a reached into his medical bag, search for equipment. He pulled out some rather large players and a scalpel. Positioning himself over the injury, Harkon exposed new skin, bone, muscle, and organ to the raw air. Alexander breathed in sharply in pain and kept a hand over his eyes so he wouldn't see what was going on. Harkon gripped the bolt and wrenched it out, causing a small scream to escape from Alexander's lips. The bolt obviously hadn't primed as it fired. It was now just a solid slug, but it still tore up Alexander's inside. He tossed it aside and rand his needle over Alexander's wounds to slow the bleeding. When he was finished, Alexander's bleeding was slowed down, and Steel cauterized the wound with some of his psyker fire.

"Alexander can you walk?" Steel asked as he finished his fire. Alexander grunted and rose to his feet, not too gracefully. Alex nodded and they continued forward. The bodies were torched and all of the heretic's gear was burned along with their masters, no one in their right mind would touch that stuff. The castle wasn't that far from them, but already, Alexander could feel Chillingworth not to far behind them.

* * *

Ike and Zelda were enjoying a moment of peace and quiet on the walls of their city. The others were enjoying a late lunch inside the castle, enjoying it so much that they didn't notice them slip out of the room. Looking in each other's eyes, they spoke of the future of the kingdom and of each other. They continued to walk until the were interrupted by a guard, who seemed afraid and scared. Ike and Zelda followed him forward, and then the guard passed Ike a spy piece. Ike extended it and looked down the scope and eyed a massive approaching group of travelers. His heart rate picked up and wondered if this was the Chillingworth army that was going to be coming at him. But when he saw Alexander marching at the head, his white tabard splattered with blood, both of his and his enemies. "Open the gates." He ordered the guard, who nodded curtly and bellowed those orders to the others.

The counterweights were loosened up and moved to allow the gate to fall. Ike rushed down and when Alexander saw him the two embraced each other in a brief moment. It became apparent that there was a lot to explain.

* * *

"So we are expecting a massive army to come for us?" Zelda asked, back in the throne room, where Alexander, Harkon, and Pork Chop were discussing what they saw and encountered along their way back to the castle. Alexander used his knife to cut open an apple, the same way Harkon and Pork Chop did it. It was a force of habit after several micro grenades the size of a AA battery were placed in fruit on one of their campaigns.

"Open war is upon this kingdom, weather you wish it or not. Chillingworth will have his army her after night fall." Alexander spoke with voice that displayed the grim force they would be facing. Ike nodded, he had fought for so long as a general, and now he would have to use those skills once again.

"Send the order to call in all our reserves. I want every able body Hylian to be ready for battle by nightfall. Alexander, I trust you can get the Overlanders ready for battle?" When Alexander nodded, Ike began to describe the plans for their defense.

It was an aggressive defense; they would defend the walls with their archers and Overlanders heavy weapons to keep the majority of the forces at bay. If they were to get over the walls, their would be heavy street fighting, in which Alexander suggested that the majority of the Third Company would fall back should the walls fall to harass their attackers. Should all that fail, they would muster one final grand stand at the castle.

When that was over, Alexander sat down with a look of uncertainty across his face. Nero recognized this and approached him. "We are alone against the damning forces of chaos. Astarte Chapters are coming, but it will be unsure if they will be here in time to make a difference. We are as alone as we ever were."

Nero shook his head, "There is always the Emperor, He watches and defends us still."

Alexander smiled slightly and nodded. "I hope you are right, Nero. For without him we are lost."

* * *

**Well, things are getting dark for our heros. There will be a few more chapters until the epilogue. Hopefully it will tie up all loose ends.**

**Flame Falcon**


	32. Triforces: Chapter 12

Ike, Alexander, Zelda, Sheik, Harkon, Nero, and Pork Chop stood on the top of the wall, facing towards a large open plain. A plain that would soon be turned into a lake of spilt blood. The capital of Hyrule was by many means the good defense, it's back to a mountain, there was one way the enemy could attack, and that was at their front. The sound of carpenters reinforcing the gates and the clatter of reserves being given their arms were ringing all around them. "I always imagined that a day like this would come, but I had always hoped it was against a more human enemy." Ike spoke him mind, and there were several grunts of ayes to answer him.

"But do not be mistaken, Ike. This is Chillingworth, Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers." Nero's tone was grim, and everyone knew he was no fool against what they were facing. "Chillingworth will amass an army of a wide range of traitors. I can only fear that he would have gathered several specialists from other legions to bring into his fold. From Plague Marines to Thousand Son psykers, Chillingworth would gather them from the four corners of the hell blasted Warp and have them march under his banner."

Alexander nodded, and looked to his Overlanders. They were doing many tasks, and most of them knew it was probably be their last time doing them. Mortar teams were assembling their gear and verifying coordinates, while the other heavies made their nests and zeroed in their sights. The Third Company were cleaning their lasguns and lascarbines, inscribing prayers and oaths on their charge packs, or just murmuring whispered prayers to the Emperor. Others sharpened their swords, axes, knives, bayonets and other weapons. Alexander was thankful for an electrified mouse like creature that could charged their las packs. "We are prepared for most of what they can bring. Our psykers are back in the castle creating a shield to prevent warp portals or daemons to enter these walls. Our weapon teams are ready for the onslaught and other ones are just ready to stand the line and die fighting." Alexander looked to Pork Chop. "Pork Chop, gather your sniper teams and instruct the archers on where to his a traitor Astarte." Pork Chip gave a two fingered salute and moved off to where he was needed.

Ike nodded and left with Zelda back to the castle. Nero departed to have one last moment of peace and quiet with the Emperor and Corax before the battle was to begin. Harkon stuck around with the two and looked at Alexander. "So kid, what is it like? Wielding the powers of the Emperor in the palm of your hand, dispensing righteous fury with wings of fire?"

Alexander chuckled, "It feels like your entire body is super charged, better then any stimulant sent through your body. It's intense feeling that sweeps across your body." He smiled when he spoke, thinking of the powers gifted to him.

Sheik smirked seductively at Alexander, "That isn't the only thing that makes you feel supercharged and intense? How-" She was about to say more before she fell on her knees, coughing hard. Alexander and Harkon swooped in to help her. When Harkon gave her a look that asked how long she had been having this, she spoke quickly, cutting off Alexander before he could talk. "It's just slight food poisoning, nothing to be worried about." She said in between coughs. Alexander held her hands while Harkon opened his medical kit. Checking her pupils and temperature, Harkon had a brow furry in wonder so he looked confused. Nodding, he checked her pulse and nodded grimly.

"I just want to be sure that nothing is wrong with you, Sheik." Alexander said, his voice firm and full of concern.

Harkon sighed and shook his head, "Well, I'm not surprised. It's only natural."

"For lovers to be so concerned for each other?" Sheik asked.

"Well yes…" Harkon couldn't control his face any more and a smile formed on his face. "so is morning sickness."

Alexander looked up and Harkon, his breath forced out of his lungs in surprise. Sheik's eyes opened wide and gasped, "You don't mean to say…"

"Sheik, you are with child. I would say a month in at most. I congratulate you two." Harkon stepped up and left to help the others. Sheik looked at Alexander, with an unsure smile on her face. She wasn't sure how he was going to react, so she prepared herself for the worst. To her surprise Alexander, who prided himself on self control, burst out into a smile and embraced her. She could feel his tears roll down his face in pure joy. She felt some form around her eyes and she smiled in joy with him.

"Holy Terra… this is wonderful. Me! A father! With the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Alexander whispered into her ear, and kissed her on the lips with a fiery passion. He looked into her eyes, and they both saw equal degrees of joy in their watery eyes. They then embraced each other and refused to let go of each other for a long time.

* * *

Ike tied off the last of the chainmail on his armor, taking advantage of the silence of his master chambers. "Hell of a way to spend your honeymoon." He mused in his head. He was dressed in his traditional armor, but was taking more armor on him. He placed the chest plate of plated armor over his torso and he felt a pair of new hands help him tie off the armor. He craned his head back and saw Zelda helping him. She was dressed in mitheral chainmail, the white metal glowing in the setting sun. "I see you are all ready for something." Zelda stopped helping with his armor before he spun him around, slamming a finger into his chest. Ike could tell she wasn't going to have it.

"Listen Ike. We are married now, that means what you do I have to do well. Let me remind you that this is my kingdom just as much as it is yours now. If that means I have to take up arms and armor against the enemies of the kingdom, then so be it." She spoke in a tone reserved for married women, and she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. Ike shook his head in frustration, he hated being stuck in this position. Mist was bad enough when she wanted to come with the mercenaries to the frontlines, but how would he deal with his wife?

He sighed, "Fine, but stay close to me." She gave a two finger mock salute before she laid her lips on him. She then helped him place the rest of the armor on. "The others are getting ready for the battle. Fox, Falco and Wolf brought their fighters, so they will be able to provide some air-support. Ness, Lucas, Lucario, Gannondorf and Steel will be back here providing shields against the warp energies. The others will be at the wall, helping hold it with the others." He picked up Ragnell and strapped it to his back. Zelda picked up his bolter and handed it to him. He noticed she only had her shield, bow and arrows from her birthday. She kissed him before she headed off to get herself a sword. Ike sat back down on the bed and contemplated what was to come.

"Nervous?" Ike heard a deep gruff voice that caused him to jump out of his skin. He spun around and saw a Space Marine. He knew who it was, as their was the symbol of Hyrule around his neck, the gold standing very contrast to the black and white robe he wore Davian Thaddeus. The ghostly figure disengaged his helmet and sat down next to Ike. When Ike only nodded, Hale continued. "Have no fear Ike, had you not made it this far? Chillingworth comes, and now you have a chance to avenge all of those fallen by his damnable hand." Davian then looked as if he was reminding himself that he was talking to a human, not an Astarte. "Ike… I may not know what you are feeling at this moment, but you must not give in to despair. You fight to defend your kingdom, something that has great value to you now. Do not be afraid." He laid a ghostly hand on Ike's shoulder, who could almost feel that weight.

Ike sighed, "It always seems that whatever I care about gets put under threat from many sources. Ashnard, Chillingworth, others…"

Davian only smiled, "Then that makes them even more worthwhile. You defend those whom you care about and the trials will make the prize taste even sweeter. Zelda will not forsaken you, she is a great and powerful woman, capable of defeating even me. Do not be daunted by her fact of gender, and you have several worthy allys. Granted quite a few of them are xenos, but in these days, race will matter little. And do not be feeling that you are left alone, I will be with you shortly." With that, Davian disappeared into the air. Ike closed his mouth and nodded quietly to himself. Falling down to one knee, He closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

Zelda was in the armory, checking out the selection of swords set out in front of her. While she was a competent sorceress, as well as an archer, she needed to have some melee defense. She ran her fingers over the hilts of the blades and grabbed one and felt it in her hand. It was weighted slightly more on the hilt, so she tried it out. She waived the sword all around her head and felt it slam into an armored ceramite fist. She looked and saw Nero defending himself from her blow. He forced his fist back and pushed her back. Zelda countered the blow and forced the blade close to his neck, however; Nero gripped the blade and knocked it aside. "It would appear that you wish to become a shield maiden. Long has it been according to the annals of Hylian History that the battlefield has been graced with its presence."

She shook her head and picked the sword back up. "Why are you here, Nero? If you are here to talk me out of taking arms to defend my kingdom, I would suggest that you hold your breath." She looked to him, but she was shocked to see him down on one knee. In his hands, he held a long package wrapped in white cloth. Her breath quickened as she saw him like this, it was unlike him to do this. She unwrapped the cloth and let out a gasp of air when she gazed upon the contents.

"This is Davian's sword, Edge of the Shadow. It was intended to be gifted to me, but he obviously forgot how clumsy I was with a sword. When I looked at you, I see that his examples of training exist on in each of us. From a student like me, to the princess he said he watched with pride as he watched you grow from a child into a fine young woman." In a gesture that belied his size, he rose and gently clenched her fingers around the hilt. It felt as if it was a custom made blade. "Carry this blade into battle, reminding each of us that we lost something and we are here on this day to take that back. Just remember what it is, and whom you lost that drives you to be here on this dark place, at this dark hour, where we will stand against the enemies of the Emperor. And they will know, that not on this sacred ground, we will stand the existence, of the heretic. Not now, not ever."

Zelda felt tears form in her eyes and gazed upon the blade and nodded. This was what she was about ready to do. The battle of the kingdom was near, and even though there was fate reading that said the kingdom would fall with no hero to save it, she now knew that we were in charge of our own destinies, no prophesy would tell her otherwise.

* * *

Link sat on the edge of a set of stone steps, watching the crowds move by. He held his Master sword in one hand, and had the other resting his chin. He had been in many battles before; however, none of them were against the Forces of Chaos. What made it even more difficult was that someone he cared about was fighting against them. Hera, what had she done? Alexander told him that she was possessed, nothing more then a mere shell hosting Chillingworth. The real Hera was somewhere else, trapped inside of her own body along with Chillingworth or suffering a much more grim fate. Link shook his head free of those thoughts, he didn't want to think about them.

He saw a younger boy not older then fifteen standing next to a brazier feeling his issued war axe unsurely. Link stood up and sheathed his sword. He walked slowly towards the boy and when the two were close to each other, the lad turned to him and Link held out his hands. "Give me your axe." It was a command and the boy handed him the shaft first unsurely. Link felt it, trying to get a feel for the weapon and how it would be able to handle itself in battle. "What is your name?"

The boy responded meekly. "Malcolm, son of Kylee and Avitus." Link twisted the axe in his hands and moved it around his body. "The men say that we will more then likely not last through the night. They say it is hopeless to hope to stand out against it." The boy spoke with fear, he had not seen enough winters. Link delivered an over handed chop through the air and followed it up with a side swipe. He grunted as he felt the familiar weight and he handed it back to Malcolm.

"This is a good piece of steel. Malcolm, son of Kylee and Avitus." Link then bent down and looked at him in the eye, expelling all of the fear in the child's eyes. "There is always hope. If we surrender it to the unknown, then we are truly lost then." Link then left the boy and looked to the falling sun as he reached where the hobbit known as Pork Chop was giving his speech on how to slay a Traitor Astarte.

"Now most Traitor Marines still wear their helmets, so to get a head shot that could damage or kill them is extremely unlikely. Most marks of power armor also come with georgette, so aiming for the neck is an extremely difficult task." Pork Chop stood up and with a piece of charcoal circled some of the joints of the armor. "These are the most venerable spots of the armor; elbows, where the groin plate meets the legs, and wrists. Ceramite is strong, and although your arrows won't be able to puncture it, simple flame arrows will be able to cook them and distract them long enough for the lasguns or other heavy weapons to finish them off."

The young archer Rolf raised his hand, and MacMillan pointed to him. "Since their armor is heavy, both from what you have told us and by looks alone, shouldn't they be slow enough for us to properly line up a kill shot?" He gestured towards the figure Pork Chop had blown up on the screen.

"The armor of a Space Marine is deciving." A new voice spoke up, and all turned to see Shadow Captian Nero. "We have additional organs that make us more then just a mere mortal. One, the Black Carapace, allows us to interact with our power armor at a much finer degree then traditional armor. It acts like a second skin for us, where some claim to be one with their weapon, we are the ones who are one with our armor." Nero rapped his gauntleted fingers over the his arm plates. A second pair of boots echoed the arrival of Alexander, who was now dressed in his great coat, but it was still evident that his chainmail was underneath that. Pork Chop did a subtle double take when he saw the Commissar smileing. He had seen Alexander smile before, but this was different.

The archers went to where several targets had been set up. MacMillan and the others were judgeing their marksmanship, speed, and calm. Pork Chop; however, stuck back with Alexander. "Alex, are you feeling alright. You're… you know, smiling. You still sane?" Alexander nodded but the smile didn't fade. Pork Chop now didn't know if Alexander was insane or he had a reason to be happy. When he asked, Alexander wrote something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to him and Pork Chop glanced it over. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he had to reread it. He looked back at Alexander, "You're shitting me on this right?"

"No, I'm not lying." Alexander said before Pork Chop jumped on him. Falling to the ground, Pork Chop was now laughing his head off and rubbing a knuckled fist in his head. Fortunately they were away from the majority of the crowd, otherwise they would have gotten more then a few odd glances. Pork Chop was about to yell it at the top of his lungs before Alexander forced his hand to stop it. "This remains between us until this is over. I'll make the announcement and if I hear you spreading it I will shoot you where you stand. Clear?" Pork Chop nodded and Alexander stood back up and the two sat down on the ground. "I still find it hard to believe; I'm going to be a father." He breathed those words as if he was still trying to believe it himself.

Pork Chop chuckled, "I knew you had it in you. You're going to make a great father. And with your permission, I would like to make a pool on the child when this is over. Half the proceeds will go to helping you raise it when it comes." Alexander nodded and Pork Chop rubbed his hands together in glee. Then he looked back to Alexander and was about to ask him something else, who only nodded and showed him. "I'll be ready." The two then left each other, both of them having a smile on their faces.

* * *

Fox hauled himself up to his fighter, closing the blast shield behind him. He had done this many times before, but he knew his enemy, Chaos was new to him. Needless to say, he felt uneasy. He calmed his head and activated his fighter. Confirming his load out; twin-linked blasters and chain-loaded plasma missiles he pulled up into a take off position. He was also given two tanks of promethium, which he was instructed to use as a deterrent against the forces of chaos. "Falco, Wolf are you set up?" He asked into his transmitter.

"Ready and waiting." Falco said, and Fox could see the fighter of both Falco and Wolf pull up next to him.

"Ready to have some fun." Wolf cackled and the three fighters readied their birds and took to the skies, just as the sun set under the mountains. Dark fell over the kingdom, and Fox could see the approaching army of Chillingworth.

* * *

Alexander walked down the walls of the capital, getting the nostalgic feeling of Haven. It was the exact same scenario. The Overlanders were standing with conscripts against a force of Chaos led by Chillingworth. "Remember, show no mercy! For you shall receive none in turn!" Alexander yelled, reaching all ears on the wall. Alexander walked next Ike and Zelda, both of whom had grim faces set. "We stand ready to die for this kingdom. We are with you." Both of them nodded and looked to see Sheik coming in right next to them. Alexander smiled slightly at the sight of her and whispered in her ear. "I can't be able to talk you out of this, but just keep them safe, as well as yourself." He whispered as he rubbed his hand against her stomach.

The sound of footsteps of the enemy was really close now as many could feel the ground beneath them tremble beneath their feet. Alexander reached his men, and Nero stood next to him. He could see them all the much more clearly now. Twisted and damned, their faces were as stained as their souls. Almost ten thousand stood out there, and they all stopped roughly half a kilometer from them. A lone figure walked through the crowd and stood in front of the horde. Alexander pulled out a pair of monocular and looked at it. He growled, Chillingworth. "Citizens of Hyrule, the time has come for you to make a decision." Chillingworth's voice was much more distinct in her body. "It is the folly of the tattered rulers that has led you here. They give you only the meekest weapons to hold back the darkness of battle. Wield those horrors against the rulers who cast you so willingly to your deaths and take your first steps to true glory. Speak the words of Chaos and you shall bask in this glory. Speak them not, and every one of you shall die on this day."

Alexander activated his vox, which was spread out over the walls. "Ignore that load of bullocks; their attack against us is imminent." He switched to the mortar teams, "Targets locked, be ready to fire in moments."

Chillingworth turned back to Nero. "Shadow Captain Nero, you offered peace and surrender when you know your enemy was broken. I ask you now, will you give me peace?" All eyes turned to Nero who merely stood and growled.

"We will have peace…" Some guns turned towards him fearing he was about to fall. "We will have peace when you answer for the burning of Hemlock, and for the bodies of the children who laid dead! We will have peace when the bodies of my brothers, who were hacked after they died, are avenged! When I see you hang for your crimes and have your treasonous brothers consume your corpse for their own sport, we will have peace!" Nero activated his lightning claws and screamed a battle cry of fury.

Alexander withdrew his sword and raised it above his head. He looked towards Ike and Zelda, who nodded towards him. Alexander swung the blade forward and screamed wordlessly. The thunder of mortars fired off all around him; many slamming all around the traitors and eruptions of blood and gore showered the sky. The hordes of chaos then charged.

"So it begins." Ike whispered.

* * *

**Another update, I hope you guys enjoy this. And now our young, innocent commissar is going to be a father with Sheik, what will the kid look like?**

**Peace,**

**Flame Falcon**


	33. Triforces: Chapter 13

As one, the Overlanders raised their lasguns. Ike raised a fist above his head and all of the archers placed an arrow into their bows and they drew back their strings, making the arrows ready to be fired. The horde approached with thunder under their feet. Mortars still rang in the air, erupting geysers of blood, flesh, bone and gore high into the dark sky. Alexander used his depth perception to tell his how far the enemies were out. Roughly two hundred meters, well out of the range of the Lascarbines, even with their given height advantage, they still couldn't get a hit. They needed to be closer. He heard the screaming of the fighters overhead as they pounded the traitors with heavy blasters and burning promethium. Even on a night with no breeze, Alexander could keenly smell the burning flesh of enemies. He cast a quick gaze down to the Hylians, who looked as if it was their first time catching whiff of this.

Three hundred meters, some of the traitors own heavy weapons were being fired off, but most of them were bouncing off the walls. Alexander then heard his snipers begin to take their shots off at the approaching enemy, and Alexander could see severally heavy weapon teams or rouge psykers being cut down by accurate sniper fire. They were close now, "Overlanders, take aim!" Alexander bellowed from the top of his lungs. He heard the distinct charging whine of energy in their guns, and he felt his spirit soar at the thrill. "FIRE!"

The sound of well over a hundred lasguns firing off cut down rows of the traitors, the lightly armored heretics crumbling under the barrage of las. Heavy stubbers began their assault as well, chattering their litanies of battle for each round expended from their barrels. Alexander then heard the sound of arrows being let loose from their bows, and heard the dying screams of the enemy in his ears, and joy sang in his veins. The Overlanders fired off barrage after barrage of las, while the Hylians let loose volleys of arrows that cut the traitors down. But as each one fell, there were more that came.

Alexander was now aware that if they were in range, then it was the same for the enemy. The sounds of autogun fire filled the air and soon some Overlanders began to fall to the blasts, but they were inaccurate and scattered. The Traitor Astartes were the first at the walls, and it soon became apparent that they were Khorne Bezerkers, and they were mindlessly slamming into the walls, as if trying to bring it down. That was when Alexander saw them come, groups of heretics carrying something with a Traitor Astarte on it. Ladders.

"Ladders!" Nero bellowed and soon there was the sounds of the eighth company drawing their melee weapons. Pork Chop lined up a shot and pulled the trigger, sending a blessed slug into the head of a traitor on the ladder. The bullet ruptured the eye glass and sent it's way into the traitor's skull, once it did that, the bulled exploded and shredded the corrupted brain of the Chaos Space Marine. As it was expected, the corps became dead weight, and then the wooden ladder snapped under the weight, rendering it useless.

Several more ladders came and were being hoisted up. They had only heretics on them, as the Astartes needed specialized ladders to support their massive weight. The first ones landed on the walls and were cut down by the massive weapons the Eight company used. The whoosh of flamers now burned the front lines of traitors who screamed as the promethium burned their corrupted flesh. But more were coming. Ladders became more frequent, and Alexander knew now they were truly on the defense. Gripping his sword tightly, he charged the nearest heretic and sent the traitor sprawling to the ground. Alexander then jammed his sword through the traitor's chest and spun around with his pistol and executed the nearest one with a bolt round to the head. This was the war they were to make.

* * *

Ike swung Ragnell around, bringing one of the traitors low. He fought with a renewed purpose and was more then willing to fight to defend his own kingdom. He glanced over to his wife, who was holding them at bay with her flame magics and other arcane abilities. Sheik wasn't far from her, performing high kicks and breaking the heretics necks. Meta Knight was dispatching several heretics with his blade moving around in a cloud of steel before he moved on to the next target. Samus and Snake fought as one against the onslaught, from her beam pistol to the use of his endless supply of hand grenades. Bowser, Gannondorf, Warrio, and King DeDeDe fought on the far corners of the wall, beating back the horde with a taste of their own medicine. Link and the majority of the other fighters that weren't children or fragile or psykers were back at the castle stood next to the royal couple and stood their ground, not giving into the enemy.

Slamming his blade into the ground, he caused a massive eruption of flame, sending many others sprawling, their hides covered in fire.

Ike slammed his back against Link, who was just finishing off the next opponent with a shield bash that shattered his opponents jaw and internally decapitated him. "You sure you fought these before, Ike? They seem more difficult then either of us can handle." Link said as he raised his sword and followed through with a decapitation of his next opponent. Ike hefted his blade for an Ather and brought three more heretics down to the ground, their own organs sprawling out of their chests.

"Yes, these one appeared to be much more disciplined and ferocious then the ones I had previously fought on the plains of Haven. Regardless, we all bleed the same, so fight them as if they were any other opponent." Ike told Link as he countered another incoming blow and impaled the next attacker. Ike was soon showered in it's crimson radiance but he cleared his eyes of the blood and swung again. A lucky shotgun blast nicked his shoulder plate and Ike brought his sword over his head, parting his attacker from left to right. Three more attackers readied their autoguns, three bullets from Snake's side arm reduced them to corpses.

Ike nodded his thanks and looked out to the battle. He could see more of the enemy coming with more ladders, and he could see Chillingworth directing the enemy forward. He directed his attention back to himself and raised Judgment and fired off the ten bolts into the horde, bringing many of them low.

A blood thirsty growl followed the appearance of a new challenger: A Bezerker. The Astarte revved his chain axe and decapitated three of the Hylians with a flick of his wrist. Lucia was next to the Bezerker and swung out her sword. The Traitor bashed her aside and gripped her by the throat. Ike charged beyond the enemies and switched to the melta gun on his weapon and slammed a combat knife into the wrist of the attacker, who tossed Lucia down from the walls towards the approaching horde. Ike pulled the triggers on the gun, blasting the melta at his foe. The armor of the traitor melted under the intense heat, but it didn't stop him from attacking Ike. He switched back to his bolt and fired off a round point blank, sending the Traitor crumbling down to the ground, dead. Ike turned back to Lucia, but saw Harkon jumping down on a ladder, causing it to tople down in the directon of her, las gun aand belt of grenades on him. Ike turned his attention back to the others, Lucia would be in good hands.

* * *

Harkon lived for the rush of adrenalin, the feeling of power rushing through his veins was on of the best feeling he could experience. Death seemed so close yet so far away. Brining that latter down, he felt it rush through his veins. He rolled as he hit the ground, pulling two grenades from his belt and tossing them away into the air. Two explosions sent many sprawling to the ground, never to come back up again.

He turned his attention to the woman that had fallen. She was cringing in pain, tears evident on her face. Clinically assessing the damage, he realized she had suffered a broken and or dislocated, or even shattered arm possibly. She also was covered in bruises and had blood dripping out of her mouth. When he got closer, he could see that her arm was only dislocated, and it needed to be placed back to where it was suppose to be.

She was awake, but sluggish, and Harkon couldn't blame her. He set his hand on her dislocated arm and she let out a groan in pain. "What happened?" Harkon reached down and picked her up to his lap, analyzed the damage and determined the next course of action.

"You dislocated your right arm from the fall. It will be painful, but it will set your arm back. We just need something to take your mind off of the pain. I-" Before he could finish, she kissed him deeply, taking him by surprise. Realizing what she was doing, he jerked the arm violently, setting it back into position. She screamed in his mouth but didn't strike him, as Harkon was expecting. He broke the kiss and spun around, firing off his las gun at approaching heretics. He heard his name yelled from above and a rope slid down next to him. Handing off his lascarbine to Lucia, he grabbed and locked his arm around her waist as she fired off cracks of las energy. The rope hauled them up slowly but surely. When they got back over the wall, Harkon took his carbine back and moved off to see where there were anymore Overlanders that needed his aid. Leaving a stunned and shocked Lucia behind him, not knowing the name of the person who saved her from almost certain death.

Harkon made his way back to Alexander, who kicked down another ladder full of heretics on it. He was soaked in the blood of his enemies, his wings of fire glowing radiantly from his back. His face was set grimly, Harkon could see many of the shattered bodies of both traitors, cultists alongside the Overlanders. His right fist glowed in purifying blue flame, and he swung around, bashing another enemy aside. The blasts of laser, arrow, bullet, bolt, and flame were all around them.

"Harkon, we can hold the advantage and ground of the walls, but for not much longer. Mortar teams are getting low on ammunition, and our other heavy weapons teams are running low as well." Alexander spoke quickly as he swung his flaming fist into the skull of another enemy, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces. Harkon nodded and fired off his las carbine but soon was forced to take cover from the onslaught of rounds coming in at him. He pulled another grenade from his belt and tossed it over the walls. The explosion sent more to their damned gods.

"I'm just wondering why they haven't blown up the walls yet." Harkon said as he slammed a new power pack home. Alexander nodded and just gestured to the sheer numbers facing them. Harkon nodded, realizing what he meant. They had numbers on their side, we didn't. rising, he fired off another barrage from his las carbine and watched with horror as armor came towards the. "Heretical Dreadnought!" Harkon bellowed and Alexander saw it. The Dreadnought bashed itself against the gates, causing it to creak and whine.

Nero took to his jetpack and leapt from the walls. He landed on the top of the Dreadnought and slammed a belt of krak grenades onto the hull. The bolter fire was to intense to ignore, so Nero blasted back to the walls, his armor chipped and cracked by the weapon fire. With a deafening CRACK, as per their name, the grenades exploded and soon the Dreadnought was no more, engulfed by the Warp fire. More were out their, and Nero could only hope that their birds in the sky would take them out.

* * *

Fox swore, which was unlike him, as he narrowly avoided another lascannon shot. The enemy was getting much more accurate, and his fighter had already taken some hard damage already. He thumbed the missile launcher trigger and had his targeting computer lock onto another walker. Pushing the trigger, he fired off three plasma missiles that screamed their way to the targets, and soon they detonated on impact. The explosion sent the armor back to what ever hell it came from and took many of those surround it with it. Fox suppressed the urge to celebrate, as there was still much work left to be done. He check how many missle he had left: three, so he needed to make those count.

Pulling his pilot stick back, he went high into the air at a straight line. Bolts and plasma spat all around him. He remembered about what Ganondorf had said about the Traitors and he realized that he wasn't exagurating. They were powerful and were getting more accurate by the passing moments. His radar then pinged and he growled at what he saw; enemy fighters coming in hot. Falco and Wolf could handle the ground forces, he was the better ship-to-ship combatant.

He heard Alexander ping his transmitter, it was a message. "Fox, I'm detecting Chaos Hell Blade Fighters coming in on your position. They are fast and agile with twin linked autocannons. They are mindless servitors, so there is no attempt to wear them down. Be careful, the Emperor protects." Fox nodded and turned to engage the first one he saw. He was never a religious person, all he needed was skill and luck to survive. And right now, he was going to need all of that luck and skill.

The thing looked like something out of a twisted and demented nightmare, it's exhaust emitting horrific screams and wails as it flew through the air. Fox pulled the trigger on his blasters and fired off, but the slender craft dodged the incoming bolts of green energy. Fox did a loop in the air as the autocannons began to fire off in his direction. He fired off another bursts of energy, each one finding one of their targets. They slammed into it, but the metal acted like flesh and began to repair itself. A burst of lead caught his right wing and sent him slightly off balance. Fox quickly changed the balance on his starship to compensate and locked onto his target once again.

Turning his ship on a side, he took the wing of his bird and slides the wing into the enemies cockpit. He could hear the sound of flesh being crushed under his wings and the fighter from hell soon went screaming down to the earth beneath him. Gritting his teeth, he sighted his next target, another Hell Blade. He dove straight down onto Fox, who quickly got out of the way and did a barrel roll when a second one joined the fray. He murmured a few curses under his breath and took aim at the one that fired off at him. He aimed for the cockpit and pulled the trigger. Energy bolts spat out of his blasters and the fighter was soon engulfed in flame and its wailing went down to the ground and soon it became silent.

Turning his attention back to the first one, he saw Falco come back and fired off another bursts of energy. He blasted the final fighter to hell from which it came. "Thanks Falco, this was starting to get hectic." Fox breathed out with a sigh of relief. He saw Falco give a feathered salute on his video comm. Fox turned his attention to Wolf, who was cutting another switch through enemy lines. A blast of gunfire ruptured Wolfs cockpit and Fox could See the damage on his own comm. "Wolf, get out of there, go to sector O-5, we'll cover you."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Fox." Wolf said, blood evidently coming down from his mouth. Fox could see blood come out of his chest in the vital areas, and air bubbles were as well. His left lung was deflated, and he was going to be dead soon. "They got me… cough, cough…I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one. Fox… look after Krystal." He then cut the link and all Fox could hear was Wolf's howl as his fighter streamed right down on to the massive armor column. A massive explosion of blue plasma blinded the entire battle field and ear wrenching static soon came whenever Fox and Falco tried to reach Wolf.

Fox slammed his fist against the windows, "Damn it, Wolf." Fox felt a stinging in his eyes, which confused him. Wolf had been his sworn enemy on more then one occasion, but why would he shed tears over his fallen enemy? He shook it from his head and looked at the devastation gaping in awe. A massive cackling blue crater of plasma was all that remained of the armor and Wolf's starfigher.

* * *

"Wolf is down, I repeat Wolf is down!" Cackled through the vox network. Alexander gritted his teeth in fury, one of their birds were taken right out of the sky. He calmed his head down and slashed his blade over head, decapitating three more of his enemies. Now was not the time to let anger cloud his judgment, he needed a cool and calm head. Slamming his fist into another traitor, Alexander looked to see how the rest were holding up. Despite the fact of being heavily out numbered, the Overlanders held their ground and fought back with their weapons. Since most of the heavy gunners were out off ammo, they had taken up their las weapons or others and joined the fray. The heavy stubber weapons had plenty of ammo left as did the flamers and missile launchers, but the plasma and motors were down for the count.

Alexander swung his blade again and again, a familiar prayer escaping his lips. "From the lightning and the Tempest, Emperor deliver us." He heard the Overlanders who knew the hymn of the Sisters of Battle, the Chamber Militant of the Imperial Creed, join with him. "From plague, temptation and war, Our Emperor, deliver us." The words carried on down the ranks of the Overlanders, and with it brought an air of hope and purity.

Alexander was still chanting the hymn when the traitors began to fall back. There was a loud exultation of joy before Alexander bellowed into the vox channel. "THEY ARE NOT RETREATING! THEY ARE REGROUPING, SAVE YOUR BREATH FOR THE NEXT WAVE!" That shut them up and they watched with a bit of relief as their enemies turned tail well out of the range of the motors they had left. Alexander breathed out a silent thanks to the Emperor. "Harkon, order the men to get the bodies of the fallen burned, both ours and theirs, lest they rise from their rest and turn on us. Get the gear fixed and have our packs get recharged. Eighth and Seventh companies, take a breather and watch the plains. But don't get too comfy, you will help when asked. Clear?" A chorus of ayes met his ears and Alexander walked over to see how the others were holding up. He carefully walked over the bodies of the fallen and saw their massive numbers, both of the enemy and their allies covered the ground of the walls in great numbers.

Alexander saw Ike, Zelda, Lucia, Elincia, and several other smasher gathered around. "You have our thanks, Overlanders." Said the queen of Crimea, "With out your aid, I am all but to certain our numbers of fallen would be much higher, and we would have lost several that could never be replaced." She looked to Lucia, who cradled her injured arm. Alexander nodded and saw the fighters return to refit and refuel. In the distance he though he heard something, but it came from above. He shook his head free of such thoughts and directed his attention back to the assembled group. Eventually, Harkon passed by them and Lucia , who stopped him and whispered something in his ear, then the two left together, not drawing anyone's attention but Alexander's and Pork Chop's. Pork Chop had the feeling that Harkon was going to show Lucia "how a lasgun worked."

"Our kill/death ratio was 13:1. I lost about a hundred men, but we took more then a thousand with us. We're refitting and making sure our weapons are fully armed and ready for the next wave of attackers. If all goes well, we should be ready for the next wave." Alexander spoke calmly, getting ready for the conjecture.

A short and roundish warrior with leathery wings known as Meta Knight spoke up from Alexander's feet. "They will not be so easily broken; you know this from experience don't you Alexander Aquila? It will take more then a few routs and thousands dead to bring them down." Alexander nodded solemnly and pulled his hood back up over his head. He looked towards the grad mounds of dead treasonous curs. Waving his hands, Alexander set many of the corpses upon fire, the acidic smell wafting towards his nostrils. He grimaced at the smell but he knew it was necessary. Emperor only knows what sicknesses and plagues they carried within their bodies. He watched as the medics helped heal many of the injured, ranging from cuts and scrapes to bones sticking out of their flesh.

Alexander swore colorfully, "It still boggles my mind why Chillingworth would come after this entire kingdom. All he really wants is my head to hang from his belt; this Kingdom of Hyrule is completely secondary in his grand plans. I guess it truly shows how damned they are, willing to butcher thousands for the head of one… but then again that is rich coming from humanity."

One in a form of power armor Alexander had absolutely no idea what mark it was spoke. "I guess that is the text book definition of a hypocrite. And I think it fits your kind perfectly." Alexander felt a fold flame of hatred flare across his chest but he surprised it before it got out of hand.

"Shut it, Samus!" Sheik barked at her, drawing the attention of the group as well as the ratlings in Alexander's regiment. At the possibility of a cat fight, they pulled up a seat and broke out some rations. For them, this was a four-star drama exposition by the masters.

"Lick it Sheik!" Samus yelled back at her.

"Snake already does so I'll pass!" Sheik shot back before she was tackled by the woman in power armor. Alexander then tried to pry the woman off of her, but the armor dug and held it's ground. With the assistance of the others, they managed to separate the two and drag them apart from each other. The ratlings were obviously enjoying as their laughter rang out in massive quantities. Alexander shot them a look that could kill them unless they got back to work. Nodding their heads quickly, they got back to their stations, which is when Alexander forced his attention back to Sheik, who was still struggling a bit in his grip. She was arguing so fast that Alexander could only hear every other word that she was saying. Alexander then brought up his hand, signaling for her to be silent.

"Sheik, it's not that I frown upon you standing up for me, it is just that the current situation frowns upon it. Situations different, I would not let that sentence be finished before she was to be sprawled out. But we need to focus our rage against the enemy who pounds at our gates at this very hour. Plus," he reached down and touched her stomach, "you might have harmed our child. Both of you need to control your rage, and it's rich coming from me. Now, lets go back there, forget that even happened, and get ready for the next wave."

Sheik nodded and stopped squirming and followed Alexander towards the other group. The two females looked at each other for a moment and nodded to each other. No words were said, none were needed. There was quite a bit of tension in the air, as if you could almost cut it with the edge of you hand. Wanting to put the event behind them, Ike spoke up. "So if Chillingworth brought only so many to the battle, would he have to be playing the attrition card?"

Alexander nodded, "But we also have to take in the fact that he can spawn in daemons to his side, and that will really tip the scale of balance into his favor." No sooner had those words left his mouth, then a massive orb of warp fire blast in next them, spewing a giant blood letter. The daemon cackled and leapt through the air, it's molten blade ready to bring death and sorrow to it's enemies.

Alexander heard something like the crack of lightning next to him, and his hand had just reached the grip of his pistol, two deafening bangs filled his eardrums and sent the deamon blasted apart. Alexander spun and gasped involuntarily, as did every one that gathered. Standing right before them was a squad of seven massive armored figures. Green eyepieces seemed to pierce all of their souls. The lead one in a white helmet held a smoking duel barreled bolter. Their breathing was heavy and deep, and they all just stood exactly where they were, afraid to move. In the flickering light of a nearby torch, Ike could see a single blood red tear drop on a blackened mail fist. He breathed out a quiet prayer of thanks as the center one took off his helmet. It revealed an ebony black skinned face with glowing emerald eyes. "Ike and Zelda, Dorn be praised, it is good to see you once again!" Sergeant Hawthorne announced with a good hearted laugh following.

Ike and Zelda laughed with some relief and they soon began to chat with him. Eventually the conversation turned to why he's here, he told them that he petitioned his Chapter Master to let him accompany Nathaniel in to finding Alexander's murderer. He was about ready to say if they had heard anything about him, Alexander drew back his hood, "If you wish to find those who tried to kill me, you would have to check six feet under." When Hawthorne heard that, he really laughed. Moments later, Chaplain Commander Nathaniel came down with is personal Thunderhawk, and the two old friends embraced each others. After an introduction, Nathaniel disengaged his helmet and sat next to the Royalty, the group stood around a brazier, warming their hands from chilly night's breeze.

"I would have to say I was surprised with you Zelda with your grace and caring, but a princess was the last thing I would expect you to be." She let out a laugh and Nathaniel turned to Ike. "You picked a fine woman to spend the rest of your life with. I know the Emperor will bless your marriage."

Alexander nodded and looked out to the gifts Nathaniel brought with him. Fresh las power packs, hot-shot lasguns, slugs, bolts; this was a gift from heaven itself. Nathaniel said that the rest of the fleet was on its way, they would be here before long. The group slowly dissipated, until it was only the two left, him and Nathaniel. Alexander pulled out his Aquila and looked at it, thinking that all of this had stated with this, that triangle… that triforce…

His mind then raced, he remembered conversations, texts he had read on it, and formulated a plan. It was risky and his soul would be on the line, but Alexander rationalized his head and nodded that the fact that his soul was worth this entire kingdom. He would need to speak on Nathaniel about something else. "Nathaniel, could I ask you a personal favor?" When the Chaplain looked at him, Alexander continued. "I think I would need your services before long. While this request may be unusual, I trust you with it and no other man of the cloth." He showed Nathaniel what he planned to do and the Marine picked it up with a move that was belied by the size of his hands. He nodded slightly and examined the item. Handing it back to the young Commissar Captain, Nathaniel nodded, giving Alexander his answer.

The horn rang in his ears, and Alexander rose to the walls, ready for the next wave, and was ready to take a gamble that was going to risk his soul for damnation.

* * *

**How will this battle end, what is Alexanders plan that risks his immortal soul... and why am I asking you all these questions?**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out before long, this story will be wrapping up shortly. Which brings me to wonder if I should write a squeal to this. **

**Till then,**

**Flame Falcon**


	34. Triforces: Chapter 14

Alexander saw the blue child of the moon slowly moving towards the mountains. Slowly the morning would come, and the holy light would purge the darkness. Alexander spent a few moments before the call to arms in quiet meditation, asking the Emperor to help him on his plan. It was a risk to say the least, placing his immortal soul on the line for the sake of thousands, but an old Teran train of thought one that heretics often used came to mind, the end justifies the means. He ran the idea through his head and made sure that it was the one that would work. In theory, it could work, but Alexander needed the perfect moment to use it. He sighed and heard a pair of footsteps from behind him.

Harkon placed a hand on his shoulders, and Alexander didn't need to turn around see who it was. "You seem contemplating on something your really don't want to do. I don't know what it is, but I just want to know what ever it will do, is it going to be worth the price?" Alexander opened his eyes and formed the Aquila on his chest. Rising and he turned to face his old comrade in arms.

Alexander nodded and clasped his arms around him. "Yes, it will Harkon. It will be worth the price and the risk. Harkon…" Alexander looked to the ground and then back in his brother's eyes, "if anything happens to me… if my plan fails… look after Sheik and the child for me. I can't bear to have our baby without a fatherly figure and if I let Pork Chop next to it, Emperor only knows what will happen to the child." The two laughed at that and Alexander looked at Harkon, pleading for an answer. Harkon nodded and placed his hand over his heart and bowed. Alexander nodded and whispered to him, "By the way, your fly is open."

Turning fifty shades of red, Harkon fixed it and the two laughed heartily as they headed for the battlements. Hawthorne and the rest of his Terminators were watching over the battlefields, rapping their fingers on their assault cannons, six-barrel solid slug shooters to their duel barrel storm bolters. Nathaniel was intoning rites of rest and battle on the Overlanders and any of them who were willing to listen. Alexander heard the massive words that ranged around his head from the skulled helmeted Astarte.

"Come, all you fallen heretics and traitors! Come face the one true might of the Universe! And wither under the Gaze of the Golden Throne! We stand free from blindness and vein glory, and from the darkness of damnation. By Your grace and mercy, by the Golden Throne and by the holy light of day, we will strike this foul abomination low! Come bring all that you got, come Warp and high water we will never falter. Though our brothers and sisters have fallen in the righteous duty of the Emperor, we pray that our fates will be the same. Lo, though the times are dark, our faith will still shine and we shall make our penance on the battlefield. In the holy name of the Emperor and his nine blessed sons, we ask that this be done. Let it be so!"

The prayers finished, the Overlanders readied their new weapons; hot-shot lasguns. Weapons usually reserved for storm troopers, these ones packed a better punch then their lascarbines. Alexander smiled slightly and took his position next to the wall, and he heard Sheik come next to him. She looked to him and chuckled slightly. "I know that look, it means your thinking long and hard on something. What is it?" Her voiced changed from a humorous statement to a serious question.

Alex sighed and turned to her. "Sheik, you know that I love you and there is no one else that could tell me different. I want to spend my life with you and our children. But there is something I must to here of this field of battle. If anything happens to me…" his voice trailed off and rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. He used his other hand and rested it on her stomach, "take car of our child. Raise it right."

She placed her hand on his face and shook her head. "Don't speak like that. What ever you have planned, you be safe and come back alive. If you don't I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." She smirked under her cowl, but Alexander wasn't sure on how much of that was a joke. He had seen Sheik in action against those who threatened her and those she cared about, so he never fully knew what she was truly capable of. She continued, "Do what needs to be done and get back here, that's all I'm asking."

Alexander nodded and pulled back his hands. He turned to face the horde of damnation, who marched with daemons among their ranks. Alexander's hand rested on the hilt of Salvation, the blade singing a tune of clashing steel in his head. The horde stopped beyond their mortars. Everyone had their fingers on the trigger, lining up their targets. Not to anyone's surprise, Chillingworth rode out on a hellsteed made of warp metal, a bow in hand. An arrow notched on the string, she pulled back and fired the arrow. It landed right between Zelda's feet and Nathaniel reached down and noticed their was a note attached. Unraveling the tattered parchment, Nathaniel read it out loud. "I challenge you, loyal servants to the corpse you call emperor and misguided uneducated fools. Send forth you best champion, human, mis-breed, xeno or Astarte. I will send forth myself as your challenger. Oblige to this and we will see who wins this battle. Should your champion fall, I will have the pleasure of rendering my soul upon his shattered body in the glory of Chaos! I am here, face me if you dare cowards!"

Alexander laughed dryly. "Damn, I was just going to issue a challenge of similar possibilities." He tossed the note and arrow into a fire, to burn away any lingering corruption on it. "We don't have the numbers to mass for a powerful defense and our psykers are not going to hold out much longer. We need to buy whatever time we can."

Ike grimaced, "If you fall, your soul will be forfeit and your own body and skills will be used against us. Alex-"

"Silence" Hawthorne commanded, "If Alexander wishes to risk his life and soul for our sake, I would say that we shouldn't squander such an offer. We may have reinforced our numbers and firepower slightly, but the war of attrition will work against us. The fleet will be here by first light by the warp tides. And if Alexander wins, we would have taken out one of their greatest powers and utilized it. Shattered and in disarray, this horde will be an easy clean up for the fleet's reinforcements."

Lucia shook her hand, "Regardless, this is a risk we cannot afford. It's a ploy that they want us to play into, and while their engaged fighting, they will muster their forces and attack us from the weakest point. I say we just launch a barrage of mortars and guns, followed by sword's edge and axe heads." Others nodded and Alexander shook his head and scribbled something down on the paper on him. Rolling it, Alexander passed it to Link who tied it to the arrow and fired it back at Chillingworth. Nero grimaced as he knew he wasn't going to be the one to take Chilllingworth's head.

"I'll go and buy us sometime. Keep ready for any signs of incoming attacks daemonic incursions. Chillingworht will have something up his sleeve and will be playing that card before long. " Sheik was about to speak as were several others but he raised his open hand. "I know full well the price this carries, even if I do win. I have seen to many pay victories toll to achieve it. This time, I have decided to pay it my self. If the cost is the risk of my own damnation… so be it." The shut their mouths and nodded. Alexander kissed Sheik on the forehead and bowed to the others. He turned to leave when he heard Nathaniel's voice speak up.

"Go with the Emperor, young Alexander." Nodding, Alexander sumped down from the walls and rolled to break the damage on the fall. He started his long walk towards his battle. The thunder of flare motors rang all around him, turning night into day, allowing Alexander to fight without hindrance of his vision. He whispered prayers over and over, each one different from the others. From prayers of thanks to requests of strength, Alexander spoke his words to the Emperor. He walked far to the open plain where Chillingworth awaited him with his/her tainted spear. He knew who she was, it was his replacement, Hera. Chillingworth had somehow taken over her body and imposed his will on her.

"Dark Apostle Chillingworth of the Word Bearers legion… you forces have become a thorn in my side as do you. But I will grow skilled at killing you, and I will look forward to relinquishing my Junior's soul from your tyranny." Alexander spoke calmly as he drew his massive sword from his sheath. He gripped it tightly and leveled it ready and waiting.

Chillingworth laughed and readied his spear. "This is my host, and you shall be my new one. Lie down and die, save yourself the pain and suffering. Soon you will bask in my glory and that of Chaos Undivided. Hera is right here, and I can hear her screaming in vein. She is lost, and there is no way that you will be able to save her." He charged forward with blinding speed, but Alexander parried the attack. Alexander dropped into a defensive stance and waited for Chillingworth to throw the next blow. Chillingworth swung out and Alexander blocked the blade of the spear. Chillingworth bashed Alexander in the chest with the wooded grip, throwing Alexander back, several ribs strained under the blow. Gritting his teeth, Alexander threw himself up and swung out with his sword, striking the possessed on the arm, drawing dark black blood. Chillingworth howled and struck Alexander with the face of the blade, sending the latter sprawling into the grasses and dirt.

Pulling himself up, Alexander blocked the incoming spear blow. He could see the chaotic energies flying through her veins, it spoke of raw power. Alexander opened his psyker vision and clearly saw Chillingworth possessing Hera's body, he could see the twisted face upon the soul that now called the shell home. He did, however, see a small glimmer within the dark figure, someone screaming for release. It was the last fragment of Hera, one that was not possessed by Chillingworth's damning influence. Alexander lunged forward, exposing his left side and prayed that Chillingworth would take the bait.

The spear obliged and ran Alexander through the left side of his chest and he flew backwards into a large rock, the spear pinning him there. Alexander breathed in sharply and stared his attacker right in the eyes. He heard Chillingworth boast to the defenders, who were now worried that Alexander was about to lose his duel. Alexander saw the moon set over the mountains, sun would come soon. He needed some more time. "Why?" He asked Chillingworth, who turned to face him. "Out of the millions of worlds in this massive galaxy, why focus on this one, and it's inhabitants?"

Chillingworth made a tisking sound and shook his finger. "You forget who you share you lineage with. The Hylians can bend he warp in one degree or another. They call it magic and sorcery, but the end result and substance needed are the same. Imagine an army of Hylians with the power of the dark gods plundering the galaxy in glorious conquest, with a certain individual at the head. Imagine the power that they would be able to wield, the armies they could turn away or corrupt with nothing but a lift of the finger. That is why I chose this planet, though as delightful as corrupting the souls of humans may be, these were my true flock, and I was to lead them to bring this whole creation into the folds of chaos. You think to narrowly young Commissar. You think that numbers can change the fate of all, but all it really takes is a certain individual to overturn this galaxy. I was to be that individual, and soon even the gods will speak my name in praise!"

Alexander pushed himself off the rock slowly and painfully. He could feel his crimson life force slowly draining from his side. "Your wrong traitor!" Alexander spat as he tore the spear free and tossed it to the side. "I never thought that way, never in the life I was given did I give into such a meaningless perception of the life around us. I know one individual can change fate it self, I saw that displayed many time; Persephone, Haven, Moor V, and even on this soil. Ike refused to bow to your will and turn away Zelda as his wife. Davian who gave him the courage when he was about to. Sheik, who saved me from almost certain death when she could have let it go by. Nero, who faced down the entire corrupt council and their treasonous curs. One individual can change the world. No one will remember you name, Chillingworth, Dark Apostle of the Word Bearer's Legion. And I shall see to that personally." Alexander spoke with anger and rage that would make a World Eater bow his head in shame. He uttered some words in an old language and charged Chillingworth, slamming the blade into the unarmored side of him.

The Dark Apostle howled in pain and threw some psyker might against Alexander who lashed out his own fist of holy flame. The two then locked in a battle of minds, one trying to dominate the other with the powers of the warp. Chillingworth had the Dark Gods on his side, and Alexander had the God Emperor on his. Alexander felt a massive tremor in the warp and then smiled when he recognized what was coming. The first ray of the new day had broke over the horizon and Alexander smiled. He had won.

* * *

Pain, that was all he was familiar with, and that was all he could remember of. Davian tried to remember something beyond the pain, but the pain numbed all of his older memories. "Powering up the arms, all systems clear on the casket. Davian, can you hear us?" A voice rang in his ears, but it felt as if it wasn't hearing from his own ears. Soon his vision blurred to life, he could see but it was as if he was looking through someone else eyes. He tried to move his legs but he moved forward eve when he couldn't move them. He then felt several tubes sliding down his throat and other parts of his body, and then he recognized that he was in a tank of a clear, yet tacky liquid. He tried to speak and all what he heard was a massive, booming noise rang all around him.

He looked to his limbs and suddenly saw a load out screen. A Power Fist…. An assault cannon? A dreadnought, it soon dawned on him on what he was now. How did he get here? Was it a battle on Hemlock, Chillingworth tossing him through the portals, had they found his body? No, it was on Hyrule during a failed assassination attempt on the life of the queen. Then he thought was it the massive plasma explosion on the scaffold. He then looked forward and saw a drop pod awaiting him. This would have to wait, there were enemies to be killed.

"SHOW ME THE ENEMIES OF MAN, AND I WILL SHATTER THEIR FRAGILE BODIES." A massive voice, his own voice, boomed around him as he waddled towards the drop pod.

* * *

Chillingworth slammed his hand around Alexander's throat and picked him off the ground. "Time to die, Alexander Aquila. It is time to claim the prize. You were a fool, no one can beat me." He stopped as Alexander suddenly laughed, causing Chillingworth to stop his insane ranting. "Why are you laughing? Your refine soul will soon be mine to drink." Alexander continued laughing and pointed to the sky, where a falling star was coming right over head. "You can summon meteors, why is that a feat to laugh about?"

"That is no meteor that is an Astarte Drop Pod." Alexander said defiantly and slammed his forehead into the nose of Chillingworth, causing him to let go. The Drop Pod slammed down, sending many to the earth, though no more that Alexander could see followed this one. He was perplexed at this. How could one squad, even if it was a group of terminators hold back the rising tide of Chaos?

When the drop pod doors opened, Alexander gasped involuntarily. A massive figure, made of ceramite and plate-steel towered over the armies of Chaos. It was pitch black and dull silver, and the sound of a revving assault cannon filled the air as vengeance rounds tore through the ranks. A Dreadnought, a legend from war reborn so it could serve the Emperor even after by all means, they should have fallen to death's embrace. "I AM DAVIAN THADDEUS, AND I SHALL BE YOUR END, TRAITORS." The voice boomed and fired off through the crowds. Alexander chuckled and moved fluidly towards the Dreadnought.

"Davian we need to get back to the castle, it is a much better place to defend then this one." Alexander spoke calmly as he fired off his bolt pistol and Davain buckled down.

"GET ON ME THEN, BOY. WE WILL GET BACK THERE THEN. FROM THERE YOU CAN GIVE ME CORDINATES FOR THE DROP PODS AND RENFORCEMENTS FROM MY BROTHERS AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS." Davian spoke quickly and Alexander mounted Davian and fired off his bolt pistol into the crowds. Davian began to waddle towards the gate, leaving Chillingworth and his army behind. The gates opened which allowed them through. Alexander leapt off and the gates were closed behind them. The ground thundered beneath them as the horde approached them in massive numbers. Alexander gave Davian the coordinates for his brothers to land, and Davian relayed his information to the others. They moved to the walls and Alexander raised his sword above the heads of his men. When the hordes were in range, Alexander bellowed the order to fire.

The sky soon became alight with the drop pods and the las fire from the guns of the Overlanders, lighting all around them. The assault cannons and storm bolters fired off with deafening bangs, and Davain's own assault cannon blasted away, it's anti-armor rounds shredding the traitor's armor to ragged scraps of cerimite and flesh.

The day soon came, and with it came more and more Astartes coming down from the skies. Some landed around the walls of the castle, providing what support that they could to defenders. Others landed right in the fray, bolting out the drop pod's doors, bolters and knifes drawn and ready. And others landed on the mountains, providing heavy support with their sniper rifles and heavy weapons. The Warlords deployed their heavy armor down and the sound of Land Raiders, Whirlwinds, and Rhinos filled the air. The battles around them raged, and even an invisible war between the Librarians and the fallen Sorcerers raged with great powers. Though no one seemed to notice the Xenos of the Smash Roster, as many decided they were needed else where.

When the sun was almost directly overhead, at its zenith of the cycle, the battle raged from a hard fought battle to more or less of a clean-up sweep. The Sons of The blade roamed around the ranks, driving their weapons through any of the survivors who were not dead yet, while the Knights of Corax reconvened with their Captain, all while admiring their Dreadnoughts new occupant. The Blood of Dorn gathered the fallen along with the Guardians of the Aquila, and the Warlords made absolutely sure that the Warp Portals were destroyed, and could never be opened again. While they, along with the Overlanders, dealt with that, the commanders and specialists regrouped as they walked back towards the castle.

Alexander noticed how much had changed in a half a solar year. Librarian Rowan was now promoted to Master of the Librarium, he now permanently wore the blue terminator armor and psyker hood to show for it. Apothecary Hannibal looked far older then he was originally, and he had heard rumored that he was to retire from the front of combat and serve out the rest of his years on board their Flag Ship. Nathaniel bore his green augmented eye and several steel teeth that shined in the bright daylight. Knight-Capitan Desmond had fallen in battle during the Thirteenth Black Crusade shortly before they left, and there was much discussion on who was to pick up the mantel of the Captaincy. The group of Space Marines, along with Ike, Zelda, Sheik, Link, Alexander, and Harkon walked back to the castle. "We have searched through the bodies of the fallen's dead and we cannot find the remains of Chillingworth, or Hera, which ever they are known as now." Rowan spoke as he gestured for the massive gates to be opened. Carrying the power of him mind, the doors opened and they walked into the main throne room, where all of the non-combatants were housed through the siege. There was gasps and cheers when they opened the doors, it was meant that the battle was over and they could get out and see the damage caused to their lands. Many of the native Hylians made their way out into the new sun, and soon all what was left was the group.

Alexander sighed, "I am certain that we will meet each other on the fields of battle once more. That foe won't die on me just yet, however. Death will come for him soon enough, weather by my hand or by someone else, but he will die for good once and for all." Ike and the others nodded. They stood quietly for a moment before they heard the sounds of feet running towards them. They all inclined their heads towards the sound and saw the bubbly princess known as Peach gasping and out of breath.

"Peach, what is happening?" Zelda asked, her voice full of concern. Peach began to speak quickly and Alexander could only hear some of the words, but he understood the words that mattered. Mist, labor, and birth. Everyone seemed to know what to do and unspoken orders were issued. Harkon and Hannibal left with Zelda and Peach to see to see to Mist. Ike left for Boyd, both of them knowing they would never miss this for the world. Nathaniel left to regroup with his brothers, feeling that they would be in need of his spiritual abilities in the near future. Hawthorne left for a breath of fresh air, leaving Link, Sheik, Alexander, and Rowan alone in the quiet stillness of the throne room.

The aged Librarian shuffled his weight on the stone floor, looking towards Alexander. "I knew you were more then human on the night we found you. I could sense the Psyker gifts in your veins. It felt powerful, like that of my teachers."

Alexander nodded, "So it was you who placed those mental walls against me?"

Rowan agreed. "It was for your own good, you were very powerful at an extremely young age. The Inquisition would have caught wind of it and would have exploited you at worst, killed you outright at best. Know this, I only did it because I knew we would meet once again, and I would need a competent ally on my side on that day. I knew my barriers would come down over time, but you were to be far older then you were, it would seem that you had some help on that." Rowan turned and looked at Sheik, and smiled slightly to himself. "You are a blessed woman, strong in mind, body and soul. You will bear strong sons and proud daughters in short time." Link looked puzzled and Alexander turned more then a few shades of red when he heard this. Sheik blushed as well.

Suddenly Rowan and Alexander grasped their heads in pain, shrieking out as they felt waves of chaotic energies slam against their minds. A dark figure soon formed in the center and soon Chillingworth appeared once more. Hera was tattered and worn down, it soon became all to obvious that she was soon to be little use to him in a short amount of time. "You have butchered my army, laid it all to ruins, ruins! But now I will claim my prize and claim your body and soul as my OWN!" Before even Rowan's enhanced reactions could do anything, Chillingworth slammed Alexander against the solid stone wall and his right hand encased his entire face. Alexander let out a few more muffles before a wall of dark energy encased them. Sheik screamed and threw herself against the wall, only to have herself got battered away from the cackling warp energies. Link shot an arrow at it but it disintegrated on contact.

Inside, Chillingworth readied the transfer of his host. "Any last words before your soul will be an offering towards the dark gods? I have an eternity to brake your soul, and when you fall, you will be a great trophy of mine. Even the gods themselves will speak my name with pride when you join their fold." Alexander coughed as he slumped down to the ground, the world around them slowed to a near halt, time only seemed to move at full place for these two and none others. Alexander had one chance to set it right, and he was not about ready to squander it.

"You used us didn't you?" Alexander asked plainly, his wounds causing him to wince slightly. "You set this all in motion because you knew it would take nothing less then the strength of five Astarte chapters and three planets to grant you a host that you would be in need of until you regained your body. You set entire planets to dance to the tone of Chaos because you knew that anything less wouldn't do. We made you work, daemonspawn. Never forget that."

"Keep that pride with you Alex. It is only going to give you so much to lose."

"Then let us go through the motions then. The legends at the orphanage always had the dying heroes having a few last words in defiance in the face of the enemy. One last speech before their mortal life was spent." Alexander said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, words that will describe how useless your resistance was."

Alexander leveled his gaze and looked at the body of Hera straight in the eye. He saw Chillingworth, but back there he saw Hera, ready to be freed from her nightmare. "Cando eu levantar a miña espada relucente, ea miña man frear do xuízo…" Chillingworth's face shattered as he said those words, while Alexander recited the words his father long ago used upon the daemon known as the Darkness. The ancient Hylian words rolled off his tongue as if it was a second language. "Tomarei vinganza sobre os meus inimigos, e eu pagarei de volta a aqueles que me apresurouse. Polos nomes dos que posúan a Divindade, aquel que comanda os Anxos da Morte maniféstase, eu che ordeno, para Chillingworth, Apóstolo Dark of the Legion Portadores Word, Scourge of Hemlock, incendiario de Haven e á dereita de Logar, I che ordeno a cadea dentro deste medallón para a eternidade. Que a súa influencia condenatório deixará de corromper os que son puros de corazón e alma."

As he said the words, a dark, fogged essence came out of Hera's mouth, eyes, and ears and it slowly sucked its way to the Triforce of Alexander's Aquila. The word from Alexander's mouth became much more fluid. "Nunca máis lle condenar este mundo, o seu pobo, a súa propia esencia. Por este decreto eu, nunca máis!" He uttered those last few words with such a power that he saw a ghostly image of a white haired Hylian, wearing the same necklace next to him, smiling at his son. Alexander stood shakily, taking the necklace off of his head and picked Hera off the ground. The vial dropped around them and Alexander could see everyone, but he felt tears roll down his eyes. "Rowan, you might want to take this and get that as far away from this place." He handed the Librarian, who recoiled when he felt the corrupting influence of Chillingworth trapped in the necklace. Alexander then handed Hera to Link. "Burn that armor and give her a bath. Rowan and the others will judge her to see if there is any lasting corruption on her." Link nodded and went off to do as he was told.

Ike and Boyd came in soon after and ran towards where Mist was to be at. Alexander embraced Sheik and the two stood there for a long moment not speaking, before they to eventually headed off to see the miracle of birth.

* * *

"Ok, Mist. Everything will be alright, your husband and friends are here. It will all be over shortly. Just be ready to push on the count of three." The unarmored form of Hannibal said gently as Mist held Boyd's and Ike's hands in a vice grip. Harkon patted down her brow and got the warm towel ready. His combat knife was sanitized and ready. Hannibal had delivered many children, more often then not it was the children of Pages, and what was peculiar most was the delivery of the child three months in advance. It was apparent that it was the excitement and fear that caused her to go into labor so early. "One…two…three."

Mist screamed in pain and pushed as hard as she could. She gripped both of their hands tightly, both of them knowing that this was nothing to what she was going through. "It's alright love, it'll all be over soon. Its nothing to hard." Boyd said trying to calmed her down.

She glared daggers at him, "If it's so easy, you push damn it!"

"One more time, Mist. One, two, three." She howled again in pain as Hannibal commanded her. Soon there was a sudden slap of hand hitting flesh and an infantile wail filled the air. Mist breathed out a sigh of relief and Harkon wrapped the child in the warm white cloth. He handed it off to Mist, who looked down on the child with tears rolling down her face. "Mist, Boyd, I would like for you to meet you new daughter."

There were fireworks off in the distance, but Alexander paid little heed to it. The celebration of new life was well into full swing. Alexandria Griel's birth was celebrated by many and the fireworks paid it's final announcements to the birth of the newborn. Alexander gave his congratulations and headed off to the nearby hill outside of Hyrule. He walked slowly up the hill, until he reached rows and rows of stones. He walked slowly down them until he reached the one he needed.

He knew his father was Macbeth Voss, but not the one who had fallen to the dark powers of chaos. He had died during the warp storms that plagued the land shortly after Alex was born. He found the tomb stone and knelt down beside it, ran his fingers over the name carved into the stone and felt a hand lay down on his shoulder. "He would be proud of you." Sheik said, care evident in his voice.

Alexander reached down into a coat pocked and pulled a small, pill sized glass vial of ashes. These were parts of his mothers ashes, gifted to him when he was old enough to realize what they were. Alexander drove a knife down into the ground and opened the earth up and placed the vial into the earth on top of the grave. They were together again, now and for eternity. Alexander rose and slowly walked away from the hill, his arm wrapped around Sheik.

When they reached the bottom of the hill. Alexander stopped and faced Sheik. "Sheik, words cannot describe how much I love and care for you. You saved me from almost certain death on more then one occasion, your wise head kept me to the path that was right. When I was in despair, you helped me get out alive and intact." Alexander spoke with great control, which Sheik nodded and kissed his forehead. Alexander smiled slightly. "Sheik, I have one last thing to say.

She nodded, "What is that?"

Alexander inhaled sharply and fell down on one knee, producing a ring from his coat in one fluid motion. The ring was fashioned with fine gold, and three gems, a diamond, a blue-green emerald, and a blood red ruby glistened in the light of the fireworks. Alexander said no words. None were needed. Sheik felt tears swell in her eyes as she nodded and said yes with a shaky voice. Alexander slid the ring on and embraced Sheik in a deep kiss, one that the two held on to as the fireworks erupted overhead.

* * *

**Well, here we are, the second to last chapter in the story. I'll get it out in due time, and save the announcements and thanks for that time then. It has been an honor.**

**Flame Falcon**


	35. Epilouge

Alexander paced slowly back and forth. It was the day he had dreamed of, and he was almost ready to go into the shakes from being nervous. He guessed this is what Ike went through on his wedding day, and could almost hear Ike chuckle in his head. He looked to his Groomsman, who consisted of his good friends and comrades. Ike, Harkon, and Pork Chop stood, waiting for the maids of honor. Alexander looked at the Sons of the Blade Cathedral, the same one that had found its way onto Haven. He was just waiting for the signal to get this started.

He mused himself on how the days past when their announcement was made public. Pork Chop and Harkon tackled Alexander onto the ground while they laughed. Nathaniel said he was to be honored to lead the ceremony and all were invited. Peach wanted to organize it, but Alexander and sheik firmly told her no. Alexander wanted a somewhat traditional Imperial wedding. She could handle the dresses and other female needs, but Alexander and Nathaniel were going to handle everything else. Alexander chose to where his traditional Commissar-Captian's uniform, medals polished and glowing in the afternoon sunlight. He fidgeted with his gloves as he tried to calm his nerves down.

He then chuckled slightly as he remembered how the Overlanders threw him a bachelors party. Pork Chop took care of that and the city guard needed to be called in. That was the last time Alexander was going to let Pork Chop near a bowl of unguarded punch. Fortunately that was a week ago, and the new king and queen of the land gave them a gentle tongue-lashing. That was a fact Alexander still had a troubling time to grasp. Ike and Zelda were not only married, they were kings and queens.

He had attended the ceremony and it was a sight to behold. The atmosphere around that event was so powerful you could feel it vibrate off your skin. They took their oaths, swearing to uphold and protect the kingdom come their final breath, to honor and respect those who had come before them, to listen to the citizens. When it came to present the crowns, Alexander bore them. It was a great honor, to cement the lordship over the lands, to give the people a true king and queen. He picked up Ike's crown, the gem-encrusted gold felt like a thousand pounds in his hands. Breathing calmly, Alexander placed it down on his head and then picked up Zelda's tiara. He placed it ever gracefully on her head. He said the benediction and soon they ascended to their lordship.

Alexander heard the sound of Nathaniel walking towards the center of the cathedral. His armor was polished, the glossy black radiated off of the sun. He was unhelmeted, his skull mask hanging from his belt, though he was still an imposing figure. Alexander took in a deep breath and walked down the aisle, trying to expel all of the doubts from his mind, lest they fester. He focused solely on the center of the cathedral. When he reached it, he bowed before the Chaplain, who acknowledged it before he turned and knelt before the image of the God Emperor.

Alexander stood next to the Chaplain and tried his best not to look like he was about to faint. He inhaled sharply and tried to calm himself down, which drew the attention of the Chaplain. "Alexander, you must not be afraid. This is a day of holy blessing. Calm down, all will be fine." Alexander smiled weakly, but those words didn't seem to calm him too much. He looked out to the crowd assembled, and swallowed deeply. Almost everyone came and filled up the cathedral, from Hylian to Astarte, all had come.

He heard Harkon's voice bellow some orders and the Overlanders that were positioned outside the pews snapped to attention and slammed the butts of their lasguns unto the hard floor. Alexander stood up straight, it was time. In the background horns and pipes played a sweet tune, the baritone of the horns was off set by the sharpness of the pipes. Harkon slowly walked down the aisle, with Zelda under his arm. He cleaned up actually, shaved and took the feathers out of his hair for this occasion, a sign Lucia was wearing off on him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Alexander bit back a laugh at that. Zelda was for the most part unchanged, but she was wearing her traditional purple and white silken dress with her golden brown hair untied.

When they stepped to their sides, Alexander looked down at the next group to come through. The fact that he had to look down at them was no exaggeration. Pork Chop was dressed in a suit, the one he probably stole from Pit and cut it down to his size, and clipped his nails which he could have used as a close quarter combat weapon. The other maid of honor was Nana, who walked next to Pork Chop smiling like the sun.

The last that came down were Ike and Peach. Ike was dressed in his usual set of Mercenary clothes, save the obvious fact he cleaned them. He didn't wear his crown or any symbol of the royalty. That was another thing Alexander respected him for, his humility. Peach wore a bright frilly dress covered in pink, so much that it caused Alexander almost to clench his eyes shut at the intensity.

When they stood where they were suppose to, the sound changed and signaled the arrival of the woman of the hour. Alexander looked up to see his wife to be, Sheik. When he set his eyes on her, his jaw just about hit the floor. She was wearing a dress… a fracking DRESS! Alexander was unsure how they tricked her into wearing it, but there was something absolute about the dress, it amplified her beauty. Her blond hair sparkled in the setting sun, and her rosy cheeks rivaled that of the red sky in the background outside the doors. The images of the Primarchs in the windows that adorned the walls cast their gaze upon her, a variety of colors stained glass caused different shades to cover the dress and skin of the woman he would soon call his own. The dress was white, but it had a slightly darker shade to it, the kind of white of early morning fog. It also made the fact even more noticeable that she was two months pregnant.

She stood in front of Alexander, who walked down the steps from the alter. He took her hand gently and the two walked up together, with him leading the way. Nathaniel opened up a tome with his armored hands as silence fell across the entirety of the cathedral. "Brothers, honored friends and allies, in the name of the Immortal God Emperor of Mankind, I bid you welcome here on this sacred day. Today, we are to join to individuals, Alexander Aquila and Sheik, into the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who is willing to voice true objections before this ceremony proceeds that why this honored man and blessed woman should not be joined as one, I ask that you speak now or forever hold your peace." The cathedral held with such tension that it could be cut by a knife. The only sound was the clicking of bolt being chambered as a deterrence for those who would dare speak against them.

Hearing none, Nathaniel continued, turning to a well thumbed and dog-eared page. "As you take your vows on this holy day, let you be reminded that it is not those words that will prove your devotion and trust to each other, but by your actions. Marriage is a promise, one that requires constant tending and reaffirming of trust between you two. As a father guides his children, we ask that the Emperor now guide your words and promises to each other. May He be a constant strength source through you lives. As you prepare your vows to deliver to each other, before those gathered and before Him, remember your love for each other. Love is a strong emotion, which burns even when all others, even when rage and hatred begin to cool, love can burn through the pitch of dark. Loves to the Emperor and to one another are important for a long and productive life. Think of those words now, as if they were the last to the person you love so much."

He became silent and soon the choir of bondsmen and bondswoman began their singing of the praise. Alexander understood the high gothic words, but paid little heed to them. He looked out to the crowd, and saw those who had come to make such a day so special. He saw all of the Smashers, Astartes, Generals, Guards, Overlanders, Mercenaries, and one small individual that came to make a day so memorable. Alexander remembered how he was allowed to hold little Alexandria, her green eyes looking up to him in wonder of who this man was. Her hair was dark like her father's and of course the nose was that of her mother. Something Ike always pointed out whenever he got the chance.

He also looked out and saw Hera, now much better and under Link's arm. She had no memory of what happened, and Alexander knew it was for the best that she didn't.

As his vision reached the back of the cathedral, all time seemed to slow down to a near halt. He saw the faces of those who ha passed. He laid his gaze upon his mother and father, Adrastia and Macbeth, each one smiling broadly and fighting back tears. Next to them sat Pilate, his snow white hair and tight face smiling proudly. The conscript who he held dying on the fields of Haven snapped to a crisp salute, and a myriad of other faces of those he had known through his life time. Behind them all was a robed figure; the God Emperor. He watched as those faces and bodies slowly dissipated into the thin air, and The Emperor rose from his seat and gestured back to the alter, the world coming back to full speed. The choir finished the last chorus and Alexander beamed proudly. He could do this. "Now, I ask that you share your words out loud. Remember that it will not be the words, it will be the love and respect for each other that will make this marriage last. Alexander, would you recite your vows?"

Alexander cleared his throat and with the help of a vox and the sound skull servos, his voice carried to all of the corners of the cathedral. "Sheik, I promise by my blood and honor that I will love you till the end of my days and beyond that. You have shown me that power can inhabit all forms of creatures. You saved me from death more times then I care to count… actually, the past two times was when my life was about to end. If that is what some would consider dates then we need to stop it." A light laugh rippled through the crowd, calming Alexander down. "You are the woman of my dreams, Sheik. It is my honor and privilege to be called your husband."

Sheik smiled brightly, sending Alexander's heart to beat a click a second. "Alexander, I never truly believed in love at first sight. But when I saw you those many months ago, I felt something for you. Love was a foreign thing to me, and it felt different then the other emotions I experienced. You opened my heart, and pried it open for all eternity. You have always been a shoulder to cry on, a statue of resilience and constant source of strength. I will swear from this day to the next and the one after that is that I will be a true, loving, honest, and respectful wife."

Popo came up next to Nathaniel, shaking a little in the shadow of such an immense and powerful figure. Nathaniel gave him a whole and simple smile, and took the rings from the small pillow. "Alexander Aquila, son of Adrastia and Macbeth, I ask you this. Will you take this ring and give it to Sheik, your fiancée?" Alexander did and slid it on her finger. "Alexander Aquila, do you take this woman, Sheik, to be your wife? To promise to be at her side, in peace and in war, in sickness and in health, in tragedies and wonder? If so, answer I do." Nathaniel's ever calm voice spoke.

"I do." Alexander stated proudly and then Nathaniel gave Sheik the ring and she slid it on Alexander's finger.

"Then I ask you Sheik, do you take this man, Alexander Aquila, to be you husband? Do you promise to be at his side at all times, in peace and in war, in sickness and in health, in tragedies and wonders? If so, answer with I do."

"I do." She answered her eyes full of unshed tears. Nathaniel then gestured for Alexander to lift the white veil that covered Sheik's face and place it over her head. Alexander's hands shook ever so slightly, and at that moment, the sun shinned right on them.

"Then by the power invested in me, by the Holy God Emperor of Mankind you reigns eternal on Holy Terra, I now have pride and joy of pronouncing you as husband and wife. I now present to you Alexander Aquila and Sheik Aquila, may their days be filled with love, respect and devotion." Nathaniel's voice boomed, even without the amplification units in his skull helmet. "You may now kiss your bride."

Sheik slammed the bouquet of white and blue flowers into Nathaniel's open hands and threw her arms around Alexander and the two kissed deeply and passionately. A thunder of cheers and applause erupted all around them and Alexander picked Sheik off the ground as if she weighed nothing at all. Rowan had explosions of warp fire explode harmlessly over head and as the couple made their way down the aisle, they were surrounded by friends, allies, and the people who would now be with them.

Alexander smiled; this was going to be a good life.

* * *

A few days had passed and the two newlyweds walked down a beaten trail. Sheik huffed behind Alexander as the two made their way to their new home, the SmashMansion. They took a portal to there, but they wanted to enjoy a country walk before they were to rest at their new home. Alexander said that he would be with Sheik for the rest of his life, however; he told Harkon if they were in need of him, all he had to do was ask him.

"Speaking of Harkon, what's happening to him now?" Sheik asked as Alexander slowed down to let her catch up.

"Well, since I'm no longer a standing officer, he will ascend to the ranks of Colonel and command the Over Landers. Though if you're asking me about his relationship with Lucia… he still doesn't know that we know. He acts cool about it and always tells her that he's going to teacher how to use another gun, just yesterday it was how to use a plasma pistol." The two laughed hard on this. "As Pork Chop would say, 'you're worse then two teenage ratlings in heat with alcohol.'"

Sheik chuckled and held closer to him. Alexander continued. "I think this is a nice choice, raising our baby there in the SmashMansion. Hell, it was to be better then raising it with the regiment."

"Babies." Sheik corrected him and Alexander stopped where he was. Sheik held up two fingers and placed them on her stomach. Alexander laughed with joy and spun her around.

"You have to stop giving me such wonderful gifts." He stopped and smiled through tears. "Though it means you will get fatter, I still love you." He said in a joshing tone.

Sheik smacked him gently and Alexander took off running towards the mansion. Sheik was still laughing when she began to chase him.

* * *

So what difference does one man have? In the Imperium, an empire of a million worlds, what chance does one have to make?

It is how much someone is willing to risk for the chance to make the difference. That is how ANYONE, can make a difference.

* * *

**Well here we are. After about four months, the end has come.**

**Well, I best start off by thanking a few special individuals who helped me with this.**

**BipolarIke- Thank you for your reviews and critque early on in the story, as well as giving me some information when I needed it. It really helped me keep motivated to write this. Thank you.**

**DaLintyMan- Thanks for your reviews and input on the story. (Though I still have a bit of trouble trying to see what they mean, or at least some of them)**

**concisponci- Thank you for your enthusiasm and enjoyable reviews. You helped me push myself into finishing this story. Thank you very much.**

**Purple Mercenary- Thanks again for helping me write out the wedding sceen in Triforces: Chapter 10. I would have fallen on my face numerous times if I tried it by myself. Thank you a lot.**

**HighZelot- You have my thanks for following the story and kept me reminded that there are people out there who enjoyed reading this.**

**bugatik- My appreciations to like wise follow and reminding me that people read my story.**

**AndThereShallBeNone- Thank you for following the story, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**derpdaderp- thank you for your praise and following of the story. **

**It has been a honor to write this and to all the anonymous readers, from America to Jamaica, from Canada to Belgium, THANK YOU.**

**Now about the possibility of a sequel to this... it's a good chance I will write one, but I haven't received a whole lot of encouragement to write it right off the bat, so it's not going to be my primary concern. I have ideas to write more about the background history of some of the secondary characters, Shadow Capitan Nero comes to mind, he seems like an interesting character to explain his background. So you will probably see me writing in the Warhammer category for some time. A sequel will be written, but not right away.**

**Thank you all again, it has been fun.**

**Flame Falcon**


End file.
